Inspirations (Any kind of Story )
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Several times I have been asked to give people ideas for Stories. So, I have made this collection of Naruto,Bleach,HP stories that any one is free to use and to add too. Just message me. If you use anything, give credit to me and whomever place the idea in the collection. Also, I take anything. Yoai, Yuri, Hetero it doesn't matter. Love, your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord, Mika.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration for Naruto and Harry Potter Stories.**

 **Several times I have been asked to give people ideas for Stories. So, I have made this collection of Naruto stories that any one is free to use and to add too. Just message me. If you use anything, give credit to me and whomever place the idea in the collection. Also, I take anything. Yoai, Yuri, Hetero it doesn't matter.**

 **Love, your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord, Mika.**

 **PS Make sure you place your name on the Post... just saying...**


	2. Nagi ( Twin Naruto Idea)

**Given By Mika the Supreme Ninja.**

 **Twin Naruto Story with a Twist.**

* * *

" SMASH!" The Tree Fell as Nagi rammed his fist into it. He was so angry, no matter how hard he tried, he could not manage that fucking Clone Jutsu. Unlike his useless twin Naruto, he actually spent a massive amount of time training. He didnt even have as much chakra as Naruto, about a Tenth of his brother's chakra levels.

Every morning, Nagi would get up and work out in a manner that would make Might Guy look on in shock. Swimming, Running laps, climning trees, push ups, sit ups, kicks, he would exhaust even his massive amount of stamina. He even wore Weights to build up his speed and Strength which had massively increased his attributes. He was up to three hundred pounds of full body weights right now.

During school, Nagi would skip as the class itself was useless. He would use that time to sneak into the Library and pilfer Scrolls to read. He couldnt go into the Shinobi sections as it was sealed off, but he could read the academy and civilan section. It was here that he built his knowledge base. Ever since failing the First time, he just started to skip any class other then test days or Taijutsu classes. It was a waste of time anyways, Iruka was shitty Teacher and Mizuki was lazy and malicous.

Then, after school he would train until Nine. After a quick work out, Nagi would pracitce with his throwing weapons for at least an hour, then move onto Taijutsu, then he would practice with the Replacment and Transformation Jutsu.

Once he was done with that kind of practicing, he would have a fake spar with himself. He would make sure to intergrate his weapons, replacements while holding a Transformation. Actually, that was the only way for him to build his chakra control as it tool control to hold a technique when using others.

When he got home, he would read more of the books he stole, or would meditate. That was supposed to help chakra control as well, so he really wanted to work on it.

Nagi was shaken from his thought as his skin started to burn. It was like fire had been poured into his skin.

Taking deep breaths to subdue his sudden, unexplained pain, Nagi suddenly felt a massive amount of pain build in his core. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was like everything was condensing inward, like he was being sucked into his stomach.

With a massive push outward, He felt the chakra shoot into his back, where five bright red chains erupted out of his back.

Stumbling forward, he tried to do something but couldnt. It was like he had not chakra.. he was so tired...

Falling to the ground, Nagi passed out, blissfully unaware of his idiot brother plotting to steal the Forbideen scroll.

 **A** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **"** **Ow... what hit me..." Sitting up, Nagi was suddenly filled with the memory of what had happened before. Reaching up to his back, he felt nothing... but at the same time he could feel the chains in his core.. they were just there...**

Taking a deep breath, he channeled his energy into his core and push it into his.. the Chains reacted like an arm or leg would. They were just so easy to control... He loved them, they were a part of him... maybe they were a kekkei Genkai...

Taking a good look at them, Nagi realized that they seemed to had a Spikey tip, glow with power and felt like Kyuubi's chakra, mixed with his own... he wondered why that was... it probally had to do with his whisker marks...After all, Naruto had Kyuubi in him yet they both had the Whisker marks.

Standing up, Nagi was hit with a sudden spike in Naruto's chakra, Nagi sighed and turned. He knew his brother was up to something... he better get there before he got both of them in trouble.

"'''

Reaching a Clearing, Nagi was stunned to see Naruto surronded by Clones of himself... solid clones... Solid clones that were surronding the beaten body of Mizuki...Which brought Nagi a bit of joy... Mizuki was an ass and very poor teacher... actually so was Iruka, just in a differnet way.

Smiling, Nagi turned his head and was greeted with the sight of an injured, shocked Iruka next to ... the Scroll of Sealing Open to a Page with the Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu. He had heard about this Jutsu, and read about it. It was supposed to be one of the Leaf's hidden Jutsu...

" Congragulations Naruto, you are now a Genin of the Leaf" Whipping his head to Iruka, an idea came to Nagi. Naruto passed becuase he was capable of such a Jutsu... what If Nagi did the same...

Quickly remembering the Jutsu, Nagi went gathered his chakra, put up the handsign and said " Shadow clone Jutsu" Just like the scroll said, a bunch of clones appeared next to him. Oh... this was brilliant.

Watching them Leav, Nagi followed the two idiots to the Hokage's office. It was time for a Little blackmail... he was tired of the blocks he recieved in the village... maybe he could finally do something about at least a few of them.

"""

Ten Minutes after Naruto left the Hokage's office, Nagi slipped in.

" Lord Hokage, I have something we need to speak about, like my Father Minatio Namikaze"

Yeah, Nagi knew who his father was, it was obvious to anyone with less then half a brain, which was half the village. The man's picture was in the academy books as well as in the Hokage's office, though Nagi didnt look very much like the man, what with his red hair, purple eyes and faint whisker marks. He imagined he took after his mother's side of the family, the Uzumaki, but he didnt know who she was. He only knew she was the Uzumaki as he resembled Mito Uzumaki, who also was in thier academy books.

As much as he hated his father, he hated the village and the Third more. They continued to treat him like garbage, while preaching about being so good at teamwork and how important Loyalty was... which was funny and annoying to Nagi as the Leaf had by far the most Missing Ninja and traitors. He loathed Hypocrite... and stupidity.

 **Hiruzen froze as he heard those words from Nagi's mouth. The boy was a tad of a mystery to the old man, as well as an immensley important assest. If Naruto was killed or needed to be killed, Nagi was the only one who could bear the Kyuubi.**

However, he couldnt allow the boy too much freedom. He was far smarter then Naruto, so he was capable of hating the village. This made him a threat... one that Hiruzen had to tolerate for the time being.

" How do you know about that?" Hiruzen dropped his Grandfatherly Look, steeling his face.

The boy pointed to the picture on the Wall " The man is Naruto's fucking twin...and Minato was supposed to be super noble, I doubt he would seal Kyuubi into anyone other then his son."

Hiruzen wanted to smash his head against his desk as he realized the boy was right.

" What do you want..." He didnt want the boy to release that information to the Public.

The boy glared at him for a second " I want to graduate and if the council give you shit about me not being able to make a clone, Watch this... Shadow Clone Jutsu" The Office was then filled with several clones of the Red Haired boy. "

Clenching his fists for a second at the boy's manipulation, Hiruzen sighed " Very well, I will assign you to Naruto's team... I expect you to keep that information to yourself... Am I Clear?"

 **Nagi nodded. " Of course... wouldnt dream of it" With that, Nagi dismissed his clones and left the man's office... only to have a multiple copies of the Hokage's Office pop into his head.**

Smirking, Nagi loved this little gift. The Scroll had mentioned that the clones passed their memories on, which was why the jutsu was in the scroll to begin with. It too bad most couldnt use this Jutsu, it was just so useful.

"""

Getting home, which was the apartment next to Naruto's, Nagi Created ten clones and sent them all to the Library. Their Job, to find scrolls on Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Chakra control.

He couldnt believe how lucky he had been today. He had discovered his chakra chains, learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu and had graduated. All in All a Good Day.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Chapter End.**

 **Randomly Inspired, Tell me what you think.**

 **Love, your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord**

 **Mika**


	3. The Price of Rejection

**The Price of Rejection- Mika, the Supreme Ninja**

 **A couple of things before you see the Story.**

 **First, According to Genetics, Naruto should have at the very least above average intelligence. Minato and Kushina were both Kage Level Ninja and Seal Masters, both achievements require intelligence.**

 **Second, We know that before the Uchiha Massicure, Hiruzen was far more lenient with ROOT. Danzo had the power to take children form even the Clan Kids, like he tried to do with Shino. Since Naruto was in an Orphanage at one point, it would actually be very likely for him to witness or over hear something revolving around ROOT.**

 **Also with the Nature of his pranks, Naruto showed a Skill for Stealth, Infiltration and Trap-Setting. This is going to be a major focus in this Story.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **" Pathetic" A Seven Year Old Naruto thought as he watched the older studnets train. He had hoped that the training would be better as he moved up in the academy. However, from what he was seeing, this was not the case. It just seemed like a repition of what he was already doing, and he was in the First Year in the Acadmey.**

Walking away from the dissapointing display, Naruto made his way to one of the Wooded Training grounds. Thanks to being able to sense the chakra and emotions of every being for a Mile out, Naruto was able to avoid bumping into anybody and breaking the mask he worked so hard to create.

Most people would be stunned to even think he had a mask, but the truth was that no one knew Naruto, other then Naruto himself.

Naruto had never been a normal child, His ablility to sense Emotions had ensured that. After all, being able to sense emotions meant for an adult while stil an infant was not healthy. So, his mind adapted by maturing to reach the level of an Adult while still three years old. It had allowed him to percive the world in a manner befitting a Kage or any such military leader.

The first thing his maturing Mind had noticed was the immense loathing and distrust everyone held for him. The second thing he noticed was the more advanced Orphans being taken by people he assumed to Be ANBU, Naruto wasnt sure exactally who they were but they had super suppressed emotions so he didnt trust them.

The Last thing he noticed was the hidden distrust and lack of care the Third Hokage had for him, as well as the fear and slight loathing the man had when ever Naruto showed even the slightest irritation or smallest act of intelligence.

And so, Naruto came to the realization that he couldnt trust anyone other then himself. Using the behavior of the less desirable children, Naruto created a Mask to protect himself from the ANBU, From the Hokage and From a World that seemed to have not an ounce of love for him.

 **Naruto in this Story would gather the Rejected ones. Hinata, Neji, Lee, Most of the Jinchuuriki and thier Bjuu .**


	4. Epiphany ( Harry Potter)

**Epiphany- Mika the Supreme Ninja.**

 **Befriends Dobby, becomes political and used Parsel Magic. Independent Harry Potter.**

* * *

Have you ever had an epiphany? A Moment whereyou realize something so profound that it changes your entire being? A Moment that made you see everything in a different light all together? A Moment so powerful that you are forced to reevaluate everything about your life?

Well Harry had one the moment as he lay in the Hospital Wing. The same way he had at the end of every fucking Year at Hogwarts, after always being attacked by Voldemort or one of his follower, only to be sent to his abusive and neglectful relatives before he was fully recovered. Only then to be shipped back to school where he would have to suffer through another "Adventure" Completely unprepared... plus he had to deal with Snape, Draco and Ron.

Honestly, Harry was tired of it. Tired of the Cycle that was his life. For once, Harry wanted control over his life. And that is exactly what he was going to get.

And so he began to plot. Plot to gain control over his life.

First, Harry knew he had to do it alone. Hermione was far too loyal to Authority figures, Ron was a Jealous Bigot who was as lazy as can be, Sirius just saw him as a replacement for his father, Remus was a Weak person who did nothing to defend Sirius, Hagrid was way too Naive and loyal to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore just did nothing but send him to the Dursleys. There was no one he could really trust, so he was by himself on this.

Second, Harry had to catch up in his Magical education. Too often, Harry had no idea of how the Magical world functioned and it had bit him in the ass each time. He needed to get a grip on how the world he was living in worked, otherwise he would just get screwed over again. This included understanding how the Ministry worked, how Gringotts functioned and the views of the Wizarding world as a whole.

Next, He needed to catch up on his magical skills. Harry knew he had gotten into the habit of pretending to be dumb with the Dursley, and his desires to keep his first friend had only strengthened that. He had to stop that, his lacking in skills had become a huge issue and with the danger he was always in, it could very likely get him killed.

He also had to learn how to Duel properly. His luck would run out one of these days. Learnign Defensive and offensive magic was a must for Him. Especially if Voldemort ever actually returned, or one of his followers attacked him later.

Now, in order for him to actually accomplish these things, Harry had to find a way to not only get away from the Dursleys, but to find a way to hide his usage of magic. He actually had a few ideas of where he could manage this.

The First was the Chamber of Secrets. Only he ( and Fawxes) could get in, it was magically protected and no one would think of looking for him so close to the school. However, he wouldn't be able to get passed the Cave in, plus he would have no to get food or other supplies to himself.

The Next place that came to mind was Diagon alley. He had seen Hermione cast spells there and not get caught, plus it would have food and other such supplies. The issue here, Harry was far too recognizable. People would see him, and it was far too crowded for him to use his cloak. He would be caught and dragged back to the Dursleys.

The last place that came to him was buying a magical house, or seeing if his family had previously own one. The Twins used magic at their house for their pranks, so he knew it would protect him from being caught. The problem there was money, Harry was sure how much he really had.

Which lead his train of thought to the subject of money. He no understanding of his funds, or how the bank worked. He hadn't even gotten a bank statement like he saw Petunia getting every month. He should look into that.

Actually, now that he thought of it. The Weasley's scrapped by on a tiny amount of money, so what he had should be more then enough for what he planned. It could get him supplies, real clothing, food, books on different subjects.

Maybe he should get a House Elf? That way he could get his supplies without getting caught... yes, that sounded like a good idea. Plus the Elf could help him with it's understanding of the Magical world. Yup, he was definitely getting an elf.

Sitting Up, Harry realized that he already had an elf on his side. Dobby.

The little guy loved Harry, was obscenely loyal to Harry and had lived with a bunch of purebloods for his entire life. It was perfect.

Smiling, Harry knew that he would soon actually have control over his life... but he would have to wait until summer. People would notice Dobby Missing from Hogwarts. Still, Harry could plan as much as he could until then. They only had a few weeks left any way.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **By the Time School was done and Harry was one his way back to the Dursley's, He had made a list of everything that he felt he needed to improve or learn about.**

On the Top of that list was his eye sight and body. He was tired of having so little stamina and tired of not being able to see. So, he was going to fix that. Eating well and exercising was a must. He would have to have Dobby take him to a Muggle Library or book store. And as for his eyes, well potions were amazing... maybe there was a way to fix his eyes. He would have too look into it. They might even be able to speed up the repair to his body.

Next, Harry realized that he wanted to find a way to protect his mind. He was pretty sure Snape and Dumbledore were capable of reading Minds. It would explain a hell of a lot. Actually, it would also served to explain how Voldemort knew he had the Sorcerer's stone in First year, and how he knew he had lied.

For Fun, Harry decided that he wanted to become an Animagus. He had seen just how useful they were what with Petigrew and Sirius using them to sneak into the school and out of Azkaban. The skil was just too amazing not to at least give it a try.

Next, Harry decided that he was going to study Runes and Arithmacy. Divination was just a waste of a class and he wanted out. If he was going to study, it was going to be something useful.

Last, Harry realized that he wanted to get really good with potions. He wanted to really stick it to Snape, making it so that there was nothing the Man could do to sabotage his potions or ruin his education. Plus it would be fun for the Asshole to see Harry acing his class.

Just thinking of this made it very hard for Harry, who was in Vernon's Car, to hide his smile. He didn't want the Walrus to think he was up to something. Nor did he want the man to get passed his fear of Harry due to anger. Harry needed him afraid and, after channeling his inner prankster, he had a perfect way of doing when.

Sitting Up, Harry decided to start everything.  
" Vernon, I have a proposal I think you will love."  
Vernon turned to him, a mixture of Fear and Hatred in his face.

" And What is That, Boy?"

Harry leaned in slightly " Simple. You and your family will leave me alone this summer, and I wont deal with you guys like I did with Margeret." Vernon paled and sputtered, perfect " And before you think I cant, I spoke to my Minister and showed him my memories of growing up. He has allowed me to practice as much as I want, including killing or torturing you."

Vernon looked ready to piss himself " He cant do that, you cant do that..."  
Harry just smiled " It is true, he also agreed that if you do anything, he will show the Non magical authorities and have you and Petunia put away for a long time..."  
Vernon turned green, so Harry put the final Nail in the coffin of his wonderfully dark plan of his. " Do you know what they do to child abusers in prison Vernon... They Use them as a little bitch, raping them, beating them and more..."

Vernon actually swerved the car in fear " Please, don't... not that.. .please"

Harry just smiled at the man's terror. " If you, Petunia and Dudely Leave me alone... I will think about it. However, so much as glare at me ... and you wont like the results. Do we have a deal?"

Vernon nodded " Yes, yes we do."

Harry then laid back " Good, I expect you to tell Petunia and Dudely. Oh, and if they argue, just ask them what would you do if Dudley was placed into a Cupboard, If you forced him to slave away with almost no food, or any of the shit you did to me."

Vernon just nodded, not able to talk due to complete and utter fear.

Harry didn't notice it yet, but as he threatened and spoke to Vernon, his magic began to change. No longer was it completely light, but a cloud of darkness was creeping into it.

"""

The moment they reached the Dursley's, Harry grabbed his trunk and Hurried to his room.

Sitting on his Bed, Harry called out " Dobby"

Like he expected, Dobby appeared in a crack.

" HARRY POTTER SIR SUMMONED DOBBY"  
Cringing at the energetic Elf's loud voice, Harry raised a hand.

" Dobby, I need your help... it is extremely important that no one knows of this until I am ready, can I trust you to keep my secret?"

Dobby nodded, his ears whipping around. " Of course, Dobby will keep Harry Potter Sir's Secrets."

Harry smiled " Great Dobby, now I am going to say alot so, I need you to listen quietly."

Dobby nodded with a closed mouth.

" Okay, Now Dobby, every year I am being attacked By Voldemort and his followers. I am always getting away by pure luck, but eventually that luck is going to run out. I need to be prepared, but i cant practice Magic outside of school... so I need your help. "

Dobby tipped his head " How can Dobby Help Harry Potter Sir?"

Smiling, Harry responded " Well, I cant leave here the normal way, I am too well known to do that. So, I need you to telaport me to somewhere safe, secure and secret. The Chamber of Secrets."  
Dobby's eyes got widened " But that isn't Safe Harry Potter Sir"

Harry Shook his head " It is now, I killed the Basilisk inside, so it is just going to be me castings spells and brewing potions for several hours. When I am here, I will be reading and getting into Shape. You will be getting me good food, books and such. Actually, If i allow It, can you get into My Vault and get me money?"

Dobby tipped his head " Vault? Harry Potter has many Vaults, Which one? And Yes, I would need to be your Elf to do that"

It was Harry's turn to tip his head " Vaults? Well that is another thing to take care of... I need you to set me up an appointment with the Goblins and take me their under my cloak so that I can check... and are you willing to become my Elf? I thought you loved freedom?"

Dobby smiled " Dobby Loves Harry Potter sir, you are nice to me, you wouldn't hurt me like the Malfoy's and you... you are a Nice Wizard that Dobby would be honored Serving."

Smiling, Harry nodded " Alright Dobby, how do we bond?"

Dobby grabbed Harry's hand, causing both to Glow " We are bonded Harry Potter Sir. Now, what do you want me to do first?"

" First I need you to grab my books from each year then take me to the Chamber of Secrets... then I need you to go to Gringotts to set up the appointment... also, if you ever have an idea, feel free to share it. You know the Magical world much better then I do."

Dobby leaped and gave Harry a powerful Hug around his legs. " Harry Potter sir is such a nice Wizard."

The the excited Elf Snapped his fingers, summoning all of Harry's books and such, then he offered his hand to Harry.

Chuckling, Harry grabbed Dobby's hand and with a crack... they were gone.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Harry had half expected the Chamber to smell far worse what with a massive Serpent corpse rotting away. However, it smelt no different then last time... actually it smelt better, less pungent. The Basilisk corpse was in perfect condition.**

"Why is the Basilisk still in such good condition?"

Dobby spoke up here " Magical Creatures decay slower, especially one so powerful as a Basilisk. Mr Harry Potter Sir, have you thought of having the Basilisk Harvested. You did kill it, so it belongs to you by rights of conquest."

Harry turned to the Elf " What would I get out of that?"

Dobby looked a tad nervous, probably expecting punishment out of Habit.

" Well, With a Basilisk this big... you could get several Million Galleons Sir"

Harry choked for a second... then a wonderful thought occured to him " Dobby, when you go to Gringotts, Ask if they could harvest this... and if they would make a Vault for me under a fake name to place the money from the harvesting... we could use that money for my stuff. People are more then likely watching my Vaults."

Dobby nodded " Oh yes Mr. Harry Potter Sir. It is not uncommon for Well known Wizards to have accounts under different names."

Harry smiled at the Elf. " Thank you Dobby... you can go now. I need to practice with my school spells... oh and if you have time, can you nick me books on Magical defense, dueling and Runes or any other books you think will be helpful?" With a nod and a smile, Dobby cracked away to the bank.

Turning to his books, Harry picked up his first Year Standard Book of Spells and cracked it open. It was time to relearn.

""""

By the Time Dobby returned, Harry had already finished going through all of his First Year spells as there were less then thirty of them. He knew that most would be worthless in a fight, but they were the basis for all spells. He wanted to excel in school and magic. Plus it was fun to actually give his full effort for once.

Harry had also started brewing, he was shocked to find that without Snape there, he was actually pretty damn good at potions. Potions was very similar in Nature to Cooking, which he was a freaking pro at due to years of practice. Harry couldn't wait to show Snape this, it would be so fun to see the man turn purple with fustration.

Hearing Dobby's crack, a sweaty Harry smiled " Hey Dobby, how did everything go" Harry could see Dobby hold a large stack of books, so Harry moved forward and helped the elf out.

" Thank you Harry Potter Sir... and It went well for Dobby sir. Harry Potter Sir has an appointment in three days with the Head of Gringotts who wishes to discuss the Basilisk and more. And For the Books, Dobby got more then what Harry Potter Sir asked for. Books on Dueling, defense, offense, Auror Spells, Runes, Occulemency, Magical Law and Healing Magic. Dobby Hopes that is okay"

The elf shrunk into himself a little, making Harry sigh. " I am very glad you did all of this Dobby, it is a huge help. Thank you very much."  
Dobby's smile would have out shined the sun at this point.

" DOBBY IS VERY HAPPY TO HELP HIS HARRY POTTER SIR"

Rolling his eyes a little, Harry smiled.

Everything was coming together... for the first time in his life... the Future looked bright.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Chapter end.**

 **Inspired by Hunter and it's success, this story is what would happen if Harry actually grew up and did something with his life. Like Hunter, It is less important the my Mika Stories but I will be updating it as Inspiration strikes me.**

 **Love, Your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord**

 **Mika.**


	5. Mind Over Matter

**Master of Tactics.**

 **This Story was inspired after Watching the Vampire Diaries again. A charecter, Kathrine Peirce, was able to masterfully manipulate the world around her for Five hundred years despite being tracked by Someone hundreds of times more powerful then her. This person had thousands of Witches, Vampires, Humans and Werewolfs after the women and she managed to survive and even thrive due to manipulation.**

 **She gained hundreds of allies of her own, created a Spy Network that had people of ever species in. She even managed to fake her death for over 165 years by use of manipulation, mind control and breaking the heart of two men. I worship this women.**

 **I wanted to make a Naruto who couldnt use the Shadow clones to train due to the Sensory bubble over the village and people watching him. He had to be far more subtle then anything I have ever written.**

 **In this Version of Naruto, The Village is trying to manupluate Naruto into a Martyr like they did in the Canon. However, this Naruto is concerned with his survival and Saftey above all else. He is willing to go to incredible and fucked up lengths if he needs to. Also, he is more then aware of all of the people watching him.**

 **So, He uses stealth, Manipulation and his amazing action skills to earn his own freedom.**

 **Also, the Hokage isnt evil. He is a leader that does the best for his people. However, what he doesnt get is that by isolating Naruto, the boy has no loyalty to the village and thus is concerned with his own saftey over the villages.**

 **Extremely Smart Naruto, Manipulative Naruto, Master Actor Naruto, Grey Naruto, Survivor Naruto**

 **MASTER OF TACTICS-MASTER OF TACTICS-MASTER OF TACTICS-MASTER OF TACTICS**

 **After getting home from the Hokage's office, It was only in the Shower that Naruto was able to reveal just how annoyed and pissed he really was.**

 **Thanks to that Idiot Iruka ruining his plans, he was going to Recieve his "Team" Tommarrow and officially be a Genin. That Meant that he was going have to deal with one of the idiots he graduated and that his Mask was going to have to stay on more frequently. He had been keeping up his mask since he was four when he realized just how much he was Hated by the village and that the Hokage didnt care about him after.**

He was tired of wearing his mask, it was draining and annoying as hell. It was inpart due to his mask and the villages hatred of him that he was unable to train in anything other then conditioning, some minor weapon throwing and Taijutsu, Trap setting and in the use of the all, he couldnt reveal his true talent. He would be too much of a threat. Even if his Mask would go into a Library, he knew he would be watched or kicked out. No one would ever really teach him in order to keep him weak and unthreatening. He hated being as weak as he was. He needed to be able to actually defend himself from those that seeked the Kyuubi's power.

Though he couldnt deny, His Mask did have its uses. For one it kept people from expecting him to be anywhere near as intelligent as he was. He was able to use his pranks as an excuse to get away from the academy to train in as much as he was able to. It had also allowed him to use Mizuki's plot for his own benifit by making a plan to escape.

It had been a simple, spur of the moment plan. Steal the Scroll, Memorize the Death Reaper Seal then run away using Mizuki as a scape goat and go hide in Mist , Using the Civil War to mask his location and to build his power base to ensure his saftey from the Leaf and all those who would wish to use him for Kyuubi's power.

It started so well and he even leared the Shadow Clone Jutsu as a bonus, then Iruka burst onto the scene and forced him to alter his plans.

And Now Naruto was going to be a fucking Ninja for the Leaf, under the Watch of some Jonin. Unable to run off and plot his escape or train in secret. He couldnt even prank like he used to. Pranking had allowed him to vent a little as well as build his skills in Infiltration, Trap setting, stealth and more. Pranking also allowed him to build a mental map of the village, reinforce the Nature of his mask, test the Response time of the ANBU for his escape, and memorize the Chakra signature of the Various ANBU. It had done so much for Naruto and now he was unable to continue as he used to.

Now he had to play it safer, no one would tolerate his old mask... at least, not like they used to. It was clear the Old Kage would have some one capable of taking him out, even if he summoned Kyuubi's powers. The Only people he could think of capable of that would be Kakashi of the Sharingan or Might Guy. From what he had heard about them, they would be the only people outside of the Hokage and Jiraiya that could beat him with all of the Kyuubi's power. And seeing as Guy already had a team, that meant it would be Kakashi and he had never passed a team. Naruto had heard that much from the Venting, Angry Parents of last years Team Seven.

So what was he going to do now? He knew it was only a matter of time until his use dried up and he was replaced by someone capable of handling Kyuubi's chakra. He had to find a way to build up his skills, and eventually get out of the village. His plan with Mizuki had literally been the only chance he had before thanks to his situation. Now it seemed he needed to create the proper circumstances himself, he just had to be careful about it.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmed himself.

" Alright, I have to just go with this. What do I have to work with?"

Naruto began to list the Positives in his head.

" I have the Shadow clone Jutsu, which means I have a massive army of loyal, competent Ninjas/spies and have a way to train myself to ungodly levels. Which I cant do in the village as someone would sense the massive output of my Chakra and the Sensory bubble would detect a massive increase in the Population. Still, I can send a few clones to act as spies and such. I could even infiltrate places that arent Expecting me or someone like me to sneak in. Clan Compounds perhaps, Maybe even ROOT. They wouldnt allow the Village to investiage and would have thier own skills I can train in... the Yamanaka would be the best target as thier mental Jutsu would make it easier to control others and get information in seceret. Plus There arent a lot of them at the compound and the ones there are always gone... they tend to be sensors though so that could be a problem... Though I can supress my chakra quite bit.

I Memorized the Death Reaper Seal, so I can deconstruct it for varying purposes and learn to control the flow of Kyuubi's chakra. And I cant do anything with the Seal without some understanding of Seals. And that wont work without access into the Library which I know is being watched by ANBU at all times. There is bound to be an ANBU sensor with them, So i would have to only send in one or two clones. Any more then that and They would sense the gathering of my charka.

I am a Skilled Sensor and have really high senses so Infiltration, Which I am a master at, is made easier. It will also Make it easier for a clone to spy on people and avoid detection. It will make it so much easier to detect and slip past the ANBU.. unless they have an Aburame or Inuzuka. The Inuzuka would smell me out and the Aburame are actaully very observent with thier bugs...

Then there is the fact that Hinata is obsessed with me. It would be easy to get her to act as my spy... if she wasnt such a spineless coward. Still, I dont act have to ask her to spy. I could just ask her let me watch her practice her Taijutsu style. I know I can replicate it, that is how I learned the Academy Taijutsu after all...and how I learned how to fake my inability to throw Kunai and Shuriken... and how i Learned and made my own version of the Transformation. Maybe I should just send a few clones disguised as animals to memorize a few of the Weaker of My classmates skills. I would have to focus on Taijutsu until My chakra control is better. The Release of My chakra would draw just about every Ninja with even the slightest Sensory abilites in my direction.

I would also have to seamlessly use my clones to avoid detection. After all, I cant have someone finding me out... I wonder..."

Stretching out his senses, Naruto noted that he couldnt sense any one surronding his house. It was a deep suprise. He had always had someone Guarding his house, watching him at all times.

" So I won the Hokage over with my little act in his office... that is good. Maybe I will have less eyes on me. It was getting annoying to have people following me whenever I left my house. Or having people watching my house. I could use this lull in security to start sending out my clones... I cant make more then a few or else risk detection..."

Gathering his chakra as tightly as he could, Naruto created four clones, all the while keeping a mental note of anyone near his house. No one was reacting, as far as he could tell,to his spike in chakra. This was good... for now.

" Okay clones, I need you all to disguise yourself as various animals. Then, One of you are gong to get as close as you can to the Yamanaka compound and use our sensory abilites to determine just how many people are there. Also, try and map out every possible entrance and exit around the Compound. Make sure you keep an eye on anyone going in and out of the Compound. We need to get in there eventually so this is important." 

One of the clones turned into a Squirrel and crawled away. Naruto could sense him Scurring away from his apartment and hurrying to the Yamanakas. The Squirriel clone was supressing his chakra as much as it could, which was more then he normally could thanks to the clone only having a portion of his normal chakra levels. That would majorly help them from being detected.

Turning to the rest of his clones, Naruto continued with giving orders " Alright, I need one of you to sneak into the Library. I want to find books or scrolls on chakra control and memorize them. This is absolutley vital." Another clone turned into a Mouse and scurried away to the Library.

" I need another of you to break into one of the academy and see if you can figure out who we will be placed on a team with. I am pretty sure it is going to Be Sakura and Sasuke, But Ino could be the " Best Kunoichi" this year. Also check up on all of the other teams. We need to know what we have to work with here. "

As a clone left to do just that, a thought came to Naruto.

" Sasuke. He is skilled, some what intelligent and willing to do anything for power. Plus he has access to his family Library and would more then likley have somewhere hidden... the Uchiha were always very seceretive. He could be a Minion... or ally. Same thing really... I want you to go and see if anyone is watching Sasuke. We might be able to recruit him."

The last clone left, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

" If I can get Sasuke under my control... then Sakura and Ino might just follow. They are major fangirls after all...They would do just about anything for Sasuke. Shikamaru and Choji are major no's... Shino is a genuine Maybe... Neji is more of a yes then a no though I would have to truly intimidate him. Lee and Ten-ten are easily no's... as is Kiba.

Anko Mitarashi is a maybe with what I have heard about her... still I would have to watch her for a while first. Mmmmmmm, who else... actually that might just be it for a while. I dont know enough people to assume differently. This might take a while, but if I play my cards It will all work out. Still, I need a few back ups..."

Creating three more clones, Naruto started his back ups. " I need you three to act as my spies. Keep an eye on the temperature of the village, keep an eye out for ROOT and stay hidden. Find possible avenues to escape, or people to use. People talk when their drunk so go to brothels and Bars... we need to get some understanding of who is a possible target, minion or enemy in the village... go."  
The clone's each changed into a different Animal, then left his house.

Satisfied with his work, Naruto finished his shower and went to bed. He had a busy few months ahead of him.

 **MASTER OF TACTICS-MASTER OF TACTICS-MASTER OF TACTICS-MASTER OF TACTICS**

 **This is a Random Story that popped into my head. Tell me what you think and tell me if I should keep this one. Either way, If someone likes this they are free to copy it.**

 **Love, Your Ninja ( Warlock) Overlord**

 **Mika.**


	6. Pain and Power

**PAIN AND POWER**

 **Starts in the Summer before Fourth**

 **Albus Dumbledore was worried, terrified and furious. For whatever Reason, Harry Potter had decided to run away, somehow managing to dispel all of the various tracking spells Albus had placed on the boy as well as the Love Based Blood wards over his house. He couldnt find him, in fact the only reason he knew the boy had left of his own violiton was the lack of Damage at the Dursley's and a Note the boy had hand written...**

 **Telling him to Kindly Fuck Himself with his own wand.**

Every one of Ablus's contacts were searching for the boy though no progress had yet been made. It was as if he had dropped off of the map.

Even Fawkes was incapable of sniffing the boy out...

Sighing, Albus poured himself a small portion of FIrewhiskey and downed it.  
He had to find Harry, the boy was the Child of Prophecy... the only on capable of fighting Voldemort. Without him... they were all doomed.

It was actually for this reason Albus had placed the boy in the Dursley's, he needed him weak and maleable. He needed to boy to look up to him and obey him without question...

Sighing Once More, Albus Started to write another Letter, one that would speak to his contacts in Unspeakable Department. Hopefully they could find the boy...

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **" Well, I'd Fuck Me" Harry Smirked as he saw his nude form in the Mirror, just after coming out of the Shower. The Nutriton potions and Exercises he had been working on since the Summer of First Year really showed. No longer was he the waft he had been thanks to Ten Years of Neglect.**

Yeah, Harry Loved Magic, and His life... well not all of it, especially the begining, but now it was great. And to think, Voldemort was the cause of it.

During his First Year at Hogwarts, when the Specter of Voldemort Ran through his chest, he took with him the magic of his Horcux, allowing Lily Potter's Loved Based Magic to destroy Tom's Soul Fragment. Harry's Own Magic simply absorbed the remnants of the Soul, which included Pensive Like Memories of Voldemort's Life. Not a single drop of the man's emotions leaked in.

It was actually for this Reason that Harry passed out. Harry was literally forced to experiance over Fifty Years of Life. He only survived the information overload thanks to Tom's incredible Passive Occulemency Skills organizing everything.

The moment Harry awoke, he was different. Having Lived through Tom's entire Life, he ahd to be. It was a Mature, Intelligent, Understanding, Informed and Perceptive Harry Potter that Woke Up in the Hospital Wing that Day. No longer was he Naive and willing to let to World control him.

That Summer, Using Legimency a skill that took a few times to get, Harry managed to gain control over the Dursley's so such things were possible. He implanted false memories to convince Dumbledore he had a miserable time.

Harry knew he had to prepare for Tom and deal with Dumbledore, but he wasnt ready at that point. His time in Tom's memories may have matured him and given him knowledge, but it was all that.. knowledge. He still had to train, so that is what he did.

The Entire Summer was training, working out, taking Nurtiton potions and praciticng what he obtained from the Memories.

 **Harry must Bash Ron and Dumbledore in some way. He must be sarcastic, powerful and Wise...He is Grey. Points out lack of common sense.**

 **It dosnt matter who he gets together with.**


	7. Dual Defections ( Naruto)

**Sasuke was irritated. Naruto was still following him, trying to stop him from reaching Orochimaru. It seemed he would have to deal with his old Teamate... he would kill him if that is what it took. This would also grant him the Mangekyo.. so it was ever better.**

Shooting across the Waters of the Valley of the End, Sasuke shot upward and landed on Madara's Head... only to jump in shock as he heard " It is about Time Sasuke"

Turning to the Side, Sasuke's jaw dropped. There right next to him, was Naruto Uzumaki... well, kind of. Gone was the Orange Jumpsuit and goofy smile. In it's place was an ANBU Uniform and a Cold Gaze. There was a clear intelligence in Naruto's eyes, something that he had never seen before.

" I have been waiting for a few hours Sasuke."

Finally able to speak, Sasuke managed to choke out " WHAT... I Just saw you, you were chasing me with that White Haird guy."

Naruto smirked at him coldly. " Simple, I Switched with a Highly powered Shadow clone and hurried here while you slept in that Coffin. Now that is done, Lets go."

Snarling, Sasuke screamed " I am not going back dob-" His Words stopped as a Massive level of chakra and Killer intent raged off a seemingly calm Naruto.

" I do not want to go to the Village, I want to go to Orochimaru. Like you, I am tired of the Leaf and wish to be trained properly. So, shut up and follow me, otherwise I will leave you here."

Barely able to process the event, Sasuke just nodded and followed Naruto as he shot off.

As they walked, Sasuke turned his Gaze back to Naruto. " I thought you wanted to become the Hokage." He almost called the Blond Dobe, but feared the cost of such an action. There was something... cruel about this Naruto.

Without looking back, Naruto responded. " I am the Son of the Fourth Hokage, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi and the least liked person in the village. I have no love for the village. Had I shown my true intellect, personality or skill, I would have been lynched. So, I made a Mask up, basing it off of the idiots I grew up with in the Orphanage and Partially off of Sakura. My old Crush on her was actually based off of her obsession with you."

Sasuke.. Sasuke was stunned. To hear such a thing... wounded his pride. How had Naruto managed to confuse and fool even him with his Sharingan...

 **Naruto smirked as he felt Sasuke's confusion. His Mask was super effective, he had managed to fool Six Kage Level Ninjas with it. He wasnt cocky or anything, but he knew his skills in acting was top notch.**

Of course, it wasnt the only skill he had. Naruto was a master in Stealth, Trap Laying, Evasion, due to years of Pranking , and of Taijutsu and Weapon throwing due to training splurges with his shadow clones whenever he left the Village for a misson.

It was actually rather funny that Jiraiya and Kakashi's Ignoring of him was the very reason he was able to train his abilities to such a Level. Allowing him to Equal Ten-Ten in Throwing Weapons and Lee in Taijutsu, even going as far as to incorporate what he saw Lee use in his Style.

However, this wasnt enough for him. He did not want the Akatsuki to get their hands on him, nor did he want the village to continue to control him. Sasuke's leaving for Orochimaru and Tsunade's Weakness for him served Naruto perfectly. It was effortless for him to take advantage of the Situation.

While Shikamaru dragged Naruto to get the pathetic Sasuke Retreaval Group together, Naruto had silently created a Shadow Clone and had it Steal some clothes from a Store. After Leaving Neji behind to deal with Kidiomaru, Naruto switched with his Clone who had been following the Group.

Once alone, He sped to the Valley of the End. The Various fights served him well, allowing him to get to the Valley of the End three or so Hours before Sasuke reached it. He even had time to Eat and get dressed.

And now, he was marching to Orochimaru where he could prepare himself. Not that he trusted Orochimaru, he knew better then to do something such foolish. Same with Kabuto.

No, Naruto would destroy the man from the inside. Make allies and minions out of the man;s various playthings. His first Targets would be the very people he was rumored to experiment on. They would be more then willing to aid him... most of them anyway.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	8. Slanted Views

**SLANTED VIEWS.**

 **MIKA THE SUPREME OVERLORD MADE THIS STORY**

 **Naruto was annoyed as he walked into the academy. He Graduated the acadmey... something he never wanted to do. Sure he wanted to get strong and all, but not under the thumb of the worthless village he lived in. He had spent years, fooling everyone with a Mask of Stupidity so that he could eventaully slip out undetected. His pranks had been his way of improving his skills in evasion, trap laying, sensing, planning, and stealth... as well as a way to to memoirze and test the ANBU and Normal Ninja response time, memorize the chakra's of the Various Ninja and ANBU in the village, create a mental Map of the village, and further build his reputation as an idiot. All in the hopes of sneaking out...**

The whole thing with Mizuki was also a test, to see just how far the Hokage and his minions were willing to go to keep thier Jinchuuriki in the village and to memorize the Steps to create the Seal Kyuubi was in. He wanted to ensure that no one could get the beast out of him.. he would die should they do so.

Yes, he knew of Kyuubi and his father. Kyuubi due to his enhanced sense picking up the remarks people made of him, and due to his birthday, whisker marks and the dark chakra he could sense in his Seal. His father.. well the man's face is on the Hokage Mountain and in thier Classbooks... not all that hard to figure out...

Sighing, Naruto sat down in a Corner away from the other kids. Not in the mood to keep his mask up. He wasnt an idiot, he knew why he Passed. It was to ensure someone kept thier eye on him and to make sure that he could be subdued. This meant he was not going to be taught anything of value, other then slight Chakra control exercises to keep him "Satisfied" and Some ridiculous Morals to keep him loyal to the village.

Thankfully he had planned for this, knowing full well it had been a possibilty. Sure he wanted to leave, but at the moment it seemed unlikely. So, he would take advantage of the the benifits that did come with being a genin. For example, neither he nor he idiot classmates would have body guards watching them from the distance. This meant that he would be able to gain allies who would help him politcally and help him gain combat skills.

Looking at who was already there, Naruto smirked. His classmates were mostly idiots who had no concept of suffering or War... however, there were a Select few who did and could be used. Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha were on the top of that list.

Hinata was Hyuuga with no confidence and a huge obsession with him. She would be more then willing to teach him and be around him in general. Sasuke was just obsessed with vengence and had a huge family library to mooch off of. Both also had politcal clout to protect him with.

The best part was that no one could say anything to Naruto. They would just see it as Him trying to make friends. Perfect for him.

He would have to deal with Hinata's lack of confidence and Sasuke's Ego, but it would be well worth it in the end.

 **RULES FOR THIS FANFICTION.**

 **HINATA TEACHES HIM GENTLE FIST. NARUTO GETS HER INTO MEDICAL AND MORE**

 **SASUKE TEACHES HIM INCEPTOR FIST AND OTHER JUTSU. NARUTO GETS HIM INTO SWORDPLAY.**

 **THIS CAN BE ALTERED SO THAT NARUTO MAKES FRIENDS AS A CHILD, SO YOU SHOULD CHOSE.**


	9. Shattered Views

**What if when Kakashi told Naruto off after the Second Exam, Instead of getting upset, Naruto took it took Heart began to think for himself, instead of acting like the Bitch of the Leaf...**

 **Inspired by the wide array of people asking me to write a Story were Naruto stays in the Leaf, Here is Shattered Views.**

* * *

 **Naruto had never lived a happy life. Ignored and neglected in the Orphanage from Birth, Forced to Live on his Own since he was Four, Ignored or Bullied by his teachers and Classmates, abused by the one girl he had a crush on, never having a real friend, mocked at every turn by everyone he respected... It was alot for one person to deal with. Naruto tried to hide the pain under a Cheerful, Happy mask, but it was only that... a mask. Inside, Naruto hurt, hurt like his blood was filled with acid.**

However, he could no longer hide, no longer pretend he was happy. Kakashi of the Sharingan had destroyed that ability of his, denying him training the one time he truly had need for it, instead training the least loyal member of thier Team... He even had the guts to try and force Naruto to train with Ebisu of all people... Ebisu who hated his guts...

Looking up at Kakashi, Naruto... for the first time in his short but brutal life...Broke " Do I really Mean nothing to you Kakashi? Does Your Belief in being Loyal to your Comrades not include me?" Kakashi went so speak...

" Now now Naruto, dont you think you are being a Little Dramatic and Selfish? After all, Sasuke is Fighting Gaara of all People. He is insane after all, Sasuke could die." He said it in the calmest tone possible, hurting Naruto all the more.

" And I am in no danger at All? Is that what you think?"

Kakashi shrugged " Yes, Neji is a Comrade, he wouldnt kill-"

Naruto interrupted the man he used to respect " Actually, He would more then likely enjoy killing me like the majority of the Leaf, including my classmates, would. If it wasn't for the other Captains, Hianta would have died by his hand. But of course, you are going to ignore that the same way you ignore Sakura's constant insulting and abusing me, the same way you ignore the fact that Sasuke would set fire to the Leaf if it gave him the power to kill his Brother, the same way you ignore the fact that Sakura never trains or how I am the one that does the majority of work on our team. The same way you ignore the fact that I always ask you for help or training, the way you ignore that I am drastically behind the others due to the Academy Teachers being abusive, the same way you ignore my horrible Taijutsu and reliance on the Shadow clone Jutsu.

No, Kakashi I am not being dramatic. For the First time in my life, I am not being dramatic. And since you have once again failed as a Teacher, I am quieting your team and requesting a Different Teacher or if I am allowed to work on my own. I am done caring for you, or my team or anyone else. I no longer wish to be Hokage, nor do I wish to be in your presence anymore Kakashi. I hope you have a good life without me in it. Inform my previous Teammates of my resignation from Team Seven, I still plan on competing in the Chunin Exams. And before you try and pull me out, you cant. I signed the waiver, So only I or the Hokage can do that. Good bye and good riddance."

With that, Naruto turned on heel and left. He walked right past a gaping Ebisu, and out of the Hospital. No tears fell down his face, in fact there was not an ounce of emotion. He could no longer feel, he could no longer Care. He was down living for others... it was time he lived for himself...the only person who seemed to care about him.

 **Kakashi froze... unable to think... or even breathe... what had just happened? Naruto no longer wanted to be apart of Team Seven or be Hokage... that was... it made no sense...**

Then Naruto's words hit him... hit him like a Tsunade leve punch...


	10. Lawrence Helmbain's suggestion

Naruto's mother is some random Uzumaki OC...

A month before Naruto's birth Kushina was attacked by Obito and ended up in a coma... to make sure her body doesn't deteriorate or age(since they didn't know how long she would be like that) the Third ordered that they activate a seal created by Mito Uzumaki that halts time around the person in a coma that will deactivate the minute there ready to awaken...

A few days before Naruto's birth... Roshi... the 4 tails host was attacked by Obito and the 4 tails was riped out...

The day of Naruto's birth Obito unleashes the 4 tails on the leaf with Minato Namikaze sealing it in Naruto...

Kushina wakes up half a year before Naruto graduates and is assigned as his teams sensei...

After the 3rds death Kushina becomes 4th Hokage(Minato declined the position when he heard that his wife was pregnant and had been planning to retire after his birth...)

As for Shizune... while she and Tsunade were still traveling around they visited Suna and Shizune stumbled upon Sasori's old workshop...

Ages...

Rookie 9-12 whatever there called...: 13

Naruto:14

Kushina: 20(her bodies 20 but shes actually 34)


	11. Slower Paced, Poison Naruto

**Everyone assumes that Naruto has to have the personality of one of his parents... but what if he didnt? What if he had thier intelligence, his Mothers chakra, his Fathers appearance but a personality all his own.**

 **Smart, Grey, OCish Naruto.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **S** **kipping class was Easy, as was evading all of the idiots Iruka and Hiruzen sent his way. Naruto had been sneaking past his oh so secret ANBU guards since he was three, one of the Perks of being a Skilled Natural Sensor and bonified genius.**

Naruto had planned for today for about a week, unleashing a massive prank on the academy to get everyone to look for him. However he knew they wouldnt find him as he was going to the one place his Mask, an Orange and Sakura Loving idiot whoes Dream was to be Hokage, would never willingly enter. The Library.

Naruto loved to read and learn more then anything, other then his pranks. His love for Reading and learning started the day he overheard the Orphanage Matron teaching an older Girl how to read. Naruto just listened to what she said from the Corner and taught himself.

It was that day that he also forged his Mask. The very girl that Matron had helped to read had been taken by People in Blank ANBU Masks in the Middle of the Night. Naruto could feel thier highly supressed emotions and the girls fear of these men. What had got him the most was the fact that the Matron wasnt afraid, instead she was just as emotionless as the Masked People.

From his hiding Spot, Naruto had used his incredible sense of hearing to learn that the girl was showing signs of advanced skill, so she was being taken to become one of them. The Matron mentioned Naruto, calling him the Kyuubi Vessel, saying he was showing himself to be smarter then normal and very quiet. The Masked Men told her that if that continues, she was to poison Naruto to slow his physical growth and intelligence, and that she was to start to encourage the other kids to stay away from him in order to isolate him.

Once they left, Naruto Sneaked back to bed where he stayed up and thought. His mind was far more advanced then any child, more then likely it was due to feeling the emotions of Everyone around him. He had spent a lot of time reading the school books of the orphans that went to the academy or the Civilan School, so Naruto was able to understand the danger he was in.

Remembering a Quote that said that Deception was a Ninja's Greatest tool, Naruto began to make a Mask to decieve those that were a threat to him. Drawing on the kids who Annoyed him, Like Rock Lee, Naruto was able to make a perfect Mask, one that seemed to releave the Matron and keep him safe.

As much as the mask annoyed him, it kept him safe. For the rest of his short time in the orphanage, Naruto continued to keep his mask on and to continue to steal away into the others Orphan's rooms and read thier books. He focused heavily on the Ninja books seeing as his biggest enemeies were Ninjas. He wanted to be prepared for the Future.

Eventaully, Naruto was kicked out of the Orphanage where he met the Hokage. The Old man seemed incredibley relieved when he saw Naruto's Mask, however tiny threads of fear remained in his aura. Naruto knew right then never to fully trust this man. He was weak, and not on Naruto's side. The books he read about the Hokages told him that they were devoted to their village over all else, So Naruto made it a point to attach to the man. After all you had to keep your enemeies close to you.

Over time, Naruto began to enjoy his Mask. It gave him a distinct advantage over everyone else. He could observe people in an unbiased manner, as people rarely acknowledged his presnece expect to insult him. Since no one knew of his incredible senses, he was able to observe qutie a bit without ever being noticed.

However the Greatest advantage about his mask was that to Naruto, it was the very thing that kept him safe. He could feel the intense hatred most people had for him. He knew that if they ever saw his real self, he would be lynched. He had actually over heard a conversation between some of the Acadmey Senseis about him being a Demon Fox and a Monster.

Once he started at the academy, Naruto was able to skip the more useless classes and do whatever he wanted. He had already read the Academy books, so he could probally pass the Theoretical Tests for the entire Academy. Even the classes they taught the girls, the seduction Class were a favorite of his he had to admit and helped int he development of his Sexy Jutsu.

Speaking of Jutsu, Naruto was more then capable of doing the Transformation and Substitution. Both helped greatly when he fled his pursuers. His Taijutsu was better then anyone, bar Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuugas but they had heavy Clan Training so it didnt really count. He was pretty damn good with Throwing weapons, though not as good as that Ten-Ten Girl. His trap setting was better then anyone in the Academy, as was his stealth and tracking. He had activated his chakra before even entering the academy, using the information he read from the other Orphan's Books. He was also able to Learn the Transformation and Substitution from those.

However he could not for the life of him learn how to do the Clone Jutsu. His Chakra levels were already on par with an Elite Jonin, so it really wasnt suprising. This didnt really bother Naruto, it was something he couldnt alter so he just accepted it and moved on. He knew though that it would prevent him from graduating, which was okay with him. He wanted to use the extra time to build his skills some more.

"""  
After sneaking around for a few Minutes, Naruto made it to the Library. Despite this being his first time actually inside the building , He already loved this place, even if the Shinobi Section was sealed off from him as it was to all of the Academy Students and civilians. Still, There was the Civillian section which was full of a lot of useful information. Nartuo didnt care, he just loved to Read.

Knowing he had an hour or so until he had to show himself, Naruto hurriedly snuck into the The Section on Botony. Naruto, after reading that Most Ninjas Rely on Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, decided to go after lesser known fields. No one would expect his Louder Mask to be capable of using posions, Medical Jutsu, or Genjutsu so they were perfect Fields to start training in. The best part was that he could do so even if the Shinobi Section was warded off.

Grabbing a Book with his gloves, something he wore to ensure he was never caught, Naruto hurried to a Desk and began to read. He kept his senses open to make sure no one caught him. The Matron of the Library was on break anyway, so he should be safe. Still, he wanted to be careful.

""""""""""""""

Closing the book, Naruto was pleased. Being able to read super fast was a useful ability, and made his life easier. The book he had just read was rather interesting, though only the Begginers Guide to botany. There were six more books, all of which he couldnt wait to read. He wanted to take them home with him, but thought better of it. He would have to be patent and Just continue to sneak into the Library like this.

Placing the book Back, Naruto made a mental Map of the Locations of the Various Books. He couldnt come back here every day, but he could come in here at least once or so a Week to read on various subjects. He wanted to graduate at the age of twelve, so he had Five Years of Reading and Training ahead of him.

That it was secret Training in a Village of Ninja annoyed Naruto ever so slightly. He would have to be very patient, that he knew. No one could ever find out that he was skilled... it would mean his death, or worse.

Sighing in annoyance, Naruto quickly left the Library and Hurried into an alley. Once There he climbed the wall and Shot from the Library. He knew the Old man would be getting out of his Current Meeting soon, so he would be able to use hsi Crytsal Orb to Find Naruto. It would not be good to be discovered so close to the Library.

Once he felt Iruka, Naruto let the Man find, bind and drag him back to the Acadmey. Naruto made a Show of kicking and screaming to keep his mask up.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Just as he expected, Naruto was forced to clean up the paint from his current Prank. He didnt mind so much, he liked the manual labor and saw it as a chance to get in some exercise while keeping up his mask with whining. It was also a perfect chance to Read Iruka's confusing emotions better. The man was nearly bipolar, loving and hating Naruto in equal measure.**

Naruto planned on manipulating the man's loving side, using him as a Sheild and anchor for his mask. He also planned on copying the Man's Sonar Jutsu, it was extremely useful and with Naruto's level of Chakra, it would be a powerful tool.

Just as he expected, after Much Whining, Iruka invited him to Ichiraku's to have ramen. The man was rather easy to play, so much so Naruto made a sport of it. While he wasnt all that fond of Ramen any more after eating it for so long, it was fun to get Iruka to buy him food. Did that make him a dick... yeah, but he didnt really care.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Getting Home, after conning Iruka into paying for outrages amounts of Ramen, Naruto Quickly Stretched and hurried to his bathroom. He was waiting for the Shift in ANBU, when that would happen, Naruto would sneak out and train in Taijutsu, Weapon Training and Substitution.**

It was something Naruto had done since he started in the academy three months ago. Though he had been sneaking past the ANBU Guards for much longer, originally it was to work out and ger ready for the academy. It would suprise most people just how easy it was to sneak past the ANBU, but the Truth was that most of them were lazy and didnt see the value in Watching over him. Naruto just took advantage of that.

"""

Feeling the Shift in the Guards Naruto, who had already had a Straw Version of himself in his Closet, Subsituted with it and Hurried out of the Window and Into the Nearest Ally, subsituting with a Pebble in the Alley. It was way easier then it should have been, he admited that to himself. He knew that should the ANBU ever be serious about Watching him, he would be screwed.

Still, he had escaped for now. It was time to Train for the next Few hours, instead of sleep like everyone else his age. Having So Much chakra and Life force, Naruto only needed a few hours of sleep to function the way everyone else did. Though if he got hurt, a long sleep would energize and heal everything wrong with him.

"""  
Reaching his Training Ground, a Small Clearing near a Stream, Naruto Quickly got into his stance and began to have an imaginary fight. Ducking under an invisible kick, Naruto rolled Diagonally to his left and sent a quick strike to the side of his imaginary enemy's Knee.

Dodge, Kick, Roll, Side Step, Two punches, one Jab, Naruto fought a Flurry of enemies to the best of his abilites. His movments were precise and smooth, a Practiced Fluid Dance. Easily Genin Level... or at least according to what he saw from spying on the previous Years Genin Test. He knew that he would get a better understanding of his skills and where he lay as a Ninja if he could fight someone in an actual spar.

His style was interesting, a Mixture of what he saw Hinata and Sasuke use as well as what he read from the other Orphans Taijutsu Scrolls. It had no name and never would as Naruto didnt feel the need to name it.

Leaping into the Trees, Naruto continued his imaginary fight, neither winning nor losing agaisnt his opponet. His battle lasted for a Solid hour and a half, where Naruto was nearly breathless.

Once he was breathing Normallly, Naruto closed his eyes and began to substitute with things around him. A Rock, a Bug, a flurry of falling Leaves. He found he had a lot of skill in substitution, so he made a point to practice it. It was immensly useful after all.

Once he finished, Naruto settled back into the middle of the Clearing where he began tossing his Weapons, impaling falling leaves and the Like. It was a Rather effective way to build his skills, however he wished that he had someone to practice on... yeah that was sadistic but he didnt give a fuck.

 **Naruto uses Poisons, Politics. Eventually Takes over Gato's Company, Gets Minions in Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and other people. Slower pace.**

 **Smart, Assassin Politician Naruto**


	12. Percy Jackson Idea

to cause strife Kronos kidnaps Persephone and has her reincarnated twelve years later  
persi Jackson goes to camp half blood and they Meet.

And idea by temple of the chaos raven


	13. TheRagingMaelstrom

My Light in the Darkness- By The RagingMaelstrom  
Since I could remember all I could do was kill. Since my birth I was a weapon with my life being used as a stepping stone for the benefit of the village. My existence was for the village's benefit. But even then something deep inside me wishes for the light, to see the sun, to taste the air, and to feel that little emotion called love. And I believed they were too far from my grasp to take, that was till my mission to go to the Western Lands when it was found out there where people living there with more advanced tech. It took me to one place where I can call home, and maybe find love if a certain Shadow Cat got a say in it. "My name is Naruto, former ROOT-nin and the first, and only Faunus of the Elemental Nations"  
Pairing: Naruto/Blake  
FoxFaunus!Naruto  
ImplantedSharingan!Naruto  
ExRoot!Naruto  
MissinNin!Naruto  
Grey!Naruto


	14. Luke Reborn ( Naruto Story)

**Might Make this a reality if I get enough people asking for it.**

 **Luke was Pleased with himself, he had done the impossible. Gotten the Gods to grow the fuck up ( To some degree anyway) And take care of their kids. However he would never get to see it as Kronos, in a fit of revenge, had banished his soul from this world. Right now he was drifting across the void, feeling more solid then he should...**

 **After what seemed like an eternity, Luke felt a strange Pull... it was unlikely anything he had experience yet. In a Flash, he found himself hovering over a Small Child, no older then Twelve. He was a blond boy, with whiskers marks and dead blue eyes. However all of that paled when he noticed his ugly orange Jumpsuit was covered in blood coming from a Hole in his stomach.**

 **Clearly this boy was dead... yet Luke could see him breathing... Once again, Luke felt a Sharp pull, this time toward the child's body. In a Another Flash, Luke appeared in what he amused to be a crumbling Industrial Basement, facing a Large Cage that held a Massive Nine tailed Orange Fox that Exuded Power that reminded Luke of Typhon.**

 **The Creature looked at him with Disdain and Pride, something that reminded him vaguley of Atlas, however Luke was not afraid as he understood where he was.. at least to some degree. He was in the boy's Mind or what was left of it. He had studied Mind and Soul Magic intensely over the Years as he planned to host Kronos. He could tell that he had been given a second chance at Life...**

 **Without hesitating, Luke Place his hand on the ground and began to channel his power using the limited magical Experience he had. For whatever reason, he glowed Blue with a slight outline of Gold, most likely having absorbed a portion of Kronos's essence from sharing a body with him. He wondered what that would do...**

 **Before he could give it much thought, Luke felt himself Connect with the boy's Mind before passing out as twelves years of memories flooded his mind...**

 **Ideas for this Story.-**

 **Luke uses his skills in War to get his knew body in shape and eventually sets up a sort of Revolution. He gets the trust of the other Jinchuuriki and becomes extremely powerful...He has all of Naruto's Knowledge and Skills, Kurama is the one to bring him in the body...He maintans all of the Abilites as a Child of Hermes and has a few Kronos Powers-  
**

 **One of which allows him to create a time feild around himself to think faster and react faster then most can deal with.**

 **Love your Ninja Overlord, Mika.**


	15. Faking It, Kushina and Lily

**This is a Future Idea, something that I may Pick up Much Later... I am not stopping any of my stories. Love, your Ninja Overlord, Mika.**

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was a Master of Many things. Sealing, Swordplay, Taijutusu, Cooking, Sex. However there was one thing that surpassed all of that, her ability to fake it. Kushina was an unparralled Master at that. From the Moment she was dragged the Leaf, Kushina used this ability to craft a Seperate Personality, one that would survive the hellish Life she was forced to endure.

To Start, she pretened she liked and respected Mito, despite loathing the stupid cunt for forcing her to be the Jinchuuriki after tearing her away from her freinds and Family. She was able to take advantage of the Foolish women and Learn everything she could on Sealing and Various Other arts.

To Fool the Members of the Village into thinking she was loyal, Kushina pretend to Want to become the First Female Hokage when in truth she wanted to burn the village down and piss on the ashes. Still this was effective in hiding her intent from the world and even allowed her the ability to beat the shit out of those that insulted her or assaulted her. However the best part as that it allowed the world to think she was only good in Taijutsu had no self control, from the Truth.

Even during Cloud's pathetic attempt at Kidnapping her, Kushina faked it. At that age she was more skilled them Most Jonin and had sensed her kidnappers far before she entered her home. In truth she allowed them to kidnap her, deciding to escape them and run away once they left the Leaf. However she knew there was a chance they would fail, so she left the trail of her hair for other's to follow to make it seem as if she was trying to fight them. When that Idiot Minato defeated her attackers, Kushina decided to take advantage of his obsession with her and mate with him so that she could produce a Powerful child and keep her eye on Minato who was dangerously Loyal to the Village.

Once she was Pregnant, Kushina again Faked it. She knew moments after conception that she was pregnant due to a Seal she made, however she hid her pregnancy for a few months. She knew that there was a very good chance that something would go wrong with her Seal or that she would be put down to ensure her child was loyal to the village and not to her. So, she spent three Months crafting a Seal that would implant part of her soul into her child and allow her to speak to him after death, even raise him from his own mind. She also went around the village in secret, creating Hideouts protected by powerful Seals and Genjutsu.

And So, once she actually gave Birth, and Obito Had Kyuubi ripped from her body and was sent to watch over Naruto as Minato fought the Kyuubi and their attacker, Kushina placed her seal on Naruto's tiny body, even sealing away her sword with it. She could feel her lifeforce fading... She would not survive this, but she would ensure that she raised her baby. She knew Minato would be foolish enough to seal Kyuubi into Naruto, outcasting him. So, she made it so that her Seal would feed on Kyuubi's Chakra, allowing her to manifest after a few months or even a Year.

What she never expected was for Minato to be stupid enough to use the Death Reaper Seal of all things to split Kyuubi up and place half into her son... that would complicate things, her seal wouldn't allow her to manifest until later... maybe three Years... or four...

 **Idea is that Kushina, My Dark Kushina, awakens when Naruto First Fails the Academy Test of sooner and takes to raising him. Teaching everything she knows, preparing him for Shinobi life and for Defeating Obito ( who she knew was her attacker as she could sense him).**

 **Dark, Smart, Sarcastic Kushina. Powerful Naruto, Smart Naruto, Sarcastic and Dark-Grey Naruto. Not a forgiving Story...**

 **Naruto either Leave's after Kushina instructs him or leaves when Kushina takes over. Or she possess his dead body after Sasuke Kill's him in the Valley of the End and takes revenge...**

 **This Idea can also work for Lily Potter, Scroll Down to See that part.**

Lily Potter was a Master at Many Things. Potions, Charms, Runes, Arithmacy, Herbology, Cooking, Sex and so many other things. However her greatest Skill was Faking it. She had done it her whole life, Starting with Faking that she caring her her cunt of a Sister Petunia.

When she met her Creepy Stalker Severus, She pretended as if she wasn't disgusted by his prejudiced and his creepy obssesion with her. Still he was useful in preparing her for the Biased bullshit of the Wizarding world and supplied her with several Books that she found interesting. Like Severus, she was well versed in Potions and the Dark Arts before she entered Hogwarts. Severus also helped her to forge the Kind hearted mask she desired.

Later, after Severus had done his part as was no longer of use to her, she dumped his ass using the Mudblood comment as an excuse. She got with James, despite loathing him and his worthless bigoted friends, for Protection against Dumbledore and Voldemort and to later have a powerful child. It also helped to shield her from many other beings and gave her a massive library to search through which came in handy when she learned she was pregnant.

She used her Incredible skills to forge a Spell that linked her soul to her son, making it so that when Voldemort attacked her, her magic and soul would create an Anti-Voldemort Magic to keep her baby safe while allowing her to live in her Son's body so she could raise him and keep hs mind free from the bigots in the Wizarding World. To facilitate this, she had several Houses magically protected and stocked with Food and books, this way she could raise her son away from the Prejudice.

However... she never counted on the Fact that a Shard of Voldemort's soul would latch itself onto her son and that her son would be placed with the Dursely's... waking the blood spells on her son...

 **Lily Raises Harry after she mets him, training him in everything she knows and getting him as skilled as an Auror by the Time he gets into Hogwarts... Getting Sirius, who she loathes but wants to use out of Azkaban.. and killing her own Sister for the abuse on her son...**


	16. Self Study

**I wanted to Make a Naruto Story where Naruto gets super powerful without the Shadow clone Jutsu... well he will get it just later. I actually got the idea from Matilda the Movie and Book. It was also taken from the fact that Itachi was said to have a kages understanding of the world since he was Seven and that Neji managed to copy the Main Branch Jutsu and Taijutsu from a single glance.  
**

 **So here we go, I present to you...**

 **Self Study**

* * *

 **Naruto had never been a normal Child, not really anyway. For one he was hated by damn near everyone, and those that didn't hate him had no trust for him. He had whisker marks and healed really fast, far faster then anyone else as far as he was aware. He was also rather clever and learned incredible quick, which really helped, especially when no one help him with anything. Naruto could also sort of ... feel people. He couldn't really describe it but it felt like everyone was pushing at him, and the stronger the push the closer they were... and if they felt warm then they were strong... or so he thought.  
**

However the most unusual thing about Naruto had to be the fact that he could feel what other people were feeling. It was an extremely useful ability, one that helped him out more then he cared to admit. For example, when he still lived in the Orphanage, His gift helped him to create his mask. Naruto, being as Smart as he was, had actually taught himself how to read with relative Ease.. however he kept it quite after he saw several of the other Orphans be taken by People in White Masks, they were always really smart and had gotten a lot of praise from the Matron. The only kids that were safe where the Dumb, loud ones and so Naruto acted like that.

It actually began to work in his favor when the older Kids went to School, Civilian and Ninja. Naruto''s Mask hated Reading, so no one suspected him when he started to steal their school books so he could learn. He Loved to learn, no matter what he was learning. These books he stole.. .they shaped him and his mind, allowing him to function on a much higher level then most people. By the Time he was five and Kicked out of the Orphanage, Naruto had a Mind to Rival most adults.

He understood Money and how to manage it, he understood the Shinobi code and how important deception and emotional control was, he Knew of the importance of Logic and Common Sense, and he Knew the importance of taking care of one's self. And So, Naruto's life improved. When the Matron gave him little food, Naruto would sneak out of the Orphanage and Steal it, or during his pranks. When ever he was kicked out of a Shop, he made sure to steal from it or Prank the Shit out of them. When it was dark, Naruto made sure to scour empty training Grounds for supplies so he would not have to buy anything.

In other words, Naruto did whatever he could to survive and thrive in a place that did not care for him. In a way, Naruto considered himself a POW in enemy Territory... and so that was how he acted. He had no village to be loyal to or get back to, so he dedicated himself... to himself. It was rather nice to be honest and helped motivate him.

Then there was his training... Naruto couldn't do much, or risk damaging his mask but he still found ways around it. For example, he made sure to miss the target which was actually rather helpful in sharpening his aim. When he was alone in his apartment, Naruto would practice the Katas he saw the others in the Orphanage use, it wasn't as hard as they made it out to be. Neither were any of the Assignments they were given as Homework...which Naruto did to pass the boredom.

As for Physical Conditioning,... well, Naruto found a way to get a massive amount of workout with little issue... this method also helped him to build his evasive skills, stealth, Detection, Infiltration, Trap making, Investigation and whole host of other things... This wonderful method he used was none other then... Pranking. Due to the massive hatred toward him, People would chase Naruto with a great deal of force and passion, allowing Naruto a lot of exercise. He had actually gotten the idea after watching some Genin attempt to capture Tora. Of course this method did not help his upper body strength or Core, so He did a lot of exercises in his home to compensate for that. Several Hundred Crunches, Pushups, Pull ups, Sit ups and more. It really showed, despite Naruto only being Five, so Naruto hid it underneath that ugly orange Jumpsuit the Old Hokage decided to give him as a "Gift".

Now, Naruto was set to enter the academy in a few months, three to be exact and before he would allow himself to enter, Naruto wanted to gain at least a competent level in the Academy Ninjutsus, and So he was often hiding in the Trees surrounding the Academy, using his sensory abilties to get a better understanding of the Jutsu.. He had already managed the Substitution and Transformation, in fact they only took a few times to complete... Not the clones though. Due to his readings, Naruto was well aware that it would be nearly impossible to master the Clone Jutsu... he just had way too much chakra due to the Nine Tailed Fox Sealed within him... and yes he knew of it. The Giant glowing Seal on his Belly, Constant insults, Whisker marks and Birthday were more then enough to clue him in to that. Not that he cared, it only cemented to him that he needed to leave the village and gave him a possible bargaining tool...after he was a war deterrent, might as well take advantage of that... .though only in the future, he had to have the power to back up such an action before he dared use it.

One his list of things to learn, Naruto included Chakra control, Genjutsu, Medical Jutsu and Seals. Seals were to ensure no one could ever take control over him or the Fox within, Genjutsu to protect him from such powers and to give him an edge in combat...and Medical Jutsu for the intellectual challenge of it. Chakra control was a no brainier, he was well aware of his need for it and the infinite applications...

And So, to start completing his List, Naruto was breaking into the Hospital. The Defense for the building was rather poor, a measly five Chunin performing lackluster rounds... it was saddening to be honest, but beneficial to Naruto who desired the medic Training Scrolls. A series of Scrolls that all Medics had to study, containing information on Anatomy, Biology, Chemistry, Chakra control and First Aid. Everything Naruto desired.

Dropping from the Ceiling, Naruto quietly walked over to the Bookshelf in front of him, Storage Seal in hand. It was something her nicked off a Girl currently int he academy... Ten-Ten if he was right. The Girl was rather fond of using Sealing scrolls and her weapons,... something Naruto found interesting, so he nicked a few of her scrolls for later study. But right now, that did not matter... he had a mission to complete.

Stretching out his senses, Naruto smirked then sighed. The Village was so Lax and Lazy it genuinely disgusted him,... that was fine though with him seeing as he could use it to his advantage.

Grabbing the Scrolls, quickly Sealed them away before sneaking off... not once was he caught, suspected or thought of when the crime was noticed.


	17. To Consume

**Gato was Freaking out... he Was Dead... That Fucker Zabuza had just cut his head off before kicking his body into the Waters below. Gato knew that last part because he was now a ghost...rising above the bridge and glaring hatefully at everyone around him. Everything he had worked for, everything that belonged to him was crumbling away... It was infuriating.**

However all such thoughts vanished when a deep, cold sensation raged across the bridge, drawing his attention... and making him tired in a way he had never been while he was alive. Looking around... he saw the Source. A Bright, Yellow Glow surrounding the Blonde Whiskered Boy's Stomach...

The boy himself seemed tired, as if he was about to pass out and throw up at the same time. He Stumbled a few times before a Massive, Semi see through Purple Hand shot out of his stomach and rocketed toward Gato, grabbing onto him with a Cold Sear.

And Despite this... Gato was not afraid... not even a little. He just felt tired, exhausted...

Blackness filled Gato's eyes as he was was absorbed into the Hand which sot back into the boy's stomach... knocking the boy out as Gato was merged with him.

 **The Death Reaper Seal was Special for Two Reason... The First was that it possessed some slight sentience, partially due to being made by the Death God's Essence. The Other Reason it was special was the fact that it literally had the power to disolve and consume Souls... an Ability also born from the Death God's Essnce.**

Because the Seal was Sentiment, it knew that it's host was unbalanced... and that if this imbalance was not fixed.. the host would forever be an idiot. Simply put, the boy possessed far too Much Physical Energy, there was not enough Spiritual Energy or Darkness for a proper Balance... and so the Seal took action.

During the Episode on the Bridge, where so much death occurred... it was able to draw power and Search out a Soul that it could use to restore the balance of it's host...

The Other Soul could not be a Ninja... no it had to be someone with no physical Training... someone extremely dark, intelligent, self Serving, Capable of thinking hundreds of steps ahead... Capable of true anger instead of righteous fury or agitation... someone with a great deal of experience and knowledge... Greedy...and Weak Willed. Everything the Host was not.

And Gato fit the Bill Perfectly...

Drawing on the Death around the Host, the Seal swift grabbed hold of Gato's Soul, draining his energy before drawing him into the Seal...

The Host passed out as a Massive amount of Spiritual Energy began to restore the boy's fractured mind and restore balance... but it was not enough... he would need more.. far more... if he was to truely become Balanced...

And so, the Seal began to change his host, using the power of the Best it held back... to give his host.. the power to Consume... Consume the Souls to the Dead.

* * *

 **Chapter end.  
**

 **This was an introductory chapter... tell me what you all think in the Reviews.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	18. Sarah132cs Harry Potter OC Story

It has to be a time travel story. but with a twist.  
1.) Shiki Raimundo (you can make up a last name) is the male OC who is sent back in time by Albus  
2.) Shiki was there when Harry stoped Voldemort in the first year as he took the real stone while a fake was destroyed by Albus, he was also there when Harry went to save Ginny from the chamber. but was invisible so no one knows he develope a huge crush on 16 year old Tom Riddle.  
3.) he hates Albus and dislikes Harry for destroying the Diary as well as 16 year old Tom Riddle. He hates Ginny weasley.  
4.) He has to be a decendent of both Merlin and Le-fay as well as whoever else you want.  
5.) Shiki likes pain and gets off on it. ummm think of Hidan from Naruto.  
6.) Tom Riddle has to be more Sadistic Evil and otherstuff but also Charming and whatever you think will be good.  
okay as for the Spells Shiki creates they are baced off the 3 unforgivibles so  
Imperio Totauls: this control's the victim's body and there ablity to speek. has nothing to do with the mind.  
Avada Kedavanos: Kills's someone by slowly and painfully , draining their life energy there is a reverse curse  
Halt-can-tartum- stops the curse Avada Kedavanos.  
Crucio Totalus: tortures the mind and body.  
the new curse's that Tom made up are. or will have to be.  
Ignis Sentire Dolor: makes the victim feel like their burning alive.  
Dolor Supplicium: make the victim feel like they are being cut by whips with glass and then have a bath in the salt water ocean

Aug 30  
Shiki Raimundo (whatever you want his other middle name to be.) Potter. Goes to Hogwarts with Harry Potter his Twin brother. so while Harry has the scar and Soul fragment Shiki has a Soul fragment and powers but no scar.  
thus Dumby believes Harry is the only one to have or be a Hexorus [soul fragment] of Voldemort.  
The twist is their Aunt and Uncle. (I have seen lots of stories where they are mean and absueive and muggles so nope )  
There Uncle is not that fat wailer-thing!  
There Uncle is a unknown Wizard (pick a name) who is somewhat rich.  
And their Aunt is the same woman as the books and movie but she is a Witch.  
She barly passed Hogwarts. so Albus doesn't remember her that well and thinks she was Jealous of her sister Lily . she was also in Ravenclaw.  
(secret: Albus doesn't know the Husband/Uncle is a Wizard. he also doesn't know that Lily and her plained there fights and grades. cause if he'd known he'd find Petunia was the smartest witch and was not passing on purpose.)

Aug 30  
Shiki can go into Slytherin Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. its up to you.  
They have been tought how to use wandless magic but Harry didn't get it that well.  
Shiki does.  
also as I said before Shiki is there when Harry drops the stone. Shiki picks it up and keeps it. and doesn't get caught.

This is a Story Idea by Sarah132cs


	19. Sarah132cs another Harry Potter Story

Tom Riddle is a 16 year old (in looks not years!) ghost. he has his magic/powers. and unlike the other ghost in Hogwarts he can touch and feel things. he can also chose to be seen or not.  
He has to be Bisexual. (into both male and female) He loves to cause pain. Albus doesn't know he was turned into a ghost.  
Harry Potter is a new Professor at Hogwarts high. He is 23 years old but looks no older then 18-19 years old. he is a immortal (think of Hidan from Naruto in the not dieing part. and think of Vampire or Elf (from LOTR) as beauty and age wise not blood drinking or dieing of a broken heart.)  
this fanfiction Tom Riddle was killed by Dlumbles ( or his mind was) at age 16 after the chamber was opened and he created the diary.  
Tom's body and Soul carried on creating more H.  
after Harry destroed all 7 of them. Tom's soul returned to his 16 year old Ghost mind. where Ghost Tom stayed in the Chamber and gained power and strength and a obsession with Harry Potter.  
key points:  
Tom Riddle has to be a ghost with powerful magic/powers.  
Harry Potter is immortal and a Professor.  
Tom Riddle wants to F*** Harry in many different ways.  
Harry can not be willing submissive has to be dominated by Tom.  
Harry is older the Tom by human years He (harry) is 23 years old.  
Tom is 16 years old.  
Albus can be dead or alive don't care. he must die by Ghost Tom if he is alive.  
Ginny is not Harry's wife nope! she wants him and takes a job as a professor as well. Tom has to do something to her.


	20. Lily's Love Harry Potter

Lily Potter was Not pleased, in fact she was murderously angry. Why did no one care for her son, why did everyone either see him as the Boy who Lived or a Mini James... or as a Freak in Petunia's Case...? Why did no one see the kind, extremely intelligent boy who had suffered so much... ?

Thanks to the Ritual she cast on her son weeks before she died, Lily's soul was bound to her son, acting as a anti Voldemort type Barrier. Unlike what that Idiot Albus thought, Love was only partially connected to the barrier and the same could be said for blood. In truth it was intent that was the most important part, you had to want to protect the person more then anything... simple love or blood was not enough. She created to allow anyone, even adoptive parents, to protect their children.

However something had gone wrong with her ritual, or rather the last part... her sacrifice. Voldemort's damaged soul fractured more, leaving a part inside of her baby which when mixed in with the abuse her son suffered made it very difficult to for her to establish a connection with her son. Which was a feature of her spell, one that would have allowed her to speak to her baby sometime...or at least grant him some of her knowledge...

All hope was not lost however, if someone removed THE Fraction of Voldemorts soul... she would be able to speak to her baby and pass on her knowledge to him. Occulemency was a specialty of her afterall. She was the one to teach it to Snape, whom was well known for the ability. She would be able to pass on this knowledge to her son and help him gain the freedom he so dearly lacked...

Lily had to bide her time... it would happen.. the soul fragment was already being pushed out by her presence and by Harry's strong will, it was only a matter of time. She would be ready... and nothing could stop her...

 **Ideas for this story... after the End of First year where voldemort passes through Harry, taking the Soul Fragment from him... After the Basilisk pierces him and he get healed by Fawxes, the energies purging everything from him that is negative...**

 **When Voldemort is brought back... or a variety of other times...**

 **You could make one up where Snapes tries Legimency on Harry during a class and Lily uses that to pass the fragment of Voldemort into Snapes Dark Mark... or when he looks at the Mirror of Erised and the mind reading powers it has removes the Fragment... be creative...**


	21. Brutality is my Nature

**Kakashi collapsed the moment he entered the valley of the end... the sight far too horrific not to have some reaction of that nature. He had expected to see either Naruto or Sasuke unconscious... more then likely Naruto, but still this was.. horrible.**

There, pinned to a Wall, was Sasuke... or rather, his remains. From his place at the entrance to the Valley, Kakashi could tell Sasuke's eyes had been ripped out along with Sasuke's Tongue and... his Heart... In fact his rib cage was wide opened and inside was a picture of Team Seven, a Single Scroll and a Headband with a Scratch through it... It was Naruto's headband.

Shuddering Kakashi drew on his Anbu Training, shutting his emotions off before quickly gathering the body and slumming back to the Leaf... ignoring the Tears that cascaded down his face.

* * *

Far Away from the Valley of the End, a Smirking boy walked with Purpose. He wore a Mask over the lower half of his face and had Spiky red Hair... his eyes on the other hand were red with Black Tomoes... three in Each. They Spun for a Moment before retiring to a dark Blue Color. The Boy Smiled as he sensed a spike of terror and Sadness behind him... it seemed Sasuke's corpse had been discovered. A Shame he couldn't take in the beauty of Kakashi's anguish...

Oh Well, he got the Sharingan and made it impossible for Sasuke's cells to ever be used, he was happy. Now he could go off and train on his own in secret. His Sharingan would allow him to learn from his fights and his Shadow Clones would allow him to master what ever he needed and integrate it into his style. He would be ready for the Akatasuki... or Root or anyone else..

Belive it.

* * *

 **Mika the Supreme Ninja is looking for to this... Any Ideas are welcome for this Fic  
**

 **It needs to be dark, self serving and fun. Naruto scares Kurama, that is needed. Like complete terror.**

 **What I have so far is that he used the Scroll incident to learn the Death Reaper Seal, the Shadow Clones, and the Shadow Clones Explosion along with the Hiriashin( Or rather the Formula). Whenever he is out of the village ( Wave Mission, Waterfall Mission, Tsunade Mission, Tea Mission) He used the time to train to an extreme with the Shadow Clones. He took Samurai swords from people who attacked Inari and Tsunami during Wave Mission, and started to train in That. God Like with the Basic.s...**

 **as he goes through towns he sends clones to learn literally anything he can.**

 **Full control over Kurama's chakra...**


	22. Independent Zetsu

**I have an idea... What if One of the Zetsu, being that once were human but lost their identity due to Kaguya and the Eternal Tsukuyomi, retained a portion of his or her old Self.. and what if they took Naruto after he was born, Leaving a Clone that absorbed the residual Chakra of Kurama in the Air to hide the identity of the clone...**

 **She or he Raises Naruto to stop Kaguya, madara and Obito... also giving them Freedom from the leaf whom they knew would abuse Him**


	23. Gemini-Spark

EMS(he kills itachi and takes his eyes),Wood Release(hashiramas cells),Rinnegan,Ice Release(Hakus corpse in wave),a mangekyo ability like amaterasu only with black ice instead of black flames,God like Water and Wind affinitys like the nidaime hokages water affinity only with both water and wind and later ice(it's a combination of wind and water),Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse Kimmimaros cells),Six Path Yin and Yang chakra(the Sage gives him both halves of his chakra instead of only one like in the manga or he takes the chakra by force),in the manga the Sage of Six Paths had two sons Indra and Asura there bodys were destroyed but there Chakra reincarnated into into there descedants Madara is Indras Reincarnation and Hashirama is Asuras Reincarnation after there fight at the Valley of the End which Madara survived though no one knows Madara injected himself with some of Hashiramas cells which he got without hashirama knowing since Madara is Indras Reincarnation and Hashirama is Asuras Reincarnation by injecting himself with Hashiramas cells he unknowingly mixed Indras Chakra with small bits of Asuras  
Chakra thus gaining chakra similar to Hagoromo which later on when he was a old man caused him to awaken the Rinnegan(not like many people think just mixing senju and uchiha blood) after both Hashirama and Madara died Indras and Asuras chakra Reincarnated into new people Asura Reincarnated into Naruto Uzumaki(the uzumaki are descedend from the Asura like the Senju) and Indra into Sasuke(Sasgay) Uchiha(Emo) if naruto took sasgays eyes and implented them into his eye sockets and evolved them into the mangekyo and then took Itachis eyes and swapped them with his own(Sasukes) eyes thus awakening the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan(EMS) and later on the Rinnegan

 **This is an Idea by Gemini-Spark, so give him the Credit Due to Him.**


	24. Purge

**What if, after Harry Potter's Fight with the Basilisk , the Venom and Phoenix tears purged his Body of Many Potions he had been forced to ingest over the Years. Potions of Loyalty, Intelligence Suppression, Magic Suppression, and Anger Suppression. Potions to make him mold-able and controllable, to keep him on the Path to Light and Willing to Stay with the Dursley's and eventually Sacrifice Himself for a World that could not give a Damn? Well, this is that Story...**

 **I came up with this after a discussion about Potions, Drugs and How Much Harry Changed after he started Hogwarts... and how little Self preservation he has. Most Abused Children have a massive amount of Self Preservation, they have to when they are the only ones looking out for them...**

 **Controlling, but Good Intentions Dumbledore... Independent Harry Potter, Self Serving... Intelligent Harry Potter who want's Nothing More then to Leave the Wizarding World...**

 **I want ideas thrown at Me, as even if I do not write this I can place the ideas on my Inspirations Page.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **PS, I put up mostly Ideas Stories just to showcase them before placing then in my Inspirations page... I rarely intend to finish them... Please get over this and stop spamming me with insults.**

* * *

 **As He Sat in his bed at the Dursley's ... Harry Potter Felt... Strange,... As if he was getting over a Headcold the effects of a lot of Pain Killers. His head was Super Clear, yet it had a slight fogginess...  
**

This weird feeling had Started ever Since he started to get Sick after the Whole Chamber of Secrets incident. The Moment he had returned to his Room, his skin Started to Feel hot and his Stomach Turned. Within Minutes, he was throwing everything he had eaten over the course of the Last Month into a Toilet... Why most of it was a thick Grey Gunk he was unsure... but that may have been due to passing out quickly afterwards and getting a fever that lasted until he awoke.

After that point, Things Started to Get... Weird...

Harry Felt different and not just due to his clear Head. Whenever he did anything or looked at certain people, he felt emotions that never used to be there. For example, Harry had wanted to stun Ron after he Started to Gorge his Stomach and Tell everyone that he played a huge part in the rescue of Ginny... Harry wanted to Scream that the boy had been more in the Way then anything, just as he had been the year before...

His Anger was not as it used to be, no longer the Explosive rage it used to be, instead it was a Frigid fury that filled him... He felt very calm despite his anger, something he had never experienced... Images of every nasty things Ron had said towards Hermione, he Predijuce and General Stupidity... his laziness and willingness to insult people... all of this flooded his brain and made him realize that he really did not want to be within Ten Feet of the boy.

This same effect had happened when he looked at Hagrid, McGongall, Snape and Dumbledore... However in this case, the anger was at least a thousand times greater. These... Idiots had allowed So much stupidity to happen this year, did nothing to stop the abusive students as they insulted him nor did they make an attempt to protect the Castle this or last year... after all three First Years, two Lazy ones, managed to get Past Defenses meant to stop Voldemort...

They were all abusive or Enablers... or both and Harry Wondered why he liked or obeyed any of them... What had they done to Earn Loyalty...?

It was at that thought that Harry wondered,... what was wrong with him? His Choices over the last two years made no sense and he would have never done something like that before hand. He had, over the Years, developed a very self Serving and Anti Social personality during his time with the Durselys. The Problems of others never really meant anything to him... he stuck to himself and cared little for others... When had that changed?

Looking back, Harry Realized that the changes really started after getting that Stale tasting Cake Mrs. Figgs had given him,... all of his memories were... Fuzzy after that part, he was broody and whiny at that point. He lost a lot of his old sarcasm and Boldness, becoming... Kind of ignorant and lazy. He had loved to learn before and even if he was not permitted to do better then Dudley, he refused to be a Moron like said Pig.

More then that, Harry had always been exceptionally bright, learning had been easy for him, he was never impulsive and his memory was damn near perfect... So what had changed...

 _"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."_

Harry Shot up in his Bed as Snape's Beginning Speech echoed in his thoughts. Is that what happened to Him? Was he bewitched... that actually would explain a lot to be honest. There were human Drugs that could basically turn someone into a Zombie, make them obscenely angry or any variety of things. If Potions could regrow Bones, Something long thought impossible, and change him into Goyle despite the Mass Difference... then that would be more then possible.

Still, Harry had to Wonder... Who Potioned him? He did not need to ask why, that was Obvious. Someone wanted him Weak and Moldable, someone wanted him Loyal to those whom really did not deserve it, Such as Dumbeldore and McGongall...

Magic Began to explode off of Harry as it really began to kick in... this.. .this was no better then Rape.

Quickly regaining control over himself, Harry Made his Decision... he would find out who did this and Out them,... or he would Leave the Wizarding World entirely. Last Year had taught him just how much everyone was a fair Weather Friend. He was basically One his own... No different then the rest of his life...

There was a little Snag however... He had no idea what resources were available to him.

Sighing, Harry Held His Forehead in annoyance. " That is just one more thing I have to deal with..."

Reaching into his Trunk, Harry Pulled out his Books and began to Read. He had all of his School Books for the First Two Years, so this should give him at least something... Perhaps he could get Dobby to take him to Diagon Alley for More Books Later... yes, that would do.

It was time he took his life back from whomever stole it from him... and to that end... he would do anything.

* * *

 **Chapter End... If I get at least Seven Reviews Every Chapter I will make sure to update this.**

 **Love, your Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	25. Free from Fate

**Random Idea...What If Naruto was Being Affected by Minato and Kushina's Soul Fragments and Ashura's Chakra Latching onto him from Birth? What if, after Sasuke fought him in the Valley of the End, The Three Soul Fragments and Kurama's other half were dragged into death by the Death Reaper Seal after Naruto's Heart Stopped in the Valley of End or when Kabuto hit him with a Chakra Scalpel during the Sanin Showdown?  
**

* * *

 **Death was Forever... It was a Constant, unbeatable force that Even the Gods Feared. For, in the End, even they could perish..**

 **This Same Concept could be applied to the Shinigami, God of Death, and the Very Seal he planted upon Naruto Uzumaki on the Request of the Boy's Father. The Conditions of the Seal were Simple... Bind the Yang Soul Of Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox to Naruto' Soul and Ensure that when one dies, they are both Dragged into the belly of the Shinigami himself...For Eternity.  
**

 **And right now, as Naruto Lay Dying in the Valley of the end, his Many Injuries too Much for even his Intense Healing Abilities, the Contract began to fulfill itself.**

 **Naruto's body glowed faintly as the Fragment of the Death God's Power began to pull on his and Kurama souls... and it would have succeed in dragging them both away... had it not been for three things. Three incredible things that not even the Death God could have anticipated.**

 **The First was Simple, having happened the Moment Naruto had been Conceived. The Parasitic Soul being, Ashura Otsusuki, had attached to Naruto, Altering the boy's Natural Personality and Fate. It also acted as a Sort of unintentional Barrier on Naruto's Own, natural Soul, ensuring that No one could take Naruto Soul from his body. So, Ashura's Soul was truly the one bound by the Contact, Not Naruto's. And So, As Ashura was dragged away, Naruto was freed from the Prophecy forced upon him by his Ancestor's Parasitic Connection to Him.  
**

 **Second, Minato Namikaze had placed a secondary Filtering Seal on the Death Reaper Seal and Placed a Fragment of Both his and His Wife's Powerful Souls into it. Over the Years, these mature and Powerful Souls had effected Naruto, preventing him from mentally Maturing and forcing their own personality onto him. This was seen best in Naruto's Unnatural Loyalty, ability to Forgive and his Love for the Leaf Despite it's abuse toward him. These Two Soul Fragments also added a weight to Naruto's Mind, a sort pressure making it very difficult for Naruto to think for long periods of time. When the Death Reaper Seal Tried to Take Naruto Souls, it's Power Drew their Already Dead Souls into It, destroying the Filter Seal that had been hampering Naruto's Chakra control, and ability to use the Chakra Chains he had inherited from his Mother.**

 **And Last, the Death God was completely incapable of comprehending the Massive, unbreakable Force that was Naruto's Will. The Boy had managed to not be destroyed by the Four Other, much more Mature Souls constantly hampering his being. His Will had grown over the years, appearing in the form of extreme stubbornness, however in truth it was the only was it could show itself before. And Now, it was enough to Anchor Naruto's Soul and ever unnatural Being latching on to him was Dragged away into Death... For once, Leaving him Free from the Influence of any other being.**

 **In the Instant these influence left Him, Naruto's Body entered a Coma for two Reasons, First to allow his body to use the Fraction of Kurama's Chakra he was Born with to Begin to Heal the Damage done to him over the Years before it Dispelled. The Second was to allow Naruto's Yami to Naturally Reintegrate in his his Soul, now that it was no longer being bound by the Many seals and Influences on his Soul.  
**

 **And Now...As Naruto's body did it could to repair the Damage of his sad life, the Wheel's of Destiny struggled to maintain balance as the young boy was free from it's leash...the Child of Prophecy was No More and So... Destiny could no longer touch the Boy...  
**

 **He was free...**

* * *

 **This was something I have had in my head over the Last Week,... I know I put alot of Stories up, and take them down, So I will make no promises for this one... but I like it. However I do have a reason for doing that, I have the idea of not finishing a Story, so I take it down instead... a bit of an OCD type thing.  
**

 **Tell me what you think in the Reviews..**

 **Love, Your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	26. Rebirth-Truth of the Third Brother

**Ingotus Peverell Never Died, Instead he used his Master of Necromancy to be constantly reborn in bodies whom he would drain dry of Magic as he took over. After Six Centuries, He was reborn into the body of his Purest Decedent.. Harry Potter. Sickened With the Boy's weakness during the Triwizard Tournament, He Takes over Harry's Live and everyone else.  
God Like, Genius, Grey, Utterly Confident, Bisexual Ignotus **

* * *

**Ignotus Peverell was annoyed as he looked at his vessels behavior. Seriously, Harry Potter was just entered into a deadly tournament where he would be facing far more experienced and Powerful People ... and he was sitting in his bed whining over the loss of his worthless fair weather friend Ronald Weasely. Disgusted beyond belief at the actions of his weak Decedent, Ignotus decided that he was going to move his plans up far earlier then he initially decided to.**

Ignotus Peverell was an unusual man, even among the many immortal Witches and Wizards that had sprung up over the Years, Such as Merlin and Morgana who constantly played their little game of Good Cop Bad Cop. For one, he no longer possessed his own body, instead he made it so he would be reborn into whomever he chose and when they hit a certain age he would absorb their souls and magic before living out their lives as his own. The Age in which he took over differed, depending on the actions and skills of his host body. If they were learning a branch of magic he was not aware of, or if he was curious as to what they were going to do, he would wait... other wise he took over when their magic reached it's peak. It was through this incredible method,

How did he achieve such an incredible thing you ask? Well it was actually rather simple, all those years ago when he crafted his invisibility cloak, which had the ability to arrest Age though only in his hands, he started to delve deeply into Necromancy, Dementors and Soul Magic while his idiot half brothers bragged about their tools and wasted their lives. After 76 years, he managed to create an incredible spell, one that allowed him to take in the characteristic of a Dementor, allowing him to consume souls. It was only a matter of Consuming enough souls to gain to power to transform into a living spirit, and the moment he did, Ignotus left the Country where he began to live a wonderful Immortal Life.

Unlike Merlin and Morgana, he was not satisfied with learning only the Magic taught In Europe... No he wanted to learn everything, including Science and everything Muggle, Hence why he had a PHD in nearly every subject imaginable. Absorbing the Photographic memories of at least ten people helped deeply in that regard, and it also helped with his mastery of nearly all branches of magic... Including most forms of Creature Magic.

Thanks to his ability to absorb the Souls and magical cores of his Hosts, He was now capable of using Goblin, Fey, Elvish, Kitsune, Banshee, Mermish and several of varieties of Magic... However for the Longest Time, he had been unable to find a Parsletongue Host... until he found Harry Potter after that Idiot Tom Riddle killed the boy. Deciding to give him a chance to live, what with him being his descendant and all, Ignotus revived the boy then jumped into his body and slowly started to devour the Soul Fragment within him. Unfortunately the boy's Mother's magic did slow down his progress majorly and prevented him from stopping the boy's abusive relatives, a testament to her incredible skill and power as far as he was concerned, and so he was unable to devour the boy until he was at Least Twelve... However he had withheld from doing so due to immense curiosity and because Harry Potter bore the greatest Natural Defensive Magic, and the Greatest Natural Instinctive Understanding of Defense Magic that Ignotus had ever come across. He was going to wait until the boy his Maturity...

However the boy's pathetic, Sheepish behavior was sickening Ignotus, so he taking Harry over Now. He was hungry anyway and Harry's Soul was right there...

With a Pulse Ignotus shattered Lily's protection, completely absorbed Tom's Soul Fragment, and dragged Harry's now asleep soul into his body... causing the boy's body to glow softly as Ignotus power began to thrum through it... breaking it down... only to build it back up, far stronger and more pure then before. The Ttrace obliterated from the massive Mature Magic oozing around Harry Potter's body.

* * *

 **Hours Later, Ignotus Shakily Stood on his new feet. Looking around, he could tell it wasn't even dawn Yet, perfect for him. Not dealing with the idiots in Harry's life was wonderful for him.  
**

Ignoring the fact that he was dressed in only Boxer Briefs, Ignotus hurried to the Lavatory only to summon a Mirror... then Whistle loudly at what he saw. " Damn, I am one sexy beast. How do I manage to always make my host so fuckable? "

Gone was the once Skinny, pale boy... In it's place was a Five Foot Five Inch God with Glowing White Skin, perfectly Muscled and covered in the Runes Ignotus placed on his soul when he transformed for the First time. His Hair, as it was in his very first Life, was a deep Unruley Raven...however there were subtle streaks of Red in it, making it seem almost demonic. His Eyes were literally a glowing Avada Kedevra, a sign of the fact that he was literally the most magical ... anything... in the world.

" Completely Fuckable. Now what do I do next...Oh that is right, Change Harry's Dreadful Clothing,... I will have to deal with the Dursley's later. The Dementors still obey me so I could probably get them Kissed, that would be fun to Watch."

Laughing at himself, Ignotus snapped his fingers and summoned tight fitting Black Clothes and a Book on Parsle tongue. " Maybe the Chamber will have more... Lets see."

Without a moment's thought, Ignotus teleported straight to the Chamber, Ignoring the Wards around Hogwarts entirely thanks to his absorbing Elvish Magic. Not wasting a moment, Ignotus quickly strode to the Back, where he could sense several Preservation Charms. There was work to be done and damn it, he would do it.

* * *

 **Chapter End. This is going in Inspirations I just was curious as too people's thoughts on this story Idea.  
**

 **Oh This Ignotus Is Bisexual... Just in case you were curious.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	27. Idea of Naruto namikaze uchiha

div class="round8 bubbledRight" style="max-height: 999999px; border-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; background-color: #e1ffa1;"NOCTIS YOKAZE/div  
div class="round8 bubbledRight" style="max-height: 999999px; border-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; background-color: #e1ffa1;"br /He is and full blooded uchiha highly related to indra ottosuki also he has indras same sharingan also his eyes is red instead of oxy/black he also has one more stage of the sharingan which makes him immortal which i explain when u make the story and not its not enternal mayakeko sharingan ill give u a hint one one doujutsu rinnengan thats all i saying XD KUUUUKUUU ALSO NOCTIS WILL FALL FOR NARUTO AT FIRST LOVE SIGHT ALSO NO STUPID CANNON NARUTO. SUGGESTIONS SMART OVERPOWERD NARUTO HAS DIFFERENT PARENTS SO NO YODAIME OR KUSHINA OC PARENTS FATHER IZANAGI AKUMA, MOTHER NASHINDA AKUMA UCHIHA/div  
div class="round8 bubbledRight" style="max-height: 999999px; border-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; background-color: #e1ffa1;"span class="gray" style="max-height: 999999px; color: #686868; float: right;" data-xutime="1450391658"1m ago/spanNOCTIS PARENTS WILL. BE THE YODAIME AND HIS WIFE KUSHINA NOCTIS. BE A PRODIGY ALSO NARUTO TOO NOCTIS WILL BE. OVERPROTECTIVE OF NARUTO. ALSO THERE WILL BE ROOKIE NINE. BASHING ALSO KAKASHI WILL BE THEIR AGE ( NOCTIS NARUTO WHICH I MEAN BY KAKASHI THIS AGE 12 ALSO UNDERAGE LEMONS TO. NO BOY HAEREM. GROSS. ALSO NOCTIS WILL HAVE TORQUISH BLUISH COLORED HAIR WITH RED EYES AND WILL HAVE A TRI PRONG KUNAI HE WILL A A JUTSU BETTER THAN HARASHIN AND IT WILL HAVE THE SAME ABILITY OF THE FOURTHS SPACE TIME BARRIER. BUT SUCKS IN TALED BEAST BOMBS ( CHANGED MY MIND OF THERE NOT BEING TAILED BEAST LOL)/div 


	28. Shifts in Life

_**I did not intend to delete Free From Fate, it was a mistake on my part and I am bringing it back. I apologize for the worry.**_

* * *

" Finally, a Chance to Escape." Naruto could barely hold his excitement in as he shot off into the distance, far away from his clone which he sent to follow Sasuke. It was filled with Kyuubi's chakra, so it would be able to last long enough for the Real Naruto to get away.

It was rather amusing to Naruto, that his plan had worked. But people had a lot of faith in his old self, what was now a mask. They all believed he loved the village and them, of course this could not be further from the truth. From the moment Naruto Graduated, any love for the village he possessed started to burn out and in it's place the urge to flee to safety filled him. Not all at once of course, in fact there were several moments that lead him in the direction he was now going.

The First Spark in his change began when he learned of his Status as a Jinhcuuriki from Mizuki, though it was not until he got to his apartment that it hit him. His entire life a secret, one he had no part in or no say in... and that hurt. His innocence melted away there and his eyes started to open then. And it was this opening of his eyes that allowed him to pick up the various lessons he learned over the last six months.

The next Spark hit him during the Bell test, it should him just how little everyone cared for him and made him realize just how little effort he put into his training and how little skill he actually had. However the greatest lesson was the fear he saw in Kakashi's eyes when he trapped him with his clones, even for a second. He knew then that no one wanted him to get strong.. they feared him and that did not hurt... instead it made him sad...And when he entered Wave, He started sending out clones to practice what he knew.. so basically all he was training in was taijutsu, Weapon throwing and tree Climbing.

The third Spark was easily the most important... it was the thing that shattered his trust in the village and granted him the resolve he so needed. Simply put, it was Haku and how he died. When Naruto watched him, he realized that much Like Haku... he was nothing more then a tool for ungrateful and undeserving people. He never wanted to end up like Haku, and so he became determined to Leave. To forge his own Path away from his abusers... to be free.

The Fourth Spark actually him the Second Exam of the Chunin Exams, specifically during the Preliminaries. The way Kiba spoke to him.. his desire to destroy his old dreams and Kakashi and Sakura's lack of care to the fact that he had a seal on his gut and that he was in a lot of pain... it served to sharpen his resolve and allowed him to see everyone as nothing more then obstacles in his path.

The Fifth Spark was Jiriaya tossing him down a fucking Trench... the old fool knew that there was no true way of guaranteeing his survival, he pretty much sacrificed Naruto on something less then a guess... It was this that filled Naruto with Hatred, and allowed him to finally tap into the anger he had buried deep within.

The Sixth Spark was fighting Gaara. Naruto knew that He could have ended up like Gaara or Worse, and that hit home. Naruto's resolve became infintiley more powerful, and he started to plan his escape. It was also at this time that he learned how to take Kyuubi's chakra at will, though only to an extent otherwise madness would fill him.

The Seventh Spark was Being Attack by Itachi and Kisame, or rather by Jiriaya' flippant disregard for his safety. Naruto learned that he would never allow himself to become like those three S rank Ninjas, nor would he be as revenge driven as Sasuke. He would think before he did things, and make good choices.

Of course Naruto could have left when Jiriaya started whoring about at the Festival, when he left Naruto unattended to Learn the Rasengan for three weeks. Knowing he had to be prepared for his escape, Naruto had hundreds of clones to continue his training his limited skill set, while sending out several clones to gather supplies from the Festival, using his skill in Gambling to gather large amounts of money. Of course his clones made a point to use the transformation to do all of this.

And so, it was now, with Sasuke's defection, that Naruto made his escape. Of course he had to wait until he was alone with Sasuke, otherwise Kiba, Neji or Shikamaru would have discovered his escape. He waited until Lee and Kimmimaro started to fight each other to make his escape and now that he was on his own...

Nothing would stop him from gaining his freedom.

* * *

 **Sasuke sighed as he looked at Naruto's battered body, his old friend had tried so hard to stop him and yet here he was...unconscious with Sasuke Standing over him. It was almost sad...**

Turning to Leave, Sasuke froze as he suddenly felt a massive amount of Chakra welling behind him at a rate he did not know was possible. Whipping around to see what was happening, Sasuke was blasted away by a massive red explosion that came from Naruto's body. The force was too much for Sasuke as he bashed into the valley wall, and before Sasuke could so much as react...

His head cracked against the wall... and he layed their bleeding.. unable to move as slowly... he died. His only thoughts were of his failings to exact his revenge... of his family... and of the fact that Naruto's body was no where to be found, there was not even any blood...

It was this scene that Kakashi found as entered the Valley of the End. Horror filled him as he saw the corpse of his favorite student, sitting in a pool of his own blood, covered in chakra burns.

Naruto was no where to be found.

* * *

 **Naruto was surprised when a smile crossed his face the moment he learned of Sasuke's Death. There was something satisfying about it, and that shocked him.. but in the most amazing of ways.**

He only wished he could have seen the look on Sakura's face when Sasuke's corpse was returned to the village. Technically he would have fufilled his promise now wouldnt he? He never said Sasuke would be alive when he was returned after all.

It was this image that fill Naruto's thoughts as he shot away from the Land of Fire.

* * *

 **Chapter End. Tell me what you all think in the reviews.**

 **I don't know if I will do this one, or just stick it into the Inspirations... It just depends.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	29. A Medic's eye

**" So Naruto" Shizune turned her gaze to the still banadged boy as they Continued to make their way back to the Leaf." How long did it take you to learn the Rasengan, I Mean you almost had it finished when you met us." This question had been in her mind since she saw the boy knock back Kabuto during their fight. It made little sense to her that someone who seemed so... slow could have gotten such an advanced and difficulty Jutsu down so quickly, especially after seeing his pathetic Taijutsu and poor attention span.**

Naruto fidgted for a moment then screamed out. " Only a Month, I am awesome right."

Shizune cringed at the loud sound but smiled anyway, hiding her slight disbelief. " What chakra control exercises did you do to get your control good enough to do that Jutus. It is pure manipulation after all and you have to have perfect control or close to it." The medical applications of such control flooded her mind, making her very curious. If Naruto, who had massive reserves, could gain such control... then someone like her could reach untold heights in terms of Control. it would help with teaching the future generations of Healers.

Naruto squinted at her. " Well, the only chakra exercises I know are Tree climbing and Water Walking. Well the Pervy Sage taught me how to spin my Chakra, and how to collect it in my hand...Thats all. "

Shizune gaped at Naruto, then she shifted as a sliver of anger filled her. " Naruto, how did he teach you? If you have never learned more advanced Chakra control exercises, then he had to have spent alot of time with you to help you not blow your hands up or worse. With your Chakra levels like yours, you could have tore your chakra coils or worse."

Naruto looked confused. " Pervy sage just showed me how to do each, said how to do it then spent my money at the brothel or at a Bar. That's kind of how Kakashi Sensei teaches as well, though he read his porn book after showing us how to walk up trees."

Shizune froze as many things made sense to her, and it filled her with so much anger she literally shook with the force of it. " Naruto, please tell me that Kakashi taught you more then just Tree Climbing..." Images of Naruto's unprofessional behavior and poor skills flooded her brain as she started to come to a horrible conclusion.

Naruto smiled and nodded, releiveing her for a moment. " Yeah he taught us about teamwork... " The joy dimmed a little. " He taught Sasuke the Chidori and how to use the Hard Fist Like Bushy brows and Sakura how to break genjutsu." Naruto seemed genuily happy, as if he had recieved the greatest of gifts, angering Shizune all the More.

" Naruto, I remember you telling Lady Tsuande that your trained with Jiraiya during your month off for the Chunin Exams... what did he teach you.. and how long did it take you to master each thing?" Anger filled her, allowing a sliver of her killer intent to be felt by Jiriaya and Tsuande in front of her, both of whom turned to her in confusion. She didn't care...

Naruto, completly ignorant, practically screamed out his response. " Well, he taught me Water Walking and that took a few minutes... then he taught me how to summon and use Kyuubis chakra after pushing me into a trench that I couldn't stick too... That took nearly a Month." Naruto's words were calm, as if he saw nothing wrong with such abusive actions.

At this point, Killing intent raged off of Shizune as she turned to a now pale Jiraiya. " Jiraiya, tell me this... how the hell is a Legendary Sanin like you... SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!"

Jiraiya took a step back only to run into Tsunade who looked equally pissed." Jiraiya" Her tone was frigid as he began to squeeze his Shoulder tightly, getting him to whimper in terror. " Answer my apprentices Question... how are you such a fucking idiot... Why the hell would you teach Naruto something so dangerous and advanced as the Rasengan when he does not even know more advanced Chakra control... hell with the Shadow clone Jutsu you could have had him master them in a few days, it would have been effortless on your part. We used the Shadow clone Jutsu as children, so I know you are aware of it's training potential."

Shizune smiled, more then pleased at her sensei's actions. " Lady Tsuande... Kakashi messed up as well, he taught His Team Nothing, not even basic skills like how to break Genjutsu and Taijutsu"

Everyone looked at her with shock, especially Naruto though his eyes were full of confusion. " UMMMM, how did he mess up, he taught me more then the Acadmey and Kakashi Sensei did combined.. and what can the Shadow clones Do? How can I use them to learn things?"

Shizune looked at Naruto, this time she was confused. " Naruto, Shadow clones transfer memories. You can use them to master different skills, including Chakra control and Taijutsu which you are not very good at right now... Jiraiya should have been helping you with that... as should have Kakashi as he is famous for his use of Shadow clones in combat." She rubbed her forehead. " As a Jinchuuriki, someone with a Tailed beast in them, you should have been using them to master charka control... " She qucikly turned and socked Jiraiya in the Diaphragm, then turned back to Naruto and grabbed his hand. " Come on, we can go practice with them now."

 **Tsunade smirked, loving that her apprentice was taking charge like this, her confidence was so slight somedays... However that had to wait as Jiraiya was squirming. " Now Jiraiya, we have something serious to discusss while they are busy."  
**

For the Next hour, Jiraiya's screams kept all of the Nearby birds from the trees...

* * *

 **Over in a distant clearing, Shizune was surrounded by about Five hundred Naruto's, all looking at her in curiosity. " What do we do now?" This Made Shizune Smile as she made five clones of her own, then approached one of the Clones and whispered in his ears before striking him dead. All of the Naruto's started to giggle. " Yeah, Gradma Tsunade is probably beating that Old Pervert." Then all of the Naruto's gasped and looked at Shizune in amazement.  
**

" I told you Naruto, this technique is amazing when pair with your reserves and healing abilities... Now since we are stopping so Jiraiya can get his beating, I am going to help you out. " She turned to one set of clones. " I want one hundred clones to work on the Tree Walking exerices, however half are to walk up the trees with their hands. My clone here will help you out, and add instructions to help you out. " Naruto and his clones clearly obeyed, after all the boy loved to train.

She turned to the another group. " Another hundred with go with this clone to practice some Taijutsu katas, A hundred with go with another clone to work on your throwing skills. A hundred will split into two groups of fifty and half will act as targets for the Throwing clones, the rest will work on using the Substitution Jutsu. The Rest of you will split in groups of thirty three and work on each part of the rasengan, this way you can master it better. The Real Naruto will be sparing with me and I quiz you on answers. If you guys impress me, I will teach you one more Jutsu."

In a flash, all of Naruto's clones dispersed, clearly excited that someone was finally teaching them something of value and giving them attention. That kind of made her sad...

Turning to the real Naruto, Shizune smirked and made a taunting motion. " Show me what you got Naruto." From the look on his face.. she knew she was in for an interesting Night.

* * *

 **Chapter End. I Started to wonder what would happen if Someone noticed Naruto's lack of basic skills, and chose Shizune as she is an interesting but underrated and used character... Not Just that but her skill set is perfect for Naruto to learn from as she is skilled in everything he needs to learn and more, plus she is extremely pateint... and smart...and she actually loves him.**

 **Tell me what you think and when I get my Laptop, I may continue...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord**

 **Mika.**


	30. Trap Maker

**Idea for a trap-making Naruto. I came up with this when I started writing a Chameleon chapter and I had to put it up...**

* * *

Deception was the greatest Ninja tool, and one that Naruto mastered from the cradle. He had to if he was to survive with his sanity in tact. From a young age, he realize how little people actually cared for him, and how little they expected out of him. So he kept quiet and did not speak, choosing to observe and learn from a distance. It was through this that he learned how often the smarter kids were being taken away... how they always seemed to go missing...

Naturally he was scared of going missing himself and thus made a fake self, a Mask that was essentially a concentration of all those kids that were ignored by the world... Being only Four when he made it, the Mask was extremely annoying and he learned to Loathe it... but it was surprisingly effective so it stuck around. Thanks to it, no one expected that he was secretly stealing the academy books from the other orphans, both those learning Ninja Skills or Civilians ones. It didn't matter, he stole them so he could get smarter and get an education... even if no one wanted him too.

After the Old Man offered for him to move out and become a Ninja, Naruto Took to sneaking out at the dead of Night to train in what he had read. He could have graduated by the time he was Seven, well not really as that damn Clone Jutsu took too little chakra to perform... but he had easily mastered everything Else. His taijutsu was fast and Accurate, holding a great deal of Power. His Aim was perfect, having practiced on squirrels and birds to master it. He could substitute with anything and could use the transformation with an accuracy that would trick nearly any other...

However his greatest combat skill was something he did not learn from a book... No instead it was something he learned via his Pranks. Started to vent his rage, Naruto was surprised how easy it was to slip away and set up traps and pranks, catching even the ANBU in them. He started to make personal challenges to improve his skills, with the painting of the Hokage Monument being his greatest one...

Seeing the Parallels to trap Making, Naruto Started to work on those in private, reaching a Mastery with ease...It was easy to look at a Prank and see exactly how someone would react to it, using that Knowledge to create layers to his traps... It was then that Naruto realize that he had reached mastery and made it a point to harness this skill whenever he could...

Kurama somehow had sensed this, and awakened from his slumber, drawing them together. What should have been a meeting between great foes was instead a meeting of Kindred Souls, and with that Naruto gained his first ally and friend. Kurama became akin to a father figure and used his centuries of Life to help Naruto to Mature into something far greater then he could expect.

Putting their heads together, they even found a way for Naruto to Make Regular Clones and Pass the test, the third time. It was simple, the reverse of What Most Jinchuuriki's did. Basically Kurama drew in all of Naruto's chakra, leaving enough to summon the clones and pass the fucking test.

Of course, this brought Naruto to where he was now, Sitting on the Roof top, next to Sakura, Sasuke and Watching Kakashi as they started to talk about themselves...

Naruto had decided to start to drop his mask... it was getting annoying and could kill him if he kept it up in the field after all...


	31. AN

**Hello Everyone, I have awesome news. Tomorrow I will be purchasing a Laptop and starting to mass write chapters for my stories. ON the following Monday, I will be updating them in mass so get ready for that and enjoy. I know that this is an interruption for the stories but I thought it was important for you guys to hear, as I will be updating far more frequently now, and my chapters will be longer...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **PS ( If I were to do a Bleach Story, should Mika be a Hollow or Shinigami? And Why?)**


	32. Idea from Sith'ari

As for the idea, basically with all the Shinobi Wars and the Shinobi Villages trying to gain more power than their rival villages and other competition, the Elemental Nations are filled with corruptions from organizations and business owners like Gato and the Akatsuki for example to the Hidden Villages and the Daimyos themselves from Kumo kidnapping people with Kekkei Genkais and unique abilities to Konoha betraying the Uzumaki Clan when it was attacked by Iwa, Kumo and Kiri (While it hasn't been confirmed it is a pretty solid theory).

With the right strategy and planning some one can use that corruption to gain enough funding and power to take control the Elemental Nations and Naruto would be the perfect candidate, because while Naruto is working in the shadows and using the corruption in the Elemental Nations to his advantage, he is using his happy go lucky personality to gain the love and support many different countries.

There are just so many ways for Naruto to grow in power, for example you can have Naruto take control of Gato's company and use Gato as a figurehead while using the corporation as a source of income for his plans, plus while Gato would be valuable to Naruto, he would be far from irreplaceable meaning it would be no major loss nor hindrance to Naruto and his plans if that fat pig dies.

Also, with the Kage Bushin no Jutsu as well as his refined Henge no Jutsu he can train and eventually become incredibly powerful, meaning that he can crush anyone who opposes him when he has to expose himself and take care of any threats on his own. It also helps that Naruto has a fast growth rate and the potential to become more powerful than Hagoromo and Kaguya themselves.

( All credit for this Story goes to Sith'ari)


	33. Different Teachers

**Hi Everyone, it is your Ninja Overlord Mika. I have an Idea to share with you all. This will have it's own page fora few days, while I also place it on Inspirations. Just a warning.  
**

* * *

Alright, here is what I propose. You all have read stories where Naruto is apprenticed, however you almost always strip the other Senseis from their teams, or use Anko... What if Raido or Hayate started Teaching him? Both are Skilled and have attachments to Minato, so it wouldn't be out of bounds? More so, Naruto would take after then entirely and become so much more...

Other Ideas include Ibiki teaching him. I know what you are thinking, that used to be a very common Story Idea, however few do it well. I want to see one where Ibiki Starts teaching Naruto after the Second Exam, stating that he was impressed with the boy's courage but wanted to help the boy gain more common sense and now when to speak.

Another Idea having Kabuto corrupt Naruto while in the village, gaining his trust and converting him toward Orochimaru's Desires. I have seen this literally once, but It is so perfect! Why is no one doing this?

Another Idea is one where Haku pulls a Sango, and Crawls out of his Grave barly holding on. When Naruto goes with Jiraiya, what If Haku agrees to teach him?

If you want a Lighter, Good Naruto then have Kosuke Maruboshi teach Naruto. He was a student of the Third Hokage, and is Elite Jonin in terms of actual power despite being called the Eternal Genin.

If you want to go another interesting Route, have the Elders Teach him n secret. They were trained by the Second Hokage, and are more neutral in personality. That would give an interesting twist I have yet to see.

Have Tenzo teach him instead of Jiriaya if you want a Fic where he stays in the Leaf and Actually is taught something.

Have Kushina imprint part of her soul on him before she dies, having her starting to teach him in his child hood or after some point in canon.

Have Lee befriend him in the Academy so he gets taijutsu Skills and physical power like Lee does. Maybe have him bond wiht Might Guy, again for a lighter Story.

My Personal favorite is having him go with Sasuke to be taught by Orochimaru, then betray the man and steal his resources from within.

If you have any ideas like this, please submit them.

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika. 


	34. Chapter 34

TheRagingMaelstrom wrote this.

Alright it's been a couple of weeks after Naruto left the village with Jiriaya and while the old coot does help out with some of his weaknesses he feels likes his traning is going too slow for his liking. When he and Jiriaya went to sleep in the woods one night he started to rummage through the Jiriaya's bag and he found a small notebook hidden in a secret pocket in the bag which he found with his stupid luck(literally someone should make a story where he and Lady Luck becomes a item or go at it). It turns out it's full of locations for tombs of powerful people even one for the home of the Rikudou Sennin that he wasn't able to go in because of seals. It turns out that there's one nearby at the location where the Third Raikage fought against Iwa's army for three days and three nights to a stand still. There the Third Raikage was buried by the reinforcing army if Kumo when he finally succumbed to his injuries and low amount of Chakra left. Well our favorite blond went there since he thought he could find any powerful artifacts on the Kage to help him have an edge against the Akatsuki. When he finally got to the Third's tomp he found a faint Chakra signature there where he saw the Third's Raikage's wraith(sounds better than ghost) just waiting near his tomp! After a short amount of shouting and fainting it was found out that he(Third) din't feel satisfied in dying without a true legacy where he can implement all his knowledge to. From his "Raiton no Yori" and the secrets of Black Lightning to even how to have your skin become an impenetrable armor, even the Heavanly Transfer Technique if he believed that they're worthy. After a long while of arguing with the old and dead man Naruto was able to convince that he was worthy to become his pupil which would led to him eventually going to Kumo and try to become its Raikage.

Oh and also the pairing has to be Yugito because I just love her! My favorite Kunoichi!


	35. War is Coming

**Prologue...**

 **Tsunade's Body and heart ached something Fierce as he read the report in his hands. War was coming, and it was coming fast. Apparently the Raikage and Tsuchikage had decided that with the Defection of Sasuke Uchiha and Damage from the Invasion, it was the perfect time to strike. Already each Village had begun to prime their soldiers, striking out at Several of the Leaf's Further Outposts to send a Message. Already they had wiped out Spring Country, attacking with Generators with Explosive tags... the resulting Explosion destroyed any trace of the Once advanced Country or their Technology...It was a smart move, she had to admit, seeing as the Place was obsessively Loyal to the Village after Naruto saved them from their Corrupted Leader.  
**

She had so hoped for Peace to reign, for her time as Hokage to be smooth and easy so she could pass the Mantle to Naruto one day... But it seemed that was not to be... She had to prepare for another war... before too many lost their lives...

" Shizune." Her apprentice looked at her with a mixture of Fear and Determination. " Summon the Council... and All available Jonin... We must prepare for war..."

Shizune nodded and shot off to complete her task...

As she did so, Tsunade grabbed a File from her Desk and stared at it sadly. She hated to do this, children should be able to enjoy their Lives... their youth as Might Guy would say... but she refused to allow them to suffer the same fate as her precious Brother...There was a great amount of Potential here, in this generation but none of them were prepared for war... she would have to change that...

Looking at the teams, she allowed the Strategist in her to take over. Immediately she began to jot down the flaws and skills of each person, as well as suggestions to improve their skills.

 **Team Kakashi - Direct Combat Squad...Kakashi to be removed and sent back to ANBU... Skills to valauble to ignore for more advanced missions...Start up training to step in as Hokage as needed...  
**

 **Sakura- Low Conditioning, Stamina and Chakra Levels... Temper issues... Skilled in Chakra control, near perfect Memory, Apparent skill in Genjutsu, low to average level of skill for Genin Else where. ... possible immunity to Mind Jutsu... Put her with Might Guy for Taijutsu Training and Conditioning... Perhaps have her work at Hospital or with Kurenai for Genjutsu...  
**

 **Naruto- Aggressive, Obsessive, Childish, lack of Killer instinct... Very little skill that may be due to poor teaching, investigate... Massive Chakra Levels, Shadow Clone Jutsu in Mass, Powerful healer and Stamina... Jinchuuriki... Deny Jiriaya's request for outside training... Test the boy and see what we can do with him...  
**

 **Team Kurenai- Tracking Squad... Test Kurenai to ensure her skills are up to par in all areas... Have her teach Genjutsu Counters... Possible reassignment for her team..  
**

 **Hinata - No confidence, shy, unsuited for Direct Combat... See if she has other skills,... powerful Chakra control... remarkable tracker and skilled in Taijutsu despite her Father's beliefs... Perhaps a Medical Ninja?  
**

 **Kiba - Over confident, Lazy, challenges Authoirty...relies far too much on family Skills... Powerful body and Speed, even for an Inuzuka... Strong Leader needed, Perhaps his sister or Anko...  
**

 **Shino - Reliant on his bugs, too apathetic... Skilled in taijutsu, Clan Jutsu and Strategy... Perhaps he should take up a Weapon.. Guy as a Teacher Possible but also Would work well with Anko...  
**

 **Team Asuma - Capture and Interrogation... Failed entirely in that regard... Take apart team after I have them tested...  
**

 **Ino- Fangirl, Rude, low Conditioning and more... Skilled in Family Jutsu, only knows two though... Skilled sensor and Strategiest when not obsessed with Sasuke... Anko for sure...Poisons wouldn't hurt, nor would other skills...  
**

 **Shikamaru -Lazy, emotionally weak, limited Skill set... Set him with Guy to correct issues... or Anko... Or Shizune...  
**

 **Choji -Needs conditioning... little confidence... lazy and obsessed with Food... Reliant on Shikamaru...Broaden skills...have him work with Might Guy or Put him as a Medic... he is a Pacifist...  
**

 **Team Guy- Direct Combat/Immediate Response Team- Have Guy start teaching Conditioning in Mass for few months, then put him in charge of Front Lines...  
**

 **Ten-Ten- A tad lazy at times, but determined and very skilled... Expanded Sealing abilities personally... Poisons, Genjutsu and other skills added in...  
**

 **Neji - Arrogant yet highly skilled.. beat it out of him, then expand his skill set... at least some medical training...Put him in Anbu Maybe... or with Anko...  
**

 **Rock Lee- Idiot, though very powerful... Learn Strategy while healing... have him work with Shino Perhaps?  
**

 **All of them require testing to ensure skills are up to par, then send them to IT to see where they are in terms of being able to kill...**

Putting her Pen Down, Tsunade sighed... she was going to keep her village safe... no matter who's innoncence would suffer for it... so matter how much that hurt...

* * *

 **Chapter End, this is an Idea I have had for a while. What if War came far sooner, how would it change the Leaf? Would it make them better, worse... would they change if the Akatsuki was not the man enemy... Alban55 your Amenaza Story inspired this concept, so thank you for that.**

Also, would you all check out **Three R's: Revenge, Rasengan, and Redemption by Naruto Uchiha 999? It is his first Story, One You many enjoy.  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	36. Wiser Harry

This Story Idea is Simple, an Independent Harry that Discovered His Magic after all of the Weird things that happened as a Child... With it he gained the freedom to as he pleased, which shifted the Path of his Life. He is a vastly different person due to being able to care for himself.

"""  
Harry Groaned Lightly in his Cupboard as he heard Petunia get out of Bed, he knew it was time to put his book away but damn it he was enjoying it. He knew that he would be in serious Trouble if any of his Relatives discovered his Book, or worse his secret stash of Non Perishable Foods he had hidden under his Cot. That was all that kept him from being Emaciated...

" GET UP" Petunia's Lovely voice crashed into Harry's Thoughts as she rapped her fingers against his Door. " NOW"

"I'm Up" He hated the stupid bint, but knew better then to test the boundaries, especially today of all days. Dudley's birthday was important to the Dursley's, any punishment today would not be pleasant.

Quickly grabbing his Socks, using his Gift to push aside the Spiders that lived in his Cupboard, Harry Hurried to go and take care of the bacon. Dudley had the Same meal every year for Breakfast, so it wasn't any surprise to him that he would be making Bacon. The only real difference was that he wasn't going to starve while watching the others eat, thanks to his Gift he had been able to Stash a lot of Food away under His Floor boards.

Harry wasn't sure when he first developed his Gift, but he was glad that he had. It saved him a lot of the time from the Durselys, though the First time that he ever used it intentionally he got in trouble for being on the Roof of His School. He had noticed all of the Weird things that happened when he was feeling intense emotions, so when Dudley started Chasing him with his Idiotic Friends, Harry Looked towards the roof while wishing to be there. He closed his eyes and the next theing he knew, he was on the Roof. That was the Defining Moment for Harry, and from then on he started testing the limits of his abilities... after all as far as he was aware, that was the only way to ensure his freedom from the Dursleys.

It had been slow to progress but eventually he was able to move things with his Gift ( which always helped with chores), get Figg's Cats to do his bidding, and his Personal Favorite... Become unnoticed. He couldn't become Invisible, but he could make it so others didn't notice him, not even the Dursleys. This made evading Dudley and his group easy, and also allowed him to start stealing books from the Library and Other People's Kitchens, thus allowing him to feed his Mind and Body. He made a point to read a book on Parenting and the Law, to see if the Dursleys were abusing him and found that according to the Law they were. Of course he said nothing, seeing as the teachers in his School clearly didn't care, but that was still comfort to Harry. He knew that despite what the Dursley's told him, he was not in the Wrong... they were. Just as the Teachers in the School were.

So From then he started to Teach himself everything he learned a parent was supposed to teach a Child. Money Management, Good Hygiene, Nutrition, Morals and a Variety of other Subjects. It was very Matilda- ish of him, which made sense seeing as that Book really inspired alot of change when he read it.

Overall, Harry Potter Changed for the Better as a person... which of course led him to becoming a Better... Freak? He wasn't sure what he was called, so he took the abusive term the Dursley's used for him and made it a title of Pride, a badge of Honor. He knew he was different, like those weird people who seemed elated to see him at random places before vanishing without a trace. He hadn't understood it at first, but he had sensed a weird... vibe after they left, like a lingering Smell. He knew now that it was their shared power, his Gift... whatever it was.

He knew it was the reason the Dursley's hated him, he even knew his parent's had it due to the extreme aversion his Abusers had towards the mention of his parents. Jealousy was a Bitch and all that... It made him realize that he had to take care of himself as the World would never do it for him...

Still despite his gift and Knowledge, Harry kept his mouth shut and used his gift to hide his presence from his Captors. He needed to be more capable of living on his own if he wanted to leave them, at Eleven this was not possible. He would tolerate them and their... unworthy presence for a while longer yet. They were a means to an end, nothing more.

For now he would play good, using his power to take care of his needs while dealing with a world that at the moment,... seemed to not give a shit about him. Thankfully that sentiment was Mutual...

Not even an Hour Later, Harry was shooting aliens in Dudely's room, A Small bowl of Ice cream next to him. Life was good to Harry Potter Sometimes, or rather he was good to himself. His worthless Captors had made everything so easy to him, their fear of Dudley's Tantrum earlier had allowed Harry the chance to use his Gift to hide his presence, shifting himself away from them as they took Dudley to the Zoo. He helped himself to some Icecream hidden in the Freezer behind the Vegetables ( Yes no one else ate it... fun for him really) and generally did as he felt.

With his powers, he was able to take care of a lot of the Chores around the House with ease so he had nothing to worry about when the Wankers returned...Well less to worry about anyway...

Yes, Harry was very good to himself.

* * *

 **Notes _ Not an Evil Harry but a far more idependent and Wise Harry. He is to be distrustful and more then willing to show off if needed...  
**

 **Love your Ninja Overlord**

 **Mika**


	37. Dark Three

**" TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Sakura's desperate voice pierced the night, making Sasuke sigh. He had started feeling something for the girl, so he didn't want to leave her yet... however he had to if he wanted to avenge his family. Gathering his chakra, Sasuke shushined behind her and just as he was about to knock her out... a hand stopped him... as did a very familar yet different voice.**

" Enough Sasuke. " Naruto's voice was different, Smoother and lacking any warmth. " We are all going to go to Orochimaru for training, this pathetic village is not suited for any real growth. Sakura desires to be with you, so she would be a suitable person to help rebuild your clan. If she trains with Orochimaru, she will be able to accomplish this."

Sakura, stunned turned towards Naruto. " What happened to you... ?"

Naruto gave her a dry look. " I am like Gaara Sakura, I possess the Nine Tailed fox in my body. The village is not exactly kind to me, so I made myself nonthreatening... Now, shall we go. With no one to report us, and the villages poor defenses we should be able to reach Sound before we are even noticed."

A shiver of fear rippled through Sasuke as he nodded. " Lets go."

With that, the Three Ninjas Walked out of the Village towards sound...

* * *

 **Here is my idea for an Orochimaru trained Team Seven. Tell me what you think ...  
**

 **Rules for this Fic.**

 **\- Sakura has to be Medic and Use Genjutsu**

 **\- Sasuke can be the same as canon... but I'd advise more growth and expansive Jutsu.**

 **\- Naruto has to be the strongest... some past explained ...**

 **This Naruto has to be smarter, far more skilled and dark...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord, Mika.**

 **P.S... I may or may not continue this... or expand it..**


	38. ANBU TEAM SEVEN

**This is my attempt at a Story where I help Team Seven become Badass... I always wanted to try one, and here is mine... even if I don't finish this, it will be put up on Inspirations...**

* * *

 **" Lady Tsunade." Said Sanin looked upwards, seeing the ANBU Captain Looking at her.**

" Yes Captain?" She never had any good news... so Tsunade really wanted a drink.

" I would like to Request for Three Genin to enter ANBU." The Captain's tone was even, holding not an ounce of emotion.

Plying her fingers together, Tsunade leaned Forward and asked. " Which Genin?" She really wasn't surprised, ANBU had lost a lot of valuable and powerful Ninjas over the Years. Kakashi, Itachi, Yugao... and several of them died during the Invasion, which made everything harder.

The Captain sighed, rubbing her forehead behind her mask. " Before you respond, I would like you to listen to my reasoning. These Three Genin are enormously valuable to the Leaf, however in their current State they are almost worthless. Can you promise me that?"

Tsunade nodded, her curiosity hitting her pretty hard. " Very Well, I will try." Her temper was a thing of legends after all...

The Captain Nodded. " I would Like Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Tsunade went to instantly deny her, violently, but A single raised hand and chakra spike stopped her. " Lady Tsunade, please listen before you react." Tsunade clenched her fists, but nodded all the same. " Thank you, now lets Start with Sakura Haruno... May I Sit, I may be here a while?"

Tsunade pressed a seal on her Desk, causing a chair to poof into existence. It was usually for foreign dignitaries...

As soon as She Sat Down, The ANBU Captian summoned two Files from her forearms guard, handing one to Tsunade. " Now, Ms. Haruno is weak, lazy, disobedient and obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. However she also had incredible Chakra control, a Genius Level intellect, an apparent Immunity to The Yamanaka Mind Jutsu and the potential to be a great Genjutsu or Medical Mistress. Her skills are low, but this gives us a blank Slate to turn her into a Powerful assassin, or more. More so, the rigid Nature of ANBU, our Emotional Training and wide skill sets will be enough to mold her into a force that accurately depicts her potential."

Tsunade wanted to argue... but couldn't. Her reasoning was sound, her ideas grand and the potential was great. " Very Well, if nothing else I will allow her entrance into ANBU... Now, Sasuke. " She wanted to put Naruto's off until the end, knowing that the reasoning would be far to great to deny...

The Anbu captain once again pulled out two files for each to read. " Sasuke Uchiha is arrogant, not a team player, had an inferiority complex and Superiority complex, has few genuine ties to the village, is obsessed with Killing Itachi, and bears the curse Mark. If he suffers any emotional blow, or sees that Naruto is better then him at all, he will run to Orochimaru. Sasuke would be turned into an incredible tool,... his Taijutsu is far beyond average, his speed is incredible, his chakra levels are high for his age and his control is above average, he knows several fire Jutsus and can use them in conjunction with Weaponry to an advanced Degree, he knows the Chidori, and despite his attitude he is rather intelligent. With Proper Training, Mr. Uchiha can become a Hunter Ninja of incredible proportions, and with our training he will feel like he is progressing, which means he will be loyal. We may even be able to influence him into agreeing to bear children via Intravenous Fertilization, so that if he dies his bloodline remains. Emotionally, we can curb his arrogance, calm him down and deal with that temper."

Tsunade nodded, saying nothing as she gestured for the captain to continue.

" Then There is Naruto... Honestly his potential is unlimited, but lets start with his many faults. First off, he is lazy, annoying, loud, arrogant, obsessed with Sakura, had no understanding of the World, is extremely naive, has never taken a life, has almost no skill in anything and honestly he is an embarrassment. However this can be corrected, which should have happened with Kakashi but never did. Naruto had Three times more chakra then the average Kage, has a borderline Supernatural Regenerative ability, has unending stamina, can summon thousands of clones that can be used to fix his faults in combat. He was capable of pranking the Hokage Monument in broad daylight which shows espinoge skills, stealth, infiltration, escape, trap making and so many other potential skills. With his healing, we can correct his slow speed and vastly increase his strength. Our emotional training will help him overcome Kyuubi's rage inducing Chakra, and help him gain some calm. We can even help him become hokage if that is still his goal."

Tsunade had nothing to Argue... she knew that this was perfect, literally the best way to help those three... she didn't have to like it, but she could not argue...

" Very well... I will have them brought here, you can make your Pitch to them..." She sighed, looking out the window...

" My lady, There is something else, or rather someone else of interest... for you that is." Tsunade turned to the captain with a raise brow. " Hinata Hyuuga, she is intelligent, skilled and has incredible chakra control... I believe she would do well as a Medical Ninja. Your fighting style would do well for her, seeing as the Hyuuga styles does not mesh well with her flexible body. You would be saving her from her... Family. "

That seemed to Cheer Tsunade up a little. " I will have her brought here as well."

At least things were not all bad...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **Did I make it realistic? Does this feel like a viable reason for the ANBU to be interested?**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	39. War of the Vessels

**Jinchuuriki... it means Human Sacrifice...**

 **Against Their wills, the Nine Children of Shinju and the Sage were sealed away...**

 **Into Human vessels, enslaved by their Father's Descendants...**

 **Their power ripped from them against their wills... slaves to their masters...**

 **Their vessels, slaves to their kages and people...**

 **Beaten... hated... Isolated...**

 **Tools, used to avert War...**

 **Until they connected... and became one...**

 **And took their Lives back... and punished those that enslaved them...**

 **And it was they who were the masters...**

 **It was they who ruled...**

 **It was they who were free...**

 **This is their story.**

* * *

 **" Where am I?" A Seven Year old Naruto Screamed out as he found himself in a Large Pink expanse. He could see no one... yet he did not fear. Instead he felt incredible... beyond reason...  
**

" You are in our Mind." The tone was gruff, and kind of scary...and it was right behind him. " Do not be afraid, we will not hurt you little one"

Naruto whipped around, only to scream and attempt to run as he looked straight at a Massive Turtle with Red eyes. " MONSTER!" He screamed and screamed, only to be picked up by someone. He struggled and fought but stopped when he looked at the person...

It was a Boy, he was very short and not very old... His eyes were purple and he had a scar going down one side of his face. " Calm down, You are not in any danger, Isobu is very nice." His tone had the same no nonsense most teachers had, but it wasn't mean... Naruto Liked him already. " My Name is Yagura, what is yours?"

Naruto beamed a smile, happy that someone wanted to be nice to him. " Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage." He beamed a smile, making Yagura chuckle. He went to pout, but Yagura smiled softly at him.

" I am the Mizukage Naruto, I can tell you have the potential to be a Hokage... a great one... I can help you train if you want.. you and the others."

Naruto tipped his head. " What others? And what is a Mizukage?"

Yagura chuckled again. " A Mizukage is like the Hokage, but for the Land of Water where I live... and I mean the others like us, Junchuurikis... People with tailed Beasts Sealed in their bodies." Yagura looked serious. " Kyuubi would be your Tailed Beast."

Naruto's eyes got wide, tears in them as he shook his head. " The kyuubi is dead, the Fourth Hokage killed him." Why was this man calling him a demon... he was not a Demon.

Yagura sighed. " No Naruto, you can't kill tailed Beasts... they are immortal... "

" He is right. " A Terrifyingly evil voice appeared behind Naruto, he looked to see it and froze in Terror... Kyuubi... a Giant Orange Fox with Nine tails and red eyes. " I was sealed in you as a child..."Kyuubi looked mean, but after Isobu wacked his head with a tail, he sighed.

Yagura held Naruto tightly. " Don't be afraid Naruto, Kyuubi is not evil... he was forced to attack by a really bad man... he told me and Isobu when he called him when you were still awake." He sighed. " And when the control was broken Naruto, he tried to leave so he could be free but they sealed him away...that is why everyone in your village is so mean to you..."

Naruto started crying, the information too much for his seven year old Brain.

" So he is like us." A kind voice from behind them drew Naruto's attention. A Girl with Green Hair and Orange eyes and a tired Looked boy with Red hair were standing in front of a massive bug and a sandy raccoon.

The Girl smiled at him. " I am Fu, I live in the Waterfall Ninja Village and am the Jinchuurki of Chomei here." She pointed to the bug, revealing two missing teeth. " She is my best freind, but I have no human freinds... they are all really mean to me... "

The boy nodded next to her. " I have no freinds, I have special sand that I can't control but it hurts people... I can't sleep and my siblings are afraid of me... My Dad is the Kazekage, and he has my uncle looking after me..." He pointed to the Raccoon behind him. " He is Shukaku... he is usually crazy but Isobu took care of him... I don't know how..."

Naruto nodded, holding his hand out. " I am Naruto Uzumaki... I have no friend, I play pranks and Most people are mean to me... I am alone a lot... " He took in a deep breath." Can we be freinds?"

Both kids smiled and nodded, and a group hug formed instantly...

 **Yagura sighed, his plan was going to well...When he was put into the Genjutsu by that fucking Uchiha, he had vowed to get out... but eventually he started to break. He had Isobu, which helped a lot, but he needed more... he understood for the first time, the suffering of the Bjuu. He wanted to help the others, and free them... but knew that Kirabi was the Riakage's bitch, and Han and Roshi were recluses who hated most people... so they were out of the equation...  
**

Isobu summoned the siblings who were not being controlled by an adult Human, getting Chomei, Shukaku and Kurama... it took some persuading... but he managed to convince them into helping their hosts... in agreement for keeping their senses and having a genuine say. Plans had been forged and before they knew it, an alliance had been made...

The Jinchuuriki and Bjuu would cooperate... and wrench their freedoms from their abusers... no matter the cost.

" Now you three, I heard from your Bjuu's that you guys all want to be powerfu Ninjas, is this true?" They were kids, emotioanlly damaged kids that yeared for affection... he had to be delicate. The kids nodded, looking at him in wonder. " I can train you three in here, but you will have to do two things for me... first, you can't tell anybody or else they will seal this part of your Mind away.." They all looked horrified. " And second, you have to try your hardest which means you have to train outside as well... what do you say?"

A Resounding " YATTA" told him they were on board...

The First Step was done.. now for step two... educate them in the reality of the world... that would be hard... but damn it they deserved better.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think...this is an idea I have had for a while.  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	40. Rin Kurama

Rin Kurama is the heir of the Kurama clan of the hidden leaf ambition is to rise his clan and make it a powerful clan in the ninja world.

Rules.  
Rin must be ambitious and cunning  
Rin must become the leader of the clan at a young age  
The pairing must be Rin and Anko  
Rin must train his clansman  
Rin must be a genius  
Rin must be the calm and calculating type.

This Is a Story and Challenge Created by Warsameking, so if you use this remember to honor them.


	41. Oda Nobunaga

**Oda Nobunaga was a powerful daimyo of Japan in the late 16th century who attempted to unify Japan during the late Sengoku e goal of national unification and a return to the comparative political stability of the earlier Muromachi period was widely shared by the multitude of autonomous daimyo during the Sengoku period. Oda Nobunaga however, was the first for which this goal seemed attainable. Nobunaga had gained control over most of Honshu (see map below), before his death during the 1582 Honnō-ji incident, a coup attempt executed by Nobunaga's vassal, Akechi Mitsuhide. It is not certain if Nobunaga was killed in the attack or if he committed seppuku. The motivation of Mitsuhide's betrayal was never revealed to anyone who survived the incident, and has been a subject of debate and conjecture ever since the incident.[1] Following the incident, Akechi Mitsuhide declared himself master over Nobunaga's domains, but was quickly defeated by Toyotomi Hideyoshi, who regained control of and greatly expanded the Oda holdings. Oda Nobunaga's successful subjugation of much of Honshu enabled the later successes of his allies Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu toward the goal of national unification by subjugating local daimyo under a hereditary shogunate, which would ultimately be accomplished in 1603 when Tokugawa Ieyasu was granted the title of shogun by Emperor Go-Yōzei following the successful Sekigahara Campaign of 1600. The nature of the succession of power through the three daimyō is reflected in the Japanese idiom: "Nobunaga pounds the national rice cake, Hideyoshi kneads it, and in the end Ieyasu sits down and eats it."**

 **So the Story idea is...**

Nobunage Oda didn't die at the temple of Honnō-ji he was reborn in the Naruto world not only that but he was also born with a bloodline, he couldn't conquer his old world but he will conquer this new one let the Oda clan rise...

Also by Warsameking... so give him the credit he deserves...


	42. The RagingMaelstrom and NarutoNega

**All of these Story Ideas were born from TheRagingMaelstrom and NarutoNega, if you use them give these guys the credit they deserve.**

 **This is an order of your Ninja Overlord... **

**Zero**

 _ **Naruto**_

On the night of the Kyūbi attack the Reibi(Zero-Tails) was wandering by and found the safehouse where an unconscious Kushina Uzumaki and a newborn Naruto Uzumaki was at, where it felt the remaining Kyūbi Chakra in Kushina and a wonderfully dark and allencompering Chakra that attract it to them. While this was happening the Kyūbi was still attacking the village, when Reibi got there it saw Naruto who was wide awake and saw it but only reach out to it where it slowly started to realize that the Chakra was coming from him. But before it can continue to mull this information Minato flashed over to take Naruto for the sealing but saw the Reibi. In quick succession he flashed all of them to a clearing, where he sealed both Reibi and Kyūbi in Naruto but in doing so his hair changed to a raven-black color and his eyes into crimson-red. But in the seal it's a different matter all together, after all sealing two different conscientious within one seal may have unexpected consequences.

Naruto/Kurami(femKuroKyūbi)

Menma!Naruto

Meiton!Naruto

Enton!Naruto

 **Return of the Shunshin**

 _ **Naruto**_

On the night of Shisui's death a young Naruto Uzumaki was getting his worst beating to date and he was powerless to do anything to stop it because of him using all of his Chakra before hand in training. When they're where finished they stabbed him trough the chest and thrown him to the Naka River where the body of Shisui was also dumped in as well with his eye's intact. In the seal Kyūbi was desperate to safe its host but was slowly failing that was until Naruto floated right next to Shisui's body. When both bodies bumped into each other Kyūbi thought of doing something he would never do, something that if the Old Man was alive would both frown and smile at him for. After all whoever said that the Great Kyūbi no Yōko was a being of patience was most likely brain dead. "Kurama-kun what did you do?" "...Jiji!?"

Naruto/Satomi(femItachi)

ŌtsutsukiHeir!Naruto

Shisui!Naruto

RinneSharingan!Naruto

 **Birth of the Chaos God**

 _ **Naruto**_

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of Konoha's Kiiroi Senkō, Minato Namikaze, and the Nidaime Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko Kushina Uzumaki lived a fairly simple live. Well yeah he had to deal with stray Iwa nin's after his head and there's the rare abduction attempts but all was well for him, he has his family and his friends backing him up though it helps that he became Jonin at nine. But that was until the destruction of Yumegakure happened and his mother was framed for being the cause of it, and seeing his father forced to sent her to jail force's him into disobeying orders and run from the village to the ruins of Yumegakure. There he found about a plot in resurrecting The Three-Headed Guardian Beast, a being that is said to be even more powerful than the Kyūbi and being an equal to the Juubi in pure destruction. So what might happened when Naruto tried to use a seal to seal it away again, but had one single flaw on the array? What does this single flaw do? Does it save everyone from the monster? Or does it create an even bigger one that not even the gods themselves hope to beat?

Naruto/? (Lady Luck or any Goddesses)

RisingGod!Naruto

Chaos!Naruto

 **The Maelstrom Rises**

 _ **Naruto**_

I always been known as unpredictable, but not even I would of predicted this. After all how was I supposed to know that I was the reincarnation of a man known Asura, the Legacy of Shisui-nee, the newest wielder of a long lost Kekkei Genkai, and that was not counting the new follower that I saved when she was gonna be killed to be used as puppet for a weird eyed dude. And its just Tuesday afternoon! Man what would Ero-Sennin think if he was here right now, and not perving on the women's bathhouse but actually training me. But it doesn't matter since I got someone depending on me now and I would rather die then watch them be unhappy.

Naruto/Ajisai

Asura!Naruto

MangekyōSharingan!Naruto

FūinjutsuMaster!Naruto

Arashiton!Naruto (Storm Release = Fūton, Suiton, and Raiton)

 **The Namekuji Ōji**

 _ **Naruto**_

What if Naruto wasn't the son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki but of a greater lineage. What if Obito din't believe he would be able to scare off Minato from Kushina during the birth of their child, and he went after the most elusive of the Jinchūriki's to save himself the trouble later on? What would happen if Minato Namikaze in a burst of selfishness for his child sealed the Bijū in a young 7-year old Naruto? This is the story of Naruto Senju, Konoha's Slug Prince and the challenges he will face, though he will not be doing it alone if his mother has a say in it.

Naruto/Hotaru

RokubiJinchūriki!Naruto

Iryō-nin!Naruto

ShabondamaNoNinjutsu!Naruto

SlugSummoner!Naruto

SlugSage!Naruto

Motherly!Tsunade

Naruto/Menma rivalry

 **When the Tears Stop Falling**

 _ **Naruto**_

I accepted my death when I impaled myself on the Kunai of my best friend knowing that he would be the one who would lead to a new era of peace. What I din't count on was to be face-to-face with the Shinigami where he told me I was supposed to be the Child of the Prophecy given to Jiraiya-Sensei. I was confused for why he would tell me this when I was supposed to move on, and the answer he gave me shocked me into a stupor. He was willing to give me a second life not as myself but as the child of the Yondaime Hokage who died during his birth and an Uzumaki women named Kushina Uzumaki. He told me if I accept this I would have to live a live even worse than my old one with a burden that would be willing to kill me for freedom. But you know what, 'Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.', I never hesitate for that is my Nindō!

Naruto/x(either femShinigami or Konan)

Yahiko!Naruto

TensaZangetsu!Naruto

Amekage!Naruto

 **Are You My Daddy?**

 _ **Naruto**_

If you ask me, if given the chance to go back to the past would I change it for the better. My answer would be, no. What happens, happens and if I change it, more mayhem and chaos would ensure then before. But it looks like I'm not given a choice when Toneri used a last resort suicide Jutsu on me as a form of payback. Though I would have had the last laugh since I took the Tenseigan from him, if it wasn't for him sending me during my early years or more accurately when I was 6-years old. Even more so when I bumped into my younger self. Most people would be overwhelm in seeing they're younger self's but I'm not normal, for I am Naruto Uzumaki, and somehow the newly parent of Arashi Uzumaki. All that is missing is a mother and I got my eyes on a certain green-haired Hyūga.

Naruto/Natsu

Tenseigan!Naruto

FūinjutsuMaster!Naruto

GodLike!Naruto

Fatherly!Naruto

 **Rise of the Neo Gokage**

 _ **Naruto**_

We we're known as the New Generation, we were supposed to lead our people for peace, and we did... for a time. We had to watch our children attack each other, out of misplaced pride believing themselves to be the true heirs to our positions or that they're superior to the other's. For this reason we would go back, back to our younger years to right the wrongs of the past and of the future, after all we might not be together like before but we will bring back the fear of the Neo Gokage back into their hearts even though this time they won't know what hit them. Though we would have quite a challenge ahead of us since our capital is still abandoned with only my Hime, her cats and her Obā-chan as the only residents.

Naruto/Tamaki

Chōjūrō/?

Kurotsuchi/?

Darui/?

Garaa/?

ElementalCapital!Sora-Ku

Hokage!Naruto

Kazekage!Gaara

Mizukage!Chōjūrō

Tsuchikage!Kurotsuchi

Raikage!Darui

Godlike!NeoGokage

 **Menting My Broken Heart**

 _ **Naruto**_

In all of my live I only loved three women and all ended in disaster. One betrayed me because of money, another betrayed me because she wanted her clans approval, and the last one hurts the most. She died in my arms bleeding out after she took a blow that was meant for me. In her dying moments she told me how she loves me, that I made her into the happy'st women alive. Since then I shut myself from female contact believing that they would either betray me in the end, or die in my arms for my stupidity. But even with all the walls set up around me one certain blue and purple eye'd cat was able to tear them turn. But who is she, and what does she mean that my dead beloved was her old host?

Naruto/Nibi

Past!NaruSaku

Past!NaruHina

Past!NaruYugi

BrokenButMenting!Naruto

Non-Slutty!Nibi

 **Rise**

 _ **Naruto**_

When I first saw her I thought that she was cold and uncaring. But when I was trying to convince her not that throw away her life I saw that it was just a mask, after all I should know since I wear one since I was 6, I saw that she was hurting inside for her mother and for being the sacrifice for the Black Shadow. When it was time for her to sacrifice herself I did something most would be too selfish to do, I took her place after knocking her out. Even knowing that I can't help feel like she got the raw end of the deal instead of him. Knowing you're mother is dying and you are unable to save her, and to unknowingly send another person to their death for her foolishness. But what she din't know was that she unknowingly created a being that would bring the world to their knee. After all the Black Shadow will be the first of many to fall in his wake.

Naruto/Aoi

RisingŌkamiJūbi!Naruto

Priestess!Aoi

 **Instinct**

 _ **Naruto**_

When I first meet her we were the worse of enemy's, trying to take each others heads off. But while fighting her I saw the hesitance and regret while fighting by connecting our hearts. I saw that she would rather run away and never look back. But something was keeping her from doing so, was it because of guilt, was it a sense of finishing what she started, or was it that she wishes to enjoy it but can't. And what is wrong with me, I feel something deep withing me is wanting to take control and it ain't Kyuubi or Yami so what is it. And why is it connected with her.

Naruto/Benzaiten (femBenten)

Skinchanger!Naruto

Empath!Naruto

DuelSummoner!Naruto (Toads and Wolfs)

 **The Illusionary Flash**

 _ **Naruto**_

All I ever wanted was the respect and love of the people of my home village. But I always knew that was a fool's dream. I truly never saw the depth of their hatred of me till the day of the Retrieval Mission, when I brought my brother in all but blood back with me. The looks on their faces were either of satisfaction and horror. Satisfaction in that I completed in retrieving the 'Last Loyal Uchiha', and the other's, horror at my potential in the event that I would be too strong for them to control. The majority was horror. I was banished because of that but they thought the Hokage would do this willingly without causing major backlash against them. She gave me my inheritance as well as a scroll fill with Raiton Jutsus when it was found out that it was my affinity as well as some Genjutsu's at my request. With that I went outward to the world looking for a place to call home. It would lead me to the last place most would believe I would go, as well as the place where I found my other half. For in the ashes of the Konoha Genin Naruto Uzumaki rises one of Kumo's Elite Jonin Shī, otherwise known as 'The Illusionary Flash'.

Naruto/Yugito

Shī(C)!Naruto

Iryō-nin!Naruto

Sensor-nin!Naruto

Genjutsu!Naruto

Hiraishin!Naruto

 **The Kuro Kiba**

 _ **Naruto**_

On the night of Sakumo Hatake's birth he wasn't alone. What if he was one of twin's? After all when there's a Fang it always a pair. This is the journey of Naruto Hatake and his journey side by side his brother as the Kuro Kiba(Black Fang). But it was cut short in the late stages of the Second Shinobi World War when he started sapling Fuinjutsu where he was sent to the future during the Genin graduation test when a Natsumi Uzumaki stole the Forbidden Scroll. What happens when a Black Wolf sets his eye's on a Blond Fox? Well let's just say what a Wolf wants a Wolf gets.

Naruto/Natsumi(femNaruto)

Hatake!Naruto

BlackChakra!Naruto

WolfSummoner!Naruto

S-Rank!Naruto

 **Rise of the Sennin**

 _ **Naruto**_

Why is it that anything involving to me has to be so troublesome! Just yesterday night I find out I'm a container of a big ball of fur named Kyuubi, and the last full-blooded Uzumaki, being the descended of the main family and all. Then it was that I'm going to be in a already active team when their last member lost the ability to use their Chakra, with one of my new teammate trying, over every corner, to jump my bones. Now I find out that I subconsciously absorb Nature Chakra making my potential as a Shinobi and Sennin blow above proportions with summoning clans all over trying to make me their summoner. Yup Kami just loves me. *Cue getting struck'ed by lightning*

Naruto/OC

OC!Team 3

Sennin!Naruto

MultySummons!Naruto

Sensei!Genma

 **The Rising Dawn**

 _ **Naruto**_

I always was hated since the day I was born. I would always be belittled by the people who were my family and younger siblings since my dream was not to be a Ninja but a Sage. I was called the failure of the new Uzumaki clan, the Black Sheep. I would be attacked by the common men in the believe that it would cleanse the name of what was my clan. But even in all this darkness that surrounds me, there was a ray of hope in this nightmare. My Godparents and a certain Raven that feels the same pain as mine but in a lesser degree. I would see her walk around like a specter ignored by most. It was first because of her older brothers fault, then it was her younger one. Like me we live life like it was a burden. It wasn't till her near death experience and seeing her so shaken up in the dreaded Uchiha Massacre, that I had a dream and ambition. "My name is Naruto Asahi, I'm a wandering Sage with the dream to bring the end of this cycle of death and hatred!" "You forgot your ambitions koi." "... and my ambition is to have a family with my beloved Raven and never let her have to feel despair, like she did on that day!"

Naruto/Satsuki(femSasuke)

Sage!Naruto

Ninsō(Ninja Monk)!Naruto

Wise!Naruto

AdamantineSealingChains!Naruto

NonRepentable!UzuFamily

 **A World So Cold**

 _ **Naruto**_

She's the firstborn of Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage and Mito Uzumaki. But she couldn't enjoy the benefits of being their daughter before being sent to the time of the Kyūbi attack when she was playing around with one of her mothers experimental seals. Being used as the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, hated by the people who were supposed to basically worship her was not what she was born to live through. Even then in this war torn world she will fight back, for every inch she takes back risk's the safety of her adopted brother, Menma. She will not fail him and see him suffer through the same torment as she has. "I'm Natsumi Senju Uzumaki and I will bring back Peace and Order to this war torn world, just like my father tried, and wished for."

Natsumi/Shisui

femNaruko!Natsumi

YoungerBrother!Menma

Mokuton!Natsumi

 **The Black-Winged Angel Of Death** (In Progress)

 _ **Naruto/Highschool DxD**_

 _ **(If anyone know's how to shorten this into a better summary PM me)**_

Everyday of my life, since I can remember my goal was to bring joy, honor, and happiness to my Father. I would do everything for him to look at me with a smile and pride in his eyes. And he did. Until I meet "her", she who made me question what I truly want to do with my life. It was this single being that shook my beliefs, truths, and my heart. I learned to care, to love, to regret, and to hate. To this day I never regretted meeting her for she opened my eyes to see the cruelty of living beings, both mortal or immortal, in the belief that they are right. How some of the "evil" beings portrayed in history are actually some of the purest, while the "righteous" are some of the most vilest beings alive. But my changes weren't unnoticed, no far from it. When Father saw this he believed it was a phase, when I din't go back to "normal" he had my brother Michael to investigated. When it was known that I was slowly going against most of the ideals of Father, I was disposed of. What they din't know is that I had some friends in high places. This is my story as I traverse the Shinobi world and to my reemergence on Earth as the co-leader of the Grigori. I was Icarus the Seraph, now I'm Naruto Uzumaki The Black-Winged Angel of Death, and no one will stand in my way to get my Kyūbi-Hime back!

\- New Summary

One day one of God's most beautiful and strongest angels while patrolling the human world to keep watch of them, found a clearing with a certain young women crying and seeing this went to her. When he got there he was entranced by her beauty. When he snapped out of the daze she unknowingly put him in started talking with her, where she started telling him how her father is marrying her off to a spoil noble who only think's of her as nothing but a trophy. This enrages him for it makes him think of what would happen do her her. For this reason he offers her his help in dealing with the noble. Later on in life he would think back to this day as the day where he truly felt complete and happy. When he was able to annul the contract, he was cohered to be the replacement for the marriage. He agreed to it but only if there's a year and a half to spend time together to connect with each other before the wedding. He later in was told by her of her being a Yokai but more accurately a Kyūbi Yokai. For a time he thought of killing her in the name of his Father but after spending so much time with her it made him love her too much that even thinking of losing her, hurts more than losing the love and care of his Father, brother's, and sister's. After more time past after her confession he told her of him being a Seraph and being the heir of God, this shocked her thought it past soon enough where she then ran out the room. This hurt him more then all the wound that he ever had inflicted on him even more then the time he was almost burnt alive. Thinking that she left him he went towards the window to fly off but before that happened he turned around one more time when he heard her come back even though he thought she came back to kill him. But was shocked that she changed her clothes for lingerie where she then ran up to him and kissed him in the lips while telling him she still loves him. That was the day they officially copulated their love for each other.(He din't fall since he did it out of love instead of lust) But this was not to last for God heard of his little escapade with a Yokai where he later had him send to a void to live trough the rest of his days watching his betrothed. Later on he would watch his future wife found out his punishment, and her pregnancy. But with her pregnancy and his presumed death eventually she died during childbirth. With this he finally broke down and cursed the name of his Father finally making him fall from grace. But all was not lost for the other God's weren't as heartless as God himself but pitied him for finally breaking after seeing his beloved die so one that most would think would relish in his pain instead offered to help him, it was the Shinigami. He told him there was a realm under the control of the Shinto Pantheon just like there are many others thought all have a claim in the one God own's. He told him he will take the soul of his beloved and make it into the Kyūbi of their world but it would take time for him to get there since he would have to do some tinkering in the fate's of that world to let him in there which would make him able to change predetermined fates of other's. It would take him about 300 years after sending his beloved to live there that he was finally able'd to be sent there where he awoke in his mindscape to find his beloved in her Fox formed sealed behind a Tori gate. After a heart breaking reunion they agreed to hone their skills to repay the Shinigami any way they can as in being his avatar in this realm as well as his 'Angel of Death' to bring those who defile the natural order of things to death.

\- Original Summary

Pairing: Naruto/Naomi(femKyūbi)

FallenSeraph!Naruto

ShinigamiAvatar!Naruto

 **The Healing Hands**

 _ **Naruto/Fairy Tail**_

Magic, the physical embodiment of the soul connecting with nature. If so why does everyone uses it for destructive and harmful means? Why use this beautiful gift were given to mainly inflict pain or suffering to other's? Some claim it's to protect what they cherish, others for a type of job to live their everyday life. But others corrupt's this gift and use it to subjugate the weak, proclaiming they're superiority. But me? I use it at it's true potential, I heal and protect. I'm the shield and healer of my people, I bring happiness to young children by saving their dying parents and protect them from harm. My name is Naruto Senju, of the Healing Hands and my journey is just beginning.

Pairing: Naruto/?

MasterHealer!Naruto

Strong!Naruto

Senju!Naruto

TsunadeLike!Naruto

Wandering!Naruto

 **My Light in the Darkness**

 _ **Naruto/RWBY**_

Since I could remember, all I could do was kill. Since my birth I was a weapon with my life being used as a stepping stone for the benefit of the village. My existence was for the village's benefit. But even then something deep inside me wishes for the light, to see the sun, to taste the air, and to feel that little emotion called love. And I believed they were too far from my grasp to take, that was till my mission to go to the Western Lands, when it was found out there where people living there with more advanced tech than ours. It took me to one place where I can call home, and maybe find love if a certain Shadow Cat got a say in it. "My name is Naruto, former ROOT-nin and the first, and only Faunus of the Elemental Nations"

Pairing: Naruto/Blake

FoxFaunus!Naruto

ExRoot!Naruto

 **The True Goddess of Nature**

 _ **Naruto/PercyJackson**_

After the 4th Shinobi World War a young Natsumi Ōtsutsuki(previously Uzumaki-Namikaze) is left as the last living being with Chakra after merging with Kaguya, which led her to becoming the new Jūbi no Ōkami(The Ten-Tailed Wolf). She was betrayed by her village and almost everyone she knows because of it, all except for Iruka, the Konohamaru Corps., the Ninja Alliance and all the Villages she saved in her lifetime. After perfecting everything that there are in the Ninja arts she create's a seal that sends her to another dimension as a form of reincarnation where she gets a sent to a new body but kept all of her Chakra, and her Kekkei Genkai's. Natsumi merges with the infant Andromedia Jackson(femPercy) so what adventure would she have while trying to hide her Godly power's and running away from Godly pursers that don't understand that she like's playing with the same team.

Pairing: Natsumi/? (Your pick)

Goddess!Natsumi

Jūbi!Natsumi

Gaia/Natsumi hatred

 **The New Lightning Shadow**

 _ **Naruto/Rosario Vampire**_

On Naruto's birth the sealing of Kurama in him awakened a dormant blood from his father side of the family. It awaken his Yōko blood by Kurama's presents in him, and ironically enough Kurama know's who's line of succesion he's from. But in learning this he also knew if they see his Yōko features his life would be much worse then it already is so he used a Genjutsu to hide them. As he grows up being isolated or hated by most of the village he get's raised by his new adopted father Kurama in his power that is constantly growing because of the seal. It wasn't till his 13 birthday(graduation age changes to age 16) that he plans to escape Konoha and pass the barrier surrounding the Elemental Nations created by Kaguya when she was still known as the Usagi no Megami(Rabbit Goddess) to protect her subjects from the Yōkai's and to keep them away, the only reason the Bijuu where still there was because of their power being strong enough to resist the pull of the barrier from throwing them away. When he passes the barrier he then on became a mercenary for hire which led him have to fight alot of different type of monsters which eventually led to a run in with Fairy Tail when they tried to recruit him, which he declined since he din't like the sound of their plan, which led to him having a bounty on his head placed by them. This led to him having to constantly be on the move which eventually led to Mikogami asking him to join Yōkai Academy. This leads to his adventure in Yōkai Academy while protecting the younger sister of the woman who stole his heart and blood.

Pairing: Naruto/Akua

Yōko!Naruto

RaijinDescendant!Naruto

Fatherly!Kurama

 **Golden Rose**

 _ **Naruto/RWBY/Soul Eater**_


	43. Monster

**Naruto doesn't stand a chance... " Kurenai smugly told Kakashi, knowing that Kiba would demolish the Deadlast. Her Gaze focused on the fight, not wanting to miss a second of her Student's victory... However a loud Whimpering drew her attention to Akamaru who actually wet himself in terror. Perhaps he could sense Kyuubi? It couldn't be that he was afraid of Naruto... could it?  
**

Kiba held his dog to his face. " What's wrong boy?" Akamaru whimpered fearfully, before shooting into Kiba's clothes and shivering. " What do you mean, Monster? It's just Naruto boy, the dead last loser." Kurenai sighed, it had to be Kyuubi... still, Kiba could fight Naruto easily on his own.

"Mmmm,... perhaps you should listen to your Partner Kiba, Animals can sense things beyond our abilities." Naruto's voice sent shivers down everyone's spines... it held no warmth, or coldness... nothing, it was sound and intent but not an ounce of emotion. It lacked the scratchiness the boy once held... a look at his face and stance told it's own story. Naruto was standing straight, an Apathetic look on his face... he wasn't fidgeting or moving at all..." I admit, I always knew that his was a possibility, but so many people fell for my mask... Perhaps it was arrogance... or perhaps I was used to the general incompetence of our Village... regardless, I should have been more prepared for this..."

Kiba barked out at Naruto hatefully, scaring Kurenai as a realization hit her... all the signs were there.. how did they miss them..." WHAT ARE YOU?"

Naruto smiled, but it seemed fake and dry " I believe the term is Sociopath...or am I a Psychopath... I am not really sure, they are very similar after all..." Naruto shrugged. " In any case, I cannot feel pain, or love, or Empathy... I register as a Predator to Akamaru, hence his terror... " He turned his gaze to Kurenai." I heard what you said Kurenai, if I could feel love, I would say that I am going to love breaking your student..."

She shivered...turning to a horrified and disbelieving Kakashi. " How did you not notice?" They were trained for these things after all... " You were with him for months, constantly?"

Kakashi just let out a choked sound, shaking his head. " He... he never showed it.."

" Yes he did..." Shikmaru's voice drew their attention, the boy looked determined and afraid. " Psychopaths fake emotions, they have to in order to blend in... I always thought Naruto was just dramatic, but that is how he sees our behavior... it is what he mimics..."

Naruto's chuckle just confirmed it all for them. " Pretty much, though I based it on the Orphans I grew up with. Then I didn't change it, why fix what isn't broken." He turned his head to Hayate. " Would you start the Match?"

The once frozen Man glared at Naruto but Nodded. " Are you both Ready?" Both boy's Nodded. " Start"

Before anyone could react, Kiba collapsed in a bloody pool... his and Akamaru's head's rolling away from the pile...Naruto was standing behind them, a Red chakra covered Kunai in hand. He turned to Kurenai and smiled, but it wasn't kind in anyway... he just looked bored. " Well, that was an event... " then he just turned on his heel and walked to the Stands, ignoring everyone's terrified Stares...

* * *

 **Chapter End, this is just an experimental Story... Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

 **Also, if you know the difference between a Socio and Psychopath...take your guess on Naruto based off what you see...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	44. Hypocrisy

I wanted to see one thing, A World where Naruto never uses shadow clones and in fact grows out of his stupidity. My idea came from the episode where he gets control over Kurama's Power... where Kurama is able to siphon Naruto's chakra when he taps into said fox's...He is also not stupid in this story...

I also want to focus on the hypocrisy of Hashirama and how he was seen as great despite enslaving the Tailed Beasts and selling them.

Also Root was well known until after Itachi killed his clan, We saw that when Danzo tried to take Shino but ended up taking Torune... he was given permission from Hiruzen even.

Last thing... I wanted to play with the Idea that Naruto and Kurama could bond without a betrayal or major event... Logic and Reason allowing them to bond.

"""  
Right after Naruto fails the Second Genin Exam...

"DAMN IT!" Naruto raged, anger oozing off of him in waves. " That fucking clone Jutsu... I know for a fact that Idiot Lee was able to pass and he can't do any jutsu. I can effortlessly do all of them except that fucking clone Jutsu and I am the deadlast failure... Bigoted assholes. I bet Hiruzen is apart of this, that Spineless Coward..." Naturally all of these thoughts were in his head while he was in the shower. He could easily detect the ANBU around his apartment... he always could. They were a constant in his life, to keep him in control due to everyone being afraid he would Snap.

Territory of being the vessel to Kyuubi... Naruto honestly wished he could just unleash Kyuubi and let him finish what he started. The Village probally deserved it anyway. They were assholes... the Villagers treated him like he carried the plague, and the Ninjas ignored his existance or were down right cruel. The Only thing that got him through some days were his pranks, the real ones not the cover pranks. The Painting of walls or peoples houses were a cover, what he really did was swap seasonings in restarants, plant drugs he stoles from dealers, plant "proof" of infindelity, steal valuable books ( which he later destroyed after memorizing) and a whole host of fun things. It was his only way of dealing, knowing he was getting his revenge on the populas that isolated him without killing them...This stress relief also helped him to keep his his ruse of being an idiot. He had no desire to be placed into ROOT...he had seen them taking several brillant children in the Orphanage, always those no one would miss.. and since no one would miss him, he always worried about being taken.

Knowing he had to calm Down, Naruto focused on his heartbeat, struggling to find his inner calm. He was not allowed to do pranking right now, it would be too obvious he was the culprit that would get him imprisoned... He had to calm down...

A Sudden rush of heat and anger shot from his Stomach and before he knew it, Darkness took him...

Waking up in water, Naruto stood, realizing immediatly that he was not in his apartment. From the look of things, he was in a large industrial basment or Sewer. With great caution, Naruto pulled out the knife he always had hidden in his sleeve, and followed the water... a sensation of heat and anger wafting the air. After a few minutes of walking, Naruto found himself in a much larger Room... freezing when he saw massive, hateful red eyes staring at him. Kyuubi...

" So, I am in my seal.. I wondered when we would met Kyuubi." His voice was calm and he put his knife down. He may hate the Fourth for doing this, but he knew that man was too loyal to his village to leave the Fox any way to get out. He felt bad for that poor fox..." So, why did you attack? The vilalge just calls you a hateful mosnter, but I know better then to believe anything the village says."

Clearly disarmed, Kyuubi started to speak. " I was ripped out of your Mother, my previous Host, and controlled with a sharingan. When I came to, I protected myself from your attacking village, then was knocked away by the Fourth Hokage. He sealed have of my Essence in the Shinigami, and the rest in you... He told me that I was too powerful to be allowed to Roam around..."

Naruto sighed. " That sucks,... and it sounds like something he would do. The Village has this very, us versus them attitude. It might be a Human thing though, I wouldn't know." Naruto Shot upwards, onto a pipe to get away from the water. " So, want to be freinds? I mean we both hate the village, the Fourth Hokage, most Humans in general and are being used and enslaved by the world... the way I see it we have a lot in common."  
The Kyuubi blinked, extreme confusion and mistrust in his eyes. " You don't care that your Mother was my Host? Or that I killed thousands?"

Naruto shook his head " Not really, Parents are more of a concept to me, and You were defending yourself so it isn't your fault. Wouldn't care if it was though, we are a Ninja village. We have killed millions collectively, to say otherwise is hypocritical."

Kyuubi sighed. " You are a strange child... I feel hatred in you, but it is not supressed or in control... I am not sure how to take you. I can't be angry when I look at you. My Name is Kurama... Kyuubi is a reference to my Nine tails."

Naruto smiled. " My name Is Naruto, It is an honor to me you my fellow prisoner." A Thought came to Naruto with Lightning Speed. " So, any idea how I can create Clones to pass the Genin exam?"

Kyuubi nodded. " Your Mother had the same issue, she had a seal that would siphon her chakra so that she didn't overload her clones. I can do that for you... you can use my chakra in return."

Naruto gave him a beaming smile. " Wonderful, once we use the Village to get strong, I'll try to get out of here and see if I can free you. Your Chakra would be an exellent way to fight people off if I get overwhelmed." He held his hand out the fox. " Deal?"

Kyuubi reached a tail towards him. " I can sense your Honesty... Deal."

One Year Later...

" You Ready Kurama" Naruto was proud of himself, he had managed to do just enough on all parts of the exam to Pass and was now about to do that fucking clone Jutsu. He had done it before, Kurama siphoning his chakra in increments to ensure he didn't pass out ( like he did the first time) before he created as many clones as possible. After that, they would reverse the process and Naruto would build his tolerance to Kurama's chakra. He could now use Five Tails without creating a cloak, he could use the speed and strength without being overwhelmed, and was able to tap into the Emotion Sensing without drawing on Kurama's Power. It was a perfect ace in the hole...

Of course they had also trained in every single trick the acadmey taught until Naruto could do it in his sleep, and started experimenting with traps on Kurama's recomendation... so really, he doubted that he would need that Ace for a while. Or, that was his hope at least...

" Ready kit." He could feel his chakra being siphoned, an empty sensation filling his entire being. Raising his hands, though he could do it sealessly, Naruto called out. " Clone Jutsu." In an instant, five clones surronded him, completely perfect.

Mizuki glared at him hatefully, something that matched what he sensed, But Iruka was beaming with Pride. " Good Job Naruto you Passed, I told you you could do it if you tried hard enough."

Naruto gave the man a sharp look, he was dropping some of his mask today. He couldn't afford to be stupid on a mission, it would get him killed. " Do you realize that I have more chakra then the Hokage does, I am an Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki." Yes, Kurama had told him all about History and his heritage... he never dreamed anymore, spending every night playing and bonding with the Fox who was his best freind, older brother, and father... taking the place of his worthless blood father Minato.

Iruka paled. " You know..."

Naruto nodded. " Yes, the village isn't subtle, neither is the Seal that glows on my Stomach... when you tell the Hokage, as I know you will, tell him I am not ut for revenge. I just want to live as any other Ninja..." Naruto grabbed his headband and left the room with a smile on his face...

" Good job kit, I am proud of you..."

" Thanks Kurama..."

Chapter End, I really want to keep this one so please give me ideas on the story and what could happen for the future arcs... I want to step away from the Stereotypes entirely...

Do you agree with my statements in the above AN? What are your thoughts on the First Hokage, ROOT and the weird shift in Naruto's behavior?

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika. 


	45. Omage to Raido

Story Idea where Raido confronts the Hokage and teaches Team Seven... He points out the flaws In Kakashi's Teaching after chunin Exams and takes hold of the team after speaking to Tsunade. Or instead he teaches Naruto after Sasuke leaves... something like that. Six Months of Training and Naruto chooses to stay around Raido instead of Jiraiya.

* * *

" Lady Tsunade..." Raido was quiet, seeing as the Uchiha Rescue Mission had been a dramatic Failure and that Naruto was gravely injured. Tsunade's office reeked of alcohol and her eyes were filled with anger and sadness.

The Wasted Women gave him a heavy look. " I am not in the Mood for Paperwork Raido."Her words were gravely and broken, but full of emotion.

He shook his head. " I have only come to ask a question if that is alright?"

The Women sighed and nodded. " Ask and be on your way."

Standing tall he bore the aura of an Officer. " I would like to train Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame and Tenten ." She gasped at that, but only nodded for him to continue. " During the Chunin Exams, I watched him fight Kiba Inuzuka then later Neji Hyuuga and honestly was disgusted by what I saw from both Fights. For his first fight, Naruto won by a trick yes but mostly he just made a fool of himself and in the end it was Kiba's arrogance that allowed Naruto the Victory. During the Second Fight Naruto fought like a brawler, winning soley by agression and having more Stamina then Neji. Neji was arrogant, spilling village secrets public ally and making a scene. However both fights also showed a vast potential for Strategy, Tactics, Misdirection and More. I would use my time to build this skill, unlike Kakashi who clearhas taught Naruto almost Nothing."

Tsunade's entire demeanor shifted, her drunkenness vanishing entirely. " And you are aware that Jiriaya plans on taking him on a training trip correct? How do you think you can teach the boy better then a Sanin?"

Raido openly sneered. " Jiraiya pushed Naruto down the crevice near the South Waterfalls, without any guarantee for his safety. He spent a Month teaching him how to summon and use Kyuubi's chakra, but did nothing to correct the boy's terrible taijutsu, calm his attitude, teach him anything of value. The toads, while powerful, are rarely useful in direct combat unless you have summoned a specific one. More so, the boy has shadow clones and Jiraiya has had about two Months to teach to boy, he could have effortlessly corrected his issues. I am honestly of the believe that Jiraiya is intentionally neglecting the boy's training, wither that is due to his looks or due to another reason."

Tsunade looked angry, but not at him. " I will be talking to Jiriaya and Kakashi... very well, I will give you a Month with Naruto to do what you can, impress me and he is your student... now why the others?"

Pleased, Raido Straightened his back and continued. " Tenten's Preliminary exam showed a skill in sealing and with throwing weapons, however she showed no strategy and didn't even recognize the Battle fan of her opponent despite being a near Weapons Mistress. She has potential that I know Guy is wasting, the man is too focused on direct combat that he had drastically neglected support skills and strategy. If I get the chance to teach her, I will be teaching her poisons, more advanced sealing and working on her direct combat skills, Strategy, Tactics and Support skills. I may even include Genjutsu, Shushin and a few jutsus to round out her repertoire.

As for Shino, His exam revealed a skill for strategy, Tactics and no problem with violence. He was calm under pressure and creatively disarmed, quite literally, his opponent. He showed little of his overall skills, however he did manage to break the powerful Genjutsu that was placed over the arena during the Invasion, track down a skilled Puppeter and defeat him. However that being said, he has a reliance on his insects and that will bite him in the ass down the line. If I get the chance, I will teach him more direct combat, granting him a weapon to create a distance, train him with poisons, minor sealing and more. More then likley I would have him work with throwing weapons to ensure he can escape his foes or fight them from a distance if his bugs cannot aid him."

She nodded, looking impressed. " And Naruto?"

" Everything, though at first his clones would be mostly working on the basics and adding small things like Shushin, Chakra control, Elemental Jutsu and a weapon of some kind. Once he is at least Chunin level, he would be working on more advanced subjects depending on his talents."

Tsunade smiled. " Well, you better go meet your new Student. But Remember... you have one month, Starting now... he won't be out of the Hospital for three days, work around that."

Raido smiled and left with great haste. He could not believe that worked, he had been petitioning to take care of Naruto since his father died. That boy deserved so much more then he had, and Raido would ensure he got it.


	46. Chrys Dursley

If someone uses this story, and you want the OC to be a boy, Name him Ganymedes I really love that name. """"

* * *

" Harry, You need to get up before They Do." Chrys Whispered to Harry, hearing him groan lightly as he woke up. Opening the Door, she handed him a Cup of Orange Juice and a Sandwich. " You have half an hour before Petunia will get you to make our breakfast, I will start on it now." Harry smiled at her, both of them hugging tightly.

" Thanks Sis. " She said nothing, just squeezed him into a tight hug. " You better go before they catch you."

Nodding, Jasmine let her little brother go, locking his door and hurrying to the Kitchen. " See you in a bit." She heard the faint click of Harry's flashlight, knowing he would read until her hateful parents woke up.

Chyrsamanthum Dursley wasn't really Harry's sister, in fact she was his Cousin. Dudley was her biological brother, her twin though he was older by an hour, and she hated him. She hated her entire family actually, every last one of them bar Harry... though that wasn't always the case. She used to be as bad as Dudley, almost worse in some ways. It wasn't until she was in Kindergarten, seeing how Families treated each other, tat she realized that she was in the wrong. From then on, she devoted a lot of her time to taking care of Harry. Giving him food, water, books and the like to make sure he didn't suffer to much. She beat Dudley and his little gang up when she caught them Harressing Harry.

Vernon and Petunia had actually gained a touch of fear towards her when she took Marges Cane and smacked the older women over the head with it for tripping Harry. Marge and her dog were both furious, but when the dog went for Harry, Chrys punted it across the room and told Marge that she would kill it if that ever happened again. Vernon tried to punish Harry for that, but when he did, Chrys called 911 and threatened her parents. That immediately stopped their actions and they tended to ignore Harry now. They tried to be abusive to Harry sometimes, but it was no where near as bad as it was.

This had bled into Harry's school life, something she was proud of, and the boy actually was treated well there. Well, better then he used to be that was. No one picked on him, no one hurt him and the Teachers were not mean like they used to be. Harry and Chrys didn't have friends other then each other, but that was okay for Jazz, she didn't need anyone who would hurt her brother. Of course, a large part of her lack of friends was her appearance.

She took after her Mother in appearance, having a long Neck and Horse teeth, being two heads taller then Harry. However much like Harry she had Bright Green eyes, and she had Deep red Hair like her Father had in his Youth. Her Hair was curly and thick, she loved it and took very good care of it. She could do without the little red mustache she grew though... She used to be super self conscious about her looks, but after a while she just didn't care. She was smart, passionate, kind and really good a sports. She had a talent for Languages, she could speak French, Latin and German as well as write in all of those languages.

However more then that, She was a Freak as her father called it. Chyrs has heard her Drunken father calling Harry a Freak, saying he had powers and that he was an abomination. Chrys knew that could apply to her due to all of the weird things that happened. When she was younger, when she was smaller the Dudley, she managed to cause his belt to break which caused him to trip and hurt himself. She managed to move things with her mind, usually food for Harry that was on higher cupboards. However her favorite thing was how she could get Animals to listen to her, specifically Dogs and Cats. They loved her and always helped her out. Miss Figg didn't like her very much, angry that her cats like Chrys far more then her. She knew that she was like Harry and that her Parents would hate her if they knew, but she was okay with that. She had disowned them a long time ago...

* * *

Ideas for this girl, she will be in Slytherin while Harry goes into Hufflepuff. They will still be close though she will become very close with Hermione and she might end up with Draco or Fred. She will be gifted in Potions, Transfiguration and later Care of Magical Creatures. Her intellect Rivals Hermiones...

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.


	47. Saria

**Saria oc for Naruto.**

 **This Idea presents an Oc who has a story line so separate from the Main cast of Naruto that they never interact until Shippuden. In fact this OC will at Most, interact with only a handful of the main characters...**

 **She will be a Civilian Born Ninja, from a different class then Naruto but in the same year and she will not fall for the bullshit of the main cast.**

 **I am basing her loosely off of Saria from Zelda, I just really liked the character so... yeah.**

 **Saria could Communicate through Telepathically using a Song, she could tame even the Skull Kids, she had ties to the Forest and thus Nature, she dissapeared whenever you went far enough away like all Kokiri and some how managed to get to the Forest Temple without a Hookshot despite the Stairs being destroyed. I am basing my Saria's powers on these characteristics... enjoy.**

 **Also, I might make this a companion series to my Chameleon Story and Might make her allies with Mika if I do so. If not, then this will be an entirely separate Story and a one time deal. Who knows?**

* * *

 **" Saria Furibado" Said girl stood quietly, walking down the steps and towards the back room where she was to take her academy test. It would be effortless, she could have graduated by the time she was done in her first year but wanted to stay in the Academy to prevent anyone from keeping their eye on her, and so ROOT Would not take her as it did to so many of the Orphans she grew up with. She actively hid her skills, or some of them at least, and passed by as a slightly above average student with a talent for taijutsu and Genjutsu.**

Opening the door, Saria smiled kindly and nodded to her pathetic senseis respectfully. " I am ready."

They all gave her mildly pitying looks, not realizing that she hid her skills. Of course it also had to due with the fact that she was Four Feet Four Inches tall and weighed less then Seventy Pounds. None of them realized that her skills in taijutsu, which easily ranked with any average chunin if she measured correctly, was developed to ensure that her small size was not used against her in combat. Her Style, while technically was the Academy Style, was diverse and adaptable. She incorporated a great deal of Evasion techniques, such as the substitution, as well as Acrobatics and Pressure Points she learned off from reading about the Human Body. It wasn't perfect, but she knew that it was easily her best skill.

Genjutsu followed behind, mostly due to her low Chakra levels. She had more chakra then Most Civilian Born Ninjas, but still no where near as Much as Clan Ninja. This Particular skill came in handy in the academy, especially right now as her Sensei asked " Please Complete the Clone Jutsu."

Saria raised her hands, even though she didn't need to use Hand signs thanks to a lot of practice, and completed the handsigns. " Clone Jutsu" In a Puff of Smoke, even though she could do it smokeless, five clones appeared.

Her Sensei Clapped and smiled, handing her a headband to Wear. " Congratulations Saria, you have passed the Genin Exam."

Saria smiled and nodded, looking the part of the amazed and grateful women while actually being disappointed. As she left the room, Saria pulled out a Flower from her pack and smiled at it. Flowers always made her happy, all things related to Nature did. Whenever she trained she made a point to due it in the woods where no one could see her. Animals responded well to her presence and could always get them to play or do what she wanted, even birds who were normally skittish liked to be around her. She actually had a bunch of pseudo pets, strays around the Leaf whom she fed, groomed and patched up. It was her release, how she delt with the stress of being a Ninja and training. And in a way it was how she trained...

Patching up so many animals, she had learned how to take care of most wounds, how to track down the animals to make sure they were okay, how to calm people down ( animals anyway), and how to sneak up on others. She hoped that these skills would help her as a Ninja, especially if they went to war ... or when she was forced the catch the Dreaded Tora.

Of course there was one skill that she had developed that she knew for a fact would help her in her career as a Ninja. One that she first became curious by at the age of four when she walked into woods and straight into a batch of Poison Ivy. The Manufacturing and Usage of plants in combat. She had a hidden supply of herbs in her pouch and a great deal more in a cave she studied in out in the woods. She enjoyed mixing them together, seeing if they could hurt or heal others, something she tested on the Squirrels, Rats she captured, and occasional Deer in the Area, as well as the Strays that were beyond helping. It was cruel yes, but she learned a lot from this. She had managed to create a salve that could help heal burns, a Pepper Bomb that also included crushed Poison Ivy, a Bloodthinner that would make even small cuts a threat and several others interesting creations.

Since she, as an Academy Ninja and Civilian Born, was unable to access the Actual Shinobi arts Section of the Library, Saria stuck to the civilian libraries. She read alot about Chemistry, Biology, Botany and Politics, anything she could get her eager hands on. Anything to give her an edge over the privileged Clan Ninjas who inherited Powers and Jutsus from their parents. She felt that she was reasonably successful and that she would have multiple aces in the hole as it were.

Overall she would gauge her skill set at somewhere near Low Chunin level, slightly weaker overall then her Academy Senseis and much more powerful then the idiots she graduated with.

And that she was proud of.

* * *

 **Alrighty, I might continue this but I want your input on her skills, attitude and more. Where do you want to see her in the series, when should she intervene with the main plot...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	48. Dark Legacy

After nearly two years of writing Fanfiction, I have become sick and tired of the Lack of Development in Naruto. In terms of skill and Personality, only handful people have grown and even then it is drastically limited. A Handful of characters stand out in this regard...

Sakura Haruno has become my favorite Naruto Character. She is simple the only character to show any major development in terms of Skill and personality. She has problems, yes, her obsession with Sasuke is disgusting and she is abusive towards Naruto... but in the grand scheme of things, she is the best character. I hated that Kishimoto ignored her, and turning her back into a unless Sasuke loving bitch. All she ever did after the Gaara Retrieval arc( where she majorly shined) was being a Sasuke Kiss ass. She had sooo much potential that it was scary, but Kishimoto is a fucking tool and destroyed all of her progress... I would have loved to see her gain maturity, tell Sasuke off and become an amazing Kunocihi, taking advantage of her excellent Chakra control and skills in Genjutsu. Use her intellect for Sealing and maybe giving her swordplay, or poisons to preserve her chakra levels...

Then there is Sasuke, he is an ass but he made sense. He lost everyone at the hands of his brother, then was tortured by his brother by forcing him to see all of these deaths. He worked his ass off to become immensely skilled very quickly, however when he got his Mangeko, he stopped making sense and started to rely on his Sharingan to the exclusion of all of his other skills. He could have been great, seriously amazing but he simply sucked at that point. I would have loved to see him realize that he needed his team, and that he could be more then an avenger.

Hinata was a cute character who would have been amazing to watch grow. Watching her gain confidence, give her more then her clan shit and get her to admit her love for Naruto. Maybe make her a healer ( over used but still), or give her skills with animals due to her kindness. Or maybe she finds another skill that she excels at, like swordplay, sealing or something that fits her personality.

Then there is Neji who hated the slavery of his clan and was amazingly skilled for his age, I would have loved to see him excel in more then his clan bullshit. Take his reasonable rage at his enslavement and have him fight back. Instead he became the bitch of his clan, and knew only his clan shit. He experienced only a little growth overall...

Gaara on the other hand just became his villages bitch, knowing only sand and wind justsu. I would have loved to see more, for him to be more then he was. To leave the abusers whom he ended up saving, and acting as their bitch. I never understood that...

Of course, we can't talk about lack of development without talking about Naruto. Despite working along Kakashi and Jiraiya, having the ability to heal at a ridiculous rate and having Shadowclones, Naruto showed less then no development in the skill department. His taijutsu was sub-par, his weapon skills were average, he had no way of taking advantage of his massive chakra levels other then clones, was slow and was only slightly stronger then average. In terms of maturity, he had small moments but overall he was a tool. They never took advantage of his pranking skills, random burst of intelligence, or any touch of his potential. He allowed the world to abuse him, thanking it for that. Though in truth I would be okay with a story that did not involve Naruto and that even bashed him. I kind o really want that to be honest... All of his power came from somene else, such as Kurama, the Sage or the Toads... or the other Tailed Beasts... if he is used he can't use Kurama's chakra...

Now, because of all of this, I decided to write a story that helped all of these people in an interesting way...But I need your Help, I want you my readers to help me with that. When Should I do this? Before they graduate, after the Chunin Exams, After the Sasuke Retrieval Arc? Do I add an OC, or use a character we already know of? Do they stay in the Leaf, or leave on their Own? What are your thoughts, I really want to know and have this be a Major Story. Like Chameleon level Major for me.

Please, help me with this and I will include everyone who helps in the Announcements.

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.


	49. Mark of the Kitsune

**Kakashi said in canon that they are people younger then Twelve who are stronger then he is... I think that this would also allow Someone to be Intensley skilled in Stealth as well in place of Combat Skills.**

 **Also, the point of Divergance in this story is actually really simple...**

 **If you like this over the Effects of Trauma Naruto Idea, say so in your review... in both cases, a lot of charecter development is going to happen. That is the major focus...**

''''  
Swiftly, silently, a Mouse shot through the darkness, passing the ANBU Gaurds blocking the Entrance to the Leaf's Great Library with ease. The Moment it reached the inner workings of the Building, it took a left turn and started it's way to the Civilian Section of the Library, weaving into the shadows as quietly as it could. Suddenly it stopped, standing on it's forelegs and looking upwards with a level of intelligence far beyond what a mouse should have.

The Mouse suddenly shimmered, growing rapidly until a Small Boy with Black hair was revealed. Smiling, the Boy silently climbed the bookcase until he found a book called Terra's Guide to Hunting in the Land of Fire. He opened the book, rapidly turning the pages before returning the book and moving on. Within the span of three hours, he read three More books. Academy Taijutsu, Flora and Fauna within the Land of Fire, and a dictionary. Pleased with himself, the boy shimmered, turning into a Mouse once More before leaving the Library. No one knew he had entered the building, or that he had read these books.

It took the Mouse another Hour to run back home, sneaking into an apartment complex via drain pipe. But the Moment he did, he replaced himself with the Dummy in his bed, returning to his natural, blonde form...

' Total success, I can't believe it was that easy." Naruto wanted to giggle, he was only six after all.' Deception really is a Ninjas greatest weapon, the academy books were right about that at least..." Rolling to towards the Window, Naruto sighed lightly, sensing the ANBU Watching him. ' I can't believe it has been a year already..." The Seal on his belly burned lightly for a moment, bringing back a flood of memories...

""""Flashback"""""

 _" COME ON,WHY CAN'T I GET THIS DATTEBOYO!" A Five Year old Naruto screamed out, trying desperately to activate his chakra like the other kids had done in class. Every time he tried, his stomach burned and he was forced to stop due to the pain. " I NEED CHAKRA TO BECOME HOKAGE, SO PEOPLE WILL RESPECT ME, SO COME ON CHAKRA WORK WITH ME!" He pushed harder, ignoring the burn until it exploded... a wave of what felt like fire erupted from his seal, forcing him to curl up in breathless agony. " Ugh.. help... help... " He collapsed, unable to move when it hit him..._

 _Rage, Pain, happiness, sadness, bordem, greif, a weird tingling in his Penis... so many sensations and emotions striking his brain, pulling him in a hundred different emotions... it was too much... too much..._

 _He quickly passed out... but when he came too, Naruto was different. His eyes were... older,wiser but still very confused. Standing up, he crawled the window of his apartment, where he could feel the closest pull. He saw no one, but moved his head in the direction of the pull and gasped lightly. One of those Masked Ninjas, ANu or Aba... or something. Waves of what could only be bordem, slammed into him..._

 _It took him about an hour to figure out that he was feeling other people's emotions, so he tried to suppress it... at least until he saw the Old man...that is when everything changed._

 _""''_  
 _" Old Man, I need to tell you something!" Naruto screamed out, rushing into the Hokage's office without warning. He needed to tell the old man what happened, he was always helpful and smart. Maybe he could help him. " I activated my chakra an-" He stopped looking at the old man with a pained face. Fear, worry, concern and a little hatred oozed from the man. Naruto's heart shattered into a million pieces, the one person besides the Ichirakus who seemed to care about him... actually hated him..._

 _Pain filled his entire being... he was so tired of the hatred, the pointless cruelty and isolation. On his way here, he was bombarded with it, he had expected a safe haven here, where he had believed he was loved..._

 _" And what Naruto?" The Old man gave him a soft smile, but it didn't remove the hatred in his emotions._

 _No longer trusting the old man, Naruto smiled and put his mask on full blast. The Old man had told him once to kill people with kindness, to ignore them and be happy, so that is what he did._

 _" And I can't wait to show it to you." He smiled, restraining his pain and anger. Closing his eyes, he focused on the consistent warmth in his belly, allowing it to come out." A Wave of Power washed over the area, making his smile happily... only to feel the spike of fear and hatred in the pain..._

 _And it was, in that Moment, that Naruto severed his ties to the Old Man... and one of his ties to the Village.._.

""""'  
Something about taking in the emotions of the world around him changed Naruto greatly. He gained a cynical edge and maturity, his mind actually growing to deal with the mature emotions he was experiencing,...but knew to hide it. The hatred and fear others felt whenever he showed even the slightest skill or intelligence told him that he would be in great danger if he showed it to anyone. Of course this served to make him want to become strong enough to leave on his own, to live by himself to protect himself from such hateful people. He was kind of spiteful if he was being honest with himself.

So he practiced his skills in Stealth, using his pranks to get better and better. It helped that he could do the transformation, he never understood why people didn't use it more often. Though after a while he realized it was because he had a lot of chakra that he could use it like he did, otherwise he would be incapable of lasting long enough to really take advantage of it.

These skills were really the only ones, bar Substitution, that he could practice without fear of persecution. No that was not entirely true, he could use his Transformation and pranks to practice reconnaissance, mostly to look for ways to safely leave the village but also to find somewhere to train in private. There were some promising caves and abandoned buildings, but he was looking for potentially better options.

His little trip into the Library was to help him find a way to get good food without being over prices, such as hunting and foregoing. He was tired of always being hungry and tired...he would have to hunt at night and stick to smaller prey, but that was okay for him.

The Dictionary though... that was so he could understand the big words in the books he stole...

Slowly but surely he was getting closer and closer to leaving the village and living on his own.. he could not wait until he was free from this place...

* * *

 **Chapter End... This story is not an angry Naruto, just a desperate one. Who knows what he could become...**

 **Please vote in the Reviews...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	50. Accord

**" Ughhh" Orochimaru bellowed out as pain wracked his dead arms. " Damn you Sarutobi!" He tried not to trash, but failed greatly in that regard...He needed Tsunade. He could only hope that she accepted his Deal, otherwise he would be forced to endure this pain until he could swap bodies.**

"Poor Orochimaru... You look like your in a lot of pain." The Voice was familiar, yet infinity colder and more mature then anything he had heard. Calmly opening his eyes, Orochimaru was met with the Apathetic face of Naruto Uzumaki, looking at him with no emotions what so ever. " To think the Mighty Snake Sanin was defeated so easily by a Old Man with one foot in the grave..."

Baffled by the complete 180 in the normally annoying boy's personality, and confused as to how the hell he managed to sneak into their Base, Orochimaru flared his killer intent in an attempt to put the boy in his place. Only for the boy to stand there utterly unfazed.

" What do you want boy, how did you find us?"

The Boy gestured to his left, Orochimaru followed the motion to see a bound and gagged Kabuto on the ground. " It wasn't really that hard, Kabuto can verify that I was able to deface the Hokage Monument in broad daylight. We both know how much the village watches that. Now as to the how, well" The boy's body erupted in what he assumed was a Orange Chakra Cloak. " Being a Jinchuuriki does have a few perks, this cloak amplifies my abilities hundreds of times. Since I hve the combative skills of a Jonin and more stealth then ...well anyone, it was effortless to enter this place. Now as to the why, well I have a deal. I know you are trying to employ Sasuke, when that happens I want to work under you in return for training. If you do this, I Will help you take down the Leaf, the Akatsuki... and I will personally give you Itachi's body. Do we have an accord?"

Orochimaru didn't even need to think about it " We do... Now when shall you join us?" The boy held all the cards right now...he had no choice but too accept his decisons.

" When You retrieve Sasuke, I will use my eventual Connection to Tsunade to pressure her in allowing me to chase him. I will get him alone, killing the Leaf Ninjas following me if need be, and take him to you. We will both pretend this meeting has never happened until then... Now, If that is all, One of my clones have informed me that I need to return... I will see you then. Oh, and if you betray me I will end you in ways even your sick mind cannot comprehend..." Then, in a flash of Orange... the boy was gone.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the reviews...  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	51. Kejmur

Kejmur made this...

To keep it short - It's a story starting from zero to God while a random guy with massive meta knowledge on several universes gain a chance to dimensional travel (first to StarGate Universe) thanks to Tok'ra Symbiote (unlike Goa'uld it doesn't take over host body) which presents him with technology ideas to let him build financial empire first on his earth and gain enough money to get resources to build his own space ship and travel to StarGate dimension.

It may as well be different start in different one. May start with some minor powers or not (X-Men looks like a decent start as well).

Cheers.

 **If you use this, you might want to read Revenge by Kolarthecool or StarGate: Galactic Imperium by VexMaster**


	52. Truth- the Gift of Apathy

**" I can't believe it has been a Year already..." Tsunade croaked out, tears cascading as she sat in front of Naruto's Grave Marker. " I miss you so much brat... Your friends do to, Sakura and Hinata most of all. You would be proud of then though, Both Girls passed the Chunin Exams. Sakura is going into ANBU, and Hinata being my apprentice. Neji is going to be promoted to Jonin in a Month or So... "**

Shivering, Tsunade stood. " I will be back in a few days, not for long though. News of your Death shook up a lot of our alliances. It has been hard getting as many people to send us missions... We have been busy... " Pouring a cup of sake onto the ground she smiled. " I always wanted to see you Drunk...thought you would be a blast to watch... I love you kid... More then you will ever know..."

Choking once more on Tears, Tsunade shot away from the Empty Grave... Never realizing that Not more then Fifty feet behind her, a Small Form stood. A smile on it's face as it looked at the grave with intrigue for a Moment before vanishing entirely...

* * *

 **" Damn... I'm a jackass. She was really upset... To bad I really don't care." The Figure from the Graveyard Pulled off it's Mask, revealing a set of cold Blue eyes and a mischievous Smile. " If she knew that I was right here in the Village, she would flip her shit... Oh well." Naruto chuckled for a Moment before walking over towards the Wall in front of him, pulling out a Scroll. " Let's See, Fire Style: Shushin... huh, well I already know the regular Shushin, so why not use this... "  
**

Dropping the Scroll onto the ground, Naruto dropped himself into a one handed handstand, using to start doing push ups while using his other hand to practice handsigns and his eyes to read the scroll.

As he did this, His mind drifted to Tsunade's attachment to him, then to his inability to form such attachments... to the day he realized he was a Psychopath...

 _" Where am I... the last thing I remember was saving that Blue haired girl...too bad I had to fake being Weak, otherwise those boy's would be dead, so would that girl If I am being honest with myself." Naruto's eyes were entirely devoid of all emotion, acknowledging the fact that he was in truth easily Chunin level despite being a Six year old Academy Student. Beating up thugs, several of which were drop out Ninjas, while in disguise really helped with that._

 _" What an Unusual child..." A Loud, Echoing voice drew his attention. Curious but cautious, Naruto shot onto the pipes in the wall, realizing he was more then likely in an industrial basement of some kind or many a sewer...of course he realized that he was in sewer when he saw the Nine Tailed fox glaring at him hatefully._

 _Without so much as a thought, Naruto Shot into the Cage with speed far beyond a childs. His fist slammed into Kyuubi's with a loud crack, getting the beast to fly backwards painfully. The Water in the sewer surged along with his anger, wrapping and freezing the fox._

 _" So you are sealed in me... Well, you are not that dangerous in here. It is my mind isn't it, that would explain the water and my power. " Naruto looked at his hand in curiosity._

 _" I sense no hatred... no love... no empathy... you are a monster. " The fox shivered once more before the ice covered it's head..._

From then on, Naruto could harness the fox's power as easily as his own. It was effortless... his inability to feel rendered him immune to the fox's toxic power or control.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	53. Reflections

**I have a Naruto Idea... A Twin Naruto Idea that defies the Cliches.**

 **They are Not close, but used to be... A Grey and Light Naruto in the Same Universe. Twin Brothers with Naruto as the OC's enemy...A Story that creates true change in the series and Starts Young. No incest.**

 **However, if you all want this story to be a Naruto only story, where he acts and thinks like Shin... then please tell me in the Reviews.  
**

 **I am on Youtube, under the Name Mika the Supreme Overlord... I just started and do Videos on Naruto, Fanfictiion, Harry Potter and More... Please watch and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"""""  
 **" Kushina... how..." Minato was stunned to see his Wife holding a second Child, Identical to Naruto. " How ..."**

The Women sighed at him in exhaustion. " When you left us to battle the Uchiha, I gave birth to him...Naruto's chakra must of blocked the Sonogram. His name is Shin and he is our baby..." She rubbed his head as he Suckled on her breast. " He is beautiful, they both are... Brothers... They won't be alone If I die, neither will you Minato..."

Minato smiled at his Sons, both looking so much like him but with Kushina's eye color and the shape of her face. They even had Whisker Marks... So beautiful. It hurt him to know that he would be forced to Seal the Kyuubi into them...

 _Ten Minutes later_

DEATH REAPER SEAL" Minato ripped the Kyuubi's soul in halve, imbuing it into his sons. His Job done he followed his beautiful Wife into Death, nether able to speak to their babies or say their goodbyes... For Kushina giving birth To Shin had been too much and thus she died after blocking Kyuubi's claw... Minato had to channel chakra into her body to maintain her chains, this exhausted him and thus he died before he could speak to his sons one last time.

 _Six Years Later_

 **" NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Shin bellowed at his brother, watching the boy gorging himself at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. " That money was supposed to buy our school supplies." He glared angrily at his brother, watching the boy pale in fear. Knowing he couldn't get his brother to listen, his whipped his head towards the Ichiraku's. " And you, how dare you allow him to waste all of his money here. You are adults, you should know better." They both paled, shaking at his Killing Intent.**

Done, knowing no one would responded, Shin grabbed his brother's ear and marched him home. " Owch, Shin, that hurts,...I'm sorry, but I was soooo hungry and the Ramen Smelled so good."

Shin glared at his brother. " You knew we were saving that for School Supplies Naruto, now we can't afford our Kunai..." Shin sighed at the sight of Naruto's puppy eyes. He never could stay mad at Naruto,no matter how stupid he could be. " I have some money saved up...I'll buy it... just... Just don't spend everything Naruto. We can't afford it..."

Naruto gave him a beaming smile before squishing him into a hug. Shin just sighed, he loved Ruto but most of the time it felt as if he was raising him. For a Six Year old boy, no matter how Mature, it was exhausting. But Naruto needed a firm hand, someone to raise him... and unfortunately only Shin was up to the Job.

It was almost baffling, how different the boys were despite being Physically identical.. well almost seeing as Shin has a Pony Tail and Naruto's hair was close cropped, but other then that they were the same. Same blue eyes, Same blond hair, same whisker marks...

But emotionally they were opposites. Naruto craved love and attention, he was impulsive and forgiving... while Shin was Not. He preferred to be alone, disliked most people and had borderline OCD. Naruto was messy, lazy and tended to slack in his training so he could perform pranks. Shin was fiercely determined, spending two hours in the morning working out and several hours after school to master his Taijutsu and Weapon throwing skills. Naruto was loud and mildly annoying, isolating the boy from most people who already hated them. Shin was quiet, a little cold, but he had already made friends with a boy named Neji, whom he was in school with since unlike Naruto he had been able to skip a Year of School.

Their biggest differences however was how they viewed the village. Naruto loved the village and the Hokage... Shin couldn't care less about it due to the isolation he felt. Unlike Naruto, Shin had no interest in gaining the respect of the village, he merely wanted to live his life. Of course he never shared this with Naruto, the boy was too lose to the Hokage...

Shin clenched his fists in hatred as his mind turned to the Hokage. He loathed that man... he encouraged Naruto's irresponsible behavior, did nothing to push him to work hard and gave him that stupid dream of being Hokage. The Old man also made it very clear, at least to Shin, that he didn't like him. Or rather that he didn't trust him. Shin was really good at reading facial expressions, he had to be to deal with the idiots in the village who tried to sell them poor equipment. The Hokage was very uncomfortable around Shin, and lied about not knowing their parents...

Shaking his head, Shin turned his thoughts back to his Brother. " Come on, lets got get our money so we can shop. "

Naruto beamed a smile then shot away with Shin at his heels... Neither boy noticed the Growing Darkness in Shin's Heart, but Danzo Shiruma, who was watching them from a distance.. Did. And he would keep that thought in the back of his mind for the coming years...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think.  
**

 **This Basic Idea has been in my head for a while...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	54. Ideal Naruto

**Did you know that Asura basically had all of Naruto and Hashirama's Powers? I am not kidding, the writers were so uninspired that they just gave him all of both of their powers... so sad. He even had a rasengan variant... However this gave me an idea. What if I, so anyone really, wrote an ideal Naruto. Here is what I mean.**

 **A Naruto Story where the Mythological Crap sprinkled throughout, along with actual growth in the characters. With Ashura and Indra influencing their reincarnations emotionally, instead of being a tacked on concept that really wasn't needed since Naruto and Sasuke's feud already made sense. Maybe Naruto learns of the Uzumaki clan around Wave and slowly awakens that part of whom he is...Sasuke reads the tablet and starts to awaken Indra... I mean really, if they are going to add that bullshit they might as well integrate in a useful manner.  
**

 **Maybe Naruto learns how to use Wood Release, gets smarter due to the influence of his past lives... Maybe Madra corrupts Sasuke to use him for the Eye of the Moon Plan... Actually use them for something.**

 **More so, maybe Hinata and Neji draw on their connection to Hamura... or his kids. Really something other then a tacked on, pointless concept that took all choice from the characters and made everything predetermined...**

 **I would also really like to see the Sage involved more so, I mean really at least some references... Some to the Rinnegan perhaps, or the Byakugan and Otsusuki...**

 **Love your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	55. A Strange Blend, The Power of Truth

**Harry James Potter was a Strange boy by anybody's views. He didn't talk much, or interact with children of any age. Most of the time, when someone paid attention to him, he was staring off into the Distinctly curious and focused look in his eyes, the few that say it felt rather uncomfortable at the mature expression. Of course his quiet, determined silence made him forgettable so no one reported this.**

Those he lived with, the Dursley's, only spoke of him as a monster or a Delinquent ( Depended on how angry they were or how much attention they wanted.). Yet few could believe the boy was as vile as they said, mostly as Harry was never seen doing something other then Doing Chores while at Home. A Few suspected abuse but no one said a word...

Of course, one must take into consideration the fact that not everything was visible. No one suspected the Brillance of Harry Potter's Mind... no one knew that he had stolen a considerable number of Journals from other Students and was chronicling the abusive behaior of the Dursleys. No one knew that he had taken a Video Camera that Dudley Received as a Gift ( And broke a few days later) and was video taping the damage the Neglect had done to his body over the Years.

No one knew that he had been Sneaking into his school library during Lunch and learning how to Survive on his own, how to use the law Against others and a variety of other subjects. Or that he had been stealing pocket change from the Dursley's Laundrey ( Their pockets) for years, or even that he had been stocking up on nonperishable foods. Anything to give him an Edge... he had been planning his escape since his seventh birthday, two years from today...

All were flabbergasted when a Reporter on the Daily News reported a Story on Harry James Potter and that abuse of his relatives... claiming that they had received a box full of a Videotapes, Journals and a Letter claiming that until he knew he was safe, he would run away and live on his own. When all was said and done it was too late for the Wizaring world to cover it up... all knew that truth...

The Dursley's were imprisoned, Dudley was placed into Juvenile Hall... Albus lost many positions of Power once news of Mr. Potter reached the knowledge of the ICW... Sirius Black was freed once they searched for Harry's Magical Guardians and learned that he had no trial... Severus Snape nearly took his own life, unable to deal with his failing of saving Lily's child... All of the Hogwarts Staff, especially Hagrid and McGongall fell into a depression at the knowledge that they had abandoned a Boy with such abusive people...

And yet, For Harry Potter, his Life truly began... and he was happy. At least, For two years... until he received his Hogwarts Letter...


	56. Escape

**I just put up a Video on my Youtube Channel Mika the Supreme Overlord about how Ron Weasley might be one of the best characters in the Harry Potter universe. I hated him once but Have grown from that after much thought...**

* * *

 **"Yo sensei, what's wrong? Why did you summon me?" Jiriaya's tone was quite casual as he hoped into the Hokage's office, a bit confused to See Kakashi standing in the Room looking just as confused.**

" I am sorry Jiraiya, I have failed you.. " His Sensei passed him a Letter, one adressed to USELESS OLD MAN. The Kanji were perfectly and gracefully Drawn, something one would expect from a Seal master or a Professional Writer.

Opening it, Jiriaya took a deep breath and read the letter.

 _Dear Useless Old Man,_

 _If you have found this letter, then I am gone. I have Left the village, the country and possible the Elemental Nations. For Too long I have been hated for something far beyond my control, and yes I am aware. Being Kyuubi's Host, I have enhanced Senses so I could easily hear people's words. Of course, it did help that I have Whisker Marks, was Born during the Kyuubi attack and have a seal that glows brightly when I channel My chakra._

 _I am also aware of whom My Father is, which honestly was obvious seeing as I am nearly his Double. Really you dropped the ball with that one, much like with every thing else you try your miserable hand at._

 _Now, you might be wondering why my Letter contains words and a level of Sophistication beyond a child's. Well the answer is simple, since my Seventh Birthday I have been breaking into the Academy Library and reading various books. They were too advanced so I started to read a dictionary, which as you can see really served to help me. Among the other books were some on Hunting, Tracking, and evasion... I doubt you will find me anytime soon._

 _I hope you die a painful Death_

 _Naruto._

Each Man had to sit down, barely able to process what they had just read...

* * *

 **Naruto smiled as he walked into Earth country, not really bothering to hide himself. He wanted to get captured... he had some interesting things to discuss with Oonoki of Both Scales...**

* * *

 **Idea, what if Naruto fakes his Death but... not for power or evil... or good. He does it to train in secret so he can deal with the Akatsuki and Ensure his safety and freedom from the Villages by use of an Alias like Tobi for Obito... He would really start to plan around the time when Itachi first attacks him...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	57. Taking Matters into Our Hands

_**"Dear Hermione... I have rarely had much faith in adults... they had always failed me in one way or another. First it was the Dursley's, who neglected and abused me... denying me any ounce of happiness or Love. Next came my Professors at Grade School, who bought the vile lies of the Dursley's and ignored the clear signs of neglect on my person. I had almost given up hope... then I discovered he was a a wizard, and thus my hope returned and I felt as if there was a chance for me.**_

 _Of course that Thought fled quickly enough, seeing as Hagrid forgot to tell me about how to get onto Platform 9 and 3/4 and left me to take the long train back to the Dursley's on my own. Once in Hogwarts, I discovered the cruelty of Severus Snape and Argus Filch...Hagrid proved himself to be unreliable multiple times, one of which led us to have to illegally take a posionus Dragon to a Pick up point for Charlie Weasley's friends and of course that led to Minerva McGongall to strip off an unreasonable number of points and ignore anything we said...we was sent into the Forest with Malfoy, Hagrid, and Neville despite there being a being capable of attacking Unicorns and the fact that None of us were capable of any defensive magic... Truthfully it hadn't hit ,e how dangerous that was until we faced Moony..._

 _The Year had ended with us being forced, by means of Adults not listening to Our well reasoned warnings, into stopping Voldemort. Something that was repeated the next year, except in that case it took Ginny being captured for anything to be done... it took a Pureblood being attacked for anything to be done when several Muggleborns were being hunted like sport. More so, you figured out the Truth of the Basilisk all on your own while just a Second year... our Professors had fifty Years, McGongall, Flitwtick and Sprout all went to School with Tom Riddle and Dumbledore actually taught him for Crying out loud... How didn't they figure it out?_

 _You can't forget about Lockhart either, you lived in the Muggle World Hermione, you know about Slipping people Mickeys and all of those Horror Stories... Someone capable of using a Memory charm could have easily taken advantage of his rabid fans...and that isn't even talking about his terrible teaching and constant harassing of me._

 _Third year was ever worse, if that is possible... Dementors at School, Sirius Breaking into Hogwarts and Lupin never turning him in even though he believed him Guilty... When we did learn the truth, No one believed us despite all we have done to save their sorry behinds. Lupin really failed in that year, he could have easily prevented Sirius from getting in or hell he could have prevented him from escaping by revealing his Animagus form. Yes Sirius was innocent, but no one knew that... Lupin endangered us all for a few good memories... more so, how the hell did no one know about Peter?_

 _Then there was this year... Despite Dumbledore's promises, evil struck again and I was forced into the Tournament on my own. Again no one believed me, just like in Second Year when I learned about being a Parslemouth... None of the Professors bothered to help me or stop the rumors or protect you from the Lies o Rita Skeeter and the Fallout of cursed letters that came with it,... hell a fucking Death Eater did more for me in that year then any of the professors have ever done for me. And in the End, after being forced to fight Voldemort again and seeing Cedric killed... No one believed me, other then Dumbledore who just sent me back to the Dursley's...he isn't training me, helping me or preparing me..._

 _For a while I just repressed all of this...but hearing Fudge Deny my words and Albus doing almost nothing... it was too much... everything snapped forward...I wrote this letter and snuck it in your trunk, hoping that you would read it alone..._

 _Honestly Hermione I am tired, Hogwarts was built to be a safe haven for Wizards and honestly is a hell for me... the Wizarding world has done nothing but either worship or abuse me, while never giving you the respect you deserve... I am tired of it. We need to be prepared, prepared to fight for our own... screw everyone else, they clearly don't care..._

 _I beg of you, met me at the Smiths at Smithfield building in London, three days after School ends at Noon... Together we can start to do more then just sit back and listen... we will train and learn and do everything we can to make it so that we actually have a chance at surviving this bloody war..._

 _Love Always,_

 _Harry._

Hermione wanted to sob, she was a logical and fierce opponent of looking at the Obvious... and honestly this letter destroyed each and every ounce of her Respect for Hogwarts Authority... memories came unbidden... the failings of those at Hogwarts, the Suspicon everyone gave Harry for no reason and that Bigoted words of the Purebloods. Part of her dreaded what she was about to do... but when faced with the facts...

" It has to be done..." Hermione took out a Quill and Scribbled a small message onto a piece of parchment.. the same parchment that she was going to write on to tell Dumbledore that she was willing to stay at his Base for the Summer, and that she would refuse to write important Information to Harry... " I will talk to my parents,... pick me up in a Week..." Giving the Parchment to the Bird, Hermione Quickly packed her Trunk and hurried out of her House. She had already asked her parents about staying with Dumbledore's Order... they had said yes if it meant she was safe... she hated lying to them, but it was what was needed...

Harry was right, The only people to get solid results had been Harry, Ron and herself.. they were the only ones they could trust...

 **.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S I put up a Video on Ron Weasley... My Channel is called Mika the Supreme Overlord...enjoy and tell me what you think.**


	58. Dawn

Hello Everybody, I plan on doing a Kingdom Hearts Letsplay, so I need some help. Any ideas you have are more then welcome...

I was thinking he would be a sorcerer like Merlin or Yen Sid but obviously an apprentice and not that powerful yet. Maybe he would have been born in Traverse Town... Maybe he is a Nobody, and maybe he is a Keyblade weidler somehow.

If you have suggestions, either PM me or put it in the Reviews.

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika


	59. Lost Potential

**Time travel Fic where a God or Goddes Points out that the Future was Fucked up for more then Just Harry's life...**

 **Neville never gained confidence until it was too late, which held him back and limited the people he would have helped and discoveries he could have made.**

 **Luna was never saved from her abusive Hogwarts House, so she never was able to help Harry and Hermione See the World from a Broader Perspective... she would have helped many abused children, along side Harry and Neville, find Peace and confidence.**

 **Snape was never stopped, so many Potential Aurors and healers never achieved their greatness... too many Slytherins were allowed to stay bigots and Too Many gryffindors never Got over their Hatred of the Dark...**

 **House Elves, thanks to all of the changes, would have been freed happily had all of this good happened...**

 **Ron Never gained the confidence he needed, which prevented his potential from being unleashed which would have helped all of his other Sibligns and all those connected to him.**

 **Collin Creevy was never told to not Send his Wizard Pictures home, which lead the World to See the Wizarding World...**

 **Include far more people who could have made their own impacts, but were stopped due to the incompatents of the Wizarding World, Snape, McGongall or Albus.**

 **Love ,your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S I put up a Story called Dawn, it is a Kingdom Hearts Mika Story... and a Molly Weasley and Ginny weasley video on my Youtube Channel Mika the Supreme Overlord.**


	60. One Man Ninja Village

One Man Village... a Naruto story where he uses his clones to learn everything a Ninja villages can do... from healing and fighting, to tracking and Forging Swords...All so he can never be vunerable again...

He can take over an entire battle feild, healing and killing as needed...

This idea came after re watching Tsunade use her slugs to heal ...

Short idea but a great one I might just try my hand at...

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.

P.S. I Should have the Last Chapter of Chameleon up by 1:30 Am 9/19/2016


	61. I'm Done

**Harry's head swam with a million thoughts, so much so he could barely hear the headmasters accusing him of Cheating to get into the Triwizard Tournament. This went on for only a minute or so, but Harry realized that Albus Dumbledore was once again doing nothing to ease his fears or put any effort into explaining that it wasn't Hary who had done this.**

This thought led Harry to a Though, one that would chance his life forever. " Why was anyone able to get past your defenses..." His words. though quiet, drew everyone's attention to his hate filled eyes.

Albus actually looked a little offended " I did all I could do Harry, really I had no way of knowing-"

" OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T" The entire room shook, several of the Trophies actually started to melt. " You never know about anything until it is too late, then you somehow know absolutely everything. In First year, all you had to do was see Hermione go to send the owl to get you, and you knew that I went after Quirrell and that Voldemort was possessing him. In Second Year, you told McGongall that you knew the Chamber had been open after you saw Collin's Petrified body. I could have used that information, hell anyone could have to get rid of the Basilisk so that I didn't have to do it myself. And Last Year, you know of Sirius' innocence without us even telling you, you just knew and you did NOTHING!" The walls cracked and everyone was blasted away from Harry, even Albus who had a look of utter terror in his eyes. " You know that the Dursley's are abusing and starving me, and you still send me back to them. You knew that Snape hates me, and still you forced me to endure three years of his abusive behavior and inability to teach. He tried to murder my godfather, just out of some petty grudge and almost got all of us Killed by delaying us Long enough for the Moon to enter the Sky." He clenched his fists, feeling his magic drawing every repressed ounce of anger he had. " I am done Albus... As of this Moment, I am done... done with the Fight against Voldemort, done with listening to your words or dealing with Snape, done with the Durselys, Done Playing the Golden boy, done with you... I will participate in this Tournament, but I won't hold back. I Will survive it, by any means nessicary...even If I have to kill everything I face." He turned to the horrified Champions. " Or anyone I face."

Turning on his heel, he marched out of the room, his magic melting every sconce and suit of armor he passed. However he didn't mind, instead he felt a sense of freedom, as if chains had been lifted from chest... it was wonderful and for once, Harry could imagine a Future for himself... and that made it all worth it...

* * *

 **Chapter Over, tell me what you think...and if you want me to write this. No promises, but I will try...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	62. Blossom

**"GET OUT OF MY HEAD INO-PIG!" Sakura screamed along side her other half as they forcefully ejected Ino Yamanaka from her body, her chakra flaring as she did so.**

" What are you!" Ino screamed at her, but before Sakura could reply something... strange happened...

" I... ugh..." A Wave of Dizziness washed over her, and suddenly a great clarity rushed over her entire body. The world looked different, like she was no longer seeing it with a totally different perspective. " I am not sure... " Her eyes widened, rage and horror filling her as she recognized the symptoms. " _I was under a genjutsu_ " The entire room, the Arena for the Preliminaries, looked at her strangely _" When I tossed Ino out... I felt a Genjutsu breaking in my head... Everything looks different... I feel free._ " A Smile crossed Sakura's face and for the first time, she didn't feel the need to compete with Ino, Impress Sasuke, or yell at Naruto. She didn't hear that voice in her Head, telling her to hide how she really felt... it was glorious.

Looking up, she smirked and got into a stance, feeling the fire to be a Ninja ... something she had lost a long time ago, rushing through her body. " Lets finish this Ino." The hatred vanished from her tone, respect and happiness in it's place. Ino just looked at her before stumbling once, shaking her head and nodding, the old hatred gone. Sakura knew, in that moment, that whomever placed her under a genjutsu... did the same to Ino and who knows whom else.

In a Swift Rush, both Girl's met, fists cracking against Fists. A Certain grace and skill entered their bodies, the Distraction they once had no longer inhibiting their movements.

 **Anko was amazed at just how different this fight had become, how much more skill these girls were. Sakura's strikes were accurate, harsh and swift... no where near perfect but still it was an incredible base. Ino on the other hand showed signs of advanced Taijutsu, just like her clan would have taught her. It was obvious to her that these girls were under a genjutsu, and that worried her. Whom else was under a genjutsu like that? Hinata immediately came to mind... the girl was trained by one of the Most Taijutsu oriented clans on the planet, she should be a lot more skilled. And her obsession, according to Kurenai, was strange as it was creepy.. just like Sakura and Ino's obsession with Sasuke.**

As Sakura and Ino Knocked each other out, Anko made a vow. _" How did no one notice this? Their senseis are the strongest in our village, hell one has the sharingan and the other is a Genjutsu Mistress! I swear, I am going to help these girls... No one should be controlled like that. I suspect Danzo, but I can't deny that Hiruzen is a likely candidate... "_ She knew the old Hokage could no be trusted completely. He allowed to many... suspicious things to occur in the Leaf. " _I won't allow them to end up like me, controlled and abandoned by those that should be looking out for them... "_

* * *

 ** _Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.  
_**

 ** _I have never seen a story that focuses on these charecters in a positive light..._**

 ** _Love, your Ninja Overlord,_**

 _ **Mika.** _


	63. Have your Own Warts do you?

**In First Year, Harry gets his Own Grow your Own Warts kit... if he snuck that into food or drink, Warts would have appeared in the Dursley's Throats and killed them. He could have gotten rid of the kit and never been suspected for their deaths,... just saying.**

 **Sounds silly, but I want to see that Harry... one who uses posions from magical and muggle world to kill his enemies... That would be great.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord, Mika.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Idea... Time Travel Harry who bashes everyone. Hold me with me for a moment here... He bashes on the Weasley's for their blind loyalty, Hermione for her blind Loyalty and obsession with being right, Snape for his pettiness and well everything about him, Amelia for being useless, Fudge for not thinking on his own, Draco for Not thinking on his own, Collin for being a Stalker, Filch for being a child abusing prick, his Worthless family for all of it... Dumbles for his abuse, lies, manipulation and more...**

 **he would be out for revenge for all those who fucked him over, which was basically everyone, and would pop up in the summer right after fourth year... he would kill Deatheaters and take control...**

 **He is from forty years in the future, no romance due to his age... he has been planning this literally since he saw Hermione's Time Turner...**

 **He is not the lord of a bunch of families, nor is he massively rich but is well off as he is in canon...**

 **He is nobodies friend, realizing that all of the Wizards are worthless in their own way and hates them...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	65. Self Reliance

**It is often said that our lives are defined not by Big Moments, but by the little ones... moments so inconsequential that we often forgot they even happened. For Naruto Uzumaki, one of theses Moments should have been Meeting the Ichiraku's... their kindness would have taught the boy compassion, kindness and the Value of Friendship... it would make him yearn for others to accept him as the Ichiraku's did... but what of that didn't happen? What if that simple, but vital part of part of his life Never happened...**

This is that Story...

* * *

 **Six years before canon **

**Horrible aches of Pain wracked Naruto's body as he stumbled down the Street. He needed food, now, but knew that everyone would just overcharge him like they always did. The Old Man didn't give him enough for that... well if everyone was nicer then maybe, but they were all super mean and made him pay three times as much as everyone else. It wasn't fair.  
**

He had considered going into that Ramen place, it smelled really good, but it was full and he didn't like the glares he got around lots of people. It was scary some times, how much they looked like they wanted to hurt him... but he was So Hungry...

" Shit !" Naruto flinched as a man screamed, his Push cart's wheel breaking and fruit tumbling out onto the floor. On Pure instinct, Naruto wanted to help the man but remembered how mean he had been before... so he stopped and went to walk away. The Smell of the fruit, a sweet acidic smell made him stomach Ache...

" Maybe just one... "

Before he could change his mind, Naruto was in an alley, stuffing his face with the Fruit. " Ahh.. that is so good..." For the first time in a month, he wasn't feeling hungry... he liked this feeling... why did everyone say stealing was bad? Unlike when he asked the Old man for Help, this actually worked? " Maybe... but I don't think I should tell the old man about this... he might get mad..."

Six Months Later

BURRRRP, Naruto whipped his mouth, chuckling at the sound " Hmmm... this s yummy... I think I need some more Kunai...Kemi tossed me out a few weeks ago, maybe I should prank him, then take some of his Kunai... "

It was funny, how much he didn't care about Stealing at this point... but honestly this was so much easier. He didn't to worry about someone telling him no, hitting or glaring at him, or making him pay all of his money. It was easy too, sneaking into their shops and getting his stuff. Sure he had been sticking to food, but still...

He was never going to stop... he had to take care of himself since no one else would. He couldn't get a job, and the old man was useless, this was all he had.. .and that was okay with him.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews,**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	66. Unnamed Bleach Chapter

**Agujas de digestivas- Digestive Needles**

 **My Rewrite of Second Life... it will need a Name so if you have ideas, please offer them...**

 **Also, this idea is being put in Inspirations as it could work for anyone who wants a Hallow Bleach Story. ... Of course you could add whatever kind of Hallow you wanted... I could help you to find an appropriate form for your OC's Personality...**

* * *

 **Darting across the tree Filled Landscape, a Small Figure hopped from shadow to Shadow. It Never lingered, even as it started to climb one of the many trees. This process took several hours, with seemingly no goal...until suddenly it stopped above a Glade of Mindless, Weak Creatures. It Twitched, looking in every direction before coming out into the Light, Revealing a tiny Rat Looking Creature with Spiky White Fur and Bony plates covering it's face. As Blank as it's face was, the Creature's Glowing Red eyes screamed of intense intelligence.  
**

It's Twitchy nose scanned the area, focusing on something in the distance. " Perfect..." A Sickly purple light coated the Creature's Fur for a Moment before it shot forward and back flipped " Agujas de digestivas" The Creature Muttered, it's entire body rotating rapidly and hundreds of Hair's shot from it's body. All of the Lesser, Mindless Monsters cried in agony, rushing towards the Rat like being before collapsing. The Rat just shook lightly before tearing out chunks from Several of the Creatures, never killing them." Now I merely wait..." with that, it shot into a tree and hid in a Branches Shadow.

It only took about thirty Minutes, but the Rat's Patience was rewarded when a massive hulk of a monster clambered onto the Same. It was taller then many of the Tree, Coated in black with a Bird Like Mask on it's face. It twitched and looked downward before unleashing a massive screeching call, in an attempt to summon it's brethren. Then, with an empty expression, it dug into the Meal presented towards it.

From it's place on the Branch, the Still Rat watched with great intensity, clearly waiting for something...

" ARGHHHHH!" After all of the bodies were eaten, the Hulking Creature turned to Leave but suddenly stumbled. That is when the Rat Pounced..

With incredible speed and accuracy, it sped across the branches and Dived towards the stunned creature's face. Massive, Powerful Teeth tore into the Mask, quickly ripping a large Chunk into it's mouth. Back flipping off, it shot away with no looking back, just in time for the creature to shake off the paralysis and let out a massively pained screech.

 **" Damn I am good..." Mika hurried into this Cave, through a tiny crack on a Massive Wall of Stone. He quickly began to dig into the mask fragment, ripping pieces of it up and swallowing it whole. "I wonder though, How often I will have to feed to change into a Menos... Those Needles use a lot of power...I suppose eating Menos before I even become one should help, after all each fragment of them possesses several dozen Hallow Souls."  
**

Had any Soul reaper seen Mika, they would have been baffled by his casual intelligence. He defied all that they knew of Hallows, for one he was completely lucid and in control of his Bloodlust. Second, he could make extensive plans and often recorded what he saw for future analysis. But the greatest difference was his Humanity, he hadn't really changed since becoming a Hallow. The only real difference is his body... a Rat, signifying his willingness to Survive by nearly any means.

It had been a long time for Mika, or rather to the Human part of his memory. Without something signifying the passage of time, he really didn't know how long he had been here. All he did know was that he had slept 2,163 times, so he guessed it was a few years. Nothing to a Hallow, whom could live forever. Still, in that time he had learned a lot. How to control his powers, how to Hunt, how to get used to his tail... and so much more.

Though the first week had been rough,... his Father's Hallow had tried to eat his Soul, only for a Shinigami to attempt to save him. Unfortunately his father had gotten a bite in, and Mika started to change. When the Shinigami tried to kill him, saying it was to send him off to Haven, Mika turned all of the way and killed the Shinigami before fleeing into Hueco Mundo. It was a good thing too, seeing as Several other Shinigami had come onto the seen and were angry. The Shinigami he had eaten had managed to get in a good cut to Mika's Torso so he really didn't risk trying to fight them off.

Bleeding, he had drawn several Hallows to his Spot when he entered his new world. It was only his Two feet small body that had allowed him to escape with his afterlife...

He quickly learned of the Hunger, and how feeding on Hallows filled the Emptiness for a moment. He never went back to the human world and he was very weak when compared to the other Hallows, so he was forced to scavenge. Being a Rat Hallow, this really fit but it did hit his ego a little. Still he managed, growing a little until he reached about three feet in length... it was about then that he learned of his Powers.

His Teeth were incredibly sharp, just like a Normal Rats, so he was able to carve himself a small cave to rest in. His Teeth were also toxic it seemed, causing pain and weakness to those Weaker Hallows... to the stronger ones it was an inconvenience. Of course he found that he could bite them multiple times for a much more potent effect. Of course this made him a tad cocky, which helped him to discover that his Sharp Fur also carried the Toxin when a Much strong Hallow Tried to bite him after he thought it was down. Though a lot of Effort, he was able to control and shot his Fur, attacking Hallows from a distance. He used this to track Stronger Hallows down, hitting them multiple times seeing as his furs toxins were weaker then his Teeth.

After seeing a Group of Hallows turn into a Menos, an idea spread in Mika's Mind. He lacked the power to survive the Gathering of Hallows, but he could set traps, He had a mind after all. From there is was a simple matter of planning and testing his powers. Learning that other Hallows could be poisoned by the Toxins in other Hallow's Flesh became the inspiration he needed. Not that it stopped him from stalking The Menos around him, learning their patterns and Powers so that he could properly deal with them.

His Goal was to gain enough Hallow Souls so that he could quickly transition from Menos to Adjuchas... he had seen that happen to a few others, but only to the Hallows who had eaten a massive amount of souls and were already close to changing...So far he had only eaten one Menos's Mask. It was like eating a bevy of Hallows, filling the void unlike anything he had ever experienced thus far. He could only hope that it would be enough for him to change...

Being at the Bottom of the Food change sucked, in Life and Death...

And if there was something Mika hated, it was being Weak. In life it had allowed his father the power to Beat him, to control him... and eventually take his life. He refused to stay weak, and would do almost anything to change that... anything.

* * *

 **Chapter end, Tell me what you think. I know I changed my Second Life Story, but I really made Mika in that Story too desired by others. I wanted to show a struggle for power, something I lost in Chameleon...**

 **If you have ideas for the story... such as Powers he could have, whom he meets and if he should meet Aizen... just Review of PM Them to me.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	67. Divergent Harry

**This Story was inspired by the Movie and Book Divergence... In that Series you are sorted into parts of a large city based on personality traits that are biologically enforced due to damaged DNA from a previous War. Being Divergent allows you to think in extremely unique ways, out of the Norm, which makes you unpredictable and more valuable.  
**

 **In the Series, Harry is just a Puppet, showing only Gryffindor traits 99% of the time... the rest of the time he shows traits from the other houses. What if he was more, what if he was perfectly all of the houses. Cunning and Ambitious, Brave, Witty and a Knowledge Seeker, Loyal and Hardworking...**

* * *

 _Roe v. Wade, 410 U.S. 113 (1973), is a landmark decision by the United States Supreme Court on the issue of abortion. It was decided simultaneously with a companion case, Doe v. Bolton. The Court ruled 7–2 that a right to privacy under the Due Process Clause of the 14th Amendment extended to a woman's decision to have an abortion, but that this right must be balanced against the state's two legitimate interests in regulating abortions: protecting women's health and protecting the potentiality of human life.[1] Arguing that these state interests became stronger over the course of a pregnancy, the Court resolved this balancing test by tying state regulation of abortion to the third trimester of pregnancy."_ Harry Sighed lightly as he read this. " Too Bad Petunia didn't do this for Dudley...Would have made my life a whole lot easier..."

Many would find it funny, that a Ten year old boy would be reading such a book but if they truly knew Harry Potter they would not be surprised. Harry had made it a life goal to learn as Much as he could, to prepare himself for anything. Right now he was on a Solicitor Kick, reading about all sorts of Laws, Legal Procedures and Cases. So far his favorite case to read on, or rather his favorite cases to read on, were about Child abuse. He liked to see abusers getting Punished, so he had written down Punishments and Events from the Past, and had also taken pictures of his body and room with a Camera he stole from Dudley's bedroom. He refused to be one of those kids, those people who did nothing to save themselves. He would rely on himself, as he always had.

Which was totally fine to him, seeing as he had always managed to take care of himself. After learning how to pick locks, from a Book oddly enough, he managed to gain access to a lot of Food. Under a Floorboard in his cupboard, he had a stash of Dried food and A Large Gallon of Water, an idea he gained from a camping book. In the Floor space, he also had a variety of Books he had stolen from Dudley's bedroom and the School Library ( the Librarian was a bint who believed the Dursley's lies and a Flashlight so he could read peacefully at night.

Of course he was more then a reader, he was a Warrior and Survivor. He worked out often such as Doing pushups as he read in his Cupboard, Sit ups and Crunches after he woke up, he even antagonized Dudley so he had a reason to Run. Thanks to this and he good food he stole, his body was in wonderful Shape. He couldn't deny, a large part of his Work outs had to due with seeking to be be direct opposites of the Dursleys whom were fat, lazy, unintelligent arseholes.

Actually a large part of whom he was came from his desire to be different then his wardens. They were all that was wrong with the world, and he sought to be so much more then that. And he would, one day he would report them and they would be imprisoned for their crimes against him. If that didn't work, he knew of the corruption of the World after all, he would Deal with it far closer to home. He would kill them, cutting the Gas lines then tossing a moltav Cocktail at the Building. Cruel of him to think perhaps, but he refused to be in this position for 7 and a half more years. He had had enough...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think. This chapter was to introduce Harry's changed personality more then anything. I am sure you noticed there were no references to his parents? That was intentional, he does not care about them in the slightest. They are like Santa Claus, fun to think about but only a fairytale...  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	68. Chapter 68

**This is a Charmed Mika Idea, tell me what you think...**

* * *

 **Mika was tired... Tired of the Ridiculous fight between Good and Evil... Tired that his Own magic compelled him to help people but cursed him if he helped himself...tired that if he chose to help himself, he would be considered evil and therefor he would be slated for Death... tired that his entire existence was deemed to be solely to help others. He wanted a way out, and after three years of attending Magic School, scouring the Library and master his Meager Power... he found a way.**

Inspired by the Phoenix witches, Mika created a Spell that would sever his ties to Good and Evil, rendering him completely ambiguous... completely free. Of course he would be sacrificing his Rights to a Muse, to a Whitelighter, to a Cupid, to a Familiar...but that was okay, he liked being reliant on himself instead of being controlled and directed by everyone with an interest.

Naturally a spell of this magnitude was beyond Mika's own Meager Power, he only had the active Power of Healing and had taught himself how to Levitate and Astral project. To Compensate for this, Mika started to collect objects of Power, such as Nymph Hair and the Voice of a Muse. He had to modify his spell a dozen times to work around the objects, but damn it he was ready.

Kneeling in a Pentagram in one of the Many Rooms hidden throughout Magic School, Mika Cut deeply into his left hand. " Though Blood, by Blood I mark my Path So that I may be Free...Voice of the Muse, Hair of the Nymph, Magic of the Fey in this Task help me. Sever my Ties to Dark and Light, so I shall no longer be bound. Grant me my own Side, so that Personal Freedom may be Found..." Mika took in a deep breath, and prepared himself for what he had to say next. " On my own, I surrender my Right... to the Benefits of Dark and or Light."

The Pentagram exploded a mass of fire and light, surging through Mika painfully until he felt his Mind clear. It was like a Painful Noise had always been in his ear, but he had gotten used to over the year, whispering and encouraging him to Help all others. That voice had always given him a sense of Dread, making him shy from using his powers to their fullest. Now it was just gone... he was free...

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Gideon's voice echoed painfully as Mika shot into action, knowing Gideon wouldn't be too stunned to act for too long.

Before Gideon could attack or confront him, Mika pulled out a Potion he had made and crushed it in his hand. In a Single puff of Smoke, he vanished from Magic School entirely... landing in a random Alley in San Fransisco...Ready to finally test out his newly found freedom.

""""THREE YEARS LATER""""

"With these Words Bend the Light, Bring my Target into sight." Mika intoned, looking into his Scrying Mirror. Before his eyes, the Mirror rippled until it revealed a Sealed Cavern of Ice... Power incomparable oozed from image. " What could this be? What was sealed here, what could be so powerful that it could alter the Weather in such a way?" Mika scowled, summoning one of his many history books to his hands with his Newly Found Apporation. " It can't be weather Demons, not local enough...the Sea Hag was killed by the Charmed Ones so it isn't her... I need to investigate..." Standing, Mika sent his Books back to their Place with a wave of his hand, then Faded to the Location in his mirror.

It was almost funny how much stronger he had become in the last three years, but since becoming a Magical Assassin he had stolen powers from three of his Targets. From a Demon, his First Kill actually, he stole Agility and Enhanced Senses which massively helped with his Direct Combat. From a Younger Member of the Montana Family, who wanted out of the Family Fued, Mika Gained Apporation, Fading and Energy Balls as well as a drastic increase in his own Magical Powers rendering Mika an Higher Tier witch. Lastly, Mika had taken a Gypsies Magic, which merely increased his own power by a Small amount and granted him the Power to Sense Magic. All of these powers also gave him high Resistance, a deadly useful tool as an Assyrian, so he was rather pleased.

These newly found powers took time to control, and for a time he bound them to their weakest so that he could train them in their fullest. He refused to lose his powers merely because he was too impatient to adapt to them. In Doing so, he was able to use these powers safely and freely without being destroyed by the rampant energy as so many had been in the past. Fighting Demons, Witches, Whitelighters and basically anyone who he was paid to kill definitely helped with his training.

" Damn, I really need to find a way to make my Fading Faster, I can only use it for Travel, it is almost useless in battle. " Shivering from the Cold, Mika slapped a hand to his forehead, then Summoned his Coat. " Love Apporation..." Finally a little warm, Mika started to look around the Room to get some understanding of what happened here. Kneeling Mika stared at a pile of ashes on the ground. " Twist and Swirl, so that I may see... What happened here, what this ash used to be."

The Ash exploded, swirling until it revealed rather puny bald demon kneeling in front of two massive figures encased in ice. Words were whispered and chanted, causing the ice to explode. Mika wasn't entirely sure of what happened next, but he was sure the Puny Demon ran his Mouth and was obliterated by the Male being in a Rush of Lightning. With that, the Ash collapsed.

" I need to be careful, whatever these beings are... they are capable of altering then entire planet after just being released." Biting his Lips, Mika Quickly apporated the scrolls on the far table to his Home, then Faded back into his Home, then Astral Projected back to the Ice Cavern. In Astral Form he was substantially weaker, his powers didn't work and his spells just lacked their normal bite. However he couldn't be killed, or traced back to his magically protected home so it was massively safer.

Walking silently outside, Mika made his way up the mountain. The Sky was filled with Clouds that shot down a massive, consistent amount of Lightning onto a single point. Mika could kind of feel power, but it was just barely... as if he was not powerful enough to truly understand what he was sensing. He had felt that when he almost ran into the Source during his first trip into the Underworld. That set him on edge, making his very grateful that he had the foresight needed to come in astral form.

" Such Control over Nature, such Raw Power... Oh my... these are Titans... " Mika knew of them, he had heard of them of course, but had been told that they sealed away from the Gods and Elders." How could anyone not be Guarding them? How could there not be fail-safes, and Wards to ensure that these monsters were never released? How could they be so irresponsible?" Shuddering in rage, Mika's mind swam with thoughts. " I cannot deal with them on my own, but I refuse to have my world destroyed due to them... Perhaps I should speak the Charmed Ones? They might have some way to deal with them or at least have some contact with the Elders. We Will need the powers of the Gods..."

BOOM! The sudden explosion of ice made Mika freeze for a moment before lying on the ground to hide his body. He watched as a Rather ugly man in a toga walked from His Tomb in a rage, though his words were unclear with all of the Wind on the Mountain. Mika wanted to cast a spell to hear what was being said, especially when a cloud descended to reveal a remarkably attractive man who knelled immediately.

Several minutes went by, of the men speaking and yelling but something changed suddenly... they turned towards his location. Before he could so much as Move, they blasted him with Power. It shouldn't have hurt him, not in his astral form but so great was their power that he was indeed hurt. On a Pile of Snow, Mika awaited his fate, unable to gather enough concentration to Leave. He knew that, much like in Dreams, damage to the Astral self would transfer to the Body if the attacker was strong enough... these wounds were nearly fatal.

" What do we have here.. a Mortal, on our Mountain?" A Deep voice drawled near his ear, making him cringe lightly. " I almost feel bad for this..." Energy swirled around the voice, but instead of Hitting Mika... they faded. " Ahh, Meta."

Twisting, Mika sent himself back to his body, collapsing as the injuries transferred over. " I need help... " Mika Pull out a Potion from his Pocket and smashed it at his feet, sending himself to the Home of the Charmed Ones. A Building he had staked out many times, just to be sure he knew where it was and what the Charmed Ones Looked like just in case he had to fight or work with them.

As he appeared in the middle of their home, getting a scream from a random Fairy that was in the air for... some reason, Mika turned and called out. " Help..." Before passing out.

* * *

Chapter Over, Tell me what you think in the reviews.

The Point of Divergence for Mika's surivial is that Meta was forced to return early thank to Chris' intervention. Had Meta not returned, Mika would have died and thus never have a place in Chris' dark timeline.

 **Do you like Mika's Powers? I love them and feel that he has his own advantage while not being overpowered. Here is a list of them so you can keep track.**

 **Apporation- Basically Summoning known objects to your person as long as they are not protected by magic... Paiges powers are Similar. Considered a baser power version of Conjuration.**

 **Fading- Teleporting in a Fade, not the fastest but very reliable.**

 **Astral Projection- Sending your Consciousness to other places, can be learned**

 **Levitation- Hovering in the air, which can be taught.**

 **Energy Balls- Offensive Balls of energy, a Rather Common Power.**

 **Healing- Usually in Whitelighters, but some rare witches have this... Mika's Healing is a Grey Light that is weaker then a Whitelighters, but is not limited to just Humans...**

 **Agility- Increased Spread and Reflexes, making dodging and fighting far easier.**

 **High Resistance- Increase Durability to Spells, Potions and Powers.**

 **We Will see Mika's Skills in both Potion Making and Spell Casting... Just be known he is better then the girls seeing as he has dedicated all of his time in being a Witch Assassin.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	69. Third Camp

**" Argh... What is this guy?" Daniel Harmen, One of the Many Son's of Apollo, cried out in pain as he ran away from his assailant. His left leg was bleeding thanks to the six arrows in-bedded into it, and his chest had been torn to shreds from a dagger. How a Simple Monster slaying Mission could so wrong, especially when it wasn't even the Monster attacking them. Just three Figures dressed in Dark Grey Pants and Parkas that seemed to cloak their faces. They had appeared suddenly with no warning, one unleashing Arrows with a ferocity and skill that made even his Siblings and the Hunters Pale in comparison. Another, the Tallest of the Group, swinging Two Long Axes around. The Last, and shortest, wielded magic and a Dagger. Within Mere moments, his group of Five Demigods were reduced to just him, and the Cyclops they had attempted to Slay had escaped safely.**

Stumbling out into the Street, Daniel tried to call out for help, mostly from his Father, but the Moment his Mouth Something sharp wrapped out his Throat and yanked him backwards. As he fell, he noticed that it was a Golden Whip. " You really shouldn't have ran, it will only cause you more pain... your father couldn't see what is going around here anyway. The Mist Barrier I placed around here is simply too powerful." Struggling, Daniel tried to get free but simply couldn't. The Shortest assailant stared at him for a moment then lashed out with his knife, slicing through Daniel's throat.

As Darkness overtook him, Daniel realized that the person who killed him... probably was a Demigod around his age... it made him sad, but also brought on a feeling of betrayal...

" You work for Kronos..." that was the last thing he said before he died.

 **" No, I really don't." Waving his hand, the blood oozing from the Demigod's throat started to float into the air before falling into a metal thermos that suddenly appeared. " Such Potent blood... It will keep our barriers up for some time." Placing a finger on the boy's forehead, he whispered softly. " Incendia..." Instantly the Runes for Fire appeared on the boy's forehead, setting his entire body ablaze the moment the Shortest assailant Stood.**

" We have a good Haul, and the Cyclops is safe. Poor guy, he is barely a month old... he attacked a Demigod on instinct, apparently they are his Divine Halfblood sibling and smell like their Mother who abandoned him in the first place." The Tallest Assailant Sighed. " Sierra is taking care of him now... he is extremely emaciated, and is covered in Scars. I think I saw a bullet wound..." She sighed, shaking her head. " Why do Demigods suck so much Mika?"

Mika, the Shortest assailant, shook his own head. " Their parents are bigoted assholes who condition their children to become Mindless soldiers." Without hesitation, he quickly set all of the bodies on Fire. They couldn't afford for anyone to track them down, it would destroy everything they had worked so hard to create over the last few years. " Maya, can you carry the Kids after I put him to sleep? Mist Travel isn't very comfortable for children."

" Sure."

As she left to get the Kid, Mika started to Gather his Magic, shifting the Mist until they had a direct Path to the Nearest Entrance into the Labyrinth. " You two ready?" The Girls nodded, one carrying a bag of Thermos and the Other Carrying the Baby cyclops. Without compunction, they stepped through the Mist then quickly shot into the Labyrinth. From there it was a ten Minutes walk until they reached their Exist. Climbing out, they found themselves on a Spelled Path. It was Rocky, surrounded by trees and Mist of both the Magical and Mortal Kind.

After another Ten Minute Walked they reached what at first glance seemed to be a Forest... then shimmered to reveal a beautiful Woodland Town. Dozen's of Barn Houses decorated the Land, with People of all ages and species walking about. On the Edge of the Town, several towers rested with several armed Guards looking outward, some of which waved kindly at Mika and his group. The Most interesting feature had to be the Silver Obelisk, covered in Glittering Bloodred runes, this is where Mika's group was headed. Well, not entirely true, Maya was taking the Baby cyclops to the Grey Medical Building on the Eastern Side of the Town.

" After all these years, I am still amazed by this Spell Mika..." Sierra whispered towards him, looking happily at the children playing around the Town.

A Little Smug, Mika turned and smirked at his best friend. " You Should be, not even the Gods can see past this Spell." Of course, that was the very purpose of the Obelisk and the spells infused in it. Hiding this Town was absolutely vital so that it's inhabitants could live a happy, Immortal Free Life. If the Gods knew that Both Roman and Greek Demigods and Legacies lived in this town, along side Monsters and Clearsighted Humans... they would flip their shit. The Idea that people could do so much without them, coexisting in a peace the Gods had never achieved would be a blow to their very delicate ego.

Truthfully there was nothing Mika feared more the the Gods finding this Town, it was the Work of Seven Years and some of the greatest Magical work ever done by man. There were over three Hundred people Living within it, coexisting harmoniously... and he had played a part in saving each and everyone of them. They were his family, his children, his people.

It all started about ten years ago, when he was thirteen and thought he was going crazy since he could see Monsters. A Roman Demigod had been on a mission near him and had decided to take Mika into their camp. Trained over a period of three years to be a Roman Soldier, Mika excelled and rose through the Ranks. Having been in a Legion with several Children of Hecate, Mika Learned Magic from Day one and quickly mastered it, something that came in handy when he defected with his best Friend Sierra.

He hadn't been ungrateful to the Camp for taking him in and teaching him so, but Mika could not abide to follow the Gods and their rampant monstrous behavior. Learning of the Greeks, through the Power of Dream Walking, had only increased his loathing. After he and a few others were ordered into a Cyclops' nest to kill the Cyclops in question, Mika and Sierra left with Said Cyclops in hand. After all, the only Offense was the her Mother Venus considered her a shame and thus wanted her dead. Maya had become their closest friend and most valuable ally.

Within Two Years of being Hunted, assaulted, and chased they decided to make a safe place. That alone took several Missions to collect the needed ingredients, six months to create the spells and build the Obelisk, and to collect enough Monster energy and Demigod blood to actually fuel the barrier in question. Difficult but definitely worth it...

" I'll take care of the Barrier, I am sure they will need you in the Gardens." His Wonderful Friend had a way with plants, a benefit of being a Child of a Nymph, and a trained sorceress.

She just smiled and left, going to her girlfriend Maria who was in charge of the Greenhouses and Gardens.

Mika on the other hand placed a Thermos in the Obelisk, watching droplets of Blood float upwards, dispersing into mist and merging with the runes. The Mist around the entire Town swirled, tightening with the addition of such potent divine blood.

All was well... At least as well as it could be with the war going on...

BOOOM! Mika cringed, feeling something crashing into the barrier. Titan Magic... they were found...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	70. Sudden Changes

This Naruto idea is a kind of sad one... one I thought about after seeing an episode of Criminal Mind featuring an Women with a severe case of Stockholm Syndrome from her husbands rampant abuse... I know alot about Domestic violence and why it is so hard to leave and could not help but think of Naruto and Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. Dog fighting also kind of played a part in my thinking...

This Story will feature more then just Jutsu and fight scenes... it will be about the mind, healing and Naruto's growth as a person. I rarely say this, but This story could be big...even if I Start but don't finish it, I will leave it up to be adopted. ::::

" Just another mile..." Naruto, dressed in a grey Hoodie and Black ANBU Pants, mumbled as he hustlted towards his target. " Almost there..." He was so close, so close to freedom... to a chance to be more then the Villages Monkey. He could pratically taste it... " I hope there is food there... " He hadn't had time to pack anything, splitting from Jiriaya was a split second decision after all. Not an ounce of real planning went into this, but it was still the best idea he had ever had... or so he hoped.

It had all started about a Month ago, when he woke up in the Hospital after failing to bring Sasuke home. His Mind had raced, his guilt waging within at his failure. He was miserable for hours when the adrenaline finally left and he had one emotion, Fear. Not towards his failure but to the idea that Maybe, just maybe Sasuke had been right to leave. Naruto wasn't stupid, no matter how he pretended to be in an effort to get people to like him, he knew that Sasuke had been miserable since his family died. He saw that same misery in his own eyes, and felt it spike when he heard Sasuke rant about it during their battle. Most of Naruto's own anger hadn't been about his disagreeing with Sasuke, but instead the anger that he too felt that and hated himself for it. The Old man had done so much for him, reassuring him that he would one day be respected and loved... that he could become Hokage one day. Leaving felt like a betrayal, but in that moment he felt like he had to. It was ten times worse then Adrenaline, it was pure panic and instinct. He didn't even really start to give it thought until he was already sixty miles away from the hotel Jiraiya had left him in. Part of Naruto knew that he would get caught so he had left a Clone with most of his chakra there hoping it would last long enough for him to get away safely...

In his borderline feral state, he went to the only safe place he knew of... Orochimaru's base. The One Sasuke had gone to, the one he had sent a clone to find after he pretended Sasuke Knocked him out. He had wanted to see if his freind got what he sacrificed to achieve...

He knew that they were gone from the base, he sent a clone to watch the place daily, scopping out the area as much as he could. He didn't know what he planned on doing there but he knew that the place had antisummoning seals in it. It was how he kept his few Summoner Experiments from being reversed Summoned to the base of their Summons, he had heard Orochimaru explain as Much to Sasuke when he questioned the chances of a Leaf Ninja Finding them. Those Seals would ensure that he was safe from Jiriaya, at least long enough to really think about his life and choices.

" Finnally..." Naruto practically moaned out as he rushed into the Base, silently hurrying to the nearest Showers. Mud and blood rused off of his body, easing his pain and worry but increasing his panic. A Panic attack slammed into his chest with the force of an angry Tsunade, making him sob and freak out for at least an Hour. He wasn't entirely sure...


	71. Pragmatic Wraith

Pragmatic Naruto

The Bitter Sharpness of her Sake burned Tsunade's throat as she made a toast to Naruto. The Little Shit had been missing for two and a half Years, literally since the Day Jiraiya had left with him. No one, not even Jiraiya had understood what had happened or why, but it did. Search parties and bounties were placed for the Brat but none could find him, the only clue they got was a Letter that appeared in her Office one day telling her not to Worry and that he was safe and that he was training to keep himself safe. Naturally this made her worry all the More, after all how could someone as untalented as Naruto slip into her office undetected and leave the letter. Some feared that it was the Akatsuki, others that it Surving Uzumakis wanted revenge for Naruto's lack of a childhood, and others believed it was Orochimaru. Tsunade didn't know what to believe, she only wanted him him and in fact it was the promise of his return that kept her there.

" I know your there Jiraiya, I can hear your breathing." She didn't turn or react at all as her oldest friend slipped into the Office to Supply her with more Sake. " Any News?" She asked this every time, despite never getting any real response.

" No, none what so ever." The Melancoly in his voice made her sigh. When Naruto left, he severed his ties to the Toads which Meant Jiraiya had no successor. None of the Ninjas their village had could summon much more then a tadpole with their chakra levels. This stung Jiraiya in a way she had rarely seen though she believed he deserved it. The Letter she had recieved had explained that the reason he had left was for training, and that he knew that Jiraiya wouldn't give it to him. At least three paragraphs explained the lack of Training he recieved from the Academy, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Kakashi was still taking D Rank missions at least ten times a week, and the Academy senseis were required to do the same during their Days off. She would have punished Jiraiya, who she beat bloody, but what Naruto did hit him all the harder and that was enough.

" Do you think he will arrive today, like he promised?" She needed some form of reassurance, even from Jiraiya. She couldn't lose someone else she loved...

" I always keep my promises Tsuande." Tsunade's head snapped up, taking in the Sight of Naruto calmly staring at her. He looked massively different, for one he was wearing a grey Hoodie and Green Pants instead of his old, Hidoeus Orange Jumpsuit. His Face had gained far more maturity, making him resemble his father a tad more then before. However the greatest change was the air around the boy, it was... gone. She couldn't sense him, it was like he was a mirage or reflection. No Chakra came from him at all, the Floor didn't creak from his Weight and the Air was filled with his Normal Scent. " Now, I am sure you both have questions. Ask away." She realized that his voice lacked it's old scratchy quality, it was deeper and almost aristocratic.

Anger filled her at the sight of him, so naturally she rushed him and tried to put her fist through his face. " YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" She wanted him to feel her pain, but instead she fell right through him. Turning around to try once more proved to be a mistake, the air left her body and pain filled her throat as Naruto's finger jabbed into her trachea. " Bad choice." Before she could register his movments, she was flying through the Door and into the hall outside. Naruto didn't seem to have moved at all, and in fact didn't when Jiraiya charged at him. " Enough" Was all Naruto said before Jiraiya dropped the ground, holding his chest in agony. " Now, I will allow you both to speak to me but if you attempt to attack me or control my actions in anyway I will merely kill you and leave. I came back due to my own choice and I will stay by it, and it alone."

Tsunade tried to move, to protest in some way but found moving impossible. It was like her body didn't receive the message from her brain to do more then breathe and speak. " I understand." With those words she could function again so she scanned her body and found no difference. Whatever Naruto did was beyond her understanding, and that frightened her. " How did you do ... all of that?" She had to know.

Naruto smiled for a moment before blasting Jiriaya into the Wall behind him, of course Naruto didn't so much as Move while doing so. " I no longer exist on this plane, a Sort of Safety feature I created so that I didn't have to fear the Akatsuki. If they cannot touch me, track me or do anything whatsoever to me... then I have nothing to worry about." Naruto smiled serenely. " As to the How, Well...I guess you can say I took my birthright and tampered with it slightly."

It took Tsunade a moment to understand but when she did it hit her hard." Hirashin? How do you even know about that?" It was supposed to be forbidden, no one was to tell him.

The boy just smirked deeply at her. " I am his near doppleganger, but more so I broke into the Medical Files and checked out. Really you need better security, I got in before my Eighth Birthday." His Smile faded. " All Time Space Jutsus create a neutral plane of sorts, a steeping stone for your teleportation. I tapped into that aspect, creating an entire plane in which Only I exist. I live here, seperate from you though Capable of interacting. I admit, my Chakra is easier to push through as it is energy. I discovered this technique about, oh say a Year ago. 


	72. Pax Ramon

**If you look in the Warren Family Tree you see a few males born to the family but never do they have powers listed. Also you see several people with powers that are not Warren magic... this gave me an idea.**

'''  
" Wait we have a cousin?" Phoebe's entire world felt as if it was crumbling, first Prue died then she learned that she had a baby Sister... and now apparently she had a cousin. " One that has powers?"

Her Mother nodded." Yes, You see in our Family Males have been born on occasion but never have magic. My Uncle Gordon was one such person, he has no magical powers but his blood has magic and the ability to cast spells. It is called practitioner magic. Anyway, he had a child with a Women who also had Practitioner blood, as did his Daughter... producing a Son who's power activated when Prue Died. He doesn't have the Warren Powers, instead he inherited the Fallout powers in our bloodline." Phoebe just gave her mom a confused look, so she continued the conversation. " My Mother's Cousins, your and Prue's Past Lives, both had unique powers outside of the bloodline. Pax, your Cousin, has inherited those... or at least some of them. We Saw him turn invisible after a Demon attacked him, something one of our distant ancestors had."

Leo, who was also in the room, jumped into the conversation. " What powers would he have, or well could have?

" Cryoknesis, Pyrokenisis, Invisibility, Telepathy and a few others... there was a hush up about some of the powers in the past. My Mother tested me vigorously to ensure we didn't inherit those powers, you see they are bound to the Warlock in our blood so naturally they make those who inherit them Darker. My mother blamed those powers on why Her Mother had to kill Baxter... "

" Why now though, why does he have the powers Now? Or at all if no males inherit magic from our bloodline?" That was really bugging Phoebe.

Her Mom smiled at her. " Destiny, Pax is destined for great things... magic deemed him worthy and he inherited powers. He is a great man, a Nurse actually. I have been watching him since he was young, I never knew why I felt drawn to him but now I do. You need to help him." She turned to Paige, who had been listening quietly after their Mother hugged her and finally met her. " I first saw Pax around you Paige, you went to school together. Actually you are still Freinds."

Paige's eyes widened. " Pax Ramon? I haven't talked to him in a few weeks...your telling me he is my Cousin?" Paige seemed very happy about that. " Well, I guess that explains why I always felt drawn to him."

Mom Smiled kindly. " Your magic felt the bond of family and blood." She brushed Paige's face with her hand. " I know it is a lot to handle, and in truth it is unfair especially with all of the new transitions... and Prue's Death. But he needs you. While he is not a charmed one, he is a Warren and thus is very powerful. Much stronger then I or your Grams and easily as strong as any of you are by yourselves. Demons are drawn to him and his Window of Opportunity must be dealt with otherwise... Evil will have gained a Warren, capable of using the book." She turned to Cole. " Cole, I am sorry to ask this of you, but can you watch over him? He is at Saint Mary's, and has Red Hair and Green eyes. He is about Paige's height and looks a little Like her actually, he is just as Fair skinned and has her high cheekbones."

Cole cleared his throat and Nodded. " Sure." Phoebe felt a spike of annoyance at that, that her mother was commanding her Boyfriend but let it go." I'll call you later, to tell you how everything is." He shimmered away with a reluctant grin.

 **Patty sighed, she liked Cole a lot but knew that his relationship with Phoebe would never work. Phoebe, despite her free soul, was rather Judgmental and always had been. It was something that always got to Patty, especially as a child when her mother acted the same way. It was why she sent him to find Pax, the boy was far from judgmental and would be a good friend to Cole in the Near Future. Patty wasn't sure why, but she sensed that he would need someone in his corner in the coming days. " I can't stay for too much longer. Paige, Listen to your sisters and Learn as Much as you can but never forget who you are. Your Parents are very proud of you, and they helped you to become a wonderful young women." She held the girl tightly once more. " Blessed be."**

Cole found Pax almost effortlessly, the boy's power was like a beacon that led him straight. He had to admit, Pax was a beautiful man. He had an almost angelic beauty about him, a look ruined by the mischievous gleam in his eyes and the Smirk on his lips. Dressed in Purple Scrubs the young man wrote down a patients information onto a pad. " Any back Pain Mable?" The Patient, an Old Women, shook her head.

" Not today honey, I feel much better. I Cannot wait to get out and see my grandbaby, he is turning a Year old in a week."

Pax chuckled at her." Be sure to send me pictures then, and Hit that button if you need anything. My Shift is about over, but Jenny is here so you don't have anything to worry about." Cole droned out the Next few sentences of babble, following Pax as he undressed in the Locker room then hurried to his Car and... Turn invisible. Cole waited to Hear something, such as the boy's panic but instead heard absolutely nothing. At least until he was knocked off of his feet with a Switchblade to his throat. " Why are you following me?"

Yeah, that was going to be fun to explain to Phoebe... Killed by her Cousin.

* * *

 **Chapter Over, Tell me what you think in the Review?  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	73. Evil Harry Potter Time Travel

Mildly inspired by the Grim Adventures Down Below... if you know what that is, you know how Dark this is going to be. ;;;

" Hello Witches and Wizards, My name Is Daniel Regulus Potter and Welcome the the 168th Birthday of my Favorite Great Grandfather... The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter." Every applauded as an old Wizard slowly stepped onto the Podium. His Beard reached past his Waist, completley white and sticking in as many directions as the Hair on his head. Striking Green eyes twinkled at them as he opened his mouth to Speak.

" Thank you all for this Celebration, I cannot believe is has been 158 years since I first stepped foot into the Wizarding world, a 150 since the End of the Bloodwars..." The Old Man, smiling kindly, pulled out a Strange Necklace... A Triangle with a circle and Line inside of it. " I cannot tell you how long I have looked forward to this Day... the Day I make the world Mine." With Force far greater then any old man should be capable of, Harry Slammed the Necklace into the Podiums Floor. Billions of runes explodes in bright red all across the ground, covering the bodies of all those attending his Birthday Celebration and even Covering the entirety of Hogwarts castle behind him.

" FATHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Albus Severus, his least likable child, screamed at him. All Harry could do was smile then snap his finger, causing the glamours around his body to fade.

Everyone gasped as they say his true form... a Man No older then Thirty, with Red and Black hair... Green eyes that glowed with power, and hundreds of Runes that covered his Muscled and Naked Body. " I am fulfulling what I set into Motion the day I learned about the Time turners...I am going into the Past to rewrite history and take over everything." He searched the crowd and laughed as Hermione and Ron, sitting next to a blank faced Ginny, struggled for freedom. " Oh, Perhaps I Should have warned you... those runes are draining your magic, Souls and lifeforce to shatter this time line and send me back to the Moment Hagrid left me. Of course these runes are all over the world, hence the 150ish years I spent on this project. Every Magic City, Magical or Otherwise, act as beacons to gather the magic for this spell. Of course I could never do it alone... Could I Ginny?"

Ginny, old and blank faced, nodded. Ron bellowed at him. " What did you do to her?"

Laughter rushed from his lips. " I removed her mind, started the process in my Second Year. It was easy actually, I slowly stripped her of all her reasoning until she was a perfect vessel. Of course she wasn't alone, I had Dobby and Winky, Kretcher, Hagrid and Olympe... Colin Creevey and so many others. I actually faked the deaths of Dobby and Colin to give them more time to serve me." The Air around him rippled, revealing the bodies of those he just listed." Of course I also had them stealing Knowledge for me, artifacts... and so many lovely things. I trained in all I could, using a Time Turner I stole in Fift year to give myself the Time I needed to do all of this. Of course my favorite part was Faking Severus' Death so that I could rip through his mind, I needed the information so that I could deal with the Deatheaters in the past. Same with Tommy boy actually, When we were in Limbo I raped his Mind until there was nothing left of him, then I ate his Soul." No one spoke, most due to Weakness but several due to Horror and fear. " Oh yes, I can do that actually. I discovered a way to Mimic the Dementor's kiss, by fusing them to my essence. It is why they died off Hermione... I consumed them. Actually In my life I consumed about seven hundred souls, not that it will tranfer over. I am sacrificing their power to fuse myself with my past self.

Now, Since your Dying, I guess I should explain why... simple really. I hate you all. Not a one of you are valuable to me, you are weak followers without a spine. As a child you relied on me to kill an Immortal, despite being given a Deadly weapon at eleven and training in how to use said weapon. You are all pathetic, of course the whole world is. I am sure there are a few good eggs, but they are so rare. Of course the main reason is less personal, I simply want to do this. It is what I have always wanted, and in fact this is why I was born. One Lord to replace the Dark and Light Lords. Anyway I can tell it is time... Bye bye!" Harry Felt literally nothing as his focus shifted, his eyes settling on the trains around him. " Perfect.. I have returned..." Without hesitation, he vanished with all of his belongings entering the pocketspace he had created. Appearing in the Dursley's living room, just as they had returned, he snapped his fingers snapping their femurs and binding their hands together. " I would make this a lot more painful, but I don't have the time." Summoning a cursed Dagger from his Pocket Realm, he slit the Dursley's throat's one by one, their souls escaping into the air and into his Mouth.

Subtle sparks of power, that which made Petunia a Squib, filled his Magic. Their Souls intergrating themselves and strengthing him greatly, just enough for him to Passively consume the Soul fragment in his Forehead, enhancing his magic by a third.

" Much Better"

""'  
Love, your Ninja Overlord, Mika. 


	74. setokayba2n- Digimon Idea

setokayba2n

The idea is based mainly in the world of Digimon (Yes, that old serie) mainly it could be a little difference, what if at the beginning, the seven children were not alone? My idea if you accept it, could be that your character Mika, was there with them. (Maybe because it was their friend, maybe because he was checking they were okay, or other reason) But somehow was throw in the digimon world just like the others. The problem? He is in theory not a DigiDestined, he don't have a digimon nor have a crest. So he must survive without that. But not because he don't have a digimon is weak, as he still have his mind to defend himself, so Mika could use that to defend himself and change the story a little, showing his intelligence.

If you later decide to make him the 9th Digidestined or something like that, is your choice, but the base is that in theory he was not supossed to be there.

If you don't like the idea or don't really know the series, don't worry, it's only that I tought that the idea could suit you.


	75. Final Fantasy

FFTA Mika...

"""  
" I hate the Snow..." Mika scowled at the kids beneath him, his classmates, as they started to play a Snowball game. \

""""" I WANT TO TO DO A FINAL FANTAY TACTICS ADVANCED AND FINAL FANTASY FOUR... if I do either, what Mika should I do?

FFTA- He is human obviously, but what species does he take after? Ritz took after the Verra, and Marche took after the Humes... what Should Mika be and Why? Then what Job class should he be? I was thinking Moogles as they are the hardest class for me to level up in the game, I hate them...Perhaps a Black mage, Time mage, or Mogknight? A combination of those things...

FF4... Well, I adore this game but it is linear so that might be difficult but if I did it, what job class for Mika? Where should he live, what should his involvement be? On Golbez's side, or against? What weapons should he get?

All Thoughts are Welcome...

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.


	76. Sheer Hard Work

**I was always trying to figure out a small change for Naruto, something so simple but not super dramatic to make him better. I also wanted to focus on his Natural Drive and desire for acceptance...Hard Work is more important then Talent, Science has actually proven that. I think I found what I needed to do all of this..., it was so obvious... Enjoy.**

 **This story is based on and dedicated to my Little Brother Anthony, my own Naruto... who was not born with any advantages but through sheer hardwork became the greatest in our family...**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was once a prankster, one a fool, one an idiot... but those days were long since past. They had been since his failed Genin test the Year before, his Second attempt.. Iruka never figured out what happened but Naruto changed over the Summer. He was like a different Person... He became calmer, though it was with a lot of effort, and he dove into his Studies with frightening efficiency. He No longer wore orange, bragged about being Hokage, or really spoke all that much in class. Iruka had been worried that he would kill himself, but oddly enough Naruto seemed happier or at least more genuine.

As the Year Passed, Naruto changed more and more. His Speech was more advanced, using words that Naruto wouldn't have before, it wasn't aristocratic by any means but it was mature. His Calligraphy was miles better, though he noticed that Naruto had to work at it longer then everyone else. Actually Naruto was always the last person done, but his work was damn near flawless at times. Well not at first, the answers were shaky when the Year started up again, but they were consistently better and more confident.

The was one negative side however, Naruto stopped talking to him socially. He had come to care for the Kid, taking him to eat Ramen or whatever but now... Now he could never find Naruto, no one could. He only returned home to sleep and left from the Academy the moment the bell rang via Window. It hurt Iruka but he couldn't deny the positive results it brought, so he was happy with it. The Hokage wasn't though, saying that Naruto could be lost in depression and that it could hurt the Seal, so Iruka paid more attention and thus all he learned.

Today was the genin Test, the day where he would see exact ally what Naruto was now capable of and force him to talk by orders of the Hokage.

" Alright Everybody, let's start with the Taijutsu test." One by one, the Students were lead into a room to fight Chunin Teacher, their fellow Students never watching the Matches. Mostly this was designed to keep Clan Styles secret, but also to keep the results unaffected by Social Influence or Stage Fright. Some results were impressive, Sasuke Uchiha's Standing out the Most, and others... not so much. Still he encouraged everyone to do their best and to persevere.

Eventually Naruto was up. " Alright Naruto, you versus Me, show me what you got." Iruka fell into a normal stance, and watched Naruto do the Same. He wasn't still, his fingers were thrumming at his side and his was twitching in the oddest ways, but it was far better then before." Start." Naruto charged at him, making Iruka Sigh and lash out with a kick, this was more like the Old Naruto... " And here IARG" Iruka's face slammed to the Left as Naruto Knee Slide under his leg before leaping up with a vicious left hook. Of course the Kid wasn't done, before Iruka even thought to react, Naruto Slammed his right fist into Iruka's Knee Joint, causing him to painfully fall to the ground for a moment. Naruto took advantage of this and place his foot on Iruka's Temple.

" I win..." His voice was stills scratchy, but it lacked any kind of cockiness or meanness. There was a lot of happiness though, pride and relief and pleasure. " It worked..." Naruto's smile was radiant beyond anything Iruka had ever seen, a desperate disbelieving happiness that took his breathe away...for about a milisecond, then Naruto shut down into his previously emotionless state. It gave him mental whiplash.

Before he could say Much, Naruto left the room and let the next student in.

 **Naruto barely restrained his happiness, he had done it, he beat Iruka. Naturally Iruka could thrash him in normal combat, but the Man underestimated him and that was what the Ninja books said would be key in his missions. He wanted to scream with joy and bounce around, but again the books he read told him that he had to stifle and control his emotions, and that is exactly what he would do.  
**

It was a funny thing, how a sad moment could lead to such a great one for him. Just the year before, after he failed his genin test for the second time, he was depressed. In this depression he never noticed that he was walking by Hokage Office, where he heard Iruka, one of the people he loved best, ranting to the Hokage...The words were etched onto his heart...he couldn't forget them anymore then he could forget to breathe.

 _" I am so tired of it, Naruto never learns. He puts no effort into anything but his pranks, it is no wonder he has failed twice. If he put a tenth of the Effort from his Pranks into his training he would have easily passed, and maybe his Writing would actually be legible, and he wouldn't write like a toddler having a Hissy fit. Sometimes I don't know why I bother with him..."  
_

 _The old man had sighed. " It is becoming harder to encourage him when really does nothing to deserve it. It is a waste of time..."_

Naturally Naruto had been thrown by this, spending at least half a day sobbing at the loss of the one person who seemed to believe in him. Then Iruka's words kicked in and Naruto did what he said, mostly to spite him. He put as Much effort into his training as he normally did his pranks. It wasn't easy, he actually could just barely read since he taught himself, same with writing actually, but he was determined. The Summer was spent on redefining himself, reading all of his old school books and practicing like crazy.

He Dedicated himself to becoming the perfect Ninja, to show all those pricks that he was capable despite his issues. He overcame his inability to read, and even came to enjoy it a little. He ate his vegetables and perfected his Taijutsu, Worked out a lot, practiced strategy and Caligraphy, Perfect his handseals and Jutsu, worked on his aim and focus, and even reading dictionaries and modifying his behavior to be the perfect Ninja. The books talked about counseling, saying it was key to not be filled with repressed emotions, so He ranted to a Doll he dressed up as Hokage, or rather himself as Hokage.

Tears fell from him as he confronted his hatred, and examined his hyperactivity objectively... he wasn't perfect, but he was the perfect graduate, mastering everything it had to offer him.

He would achieve his dreams, he would become a real Ninja... but not Hokage. He learned, through reading that the Hokage had to take care of everybody, and after dealing with his pain, he realized that it wasn't what he wanted. He couldn't sacrifice people and take care of them at the same time...And honestly he didn't really care about anyone bar the Ichiraku's. They loved him, fed him, and was just selfless towards him. No one else was...

For example, he knew that Iruka was right to be frustrated but wrong to rant about it. He should have been helping Naruto from the start, pointing out his flaws instead of screaming or lecturing. The Hokage was obligated to help Him, since he was a Ninja and thus eventually a solider. The Old man could and should have ordered him to train harder or give him a better sensei, as Rumor said he did for his own grandson.

Naruto only had himself to rely on, and unlike before... that was enough for him.

""""TWO HOURS LATER""""

 **"Alright Naruto, time for your Jutsu test. " Iruka's leg ached painfully, a reminder of Naruto's shocking skill and viciousness. It should have made him angry but he could practically taste the fact that Naruto was still holding back considerably. Naruto was always strong, even before hand, if he wanted to he could have snapped Iruka's Leg all together. He could not wait to see what he had in store this time..." Replacement first." Iruka tossed a Kunai a the boy, only for the boy to replace with the Kunai itself...  
**

"uhh... good job Naruto..." Mizuki seemed as stunned at he was, but there was an edge of meanness to it that would have shocked Iruka had he been in his right mind.

Naruto nodded. " Thank you..." His fingers drummed at his side, something Iruka realized was probably how he controlled his hyperness. " Now I believe it is time for the Transformation." In a Puff of Smoke, the Hokage appeared, kindly staring at him. " So My Dear Iruka, is he still a waste of our time?" Iruka froze, realizing that Naruto had overheard them.

" No... "

The Hokage's eye turned taunting. " Perhaps you should have actually helped him or explained his weaknesses instead of complaining. So Should have I for that matter. Really, we are lucky he is serving us at all, as it is he no longer wants to become Hokage."


	77. Son of John- House of Night

"What is wrong with you two?" Zoey froze along side her mother and the Step-loser when that familar voice called them all out. She knew whom it was, Gabriel Hieffer, her Step-Loser's fifteen Year old Son from a previous Marriage. But as far as she knew, he was away at a Chatholic Boarding school, so why would he be here?. " Zoey will die here if she stays, she needs to go to the House of Night." Yeah, that stuned her.

Turning around she was met with his rather unfamilar face, he was only there during the summers and even then he was very busy with whatever People of Faith crap John was making him do. He wasn't really handsome, actually he looked a lot like John, but there were a few major differences. The First was how fit he was, clearly he worked out and ate well, the total opposite of John's Chicken Legs and Beer Gut. The Second was his eyes, unlike John who had a cold washed out brown, Gabriel's had a gaurded warmth and a tint of red. The last difference and probably the most important had to be the air about him, it wasn't mean and cruel like John's instead it was tense and fidgety matching the trembling fingers and shifty movements in his stance.

" Gabrial what this ... Child needs is God, the People of Faith have already been summoned." John puffed up, looking like an ugly peacock, which infuriated Zoey beyond belief but a massive cough stopped her rant. It didn't stop what Gabriel did... which was deck John so hard he flew across the room with blood spraying from his lips and nose.

Every turned to Gabreial who radiated anger, as much as John did normally though much more intimidating. " Listen Dad, this Child is a fledgling, meaning she was emancipated the moment that crecent appeared on her forehead. Holding her here and her belonging's hear is kidnapping, she can report you and I would support her if she did." Zoey was thrown, not at all understanding where this was coming from. " Zoey, Get your stuff, I'll drive you down to your grandmother's then we can go to the House of Night. I am sure she would want to be there when you start your new life Don't argue with me on this, your in no condition to drive right now.." His words were as kind as anything her grandma had ever said, maybe he was like the opposite of her Mom? Instead of starting from Greatness, in the form of Grandma Redbird, and becoming a monster he started from a Monster and became something Great? She wanted to say more but with John bleeding out on the floor, it just seemed smarter to get her stuff so they could leave.

However more then that, it was seeing the son of the person she hated most in this world, showing the same kindness as her grandmother that got her to move.  
""" Gabe sighed, he had been wanting to deck his father for years. Before his Mom died, John had been beating her and him via the Rule of the Thumb and cheating with multiple women. John Hieffer was a monster and a hypocrite. What's worse was that his reign of terror only increased, marrying Linda and destroying her family from the inside. He regreted not being able to stop it but John wanted Gabe seperate, not wanting his old life and new life to be connected...

" WHAT DID YOU DO!" Linda's voice screeched across the room, making Gabe cringe. He cleared his rather sore throat, ignoring the pain in his body which had led him to come back here in the first place, then turned to the annoying women.

" I knocked him outm, something that he deserved Linda. Actually The only reason I am not carving him up is the fact that I really have no interest in being arrested." Linda went to say something, probably irritating and weak as per usual, so Gabe shut her up by talking over her. " I don't care what you have to say Linda, you gave up being a person when you married him. He used to beat my mom with a willow branch, the Rule of thumb says he could. But what's worse is you knew that, I told you that when you guys first got together. You still married him because you can't think for yourself. Your a pathetic waste of life and honestly if Zoey decides to cut you out of her life, then so be it. You deserve to suffer for for abandoning your chldren to the control of that monster. " He would have said more but a nasty cough overcame him, he barreled over for a moment before standing upright to see Linda looking at him horrified.

Zoey chose that moment to burst into the Front Room, carrying a large bag. " I'm ready to go."

::: Idea for this one is a Kid who becomes a Vampyre, he has the power to take pain and open hearts. He is the mediator and helps heal the mind and heart...


	78. Dragon Age

**Dragon Age idea by demonangel346**

Awesome! Well there is the mage-templar issues: Magic is dangerous and in order to learn how to control it and not fall prey to demons mages need to understand and use it. However, by doing this they get stronger and templars and others became more afraid of mages raising up, becoming abominations and/or using there powers to harm others. So some of them border on abuse and discrimination when dealing with mages. In my opinion magic is useful but also dangerous, one needs to practice in order to not lose control of it but it needs to be used responsibly. Some of the actions from the templars are stemed from their fear, while others are from pure hate, which is not okay. The circles are suposed to be a sanctuary for mages to learn how to control theirs powers but in truth they're more like prisons. Mages are people and should be treated as such, a shame some forget that.  
Than there is the slavery: elves being treated as something lower than dirt is just not alright. Especially considering that their race is older than ours. We should all be equals, nothing more, nothing less. I respect the dalish in their stand on never again being enslaved, however on their quest to learn more about their history they don't question the stories and look for the real facts behind them.  
As for the chantry, there is nothing wrong in believing in the religion, however i draw the line when they try to force it on others or don't show respect to other races and their believes. I also think they shouldn't take everything so literally.  
The Qun is an interesting philosophy. Everything and everyone has a role, which makes life simpler, but you don't really have any freedom. You either do as you're told or you are killed or your mind gets "fixed".  
 **Mika's plot**  
I think he could do a lot for the elves in the cities and he could also be quite the mage, he could show that some mages know the danger they are under and that they possess and use their powers right. With his smarts he could navigate the politics and deal with the vultures in Thedas quite easily, he could climb the social ladder very fast if he made the right alliances and played his cards right, which he probably will ;) For his class i think either a mage or a rogue would fit him better. The rest depends in wich year his in. That's my opinion, what do you think?


	79. Counslers

**Inspired by Rome... and the Idea that one Leader with so much power and no checks is a stupid concept... and the fact that Naruto did more for the Leaf then basically anyone and never got anything for that...and also from the Shinobi Institute of Performance Analysis, a Wonderful Story if there ever was one...  
**

* * *

 **" Please Come with us Lady Tsunade, all of you have been ordered to attend a meeting with the Counselors." Tsunade gaped, totally confused as to what the two ANBU where speaking about. What were the Counselors, she hadn't heard of them in the Village before she left and Jiraiya hadn't mentioned them. By the confused faces of Jiraiya and Naruto, they too were confused.**

" Who are the Counselors and what authority do they have?" She was the Hokage damn it, she was ordered by no one.

The ANBU seemed hesitant for a moment. " The Counselors were once the Elders Homura and Koharu, they were granted the Position of Counselor by the Elders. Essentially they Share the Hokage Rank, having the joint power of the Hokage along side you. They were created to ensure that if the Hokage ever died without a replacement the Village would not be without a leader. They overrode your Placement as Hokage until the Meeting." The ANBU turned to Jiraiya. " Your rights as a Sanin have been revoked, should either of you leave you will be considered traitors. Your Village Accounts will be frozen and you will lose all support. Naruto and Shizune, you have been requested as well, I would advise you go. No punishment awaits you, only rewards. One last thing." The ANBU Summoned a Chunin Vest from a Scroll and handed it to Naruto. " You have been Elite Chunin for Public Service nearly unrivaled in the village, on the order that you take special training with selected Members of the Village to gain the skills Kakashi didn't bother to teach you."

There was so much respect in the ANBU's Voice that Tsunade nearly took a double take, it was the kind of respect the Hokage got... that she got when she created the Medical System their village used. It was the respect given to heroes and those who served their village.

Turning to Jiriaya, she saw Anger and hatred in his eyes. That concerned her, so she spoke up. " Well, we are not going to find out anything here, let's follow them. " She basically had to drag a comatose Naruto who was standing with Tears in his eyes.

The Elders.. Counselors radiated more wisdom then Hiruzen ever did with Power. They were serene in their new clothing, but not a drop of arrogance entered their stance. Tsunade had to admit she was impressed, no matter how much she disliked them. " Why did you summon me?" She didn't feel like wasting words, she really wanted to get on with it.

" Lady Tsunade, sit down next to Shukaku. Naruto you may sit with Shino Aburame, Jiraiya stand in next to the Senseis in the center and do not speak." Homura's tone was filled with respect at first but the moment he mentioned Jiraiya's name it turned into loathing. Once everyone was seated, or standing in some cases, he continued. " As many of you are, I am sure, curious as to this arrangement before you I will explain. Shortly after the Death of the First Hokage, during the first Great war, Tobimara Senju realized how vulnerable the village was and how bad it was to rely on just one leader. So he created the position of Counsler, but perished before his law was passed. When Sarutobi passed away, we realized that our Sensei was right and brought this law over to the Daiymo who agreed to it's purpose. Essentially we share the same power as the Hokage only together, though in Wartime we require at least two thirds of this Council's vote to overturn an action. This is to prevent divided loyalties.

Anyway, the first act as Counselors is to dole out some much need changes, punishment and Rewards... and to unveil that which should have never been kept secret this long."

" YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Jiraiya bellowed, spiking killer intent and Chakra to such a degree that nearly everyone collapsed. Tsunade just rolled her eyes at his Dramatic performance, he was such a whiner.

Both Elders gave him a stern glare. " Unless you wish to be labeled a criminal with all of your accounts frozen, you will cease this pettiness. You have no sway here Jiriaya you lost that when you abandoned your Godson, the Village and tossed Naruto down a Trench in a pathetic attempt to get him to harness the Nine tail's Power."

This time the Killer intent exploded from Tsunade who directed it's full force at Jiraiya... needless to say the man almost fainted. However there was one person in the room exceeding almost as Much killer intent as her, a Little Hyuuga girl who had the most enraged look on her face.

" What do you mean the Nine tails Power? Isn't the Nine Tails Dead?" A Pink haired girl, Clearly the Sakura Naruto spoke of, spoke loudly. Seeing her sent a thought into Tsunade's mind, forcing her to realize that both Kakashi Hatake and a Uchiha boy was in the Room, stuck in wheel chairs. How the hell was that possible... unless they broke into her Scrolls, the ones she left behind when she left the village. She wasn't angry, oddly enough, since it was a wise decision... but still it did bother her.

Both Elders, and many other people, shook their heads. " No, you cannot kill a Tailed Beast, only seal them away. Naruto, as his Mother and Mito Uzumaki before him, is the Jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. The Uzumaki's have incredibly powerful bodies and chakras and are the only ones who can harness the Nine Tails' power safely. However when a Female Jinchuuriki gives birth, she risks breaking the seal as the energy is diverted to birthing the child. However Kushina," Hamura turned to Naruto with a surprisingly kind look. " Your Mother Naruto, was a Powerful Seal master and taught the Fourth, your Father, all he knew. It if wasn't for her the Fourth would have never risen to such a level, his Signature Jutsu the Hirashin would have been literally impossible for him to learn or alter. He was there at your birth and kept the seal safe... someone intervened. They killed Biwako, your Midwife and the Wife of Hiruzen, and forced the Nine tails from your Mother's body. We do not know what happened after then, only that the Fox's eyes bore the Sharingan." The Elder turned his eyes to Sasuke, who looked ready to scream. " We know it was not one you knew Sasuke, none had the power other then your Mother but she was still very weak from giving birth to you. Unfortunately your Family was blamed by many, including Danzo and the Third, which is why they were isolated by so many. I am sure you noticed that your clan compound was moved to another part of the village and that few left the compound? It was because a lot of people noticed the Sharingan in Kyuubi's eyes." Tsunade looked around, and noticed that Danzo was no where to be found. " Your family was losing money and influence daily, your Father became worried and someone manipulated him into starting a rebellion against the village. We tried to reason with them but no one would listen, Danzo convinced your brother through the assault of Shisui to slaughter your clan. Danzo then attempted to steal the eyes of all of your family ,but we knew of this before hand and did the same. Do not worry, you will be returned your families eyes, and all that we hid from him. Danzo was a threat due to his obsession with becoming Hokage and how often he sabotaged the village for his own twisted image of how things should be run, but we struck against him mere days ago in secret, killing his ROOT And him. As for your brother, he chose to act on his own volition, and killed everyone even those who had no part in this. For that he is still a traitor and we will help you to destroy him as is your right."

It was in that moment that Tsunade realized the brilliance of the Elders. They had, through kind words and honesty, manipulated Sasuke and Naruto into complete and utter loyalty. Controlling the information was their entrance into utter command, and that was something her Sensei never understood. He believed that information was more harmful then good, it was why he hoarded it. Danzo had the same thoughts...

Silence rienged in the room for several moments, then Koharu spoke up. " This Chunin Exams proved many things to us, for one Hiruzen committed far too many mistakes that are to this day hurting us. The most obvious was never dealing with his Students, we knew of his betrayal months before anything was done with it and yet Hiruzen did nothing. Hiruzen knew of Danzo and his treasonous acts, and again did nothing. He Allowed our strongest Two Ninjas to gallivant outside of the village, feeding their insatible vices, leaving us weaker then ever...however his greatest mistake was his neglect of this generation.

He allowed Kakashi to favor Sasuke and ignore his other Students, he allowed Kakashi to wallow in self pity and destroy the Leaf's Image in front of it's clients. He allowed Guy to continue to act like a moron, disgracing the way the world saw the Leaf, something his students repeated. He allowed the Heirs to act as if they have any power on their own, as if they could disrespect their superiors without consequences. This is not how an army is run, and this is not how it will remain.

Starting now, all Ninjas will under go testing, to ensure their mindsets and Skills are up to par, starting with this New Generation. You will each take tests in the next hour with no preparations. If the disgusting performance we saw during the Chunin Exams mean anything, we do not expect much. Still we will not be punishing you, any of you. We cannot blame you for what you were not informed, after these tests however... we will be doing just that.

As for your senseis, they shall all be placed under arrest. " A Swarm of ANBU placed each Sensei in Chakra suppressing Handcuffs, and another stopped the Genin when they tried to save them. " This is exactly what we are talking about. You are Genin, Ninja of the Leaf and your Loyalties are Divided... to your clans, your Senseis and to each other before the Leaf as a Whole. The entire point of the village is so we can fight as one, without such pointless divides. When you agreed to be Ninjas, which you all did, you swore an Oath to do just that.

Your Senseis agreed to this as well, and for breaking their oaths they are being Punished. "

Only one Genin wasn't moving, and that was an Aburame boy. Naruto on the other hand was nearly foaming out of the mouth. " WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THIS!"

In a blur of speed, Koharu slammed her fist into the boy's gut, causing him to spew blood and vomit. " The People give us that power, that is the point of leadership. This is an Army boy, not that glorified bullshit Hiruzen fed you all in the academy. You are murderers, assassins, theifs and whatever we want you to be. Grow up or be cast aside. We do not need you Naruto, we could easily put you in a coma and breed another host for Kyuubi from your seed." Tsuande went to do or say something, but a Dart hit her throat, subduing her. " This isn't a game child, this is war and it is time you all learned that."

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	80. Raido Sensei

**I love Raido, and want Naruto to have a good teacher... so this is what I came up with. I cannot believe that someone didn't speak up against Kakashi as a teacher, he failed like ten teams. The Writers made it out to be a good thing, but honestly it was just laziness. Seriously he was their teacher, teaching Teamwork is something he could easily do... **

**For the Sake of the Series, I am putting the Hokage Moutain Prank a Week before Graduation... and the First day as Ninja as three days after that. Ten Days of important events for you all... enjoy.**

 **Hey Minions, I have a request that a lot of you will hate but I want you to read before you react. I am in need of help, more so I need money to publish my book. I started a Charity on Gofundme called Author in need of publishing money... even if you cannot or do not want to donate ( which is okay, it is your life people) spread for other people to see. I have student debts and my own stuff to pay off... it will take so long to publish anything without outside help...I really want to spread my Awesome Story with the world, and cannot do it alone. Every thing you do is appreciated... so please Help me.  
**

 **Please at least consider it... Love, your Ninja Overlord...  
**

 **Mika.**

* * *

 **" Lord Hokage." Said Hokage looked up, not having suspected that one of his Guards would speak to him mere seconds after Naruto Uzumaki had been caught by Iruka. They were so quiet he almost forgot they were even there most of the time. " I have a request. I would like to Train Naruto Uzumaki as my replacement."  
**

Clearing his throat for a moment, the Hokage spoke. " Why him, why now?"

" The boy, with minimal training and the worst attention span in the known universe, managed to not only paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight while wearing a bright orange Jumpsuit but to also evade Jonin trying to capture him. My Specialty is assassination and tracking, something the boy would excel in. More so I know he cannot perform the Clone Jutsu, Training him would allow graduation due to an extreme skill making up for his inability to perform the Clone Jutsu. Much like with Guy and Rock Lee... though I would not make him a mini me. " Raido sighed, shrugging his shoulders. " The boy wants to be Hokage and given everything, he could be a great candidate. I would help him to ensure that, including emotional training. I know you wanted Kakashi to train him, but honestly he would be the worst option. His Laziness has been getting worse, and he lacks the capacity to deal with his own emotional issues let alone others. Sasuke Uchiha would also benift from another teacher, as would the Haruno girl. Someone who could devote time to their needs, instead of spending hours pitiyng himself at a grave."

The words were cold, but Hiruzen could not deny their logic. " Perhaps, but I do not have another sensei for them... unless you take them all? How about it Raido, one for all?" He didn't expect the man to say yes, he tended to have a linear way of thinking.

" Sure, I can think of a lot for them all." Damn, he just got played. This was the man's plan the entire time... Damn him. Still it wasn't a bad thing, Raido was a brilliant Ninja with a variety of skills, including the sealing skills needed deal with Naruto in case of emergency. " Of course Kakashi could help Sasuke when it comes to his Sharingan, but that would only be three days a week, the days I guard you. Each Student will have their own training independent of me on those days. Not sure about Sakura or Naruto, but we will see I guess."

* * *

 **Naruto was Nervous, he had been asked to go to the Hokage's office by an ANBU. He didn't want to be expelled for his prank, thats all it was a prank. Of course his Nervousness was only increased by that fact that the Jerk and Sakura were called with him.  
**

" What did you do loser, getting us in trouble with you!" He cringed when Sakura bellowed at him, angry as usual .


	81. Civil War

Naruto Civil War- Kind of inspired by the Captain America movie, yes. In the Movie the premise is that the Avengers need to be controlled and some of them throw a fit about it, despite them destroying cities amd being so massively powerful... the Hulk is the biggest threat ever with unlimited power, no way to die and a hair trigger.

Black Widow betrayed her country and is an assaisan of unprecidented skills... you guys get the idea.

Anyway I was thinking, what if the people of the Leaf saw the reality of what Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and those idiots brought to them?  
:::::

Prolouge...

Yuki sneered at the Children passing by her, their games of Ninja filling her with disgust. Being a Shinobi was not game, it was a serious positon to be taken as such. They killed and maimed, stole and destroyed. Her grandfather, rest his bitter soul, had taught her as Much... hell he showed her as Much. Each day she had studied bingo books and watched as he assasinated people for Money, sometimes mobsters and thugs but just as frequently he was ordered to kill heads of Businesses and Charities. He made it very clear to her that his life before, as an Samurai, had blinded him to the realities of the World. People were not inately good nor was there a point to spirituality, to think so was foolish and would get you killed in some horrible crusade. From the time he took her in, after her parents were killed during body gaurd duty, he broke her body and mind using the remains to mold her into a weapon that she alone would weild. Or at least, that was his intentions. He died, a mere year after begining her teachings, in a mission that the Leaf also had. She was taken into the Leaf and on her own request, she agreed to become a Shinobi.

Today was the day that she would graduated from the academy, techinically she was behind everyone by two years but her Grandfather's training and her own innate skill allowed her to study harshly during the summer and catch up. She had been placed into year four, with all of the other Nine Year olds and though it sucked she persevered. Everyone she met was so cheerful, niave and annoying. She understood that it was a time of peace and all, but that didn't excuse your gaurd being down. Still she had to bear it, her Grandfather made her promise to become a Ninja and to gain the power to rise above the control of others, as her parents had failed to do. The Curse of the follower was something he never wanted her to bear.

" Let's get this over with...and try not to kill anyone in the process." Gripping her Sword, A Katana her Grandfather made for her, She stepped into the acadmey. Her senses went into overdrive as the heartbeats and scents of everyone bombared her, still she remained calm. Keeping calm was one of the many thing her grandfather taught her, it was one of the Cores of being a warrior.

""""  
"Three Years Later""

" Wait, your telling me that the Uchiha is going to get off Scott free? He betrayed our village, caused the near death of about five Clan Heirs, and he joined Orochimaru of all people?" yuki couldn't believe it, sure Naruto Uzumaki was allowed to get away with near murder ( Ie, Pranking the village monuments, failing to act professional in front of clients, summoning Gababunta who rampaged throughout the village before the Sand attacked...STEALING THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL ) but at least this should have some consequnces!

Shunran Aburame, her partner in crime, nodded. " Pretty Much... the Hokage was pleaded too by Naruto so nothing happened... it was pathetic. This village is going to shit..."

IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. A WAR BREAKING OUT OVER THIS, OVER THE ABUSE OF POWER, OVER THE LACK OF PROFESSIONALISM FROM GENIN AND JONIN... MUCH MORE.

THE OTHER IDEA I HAD WAS SIMPLE, BASICALLY LIKE IN COUNSLERS THEY ELDERS TAKE OVER BUT INSTEAD OF AFTER CHUNIN EXAMS IT IS AFTER THE SCROLL INCIDENT, USING HIRUZEN'S BIAS TO HAVE HIM REMOVED AND THEM PLACED IN POWER...


	82. Bashing Naruto

**I am so confused, why are there no Stories that bash Naruto or Harry Potter?**

 **Seriously, Naruto is a moron who thinks about his limit view of the world and honestly is the most worthless character in history with less redeemable traits then Delores Umbridge. He gets angry when anyone disagrees with him or his limited, Naive view of the world. He whines about his life but does nothing to improve it. He gets hand outs of pure power all of the time, and convinces people the same way religious people do... through threats and random acts of power.**

 **Actually Naruto reminds me of basically all religions, he is overly moral and judgmental, is cruel to anyone who sees the world differently then him. He threatens what he cannot understand and doesn't even attempt to understand.**

 **More so, why is he considered a hero? He didn't really suffer that much, yes he was neglected which sucks but compared to basically everyone ( Sasuke, Kakashi, Obito, Madra...) Naruto has barely suffered. He has had hundred if not thousands of chances to better himself but just doesn't. Gaara is the best example of that, he had no chances and actually suffered a lot ... how can Naruto, who had a lot people to love him, actually understand Gaara's pain at all? Or Sasuke's, since he lost his entire family and was tortured beyond reason at the age of SEVEN! Or Hinata who was abused by her family, and basically abandoned by her father. Or to Neji, who was enslaved and tortured by his own Kin? I hate that Naruto is supposed to be seen as a hero born from suffering, whe he has barely suffered. He was a whiny little boy who thought he deserved more then he earned, and was a total waste of flesh.**

 **Honestly Naruto is worthless and I hate his character, so I am going to start a community for Stories that Mock his character, and start a challenge for tasteful stories that point out his flaws and watch as they get him killed.**

 **Please find any story that does this so I can include it and read it...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika**


	83. Yuki

**Naruto Civil War- Kind of inspired by the Captain America movie, yes. In the Movie the premise is that the Avengers need to be controlled and some of them throw a fit about it, despite them destroying cities amd being so massively powerful... the Hulk is the biggest threat ever with unlimited power, no way to die and a hair trigger.**

 **Black Widow betrayed her country and is an assassin of unprecedented skills... you guys get the idea.**

 **Anyway I was thinking, what if the people of the Leaf saw the reality of what Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and those idiots brought to them?**

 **Now Sakura does exist in this series, just not on team seven. For a Good reason actually, my Oc is actually a dedicated Student and this way more worthy of Top Kunoichi.**

* * *

Mini Prolouge...

Yuki sneered at the Children passing by her, their games of Ninja filling her with disgust. Being a Shinobi was not game, it was a serious position to be taken as such. They killed and maimed, stole and destroyed. Her grandfather, rest his bitter soul, had taught her as Much... hell he showed her as Much. Each day she had studied bingo books and watched as he assassinated people for Money, sometimes mobsters and thugs but just as frequently he was ordered to kill heads of Businesses and Charities. He made it very clear to her that his life before, as an Samurai, had blinded him to the realities of the World. People were not innately good nor was there a point to spirituality, to think so was foolish and would get you killed in some horrible crusade. From the time he took her in, after her parents were killed during body gaurd duty, he broke her body and mind using the remains to mold her into a weapon that she alone would wield. Or at least, that was his intentions. He died, a mere year after beginning her teachings, in a mission that the Leaf also had. She was taken into the Leaf and on her own request, she agreed to become a Shinobi.

Today was the day that she would graduated from the academy, technically she was behind everyone by two years but her Grandfather's training and her own innate skill allowed her to study harshly during the summer and catch up. She had been placed into year four, with all of the other Nine Year olds and though it sucked she persevered. Everyone she met was so cheerful, naive and annoying. She understood that it was a time of peace and all, but that didn't excuse your gaurd being down. Still she had to bear it, her Grandfather made her promise to become a Ninja and to gain the power to rise above the control of others, as her parents had failed to do. The Curse of the follower was something he never wanted her to bear.

" Let's get this over with...and try not to kill anyone in the process." Gripping her Sword, A Katana her Grandfather made for her, She stepped into the academy. Her senses went into over drive as the heartbeats and scents of everyone bombard her, still she remained calm. Keeping calm was one of the many thing her grandfather taught her, it was one of the Cores of being a warrior.

""""

" Team Seven... Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Yuki Yokomora." Yuki wanted to slam her head against the table, Sasuke wasn't so bad since he tended to be quiet and not really interfere too much. But Naruto, the little leech made her wanted to carve her overaires out, just in case her children ended up like him. He was loud, annoying, and spoiled despite being shunned. How the Hokage could allow someone who failed so often to deface public property to be a Ninja was beyond her.

Letting out a sigh, she walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him. " Listen, I know you basically hate everyone, I do as well... so can we get along? If we are to survive on this team with the leech, then we cannot afford to work against each other." She Pulled out her sword a little. " Hell, I could train you in Iado if you want, of course you would need to teach me Uchiha Stuff..." She held out her hand,, looking at the baffled boy with a stern gaze. " Partners?"

He blinked, then nodded. " Kenjutsu was always on my list to learn." She knew what he meant, Itachi Uchiha slaughtered his entire family. According to the Public Statement, a Katana was used. If her goal was to kill Itachi, she would want to master everything she could to counter act his known skills.

" Lovley... now any idea on how to shut him up? I was thinking we tie him up and toss him in a river?" Sasuke cracked a smirk, making her grin inside. At least she would have one ally... Her Grandfather had always ranted on the importance of allies, but also warned her to never trust anyone.

" That Might get us arrested, the Hokage likes him for some reason."

She just smirked. " That is why it is a secret, we wouldn't tell anyone." yes, that was it, become her freind so that she could reap the benefits of his knowledge...

""""

 **" Uh... why is Naruto tied to the desk?" Kakashi couldn't help but gap in surprise, there was Naruto tied to Iruka's desk with his Headband stuffed into his mouth, covered in bruises and blood. Sasuke and Yuki on the other hand were having a lively discussion over a Map of the village, each pointing out flaws in the village of their defenses.**

Neither really paid attention to him all that, Yuki just shrugged. " He tried to tie Sasuke up, not sure why but he did. We beat him, tied him up and left him there. He may have shit himself, not sure. Something about bad Milk..."

Kakashi could only blink, then sat down. " Okay... Um, well, Lets start introductions. Name, Age, Likes, dislikes and Dreams.

Yuki nodded. " Yuki, Eleven, People who refuse to take their lives seriously and a basically everyone I know. I like spicey food, training and doling out punishment on idiots. My dream to become S Rank and the Head of ANBU since they are the real ninjas."

Sasuke continued from there. " I have a lot of likes, a lot of dislikes, and My goal is kill a certain someone and restart my clan."

Wow... this really wasn't what he was expected.

" Umm... meet me at feidl thirteen at eight tomorrow for your second test. I would advise you don't eat, you won't keep it down. "

Yuki shook her head. " A warrior should always been fed, besides if you are half as late as you were today then we will have digested the food by then. Come on Sasuke, let's get you fitted with a sword." The Two calmly shot out of the window, leaving a baffled Kakashi with a Naruto who started to reek...

" Just great."

* * *

 **Chapter end, Tell me what you think in the reviews.  
**

 **This is humorous, but also the general idea is something I am planning for a story.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

Hey Minions, I have a request that a lot of you will hate but I want you to read before you react. I am in need of help, more so I need money to publish my book. I started a Charity on Gofundme called Author in need of publishing money... even if you cannot or do not want to donate ( which is okay, it is your life people) spread for other people to see. I have student debts and my own stuff to pay off... it will take so long to publish anything without outside help...I really want to spread my Awesome Story with the world, and cannot do it alone. Every thing you do is appreciated... so please Help me.

Please at least consider it... Love, your Ninja Overlord...

Mika.

Please pass this along


	84. A Different Player, An Old Game

**Prepare for the first and perhaps only, Barely magical Mika story. I have been watching the Game of Thrones, Since I live on my own without my Nephew I can watch them all and make this awesome story. I am basing it on the TV Show Game of Thrones and Not the Books ( A Song of Ice and Fire) because honestly I like the TV Show better. It has a better flow to it and is able to use Visual and Musical aids to explain the story without the ridiculous details forced into the books.**

 **I do know that Mika has to already have a powerful Ally if he wants any kind of influence... I hope you will enjoy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S I am putting a Kickstater Fund for my Book Descent... Once it is approved I will be placing a Link on my profile.**

* * *

 **The Baying of a Wolf drew Mika's attention from the road, fear and worry evident in the hallow sound. Without hesitation he sped his walk into a Sprint hurrying ever closer to Winterfell, hopping over the stone and divets. The Sound came from the base of a Large tower, one covered in vines and signs of deep age. Mika knew that the Dog or Wolf, whatever it was, was filled with terror. They were smart creatures, loyal beyond reason and loving to those they trusted. If this creature was making such a sound...**

After several minutes of sprinting, Mika found the Wolf and Tower. Beside both a small child lay unmoving, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, his legs strewn at angles that showed just how much damage they received from the fall. Kneeling next to the boy, Mika stared into Wolf's eyes and it whimpered sadly. " Go get help, now." The Wolf, a Direwolf now that he looked at it, shot away to do just that But only after liking his master twice.

Mika cleaned the blood from the boy's face with a rag and some water from his wineskin, then pulled off his shirt to fully examine him. His ribs were clearly cracked all around, and there was a lot of swelling towards the base of his spine. Mika doubted he would walk again... still he refused to give up hope. He heard several people approaching and knew they would be of help, or at least he hoped so. Without looking up, Mika called out to them. " We need a cot, he fell from this Tower and his Spine is damaged. He May be bleeding internally, if so too much movement could prove fatal." With practiced hands, Mika mixed several of the herbs he stored in his bag with the water of pouch, mostly Rosemary and Feverfew and spilled them gently into the boy's Mouth... or at least he tried to when someone kicked the bag away from him and place a sword at his throat. Looking at his assailant, Mika gave the coldest look he could manage. " If you want him to Live, then let me work."

The Sword Wielder was tall, much taller then Mika, with curly black hair and a fair skin. He looked angry and close to tears, clearly this boy meant something to him. " Who are you and why are you here? What did you do to him" His voice cracked ever so slightly, showing honest fear and signs that his emotions were blinding him.

" Mika, I am a Hunter and Healer. I heard the Wolf and knew something was wrong, now could you let me take care of the boy? I do not wish for him to die. Please, I mean no harm. If I am right, and you were trained to Hunt then you can tell what I put into that Wineskin."

The Young man looked at his patient for a moment, then grabbed the wineskin. He swigged a small portion into his hand, then handed it back to Mika. " If you try anything, you will lose your head." The boy turned his head and called out. " Get the Lady Stark, the Maester and bring the Cot. Now!" Everyone that had accompanied him nodded, three men shooting off to do as he ordered. Then he kneeled and ran his fingers through the boy's head. " What can I do to help?"

Mika, who was slipping the elixir into the boy's throat. " Tell me the boy's name, then help me bandage his Ribs. They are cracked, if one dislodges it could puncture his organs and that would be a death sentence." Mika tossed several bandages at the Man and began to bandage the boy.

" Bran, his name is Brandon Stark. Son of Lord Eddard Stark and Catlyn Stark, the Lord of Lady of Winterfell. My Name is Jon Snow, He is my brother." Jon then proceeded to show that he wasn't entirely worthless by actually bandaging the boy well, tight but not too tight as to cut off blood flow. Clearly he was taught well and by someone who actually knew what they were doing. A Rarity these days...

Knowing he had to keep Jon calm, to ensure he would not make mistakes, Mika continued their conversation. " Snow, that is a bastards name correct? Never understood the point of bastards, a child is a child no matter to whom they are born. Denouncing them for that is as foolish as it is cruel." Jon's eyes gained an edge of disbelief, but an honest smile crossed his face for a moment. " I assume Lady Stark isn't fond of you?"

Hesitantly, Jon Nodded. " She loathes my existence." That made sense, he had heard of Eddard's Bastard and of the Tully Temper.

" Naturally... regardless she should appreciate this... though but the look on her face I may be underestimating her penchant for anger." Jon froze, cringing lightly as a women's soul aching moan entered their ears.

" Bran... oh my sweet boy." With gracefulness belying her age and bulky clothing she descended upon her child. She was beautiful, a wisdom radiating from every piece of her... a wisdom that faded when she glared at Jon. " Leave."

" No." Both turned to him, both cringing at his solid icy stare." Jon has helped me substantially and if your maester is as old as rumors have me to believe you will need him. Your hatred will prove to be the Death of your child Lady Stark." She glared at him for a moment, then sighed with a nod. Her wisdom and maternal love trumping her irrational hatred and damaged pride. " Now my Lady, if you truly love your son I need your Help." She nodded without hesitation or a question to whom he was." My Supplies are low, If I am to treat your Son along side your Maester I will need some herbs. More Feverfew and Rosemary for one, Some Water and some Poppy Milk. Can you get that for me?"

" Of course, how much do you need?" Conviction strengthens her shaky voice.

" As much as you can spare... Most of the Damage is inside so there is little we can really do. Still we can reduce the swelling, treat the symptoms as they come and make him comfortable." Mika grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly. " If your son is half as strong as you are rumored to be, he will recover. I know your father my lady, I met him just two years past when I traveled through his land, treating bought of fever... you share the same strength in your eyes... Even as ill as he has been of late, there is a strength in his eyes that defies the limits of his body and age."

By the Gods he hated the arse licking that came with being around Nobles, so insecure about their positions and power they needed everyone to tell them how great they were. The Blackfish Hoster Tully, Lady Starks father, was much better then most in that regard. Sure he still treated everyone with that superior attitude but it was tempered with an odd respect. When Mika traveled through Riverrun two years past, following the Rumors of the Illness, he had met the man. Unfortunately he was so ill even with all of his skill, Mika was unable to treat him too much. He prescribed some Milk of the Poppy to ease his pain and constant fevers, but really the man should have died long ago.

Still he was often around the Nobles, a Part of working for Varys the Spider and Master of Whispers, so he had gotten used to it. Though not an official Spy, Mika reported much of what he saw in return for advice on where his services would be most valuable. Lord Varys was actually how he managed to survive at all, his spies finding him after he returned from the Wild after killing his father. They Taught him how to heal and fight, and gave him advice in the world. Though he rarely cared for others, Mika honestly respected Varys and had few qualms with the occasional assist.

""""  
Several Hours Later, Mika walked out of Bran's room, tense and tired." How is he?" Lady Stark looked ready to burst into flames or tears, he wasn't sure which. Her hair frayed and wild, matching the tensenss in her stance. A Mother worried about her babes, or Cubs in this case.

Walking past her, Mika dipped his hands into the water he asked, cleaning the filth and sweat and blood from them. " The Next few days are crucial, he will need a constant watch. There is naught you can do. Pray if you must, if your gods are real perhaps they will listen." Mika hated losing a patient, especially when that patient was a child. It hit him far harder, the world was too cruel for them. " I would like to stay, so I can watch your Son. Is that possible?"

" Of course, we can have a room prepared for you right next to Bran." She surprised him but throwing her arms around him, kissing his cheek softly. " The Starks of Winterfell are in your Debt, you had no reason to help my boy and yet you did. We rarely take kindly to strangers, it is too much a risk... but you have proven your worthiness. Our Home is yours."

A Surge of pleasure filled Mika, his initial plan was simply to come to Winterfell and impress people( Specifically Eddard as he was rumored to be the Next Hand) with his knowledge of Healing and perhaps make some more friends and report some whispers to Varys as he had done with several others across the land. In this Land, you had to have allies in order to survive, otherwise you would be used, abused and slaughtered. Having Grown up in Kingslanding for a majority of his life, Mika knew this well enough. After his Father died, and he learned to take care of himself, he made a point to gain allies and learn valuable skills ( since he was not from a Noble family) while also learning to live off of the land if he had to. Corruption was everywhere, and it had only gotten worse in recent years.

No matter where he traveled, where he slept, he saw it. The Common people were losing more and more children due to increases in taxes, murmurs of rebellion whispered in Inns and in the cries of Mothers as they held their babes, the Knights abused their power and rights adding to the growing tension, the Highborn families fluttering with tensions as they insulted each other. He wasn't the only to notice, that he knew. He knew of the Spies kept by those in power and in fact was in contact with Varys through a series of those very spies, often working for Varys in some small ways. They were easy to spot, as they always reflected their masters. Peter Baelish always chose those Whores he employed, or those in debt. The Queen chose those greedy for power or those that she manipulated with promises of aid or power. Varys always chose those in need, those he empathized with due to his own troubled past and those that cared for the realm first and foremost. Mika had been the later, but he was inherently selfish and wasn't afraid to show it. It was why he wasn't a full spy for Varys.

" Thank you my lady. The Maester is with him know, would it be possible for me to eat something? I haven't had much in the last few weeks." His stomach chose that moment to howl at them both, making Mika chuckle and Lady stark smile.

" You are so young, you can't be any more then Fourteen. How are you so skilled a healer, how can you be so mature?" Maternal love and concern filled her eyes.

Mika smiled at her, honestly liking this women. " I am nearly twenty my lady, I take after mother who could still pass for a women of Twenty despite having four children. Her Mother was much the same from what I remember, something My Sister also inherited as has my younger brother." His stomach growled again, making the Lady laugh.

" Let us get you something to eat, it is the least we can do..." Mika knew that in part, she was searching for something to distract her from her son. He was more then willing to oblige...

;;;;;

 **Arya couldn't help but stare at the boy as he ate, she had never seen someone so pale before or so exotic looking. His Skin was the same color as Milk, his eyes Bluer then the sky and colder then the snow. He was dressed like her brother Jon, just with more fur. He had moved quickly, eating three plates of food in mere moments, a hunry look covering his face..." Girl, if you wish to stare at me, come over here so we can at least have a conversation." She hurried to sit at the table where the boy was eating. " My Name is Mika, Who are you and why were you staring at me?" His words were not scolding like Arya was used to, instead they were kind and patient. Like he actually wanted to hear what she wanted to say instead of merely amusing himself with her.**

" Where are you from, I have never seen anyone like you, can you fight that with that dagger, is Bran going to be alright, how can you heal are you a master?" She had a million questions, all of which made the boy smiled and put down his cutlery.

" In order I was born in Kingslanding but my mother was from Riverrun and my father was from Dorn though his mother was From the North. I look differently because my ancestors were from all over, I inherited much from each of them. Pale skin and blue eyes from my mother, curly dark hair from both of my parents, my father's temper and jawline... My Grandmother's height. Yes I can fight with this dagger, I can also use a broad sword, Bow, Pike and my own body. If he is strong and the damage is not worse then we expect then he should be fine. I apprenticed under a Healer near the Eyrie for three years but now I am not a Maester. You ask a lot of questions, I like that. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Arya blushed for a moment, taken a back by the fact that someone wanted her ask questions, then her curiosity overtook her. " Where have you traveled?"

" Well, I have been in Dorn a few times, Riverun, Casterly Rock and every where in between. I eventually would like to visit the Wall and Essos, but I would like to learn the Dothraki Language before I do. Before you ask, yes I can speak other langauges and read in them as well. The Common tongue, the language of the First Men, High Valaryin and Bastard Valryian. My old Master often traded herbs with people from all over the world, it was how she could heal so well. She taught me how to speak various languages so I would not be fooled by those from other lands."

One word caught her attention. " She?"

" Yes, she, my Master was a Dornish women named Ellira. In Dorn, women are treated as their men are. Their Daughters can become leaders and warriors, in fact Princesses can rule their entire people. They have a more relaxed view of sexuality as well, it is rather common for Men to lie with Men and women with women. I admit I adhere to their cultural style more then the mainlands." He gave her a piercing stare. " I have a feeling so do you, or at least you would rather chose that sort of life."

She nodded. " I hate being a lady, I want to fight and rule and have a voice. I don't want to quietly bare children and sew."

" Well, perhaps you could apprentice under me? I did save Bran, perhaps your parents will allow me to teach you. My Name is Mika by the way, not that you asked. " He smirked at her blush, making her stand straighter.

" I am Arya Stark... but I do not think they will allow me to learn. They want me to be a proper lady." She tried not to spit that out as harshly as she had, she was just so tired of it all.

Mika gave her a soft stare, then he smiled. " I think we will become fast freinds Arya...I will speak to your Mother later, use your House's debt to me to apprentice you. In the meantime, I would suggest you get some clothes more accustomed to training, otherwise you won't get very far."

 **As the girl Left, Mika sighed. He had a soft spot for children, always had. More so he had a soft spot for those controlled by forces beyond their control. Getting her Alliance and making something out of her would solidify more of a connection to House Stark and more so to Eddard whom was rumored as the Next Hand of the King. He could only hope it would work...**

He refused to be swept aside like the rest of them, he would be prepared. He would come out on top and no one would stop him...The Game of Thrones was about to begin, and Gods help them if they were not ready for it...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Mika has no magic though he might get something as it goes on... nothing major though. His backstory will be flushed out as I watch more of the series and understand it's paths...I may pattern him with Tyrion romantically or just as a brotherly relationship. Still they will be close... same with Arya. I do want a real change though, centering around a few characters that will ripple out so all ideas are welcome.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	85. Daghter of War ( Inheritance Cycle)

**OP Charecter, which is the point. I wanted the idiots and fools to get a taste of their own medicine before I wrote a Mika story.  
**

* * *

 **There are many Races in Algasia... the Beautiful and Immortal Elves... the Powerful and Wraithful Dragons... the Stubborn and longlived Dwarves... the Bright but Momentary Mortals... The Mysterious and sparse Werecats... the Vicious and intelligent Ra'Zac... and the Mysterious and terrifying Spirit...For ages longer then memory, they are what ruled. What if there was another race or rather a single Immortal women, one whom the vile Shades were modeled after in an attempt to harness their immortal might. What if the Succubi were real? Powerful Immortals that feed and blood and pleasure.  
**

A Race that, after the fall of their beloved Grey ones, fell into a dormant sleep... waiting to awaken once they found someone suitable, capable of keeping them company in the eons they would live...

""""

Saria groaned as consciousness slammed into her, cries on the wind and pain beyond reasoning flooding her senses. In an instant she rose through the ground and shadows, searching for the little one in pain if only to shut them up. Her eyes focused slowly, realizing that she was in fact surrounded by the Small folk, those descended from one of the many clans the Grey Folk Experimented on. Many swords and Spears were raised to her, shouts in a familiar language telling her to cease and threatening her in name of petty gods.

Without compunction, she blasted them aside with her mind, forcing them into dormant sleep while taking in much of their energy to invigorate herself. It wasn't as potent as the glorious blood she could scent wafting off of them, but it would do.

Rushing through the halls of the annoyingly large City, she quickly found the one in pain. It was a boy, standing next to a Sapphire Dragon... another of the experiments. He was squirming on the ground, clearly having a ceasure. She recognized the signs but it seemed the Dragon was confused, how much knowledge was lost over her sleep? Mortals were foolish, she had always known that but to lose so much...

" _WHO ARE YOU, GET AWAY FROM ERAGON BEFORE I TEAR YOU FROM HEAD TO GROIN!" A powerful voice slammed into her mind with, too many, would be impossible force. It just made Saria laugh and retaliate with her own power, slipping through the defenses and consuming her memories._

"Interesting... so the Fair Folk gained immortality through your people... so much has happened it seems."


	86. AN- Descent Needs help

**I hate to do this, but I Must ask for Help... I am trying to publish my own work but in order to do so I must pay my publishing cost...I have a great story to tell and money should not be what hides it from the world. It is a tale of Magic and war, Politics and the Corruption of power. Mika, a young prodigy, fights the curse of Fate and a Corrupted Government that controls information to rule... Melione, a Scarred but Capable Leader, leads Rhea's Rebellion in an attempt to fight a corrupted City that abuses it's women and plays with powers that could one day destroy them all. For both, there is a greater fight, of the common people against those whom abuse their power... A fight against those whom hold all of the power and those whom allow it to satisfy the Status Quo. Hopeless goals in the eyes of many, but Ones they will do all they can to succeed in...by any means necessary. This story cannot become a reality without the proper funds, so i started a Kickstarter Fund. /projects/funddescent/author-in-need-of-publishing-funds-for-my-book-des... I am not asking for you to pay everything, and I understand if you cannot or won't... but can you at least spread this around so that others may help make this story a reality? With each funding, I will dedicate the book too whomever gives said funds... or perhaps I may dedicate it into a equal or publicly... Consider this my greatest Request... Love, your Ninja Overlord, Mika.**


	87. Yuki Wave

**I was reading my Yuki Chapter, when I realized there was a much better path that could fit... lets see and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Yuki loved traveling for missions, it allowed her time to collect her thoughts and get away from the hustle and bustle of the Village. Unfortunately for her today, she had been ordered to take the most expedient route back to the village for another Mission. This Lead her to cross through Wave, cutting her journey from six days into a mere one. It had been peaceful, Wave country was beautiful after all but interrupted by the loud sounds of a battle.  
**

She recognized the chakra of Kakashi Hatake, a man she had taken a few missions with, and of course that of Naruto Uzumaki. All Jonin were required to know it incase he was captured, she was no exception despite her deep dislike of him. She could tell that Kakashi Was hurt and near exhaustion so she shot into the Scene and in one movement of her sword, severed the hand holding Kakashi in Water prison and carving a seppuku pattern into the man's stomach.

" ZABUZA!" A loud cry grabbed her attention and forced her to protect Kakashi from a rain of senbon. A Hunter Ninja shimmered behind her, grabbing Zabuza's near dead body and vanished without a trace. Yuki didn't care, she had a mission to complete.

Jumping over towards Kakashi's students, She placed the man on the ground and started to heal him. " You an idiot Kakashi, why fight A Master of the Hidden Mist Jutu in an open Space especially when next to a lake?"

" Who are you?" Naruto's loud, gratting voice made Yuki Cringe.

" Yuki Yokomura, and you and I have met before Naruto, I graduated two years ago and was the only student to take the Genin test after you did." Pressing her now glowing green hands over Kakashi's chest, she growled. " You cracked a few ribs and have chakra exhaustion already? I told you to up your chakra levels Kakashi. Everyone did, even the medics." Gods this man was a moron.

" Mah, Sorry Yuki." Kakashi tried his charming hidden grin, but it didn't faze her in the slightest. " You are always so uptight, you need to relax."

Deadpanning, She glared at him. " Relax in a world where people can strip me of my senses, summon fifty foot animals and vaporize entire cities? Yeah, not happening." Looking up, she glared at his students. " What is wrong with you, get into formation, protect your client.' Her sharp words froze the kids, getting two to glare at her in contempt. Oh she was not happy, she was fucking jonin and their superior officer. Raising her killing intent, she focused on the now pale genin. " Kakashi is hurt, I am in charge now so you will obey. In formation, Now." They obeyed at the speed of sound, not fast enough for her tastes, but good enough for the moment. Shifting her gaze to the man behind them, she softened lightly. Civilans were not soldiers, they were not trained to obey and thus would not be expected to follow the same tenant. " Where are we going, Sir?"

He stammered for a moment. " The Names Tazuna, ma'm and to my house. I was leading them to it when we were attacked by that monster."

She nodded, smiling kindly. She respected this man a lot, he hadn't fainted from the killing intent which took a lot for even Genin. " Would you be a dear and continue doing just that? Oh wait, Naruto I want you to make fifty clones and turn half into copies of us. Send the copies in opposite directions, then the rest can be turned into dogs or squirrels or birds and they are to keep an eye on us and our surroundings."

Naruto flushed, then loudly screamed. " SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Oh yes, she would crush that out of him as soon as possible.

Sighing, she turned to the others and noticed that Sasuke had scuff marks on his clothes. " Are you hurt?" She saw the wounded pride a mile away, so she focused a sliver of killer intent towards him/ " I asked a question Genin, I expect a response."

He shivered, fear clear in his eyes, before nodding." Zabuza kicked me away harshly, I may have cracked ribs."

" Come here, It takes time to heal ribs but I can bind them which will suffice until we can rest." With the gentleness of a mother, she stripped the boy of his shirt and bound his chest, making sure to explain in detail what she was doing and why. He seemed to respond well to that, something she kept in mind. " Now, forward March."

As they made their way to Tazuna's house, Yuki made a point to get as much information as she could from each of them. It was like slamming your head into a way, the information was so scattered and incoherent. Stil she managed to figure it out, and that was the important thing. She did wonder how Kakashi's students were so incompetent, how he allowed it.

Eventually they made it to Tazuna's house, being let in by his Daughter Tsunami. " Tsunami, is there anywhere I can place this moron while I heal and possible murder him?"

Tsunami seemed stunned for a moment, then nodded with a little laughter. " Upstairs, first door on the left."

With that, She turned to the kids and glared. " Protect them with your life, for that is what I will take should you fail me." She marched upstairs, placing Kakashi on the ground while she healed him. " What is wrong with you Kakashi, those are the most untrained Ninjas I have ever met." The Man just smiled at her, making her resist the urge to stab him just barely. " Kakashi, I Need you to take a foodpill and summon one of your hounds. The Hokage need to know what I have to tell him. I am not going to lie to you, you might lose your rights as a teacher."

Yeah, the man had no idea how to react...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews.  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	88. Audrey Dursley

**I _wanted to make a good Dursley, one that is likeable but does suffer from her DNA, you will see what I mean._**

* * *

 **Magic was Desperate, so many of it's users had died... it had to restore it's power in this part of the world... and so it did, by reactivating the dormant Lines... one in particular, which had already produced a powerful Witch... the Evans Line. Her Name was Audrey Dursley and she would change the world...**

* * *

 **" Harry, you have to get up... " Audrey rolled her eyes at his groan. " Would you rather have the Horse wake you up?" Hearng him struggle to get ready, Audrey unlocked his cupboard and handed him a small parcel of food. " Eat this, then come out and help me get this ready before they get up."  
**

It would have bothered most people to hear her speak about her parents like that, but honestly she loathed them entirely. Not at first of course, there was a point when she was just like them, cruel and spiteful but that had changed when she started School. Being around all of those other people, making freinds and realizing how ill concieved her behavior was had made her grow up. It also made her realize how awful they treated Harry...

Slowly but surely, day by day, she repaired their relationship until she and he were basically siblings. She woke up early everyday to give him food, hung out with him in and out of school, actively helped him out with the chores and stood up for him by yelling at her parents and beating up her Twin Dudley. Oddly enough, helping out with the chores helped her body since she had some of her father's heaviness... it didn't help her relationship with her parents though. Where at once point she and Dudley were spoiled rotten, she was kind of pushed to the side and hated by her brother. Her Father was just confused by her, and how cold she was to him, so he eitther yelled at her or tried to bribe her to act like him which never worked. Oddly enough her Mother seemed to be afraid of her, one time calling her Lily in the middle of a fight, much to everyone's shock and her mother's tears. Now her mother either stayed out of her way, tried to use her kindness ot Guilt Harry, or pretened to be supermom... it was disgusting

" I'll get the bacon, you mix together the Pancakes." She smiled at Harry, who nodded and got to it. It was funny, and sad standing next to Harry. She was tall, really tall for her age thanks to her mother but still she shouldn't tower over Harry so much. Nor should she weigh almost twice as much as him, but that part was thanks to her Whale of a was strange in a way, her body, she was almost 1.7 meters tall and she was heavey set. Unlike her brother and Father, she made a point to be active since she didn't want to be tired and sore all of the time.

The only positive trait she had of her father's was the pretty Auburn Hair ( which she kept Hard Braid overher left shoulder) he had before it went grey, and from her Mother she got watery blue eyes that she shared with Dudley. Other then that, she had her Mother's Long Neck and her Aunt Marge's unfortunate mustache ( that she kept waxed). Despite being only Eleven, she already had D cup breasts, which really hurt her back, and struggled a lot with her weight. She didn't want to be thin or anything, she just wanted to be able to enjoy herself without gaining fifty pounds.

" Audrey, what are you doing up already? " Audrey gave her mother a cold stare, the women was a terrible mother. The fact that Dudley wieghed nearly three hundred pounds, was a total waste of space and a vicious bully told anyone as much.

" Making Bacon, since Harry is just barely tall enough to do it safely, something you are more then aware of. Of course you hate him for no reason, so I am sure you just want him covered in Grease burns." She made no bones about how she had come to loathe her parents, something she only got away with since she threatened to tell the neighbors and police the truth of Harry's abuse if they did... Something she remembered with perfect clarity since it was her favorite memory. It was the day she finally got the courage to do more the sneak Harry Food and hang out with him...

 _" Boy!" Harry cringed, Vernon's angry voice echoing towards him. Audrey on the other hand just sighed, then stepped in front of him. " How dare you steal from us you Ungreatful Freak!" In his hands, her Father had a pretty green silk shirt... one she had bought Harry and they had hidden under his Floorboards. " I knew we should have never taken you in you worthless little theif, do you know what they do to Theives? They cut off their hands, I should do the same to you!"  
_

 _That crossed a line for Audrey, and so she snapped. " SHUT UP!" Her father backed away, shocked to see such loathing in her glare. " I bought him clothes, all of them with my own money. It is winter and he needs something more then the disgusting rags you force him to wear. No he didn't force me or even ask, I bought them on my own time with my own money. He is your responsibility, just Like Dudley and I are and you failed in taking care of him. I stepped up where you were too hateful too. So back the fuck OFF!"_

 _Vernon blinked at her, looking oddly hurt. " But... But Audrey, he is a freak he doesn't deserve your charity!" His voice was desperate, angry and a little sad._

 _"No." She shook her head, glare in place " He is my brother, your nephew and a person. No one deserves to be treated like that. I don't know why you hate him so much, well more then you hate anyone different then you. Honestly, I don't care anymore because it will stop. If you don't grow up, I will tell every one of the Neighbors and the school and the Police about how you treat Harry. Do you know how they treat Child abusers in Prison, Father?" The Man backed away slowly, whileh her Mother crept into the room with shock ." The same goes for you Mother, and you Dudley." she pointed to her lump of a brother, who was watching from the top of the Stairs. " If you can't take care of Harry, I will do it. He is my brother and I will take care of him.:"_

It had been risky, especially given she was eight at the time but damn it she was tired of Harry always getting sick from having nasty clothes, of him being abused for breathing... Her Gamble had paid off though, and Harry was now given nice clothes that she personally bought with the Money Her father Gave her. Harry also had new glasses, ones that Dudley had been warned under penalty of Death to never break.

Of course, Harry's Life wasn't perfect. Her Parents were still aweful and so was Dudley, but she managed to stem some of the flow. Her Mom even seemed to listen to her words, to at least some degree, and was coldly polite to Harry when she was around. She even gave him good portions at Dinner and didn't run her mouth with Audrey helped him with the Chores.

Dudley was the biggest issue, but Audrey had no problems with beating him silly. He was afraid of her since she wasn't like those little kids he beat up on for fun, she actually fought back and won. She broke his little Rat freind, Pier, nose and jaw two months ago when she caught him attacking a seven year old.

" Oh and Mother, we are staying Here. Take Dudley to the Zoo with his little rat, Harry abd I will have fun here."

 **Petunia sighed, nodding at her daughter. " I figured as Much...there is custard in the fridge and I found a few of the films you like. They are ontop of the Telly... I love you Audedums." She wanted to sob, seeing how she had done to her Daughter what her own Mother had done to her. Something she vowed, when she was pregnant to never do herself.**

Honestly Petunia hadn't noticed the break between her daughter and the rest of her family until the Big Argument three years ago, which was also when she noticed her Daughter was a Witch since the Lights had started to flicker and half of the pictures in the House had cracked. It was funny, for a moment she hated her Daughter for having what Petunia always wanted but could never have. That passed quickly, when she realized that she didn't want to lose her like she lost Lily... it was why she tried to be polite to the boy, whom she also messed up with. It was why she cowed her husband into at least attempting to be respectful to the boy and why she made sure the boy ate a good portion of food with each meal.

She loved her Daughter, but knew that she had gone to far... her daughter hated her and she deserved it... _" God... when did it start, the hatred..."_

Her mind drifted to a lot of little things, like her Daughter suddenly coming home one day and sobbing for hours when she was five. How right after that day, the Boy's chores got done a lot sooner and how he seemed to fill out a little bit more with each day. How her Daughter refused to speak to Dudley and began debating the cruel things her Father said about Criminals and the Homeless...

At first she was annoyed with it all, but that final fight made her realize that her Daughter was a better person them she could ever be... and that made her more proud then she could ever admit... but it also hurt her ,since Audrey reminded her so Much of Lily and how much Petunia had destroyed her own life. She could hope that her Daughter forgave her one day... she doubted it would happen but she could hope.

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.  
**

 **Petunia had at least some love for her sister, not much but it was there...I think having a Daughter that acted Like her would remind her of how much she did love Lily.**

 **Also, kids in abusive situations grow up far quicker and Girls mature faster. Audrey is very maternal by nature, and very agressive.. but she does hae faults as we will see later.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	89. He Who bears the Light

**I hate to do this, but I Must ask for Help... I am trying to publish my own work but in order to do so I must pay my publishing cost...I have a great story to tell and money should not be what hides it from the world. It is a tale of Magic and war, Politics and the Corruption of power. Mika, a young prodigy, fights the curse of Fate and a Corrupted Government that controls information to rule... Melione, a Scarred but Capable Leader, leads Rhea's Rebellion in an attempt to fight a corrupted City that abuses it's women and plays with powers that could one day destroy them all. For both, there is a greater fight, of the common people against those whom abuse their power... A fight against those whom hold all of the power and those whom allow it to satisfy the Status Quo. Hopeless goals in the eyes of many, but Ones they will do all they can to succeed in...by any means necessary. This story cannot become a reality without the proper funds, so i started a Kickstarter, it is called Author in Need of Publishing Funds for my Story Descent.. I am not asking for you to pay everything, and I understand if you cannot or won't... but can you at least spread this around so that others may help make this story a reality? With each funding, I will dedicate the book too whomever gives said funds... or perhaps I may dedicate it into a sequal or publicly... Consider this my greatest Request... Love, your Ninja Overlord, Mika.**

* * *

 **I wanted to create a Witch without all of the help and** Duex machina **the girls had ( Book, Leo, Magic School) while still following the Destiny/Emotion path the series has. He will be good, just not stereotype** good **... more chaotic good. Lots of personal growth in this... enjoy.**

 **I did add one Deux** Machina, **so that Devon could learn how to use magic and to show Destiny's intervening since it was a large part of the show. I never understood how Billie found out** scrying **since it is so specific. The Collecter and Cleaners would never allow it...**

* * *

Devon ran, fear and pain quickening his steps. Someone was after him, no something was after him. It wasn't a normal man, Devon had managed to stab him with his pocket knife and he barely flinched. Hell he actually laughed after pulling the blade away from his body, then he started to bellow about stealing Devlin's power whatever that meant. Devlin had no idea, all he knew was that he had to run or be killed.

Why anyone would want to kill him was a mystery, he took care of Sick people everyday and volunteered at a local shelter and cleaned his elderly neighbor's house on a daily basis. Despite being kicked out of his parents house for being Gay and living on the Street for three years, he had done pretty damn well for himself and made a difference. He was one of the last people that should want dead.

" Little Witch, there is nowhere to Run!" The Man's voice made Devon shiver, he sounded so close... actually he sounded as if he was ahead of him, which wasn't possible. A Sudden Snapping Sound Made him just, and turned towards the source of it... the Man was suddenly there, a long Dagger in hand and a sadistic Grin on his Face. " Times up." Devon tried to jump to the side or get away somehow, but before he knew it his head cracked against the ground as the man tackled him, the dagger sliding against his side.

Somehow, Devon managed to headbutt the man and grab hold of the Dagger. He tried to pull it away but the man was far too strong, causing the Dagger to slip closer and closer to his face. Fear filled Devon, he didn't want to die... not now.

" Get off of me!" Warmth rushed from his chest, into his hands which burst in a mass of bright light. The Man rolled off, screaming and holding his eyes in pure agony. The Dagger clattered onto the floor, leaving Devon to breath and clear his head for a moment. He was going to live damn it, it wasn't his time to die! Grabbing the Dagger he charged the man and rammed it home, right through his heart. " Fuck you." He would have said more, but flames exploded around the person causing Devon to panic and jump off of him.

" ARgHHARAhgArhgH" The man screamed and screamed before finally he exploded in a large blast that knocked Devon onto his back.

Rolling his eyes in pain, he looked up and groaned. " Fuck me..." Sitting up, Devon stared at his hands ignoring the bleeding cut on his belly. " How did I do that, wait he called me a witch... my Donors weren't witches... I need to keep this quiet. I don't want to be put on an examination table. If nothing else, the Crucible prepared me for this. " Oddly enough he didn't feel worried, just tired, sore and a little excited. Maybe it was his CNA training? Not really feeling anything until after the big events.

 **"""At his Local Library""""**

"From as early on as the 15th Century, Witches and Wiccan Practitioners suffered horrific persecution for their believed Crimes. In Europe, Burning and Hangings were common though their America cousins preferred much colder methods such as Drownings or Stonings." Devon shuddered, putting his book down. " Yup I am keeping this quiet... Now is there anything helpful on how to use my powers, or if I have other powers? Maybe I should search Light, that was what I did after all..."

Standing up, Devon moved over to the Bookshelf when he heard. " Oh, Bambini, you have come into your Powers." Jumping, Devon Whipped around to see the smiling face of his Neighbor. Small, Tan and beautiful, Lenore was a force to be reckoned with. " I am so sorry, I thought I would have more time to prepare. Come, home with me and I'll explain everything to you."

Thrown by her sudden appearance, Devon obeyed without question. " So...are you a witch?"

She just chuckled. " No, I am a Romani, a Gypsy. Sisters to witches, less powerful but more tied to the Spirit world and Divination. Most of us lack any kind of active power while most witches have at least one. I have none myself, though my sister did. I can sense you powers however and that is why I knew you had activated them. What happened?" It took several minutes for Devon to explain but when it was over, he finally felt all of the emotions he hadn't before. Fear for his life, horror that he killed someone, shock that he was witch...it all slammed into his mind at once. Still he wrapped it up, hiding it well. " Ahh, that sounds like a Warlock. They are very much like Witches, only Demonic and immortal. They seek out the powers of Witches to keep themselves powerful. Gypsies have something similar, a Gypsy Hunter."

" Um... So what can I do? Like about my powers and stuff, what makes me a witch?" He bit his lips, shaking as emotions slammed into him.

Lenore pulled out a bag, a tiny handsewn pouch." Potion making, spell casting, Mediumship amoung a few other things." She pinched his skin, giggling as hhe jumped " Your body is stronger as well, Demonic powers and spells won't hurt you as much. Certian kinds of attacks won't even effect you, or will effect you quiet differently. Banshees for example, can turn witches with their scream if they are filled with Loss and Pain."

Holding out his hand, Devon focused, causing a dim light to expand from it. " Can you teach me... ?"

" Of course Bambini, I will teach you everything I know but be warned I don't know as much as I like. My Clan was wipped out by a Hunter years ago, I learned only so much by the time they were killed."

Devon hugged her. " Tank you... "

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviws.**

 **Devon has a destiny that is rather uique... care to guess?**

 **Love your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S Look up Dr Shaym on Youtube.**


	90. Collition for the Progression of

**This story idea was born from the Idea that Evil Wins when good does nothing... Muggleborns allow everyone to abuse them, so what if they got tired of it?**

 **"""""**

* * *

 **Hogwarts-Christmas-1991**

 **Brieanne hated Hogwarts, every day she was bullied and harassed for being a muggleborn, for being a Hufflepuff and for being really smart. She wasn't like Hermione Granger, who had gained Harry Potter for a friend and thus became immune to the brunt of the abuse, she was rather alone. People taunted her bob cut, her Muggle clothes, how she was poor outside of Hogwarts, how she was an Orphan who could only afford Hogwarts due to a scholarship. They always found something to hate her for, even the more prejudice free of her House taunted her. The Professors even mocked her, though they were more subtle about it. Several wouldn't let her answer question and Snape actively mocked her skills in his class despite her being pretty good at potions.  
**

More then that, she really didn't feel like she was learning that much. There were no classes on Culture to help her become a part of this world, there was no sex education classes which really sucked since she had started her period a few months ago and needed that kind of class. All they learned was magic, and not even useful magic. She didn't care about turning things different colors, she wanted to know how to heal or clean or cook or do anything actually useful with her powers. The only class that seemed to do that was Potions, Herbology ( Her favorite class) and DADA. She loved DADA, or well the theory on it since Quirell sucked as a teacher. She loved the idea that they were all taught how to protect themselves, something that seemed vital especially given the constant conflict the Wizarding World was famous for.

Actually, that was what she was working on right now, Defensive Magic thought it had less to do with her class them protecting herself. Some of the Older Hufflepuffs had threatened her, the purebloods who didn't like that she was tied with Hermine Granger in most classes. She had found a Second Year Defense book and was currently practicing the spells she read. She hoped it would also help her DADA exams since their teacher was a waste of space...

" What are you doing?" Brieanne jumped, whipping around in shock as a Tall Gryffindor stared at her from the Doorway of the abandoned Classroom she was practicing in. " Your movements are all wrong, here let me help." The girl moved her hips and shoulders into place. " You need a good stance, otherwise you can't react properly. Oh, I'm Mabel by the way."


	91. Greylord ( BuffyAngel)

**I cannot interfer with Buffy directly, there is no good place to intervene so I chose one place that I could do this that would affect Angel which I am not as much of a fan of.**

 **Oh and Faith reminds me of my Stepbrother Sean, just as much fake bravado so I am using him for her insults or at least one of them...enjo y.**

* * *

 **In Death Valley, a Truck barrled down the Road ninety miles an hour. Inside it, only three people sat, Two Watchers and one very pissed off Slayer named Faith. She was readying herself for Escape, already she had broken one of her chains despite being pumped with Drugs that weakened her to natural human levels. With her extra hand free she would make quick work on the next chain, then the ones at her feet. Soon she would get out all together and kill the Watchers... then she would attack Angel so that he could kill her. She was so... tired of living, of screwing everything up despite trying so hard all of the time...**

Gathering he strength, she yanked the Chain as hard as he could only to recoil as the entire Truck suddenly slammed to a halt. Her chain did in fact great but she was in so much shock she wasn't able to stop from slamming into the other truck wall. " What the Hell is going on?" She bellowed out to the Drivers who didn't respond. In fact she heard absolutely nothing, the engine was off and she could practically hear her heart beating.

Realizing how screwed she would be if she didn't get out, she hurried to break the chains on her feet but the moment she touched them she was electrocuted. She was in so much pain, she didn't even notice the Doors to the Truck Bed opening up." Yup, exactally what I am looking for..." The voice was definitely a guys, a young one at that. He didn't sound Horny or Mean, just pleased. " Say Goodnight Princess." A Sharp pain, like being bitten, erupted from her neck sending her into the Darkness.

Some, unknown time later, she found herself waking up groggily. When she tried to move she realized three things... She was naked, she was bound with her arms and legs splayed and she was bleeding from a lot of cuts all over her body. Panic set in, was she going to be raped or sacrificed in some ritual? The Mere thouhgt of either was so intense that she started to struggle helplessly against her bindings. She couldn't break them which made her all the more terrified.

" Sorry about your confines." The boy's voice was back, this time filled to the brim with amusement. " I drugged you,so you cannot fight this Faith. Of course it will pass soon enough, once my spell is done. Granted that will be much worse for you, but I don't really care about that. I am sure your used to that by now." Yeah, that stung, more then she cared to admit.

" I will kill you, I will rip your head off and shit down your Windpipe." She growled and snarled, her mind getting closer and closer to a beast as she struggled and failed to escape.

" By Blood, By Sacrifice, I bind this Slayers Mind, Body and Soul to Mine. From now, til we cease to be, she will obey only me. She ceases to be a free person, ceases to bear free will. From now on, she is mine and that is how she will stay." A Scream escaped her lips as the the dripped from her wounds suddenly exploded into flames, cearing her skin in horrifically slow detail. She could smell her own burning flesh, a rancid stench that hit her soul. Her Screams were so loud, she couldn't hear the boy's next words, only feel them crashing against her skin. Then, in a rush of cool air, the smoke and fire vanished. Shaking, with tears and a dead throat, Faith collasped. " The Spell is complete... Release her." The Bindings fell from her body, but she couldn't find a reason to move. All of her energy, her drive to escape, had vanished with the Fire.

" What did you do to me..."

The voice laughed. " Didn't you hear my not so creative spell? I made you my eternal slave, lets call is a higher calling for you. The Spell will eventually rewrite your Slayer Programing, ensuring that you will be programed to protect me at all costs. Even at the cost of your life, Soul or any other trait. Cool, Huh?"

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think. This Mika is going to be a very Dark one... Enjoy.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	92. Offerings to Myself

**A Modern, Dark, Interesting Mika who has a huge disadvantage who uses everything including sex to his advantage. I am switiching to the Originals instead of hte Vampire Dairies as the plot is just better and I don't have to deal with Elena...  
**

 **This was inspired by Criminal, a Song sung by Brittany Spears...**

* * *

 **" Why are you doing this?" Mika ignored the bloody vampire, too busy finishing the salt circle around him." I haven't done anything to you...I told you how to Find Klaus and Elijah and Rebekah and Marcel, what more do you want..." Mika smiled, enjoying the pained groans that escaped his victim's lips.**

" Do you know what a Traveler Witch is? I am assuming you don't, seeing as your pretty young and have never left New Orleans. Well we are a branch of Witches cursed to never be able to gather to practice magic or draw strength from the Earth. Naturally, we figured out a lot of ways around this, channeling Dark objects is one of them. Thankfully for me, I am not like my idiotic relatives and am not a magic purist so I studied other crafts under the prelude of understanding our enemies in case our grand schemes failed Like I know they are going to. Sacrificial magic is a wonderful way to make up for my inability to fully harness my craft, and since your filled to the brim with Dark Magic, especially given that I have been feeding you Vampire Blood, you are a wonderful sacrifice."

Kneeling, Mika pull a knife from his pocket, popping it open and slowly slashing into his sacrifice's chest. There was so much vervain and bloothiners in his body, the vampire didn't heal which allowed Mika to push his hand straight through the opening. Wrapping his fingers around his heart, Mika squeezed, slowly killing the vampire as he whispered into his ears. " Tell the Spirits, that the Travelers are going to be undoing the Spirit Realm using Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore's blood... Tell them that I am the one who sent you." Message sent, Mika crushed his victim's heart with his hand and began enjoying the wondrous rush of Dark Magic as it flooded through his body, into the Runes that covered his Chest and back. Runes he personally carved into his body, each agonizing one of them.

After Taking a moment to enjoy the rush and pulling off the vampire's daylight right, he stood hurried over to his Backpack where he pulled out a small vial. It wasn't magical, but a wonder of science, Deer Pheremones. Tossing a few drops onto the Corpse, he quickly shot away as fast as he could. Soon deer would be swarming that place, and with them, the predators that would consume the corpse. The Salt would be taken care of with the storm he could feel on it's way, masking his activities in it's entirety.

" Now, time to go to New Orleans. I have a Girl to Save and Vampires to kill."

""""" Three Days Later"""""

" Thanks for the Ride, Hun." Mika kissed the Trucker, enjoying the shiver he felt from the man under his fingers. He almost felt bad when he snapped the man's neck, using the runes to consume his lifeforce. " Never touch strangers, did your mother teach you nothing?" Pulling out the man's wallet, Mika smiled. " Oh, three hundred in cash plus some cards. Did I get lucky or what?"

Reaching into his pack, Mika pulled out Fake Vampire Teeth. A Set he had made by an actual dentist using a real Vampires Teeth as a reference. Putting them on, he bit down onto the Trucker's throat and repeated the motion on the man's Wrist and inner thigh. Satisfied, Mika put his teeth away and left the truck yard. He didn't want anyone suspecting that he was actually a Traveler Witch, especially when he started killing. It was better they believed he was a vampire so they looked for the wrong kind of person.

" Wow... I could already feel this brat's power before but actually standing on this soil...she is probably close to death already. Good for me really, that kind of power in the hands of someone who actually knows how to use it..."

Smirking, Mika quickly left for the nearest Bar. He hated Drinking, but drunk people were easy to get information out of. Even Vampires were more lose with their words when filled with a few shots. He had to find Marcel's little pet, before her power killed her and everyone in New Orleans. Or before she was sacrificed by her people, ripping the power from his reach. He had plans that required her power...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reivews.  
**

 **We will see more of Mika's backstory as the series progresses.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	93. Oddly Enlightened

**I adore Avatar the Last Airbender, So I will hold it to a much higher standard then any of the other stories. I will be merging it and Legend of Korra, like the information we learned from Korra's adventures...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **PS Will someone explain to me the Chaotic attack in Legend of Korra?**

* * *

 **Without Waiting, The Silent Soul shot towards an unprepared Firenation Soldier, sliding** between **his feet and unleashing two searing strikes to the boy's back. The Man tried to recover, unleashing** a fiery **kick that the Silent Soul easily dodged and turned against him but slamming two fingers into the soft space behind his knee. His face was covered, but it was obvious that he was contorting in agony. A Swift snapping of his neck ended that pain, bringing the sweet release of death.**

Not hesitating, the Soul hurried, Climbing up the Wall silently. Peaking his over the Edge, He noticed several guards making their rounds This problem was easily solved with a single poisoned pellet that knocked them all out. He then proceeded to kill each and everyone with a single stab to the Temple, before rushing down a wall and into the garden below. Quickly and quietly the Soul reached a Window, barred with iron. A Peak within revealed several earth benders, tired and hungry and beaten down.

Tossing a single key and a gourd, The Soul whispered quietly. "The Shift Change begins in ten minutes, ready yourselves."

With that, the Soul hurried, making his way along the Prison .Quickly killing each and every gaurd he found, not a single one made a sound. Not hesitation, only immediate results. Before he knew it, the shift change was about to begin. Standing atop the gates to the prison, he pulled his bow from his back and readied himself.

A Torch light up the night, the new guard was making their way to replace the old. The Soft scent of ale on their breaths, they were unaware of their upcoming Death. It was almost a pity...

Six Arrows were all it took to claim their lives, just in time for the now strengthen but still beaten Earthbenders to slump from their prison cells. The elixir he had procured for them granting their bodies a surge of chi and energy. They would need it for the long walk to safety.

"""

It took six hours to reach the Cave, one formed by a bevy of Badger Moles that bombarded the Soul, rubbing their snouts against his body. " I missed you both as well. " He turned his head towards the frightened Earthbenders." Go further down the Cave, food and comfort await you. We have natural springs you can bathe in. "

Satisfied, he hopped onto the larger of his friendly badgermoles, whom he called Omi. His friends closed the cave behind them, then carried the Soul to a secret cave, a massive room with his own private springs. There, in one of the few places he felt safe, the Soul took off his clothing. Blue eyes and curly brown hairs revealed themselves, as well as a ready smile. " I smell like death..."

Sinking into the Springs, the Soul Smiled and let his true self-come to life. Mika his name was, a non bending boy born into an abusive family within the firenation. He had attended the military academy, as most Children did, but rejected the notion of patriotism. It was nothing more then means to control other, something he would never allow to happen to him again. Once he graduated, at the tender age of eleven, he ran away. Living on the land, he discovered that he had a natural talent for controlling his Chi, just not for Bending.

Animals were drawn to him, and he could feel places of great Spiritual strength. He could also feel people's emotions, though that came by accident when he touched what used to be a prison. The Pain was overwhelming, he spent three days unconscious, dreaming of the past and who had suffered there. It was so pointless, not like the way the war Started. It used to be a power struggle, just like it was now a days, but unlike now it had a purpose. Uniting a broken world... one where bending and Heritage and Tradition prevented progress.

Greed had tampered with the War, limiting progress and building to a point where they would all suffer if it was not stopped. So he began his conquest, traveling as a Medic ( As he was trained in the Academy) who promoted peace and unity by day, and by night taking down the Firenation and those that hampered the progress of the world. He quickly established his own network of allies and spies, likeminded people who agreed that this war had to stop if they were to progress.

He created the Silent Soul, a name he received from a random survivor of his raids, to break into strong holds or to assassinate those in power. He was wanted in the Firenation with the Highest bounty in their history. Naturally he slaughtered most of the groups sent to attack him, keeping their weapons to give his followers. Many saw him as a monster, but some adored him as a folk hero. His Normal Self, Mika, was seen as a hero for all the lives he saved.

The Order of White Lotus adored his Mika half, trying to employ him, while it hated his other half. He made contact with them occasionally but made a point to stay out of their politics. He had no interest in those pacifistic morons, they could have easily fixed the World or made some kind of impact but they preferred to sit back and play their board games and wait for the Avatar to Return. It was pathetic...While he respected the Avatar, it had become a crutch the world relied on. Even now, a hundred years after the death of the Avatar, people expected it to save them...

" Ummmm" Omi's sudden bellowing, drew Mika from the joy of his soak, looking at the creature in shock.

" What is it Omi?" His Badgermole spazzed before looking up in reference, confusing Mika until he felt it...Chi, pure and unlike anything he had ever detected, filling the world. It was pure goodness beyond the spectrum of Human emotions..." What could this be... the Avatar... has it Returned?"

His Question would be answered the Next day, when he passed by one of the man Avatar Statues in the Earth Nation. The Avatar had returned... but would Mika help the Avatar, or would he destroy the archaic being who's very presence prevented progress?

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reivews.  
**

 **Please be honest, do you like this and do you have Any ideas for Mika? Should I continue this series, or should I go to Legend of Korra?  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	94. Shattered Cycle

**I realized that if I did an Avatar story, and my biggest issue was Aang being relied on despite being twelve, I had to do a Zelda story.**

 **I have to admit the various stories are straining my mind, and that I am delaying a lot of my other stories. I am really sorry for that, but I have to get these ideas** down or **I will forget them.  
**

 **them.** Still **I promise that I will update my Entropy story after this chapter, then one of my other older stories... I have three days off this week so I have the time.**

 **Thank you for your** patience...  
 **Now to why I chose Ocarina of Time, well I wanted to take advantage of the Seven Year gap in the series, Majora's Mask being right after and of** course **Twilight Princess which comes after that.**

 **P.S I am writing my own book, so this is also a bit of a time suck but I am working on my scheduling... love you all...**

* * *

 **" Why are these woods so large!" Mika bellowed, not really caring that he was being loud. He was a sorcerer, and more** then **capable of with the rapier and bow he carried. The Skull kids were vicious** creatins **, they attacked all adults around them and often played pranks on children. Being Fourteen, Mika was just on the cusp of** adult hood **so he was a bit of gray area for those little monsters. He knew they could feel his magic, his old Mistress Maple had declared him almost a master. He just had to wait for his power to grow as he aged, and he had to gain some experience. " Damn Maple, making me move to the other side of the Kokiri woods, what was she thinking..."**

There was no bite to his words, he loved Maple. She was a fantastic teacher and a wonderful women, healing him when the Kakoriko healer realized she wasn't capable of healing the injuries his father had inflicted on him. Maple took to him quickly, sensing the spark of magic he held. From then on he was her student, learning the arts of healing, Potion making and spell work. He could even fly on a broom. He excelled under her tutelage, learning everything he could with speeds that baffled both him and Maple.

Of course his education was some what lacking, since Maple tended to stick to healing and potion, which was why he was leaving her. He wanted to master all branches of magic, which was why he was heading to Hyrule Castle. The War may have destroyed much of the bloodlines and magic in the Land of Hyrule, but there was still a Shekaih guarding the Princess and of course the magic of the bloodline. Sharp and Flat's magical songs still rang true in magical circles, they were honored as some of the greatest Mages in history.

After that, his plan was to visit the Gerudo's and learn the ancient magic of that tribe, since it was related to the Dark Intruders who once invaded Hyrule in an attempt to steal the Triforce. Their magic was old, renowned and great enough to bring fear into the hearts of many. Especially the Legendary Twin Witches, during the Last war they made a mark on the world. They had actually destroyed the entrance to a large valley on the other side of Hyrule Castle, causing Hyrule to shrink considerably.

Just thinking about the magic he could learn sent shivers down his spine, he was excited...Of course, he had to make it out of this massive forest and that would take at least another day...

"""""" Six hours""""

Settling down for camp, Mika tossed a few herbs into his fire watching it burn a bright blue that cast a barrier around the entire clearing he was in. It was a simple trick that Maple had taught him. It protected him from monsters and magical idiots that wanted to hurt him. Naturally a master mage or really powerful creature could break through, but those were rare. Well, maybe not so much in these incredibly magical woods... hence the protective spell.

Readying himself for a good night of sleep, Mika closed his eyes... and suddenly shot up with a horrified look. " What could produce such an aura?" He wanted to vomit, it was like pure illness concentrated into an oozing magic. The energy was rushing through the land beneath him, slowly but surely corrupting the power of the woods. His Spelled fire sputtered for a moment, causing him to place hs hands around it. " " Burn bright, protect me from this blight..." He repeated the words, over and over again, pushing his energy into the spell. The Fire surged and blasted before it went out entirely and he was left tired, aching and on his ass. " What was that?"

Standing, Mika gathered his supplies and shot into the dark with a blaze in his hand. The Magic was easy to find, it pulsed and spread with a tenacity that only magic could provide. It was so pervasive that he was able to get through the lost woods safely, simply by following the evil spell. Soon he was in Kokiri village and shooting over the rooftops of the forest children. Many yelled at him, but he was too focused on the spell he sensed. He was so... so close.

Jumping over a red haired Kokiri and his fairy, Mika found the source of the Corruption and it baffled him. The Deku tree, once a Beacon of Magic and power, was reduced to Husk. It was dead, poisonous magic seeping from it's core, through it's roots and into the ground. It was killing this place, degrading the sacred magic that blessed this land. The effects would spread, along the massive roots of the Deku tree and all those roots that touched it's roots. This place was the cradle of Life in their world, it was needed to renew the cycle of growth. If this place was destroyed, many would follow...

" WHO ARE YOU!WHY ARE YOU IN OUR WOODS, ADULTS AREN'T ALLOWED HERE!" The Red Haired Kokiri Mika had hoped over to get here was bellowed at him, making Mika smile.

" Wonderful, someone who can answer my question. What happened here? The Great Deku Tree's poison is spreading at a preternatural rate, it is destroying the magic that keeps you all safe from monsters." Kneeling, Mika gave the stubborn Kokiri and solid, parental stare. " I can stop the spread, but I need to know what happened here."

The Boy glared at him. " Link killed the Great Deku Tree and left here. I never trusted him, he messed everything up."

Focusing his power, Mika scanned the Kokiri's aura and detected clear Jealousy. " Are you sure? This is the result of a powerful spell, I doubt a Kokiri has that skill needed for this kind of Magic. Your too pure for that. " Knowing his was dealing with a very stubborn, jealous child, Mika gripped the Kokiri's chin. " I Know your upset, but you need to be honest."

The Kokiri struggled, but failed to break Mika's grip. He actually swung at Mika twice, but missed with the first blow. The Second was caught by a Green Haired girl that radiated power. She glared at the stubborn red head, looking very much motherly.

" Mido, you should be ashamed of yourself. All he wants to do is help us, your fairy is trying to tell you that." She pushed the Red head, Mido, away and turned to Mika with a smile. " Sorry about Mido, he is... kind of mean. Anyway, I want to help you. I can feel it too, the darkness in the ground and in the Deku Tree." Her eyes were fill of earnest, and kindess unbound.

Smiling despite himself, Mika pulled out a small pouch of herbs from his magic bag. " I need some fairies, the Pink Healing ones. Can you find me some? Their healng powers will help me expand my spell through the Deku's tree's roots. It might also help me heal your barrier." He handed her a few bottles from his bag. " Collect them in these and bring them back to me."

The girl nodded, hugging him tightly before taking the Bottles. " I'll be back, I know where a fairy spring is." Determined, she left in a hurry, leaving Mika to set up his ritual with the annoying Mido glaring at him.

Ignoring the boy, Mika placed a ring of dried lavender and sage around the corpse of the Deku tree. With each step, he sent sparks of power into the ground, readying himself for the powerful spell he was about to cast. He couldn't believe that someone cast as spell so powerful that he had to perform a purification ritual. That kind of magic was so easily detectable, even by non magical people. Someone had to have detected this...

" If you continue yo glare, your face will get stuck. " Mika glared back at the boy. " I understand your jealous, but that does not mean you can be cruel or petty. Your entire culture and way of life is in serious danger. If you refuse to help, at least do not be a hindrance." The girl shot into the clearing, right past a now stomping Mido.

Saria beamed a smile at him, surrounded by dozen's of fairies. " I told them what was wrong and they just followed me! I hope this is enough."

" More then enough, Stand on the other side of the Circle with the fairies spread out between us and around the tree's body." She did as he asked, causing a faint green glow to envelope her. " Don't focus on words, just on the image of mist being drawn out of the Deku tree and burned away by the light of our spell."

Humming lightly, Mika felt energy flowing around him, into the dried herbs and into the air. In an instant, the Herbs started to flutter, floating into the Tree and all around it. The Fairies, some appearing from within the Tree itself, floated everywhere, glowing brightly. Energy cracked across the air, but they held fast, drawing the Dark magic from the Deku tree. It took what felt like hours, the roots were long and spread out after all. Still eventually they triumphed and the energy exploded from the Tree, chased by Mika's Silver Aura and Saria's Green One.

The Energies reached the sky for a moment, shinning brightly before exploding back down to earth in a lovely cascade of Rain. " Damn Saria, you have a lot of power." The Grl was crying, looking at the Deku Tree.

" I hope he is happy... we are safe now that was all he ever wanted." She shot into Mika's arms, crying against his chest, while he awkwardly rubbed her back. " I trust you... I am not sure why, I just do."

" Thank you Saria... now, can you tell me what happened? This kind of magic is too much for most people, I couldn't have cast this at all. I might have to warn the King about it's source."

The girl sniffled, before giving him a strong look. " It was a monster, he called him self Ganondorf... I heard him talking to the Deku Tree... he smelt funny, like meanness and fire... I hid from him but when I came out, I could feel that the Deku Tree was sick... Do you know what he is?"

" No kiddo.. but I am going to find out. " How is it that he found himself in such a situtation...

Still, he had to do something. The Deku tree was a spirit of immense power, to cauase such harm meant there was a great new threat in their land. One That coudl cause incredible harm to them all. Mika wasn't about to let them roam about, not unchecked.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.  
**

 **I loved writing this, it was fun and interesting. I love adding storylines to things like the Zelda series as we rarely see the background charecters do much. Majora's Mask was the exceptions...**

 **Mika is no match for Ganon, well he could do some damage before Ganon gets his Triforce piece...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord ,**

 **Mika.**


	95. Crawling to Oblivion

**I realized, with each failure... why My Mika Percy Jackson inserts failed... here is what I have created based on that...I hope you enjoy...**

 **This Mika story will show a side to Mika we never get to see, one that shaped a lot of whom he is... I also wanted to show him growing fromt he literal bottom... enjoy...  
**

* * *

 _ **Prologue...**_

 _ **Insanity was something Mika feared, it ran in his family. His Grandmothers on both side suffered from extreme mental illness, Bipolar Disorder for one and something much darker for another. His Father had no control over his anger, and showed signs of true Psychosis...his mother had borderline Personality disorder, one Grandfather was an addict with a temper problem and the other was the same only he was also a rapist. To a young Mika, it seemed that they were cursed to bear insanity as a balance to their intelligence.  
**_

 _So, it was natural that he started to freak out when he realized that the Imaginary creatures he saw were real... or at least they seemed real. Cyclopes, Snake Like women, Hounds larger then most trucks, Saytrs, Women in the Water and Trees... With each passing day, he felt more and more afraid that he had inherited his families madness. Massive Migraines started to descend upon him, a sign of stress he knew from experience._

 _Even Now, at thirteen, Mika felt the weight of his visions slamming into him. Social interactions had become damn near impossible, people kept on shimmering from their current Human state to that of a Monster. A few girls he went to school with had a Donkey leg, a Bronze leg and Fangs... an older looking boy was kept on jumping from Human to Satyr..._

 _The Only things that seemed to help deal with the stress were reading, mindless time in the Library, or Beating up his Kickboxing Sparring partners. He could distract himself then, putting his entire being into mindless but very productive activity seemed to be the only thing that could separate him from the fear his visions brought to him._

 _He Refused to be mad... or to give into his madness... he saw it destroy his family... he refused to be dragged into it as they all were..._

 _He refused to be their brand of monster..._

 _Oh, how naive he was..._

* * *

The Day had started so Well, his migraine hadn't been that bad, he only had three visions, and he found a really good book. If only it stayed that way...

He was walking into the Library, a place he found solace, when he noticed the Girls were there. Popular Cheerleaders, Amy and Jade, they shimmered into the demonic form he always saw them in. Donkey leg and Bronze Leg distracted him, but he had become used to the sight enough to not react too much. Apparently it was not enough as both girls growled at him, a cruel smirk in their eyes.

" Oh look Amy, a cute little Witch...one of mother's beloveds..." Her visage shifted, no longer did her Human side remain. " I think we should take him with us, he might be of use to us... at least he could be a yummy little meal." She licked a clawed hand, looking very ready to eat him. He shivered, trying to ward off the vision... but it just seemed so real...

"Hmmm..." Amy, who looked identical to Jade, purred out and approached him. " Oh, I think you are right sister... he is even immune to our allure. Clearly he bears the gift... yes he will make a fine slave or meal..."

He barely dodged Amy's sudden Strike, lashing out with a solid kick to her sternum that filled the room with both a loud crack and the sound of her growling gasp. " Yeah, listen delusions. I have no interest in being dinner, so can you go away so I can be crazy in peace!" He gave his own growl, looking at his hallucinations hatefully. " I swear I don't even care if your real people, Come any closer and I will snap you in half... I have had it with my delusions." The Years of fear and pain started rushing to the surface, leaving him both angry and hateful.

Jade Growled rushing him with a mismatched clunking sound, swiping him and kicking at him with her bronze leg. She wasn't a very good fighter, but she was fast and very strong. Blocking one of her punches cracked his arm, while a graze from her bronze leg bruised his ribs. He started to realize that maybe he wasn't hallucinating... or if he was, he was already pretty gone into his Delusions. Oddly enough that a freeing thought but one he didn't get to think about Long since Amy rejoined the fray, tackling him from the side and slamming his head into the ground.

"""'

He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious but when he awoke, he was bound and in the woods. There was a roaring fire somewhere to his left, and another person bound next to him. Focusing his shaky stare, Mika realized that the person was a girl, a bit older then he was. Maybe Fifteen, she had incredibly black skin, it actually had a blue tint to it. Still she was clearly Mediterranean, Italian by the look of her features.

" Hey..." Squirming, he managed to kick her, getting her to groan and wake up. " Hey, we need to get out of here..." She blinked, looking tired and unfocused for a moment before a deadly serious stare crossed her face.

" Empousa... one of them attacked me, they want me to serve the Titans...Who's your Parent? Why did they take you?" She sniffed him, blinking in shock. " Your mortal, entirely human... why take you at all?"

Mika shrugged, accepting his madness... kind of. He was too tired to fight it at this point. " They called me a witch, saying I am their mother's beloveds... or one of them anyway. I can see their demonic faces, always have. Does that help?"

The girl sighed, looking very, very sad. " Yeah, it really does. Your Clear sighted, you can see past the Mist. It is rare but some humans can see the supernatural world. I guess I should explain... the Roman Gods, they live. They move where ever Civilization and progress is greatest, adapting to that culture. Monsters, archetypes of Chaos, follow them as well. I'm a Demigoddess, well I'm a Legacy anyway. My Grandfather is a Greek Titan, Lelantos, titan of Air and the Hunters Skill of Stalking Prey. That Lets met see past the Mist, and gives me great Aim, Tracking skills, enhanced Senses... oh and little control over air. Not as Much as My mom, but still better then a mortal."

Tears fell down Mika's face as he slumped forward. " You have no idea... how great it feels... to not believe I am losing my mind... Thank you...Or maybe I am insane, at least now there is purpose to my delusions..." He chuckled lightly. " Regardless, I don't feel like being eaten. We need to escape then you can educate me in all of the rest. " HE squirmed a little, I think I can feel a rock under my butt, I might be able to cut my ropes or at least wear them down... any tips on killing Empousa?"

The girl, who had yet to give her name, just stared at him for a moment. " Your taking this awfully well... anyway, you need divine metal, or natural elements like Lightning or water... or fire technically. Magic would help, but I have a feeling you can't use magic can you?" He just stared at her, while shimming to get the rock from under his butt." Yeah, Dumb question. Ummmm...I guess if you can toss one into the fire, it might be enough to kill them...they took my Knife, it was made of Imperial Gold and could have killed them. It is here somewhere... Oh, by the way... my name is Sierra... Nice to meet you I guess..."

" Mika... and Ah, there it is..." A few squirms and the rope frayed just enough to shimmy his hands out of it. " So glad for my tiny wrist... would Strangulation work?" Sierra nodded, looking deadly serious. " Good, I can use my rope on them." He smirked for a moment, before slumping in defeat." They are coming!"

Sierra turned and growled at the Empusa, not reacting when he tossed the rock into her hands. He knew they would survive...

Amy, in her Monster form, sauntered over to Mika with a taunting grin. " You know... we might have taught you the Craft, so you could serve our mother... but you cracked my Sternum... you doomed yourself you little shit..." She Grabbed his Chin moving in as if to kiss him... giving him the perfect chance to ram his foot into her croach. She screeched backing up in agony, falling over as he tackled her, wrapping his Rope around her throat. She Struggled, clawing his chest twice but still he held onto the rope, enjoying the panic in her eyes as slowly he killed her.

" AMY!" Jade's loud bellow made him cringe, but it was too late as she tackled him , almost knocking him into Sierra who moved to the side. In a parody of his Murdering Amy, she wrapped her fingers round his throat and began to throttle him, tears falling down her eyes. " She was my SISTER, MY TWIN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MORTAL!"

He couldn't fight, she was so much stronger then he was. He squirmed and tried to do something, actually he did manage to ram his fist into her elbow which would have cracked had he not been close to fainting. Once again he started to pass out...only to hear the howling of Wolves and the terrified yelp of Jade as she tried to get off of him... something, probably a wolf tackled her. He tried to see but he was barely alive, he could just hear feet and growls and a loud crunch...

Eventually something cold and wet touched his face, a whimper echoed in his ears for a moment before he heard a growling voice enter his mind. _" So much strength... you are a mere mortal and yet you freed yourself and killed an older Empousa... you will live child and bring Rome great Honor... I will see to that myself..."_

Pure power rushed through his body, making him gasp in agony before passing out all together...

 **Lupa, smiled softly at the powerful Cub in front of her. He was entirely Human, a rarity for her to take interest in. It had been so long but not unheard of. Many of the Lovers of the Demigods in Camp Jupiter were Humans she had found, wanting powerful cubs to be born. Usually they were soldiers wanting a family, already adults who were heavily accomplished. The boy in front of her was just that, a child... she could not wait to see what he would become...**

 _" He comes with us...for now, we shall camp here."_ Her Wolves and the Girl, Sierra, obeyed without question. She sat by the sleeping boy, who was now propped against her side. She let her magic enter him, helping him heal. By morning, he would be able to move on his own, by the next night he should be ready to start training.

He would become a powerful warrior, one unbound by family ties or Divine help. She couldn't wait to see how he compensated for that... it would be very exciting.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **This Mika is going to be raised in Rome, I want the Canon Stuff in the Original Percy Jackson to happen for the most part... plus the Romans are just better as a unit... they are more loyal and blindly so, which is an issue, and their Fauns suck... but other then that they are better...**

 **Any suggestions on characters, pairings, Powers and the like are welcome...**

 **No Blessings, ever, he has to earn absolutely everything...my goal is a more developed Story, that grows and shows years passing not just a shortquest as in canon ...  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika. **


	96. yukicrewger2

An Idea or two from yukicrewger2

Please remember to give him Credit if you use him in Inspirations, alright People?

a version of OniAi (Brother Love) with the characters replaced by Naruto characters with it leaning towards a slow gain into a harem over the asexual attitude the main original male character seems to exibit.

a harry potter/RWBY story where Ruby Rose awakens in the body of a fem Harry Potter and must find the rest of her team, as well as teams JNPR and CFVY to help stop Voldemort, who is summoning Grimm to earth. Hermione is either Yang or Blake.


	97. Not So Blessed

**I got to thinking, while making this chapter... what if Kushina begged her Husband to put the spiritual half of Kyuubi into another Orphan so that Naruto would not be alone... but the girl orphan lacked the biology needed to hold the Kyuubi's other half so she had some issues...My guesses is that she would graduate along side Naruto and Tenzo would be her Jonin Sensei... Just give me your thoughts...**

 **The OC is based in appearance on my little brother after his first Sun burn turned into a Tan...**

 **Also I think there are multiple Orphanages in the Leaf... Otherwise Naruto and Lee would have grown up together...**

''

* * *

 **" Minato... wait..." Kushina's cry stopped Minato from teleporting out immediately to fight the ninetails. Turning to his wife, he was stunned to see a blood patch of skin by her breast. " I am... making a seal...get another, an orphan from the Leaf... I know you .. plan on using the Death Reaper seal...to divide the Nine Tails... I know how you think pretty boy...Naruto... cannot be alone. We cannot allow him to be alone, with no one to understand his struggles... get another, an Orphan and I will put this seal on her,... to channel a portion of the Ninetails, to allow her body to adapt...I made it in case... Naruto didn't... inherit my bloodline... Please Minato... "**

::::

" Her name is Mito..." Kushina smiled at Hiruzen, blood dripping from her lips..." She has no parents... or family... I guess... she is my daughter now... Call her Mito, after the women who was my mother for all intents and purposes... Mito... Watch over them both... please..."

Crying at the loss of such good friends, Hiruzen lifted the babes and compared them. Naruto was a mini Minato, with whisker Marks on his cheeks... but Mito was quite possibly the opposite of the boy. Her Hair was a Mousy brown, her eyes were a dull brown, matching her grey-Brown Skin color... all together she wasn't anything impressive. He was actually sure that she was premature, since she was barely four pounds and her scream was raspy and horse.

" I am sorry Kushina... I cannot allow them to live together, as Siblings like you would have wanted... they have to be separated. We cannot allow the NineTails to return, none of us have the skill to seal it away... " Shuddering, he turned to his ANBU. " No one breathes a word of this, ever, am I clear?" He knew that he would have to kill many of them, their hatred would be too strong otherwise. " Poor babes... Falcon, take Mito to the Hospital and make sure she is placed in the Orphanage on the West side of the village, we will put Naruto on the Eastern Orphanage. We will have to separate them as Much as possible, different classes in the Academy...Different senseis... they cannot bond, otherwise they may contact that Kyuubi..."

""""

 **Mito put on a fake Smile, knowing that showing Weakness was her worst Enemy. The Bullies at the Academy would launch at her with all they had, as many of them did in the Orphanage. She had to be strong, especially today of all days, the day she graduated. She had worked so hard, studying every day, long nights training her Taijutsu and Weapon Skills...the only thing that was beyond her was that Damn Clone Jutsu. She simply had too much chakra, a Hyuuga girl told her as much when she make her clone accidently explode. She wasn't sure why she had so much chakra, only that she did and that it was a serious pain in the ass.**

She tried to not use a lot of her chakra as it was, every time she used too much of her chakra she went into horrible rages that blinded her. Her head went fuzzy, her stomach hurt and she was left in pain and very hungry. She hated it, no one would tell her why she was like that... she kind of assumed it was do to a bloodline. She had read about bloodlines being created through rape, breeding certain skills into villages during war. She assumed that she was one of those kids, created through rape. It would explain why she was an Orphan and why everyone was so distrustful of her. Of course it didn't help that, during one of her rages, she hurt her senseis and a few of the students.

At first she felt like she messed up, like she was the failure... but after a while she realized that it wasn't her fault. It was the villages, she didn't deserve their hatred or distrust!

" Stop thinking about it!" Mito bit her lip, feeling her rage boiling, her chakra spiking. " Calm down, deep breathes... I am fine... I am cool... relax..." Her body raged still, angry and wanting to lash out." I am fine...all is well..." Several breathes, in and out, and she felt her anger fade. " Keep your cool Mito, your better then them, better then all of those idiots who hate me." Blood dripped from her palms, making her realize she had dug her nails into them. " Damn it... at least it will heal." Her Blood boiled momentarily before slowly, her wounds sealed themselves." I cannot afford to get angry today, I can't give them a reason to fail me again... I found a Loophole, like Lee did Last year. I will graduate and i will be a Ninja!"

Oddly enough, the idea of failing the year before didn't anger her. She was behind everyone else having started the academy a year later, being Premature her body simply took longer to develop enough to get into the academy. She was ready as far as she had been consiered, but couldn't do that damned clone Jutsu so they failed her, saying that her other skills didn't balance out. She didn't believe that at all but she held it togther and spent the entire summer training her ass off, studying everything she could and more. Long Nights in the Library, something she couldn't do as often during the school year since she had homework, studying as much as she was allowed to. She had to have read at least ten books on Strategy, a dozen on the other villages, Several on Hunting and foraging... anything she could to get an edge. She loved it all though, as she quickly discovered, Science and Math interested her and made her wonder about everything... Their history book, on the Famous Ninjas, helped her realize that Her love of Knowledge and learning and Science could help her become great, like it did with the Legendary Medic Tsunade or the Infamous Scientist Orochimaru. Nothing was safe from her grasp, if she could use something to get an edge she did.

She tried to model herself after Orochimaru, he was her idol. An Orphan like she was, he got his own Summoning Contract, a Legendary Sword, was an expert medic and helped create and counter countless Posions, even fighting the Legendary Sasori's Posions! Sasori was her other idol, an orphan like her who rose above and became a legend, who excelled in science and still was a powerful Ninja. Like Sasori and Orochimaru, she didn't want to be stuck in the village she was in. She was better then that, it was too limited and she wanted out. She would be like her idols... an S Rank Missing Ninja, that was her Dream!

She hadn't found her Niche yet though, she was great with Throwing Weapons and her taijutsu was definitely above average. Her Transformation was the best in her class, so perfect even her mean sensei was awed by it. Her Subsitution was pretty good, not flawless but she was working on that. She had to find something though, something Unique that she was great at, that would seperate her from the rest. Something that would make her famous!

For now, she would go to school and trudge along with all of the others... but one day...

One day she would be free! 

* * *

**Chapter Over, Tell me what you think in the reivews.**

 **This girl, like Naruto, craves attention but in a very different way. She is similar to Naruto in terms of raw power but how she fights is way Different.. you'll see how next. I am modeling some of her attitude on a Young Orochimaru and Sasuke, their mutal desire to grow and be the best by actually working at it...**

 **Also, she has a strong imagination, which is why she is so attached to Sasori, Chiyo and Orochimaru...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	98. Noel

Making my fifteenth lap around the track, I slowed my jog into a walk and began a series of sit ups and cruches... after I got my breath back of course. Once that was finished, I started several rounds of Sprints, enjoying the Wonderful Mind numbing Rush that came with Working out. Mind numbing is exactally what I needed, especially if I was going to enter the school building in an hour. The Last thing I wanted was to be bombared with all of the horrible teenage emotions, could barely deal with the utter misery that came from Elena, Jeremy and Jenna. The First time I hugged them, when I woke up from the accident, I passed out and was in a coma for three days. The Doctors had been unable to figure out what was wrong with me... but I could.

At first it was impressions, like faint whiffs of emotion around the edges of people. The Stronger the emotion the stronger it was, eventually I heard everything. Emotions, Thoughts, Dreams... it was a nightmare. My First concious night in the Hospital had been horrible, the Pain and sadness and bordem created awful dreams. The Morphine didn't even help, the pain I felt from everyone in the Hospital was far more potent. I was grateful that I had always been quiet, no one really noticed his withdrawl. I couldn't bear to touch people, to hear all of their pain and taste their minds... it was simply too much all at once.

The Library became a refuge, At one point spent an entire month learning Meditation and other control techniques from around the world, hoping it would help... which it actually did. I found by focusing on My Heartbeat, on my own thoughts, that I could dim the flow of energy. It let me focus and actually consider abilities and my grief, since I was too controlled by everyone elses pain to really deal with it.

I came to accept their death, Miranda and Grayson had adopted me when I was three years old and they were my parents... their death hurt beyond physical pain. I understood how Jeremy and Elena lost themselves to the raging torrent of Misery that came with the Loss, I almost followed them. The Hope I felt though, From Jenna... her hope that she could save us, make us whole... all she gave up to raise us when a lot of other people would have dropped us to the Side. That helped me push past my pain, if only slightly. It Still hurt, and it always would...but not the soul sucking, all consuming pain I was so used to.

Of course all of that could go away when I met the Pity train that was High School..." Ugh... Why did I have been here again..."

First Class was Math, the Opposite of my Sister Elena. I loved the girl, I truely did... but she was way too controlling, though I had to admit that Jeremy needed it. The Shithead was getting into some serious drug habits, not just Pot which I could tolerate and join in on occasionally. Pill Popping and Sleeping with the Biggest Sleeze in town was hazy territory, if Jer didn't get his head out of his ass my foot would be joining it. I would make sure to borrow one of Aunt Jenna's Spikey High Heels too...


	99. Survive to Thrive

**Which Buffy story do you want, older stronger Mika...already a mastermind... or one that sets up shop in Sunnydale as a Students, but a Run in with a Vampyre forces him to learn all he could to protect himself in a town where many die... creating an empire from within the confines of Sunnydale. It would be fun to show High School Mika...**

 **I got the idea for this from Johnathan, he somehow got pretty good at magic and Andrew and his brother learned how to summon Demons on** thier **own. Clearly there is information close, I just want to see someone use it intentionally...P.S Mika is not all powerful, he gets lucky the first time...**

 **P.S As much as I hated Xander, he had a damn good point on Angel at the end of Season Two. Yes he always hated him but his points towards the end were really valid. Buffy's love for Angel was both irrational and pathetic, she knew he was a monster ( not just a vampire but a rapist and worse) and still loved him..**.

""""

* * *

 **" You Must be Mika, I heard you were coming." Rolling his eyes at the girl's annoyingly petty voice, Mika turned to her. She was pretty enough, definitely older looking for her age with Long Brown Hair and Eyes, Perfect Cheek bones and a cocky sort of look. Her eyes showed a suprising intelligence, but it was covered up with a vanity and an overwhelming confidence that made him wretch. " I'm Cordeila, and your just Hot enough to be apart of my circle of freinds." Her blonde freinds, who were not interesting enough to stay on his radar.**

Taking in a deep breath, Mika gave the girl his fullest glare, enjoying her slight shiver and stumble backwards. " Listen Cordeila, I appreciate your offer but I am going to have to pass. I have no intention of being one of the many collectable castaways you and your gaggle of Morons run through, I actually have a brain and really your not pretty enough for me." Nor does she have a penis, but that was a totally different matter. " Now, If you'll excuse me, I have AP Biology to get to."

Strutting right past her gaping face, Mika marched down the hall towards the Science Labs. He hated this place already, if it didn't have such a damn good circulum he would never have bothered to attend school here. The Mortality rate was ridicolous, but he was at least moderalty prepared, holding a black belt in Taikwando and six years of Kickboxing training. He even started training in using a pocketknife in combat, no one was going to get one up on him. He had no plan to die, he would live until he had accomplished all his brilliant Mind was capable of.

'''' That Night''''

" Over thirty churches in such a small area, why am I not suprised. Even more Graveyards, but only two parks and one School... a shitty local library, though I admit that School library was beautiful. The Librarian had a bit of stick up his ass though." Snorting, Mika continued his jobs through the Park he was in. He was feeling restless, he had been ever since he stepped into Sunnydale. Filled to the brim with energy, sleep became impossible so he forced himself to leave his apartment and get a layout of the town by means of a several hour long jog. The sleepy little town was quaint... he did find a few places of intrigue though. A Shop that sold Wiccan supplies, a Cute little coffee shop, a Great armory, and a few other little treats he would have to indulge himself with later.

" ARGH" A Sudden growl made Mika Jump, rolling to the side to avoid a person that leaped out a him. Pulling his Knife from His Boot, Mika flicked it open and got into his stance... only to gap at the sight of the man's horrible disfigured face. Mutated and lumpy, especially around his forehead and Nose...he had fangs that suck out and yellow eyes. Mika shuddered, instincts screaming at him to run away...

" What the Hell are you?" His voice shuddered a little, combat training not preparing him for this. Still he stood his ground, ready to fight or flee at a moments notice.

The Creature gave him a sneering grin. " A Vampire and your Lunch, Rargh" With Speed far greater then a Humans, it leaped out at him, swiping with it's hands in a wild but fearsome fashion, there was a clear style to it. Mika barely ducked under the attack, lashing out with a kick to the Vampire's ankle and sticking the knife into the back of it's skull as it fell. The creature collapsed for a moment before it's eyes widened and it pulled the Knife out.

" A Knife won't kill me." It lashed out, geting a harsh cut to his arm that burned fiercley. The Pain just barely distracted Mika long enough for the Creature to pull him into his arm, teeth piercing his throat, ust not his jugular. The creature was teasing Mika, showing it's power over him. That infuriated Mika, the horrible burning in his neck and the hopelessness. Lashing his head back, Mika slammed his head into the creature's face.

Using the Leverage he had, Mika tossed it over his shoulder and with one Mighty Twist, he snapped his it's neck. " Your a vampire and If Myths are right, a Stake the heart can kill you... Good thing for Me there are a lot of trees in this park. " Walking over to a Tree, Mika snapped a piece off of it. Wallking towards te Vampire, Mika slammed it into the creature's heart, enjoying the sight of it turning into Dust. " Time to research, if Vampires are real... what else is..."

Breaking into the School wasn't hard, really it wasn't. The Security wasn't all that great, several windows were open so all he had to do was scale the walls and hop right in. It was a little sad, especially considering they were on a Hellmouth... at least that is what the Books he just read said. " A Center of Mystical energy created when the veil between Earth and the Other realms is thin. It draws mystical creatures, who are strengthened and empowered by it's essence. The Earth is full of Hellmouths, usually around places were tectonic activity is Higher. Real wise to build a town here, idiots... " Shifting his gaze to the Next stack of books, Mika pulled out one that made him smile. " Magic is in fact the oldest force known, predating all known creatures from the Old Ones to the Powers that Be to Vampires and Humans. It is the one equalizing force, binding us all as one. All beings can tap into Magic through intense study though biological inheritance can speed the process up considerably as seen in cases of Covens and Demons and Gods. Pure Humans who practice Magic take longer to develop then Demons and those with a natural predispostion to Magic but over time can in fact become equals to any God, Demon or Power that be though this is an extreme rarity. Even Lesser witches or occasional practicioners can be a serious threat since Emotion can amplifiy many spells to work on vast levels. Still it recommended that if one attempts powerful spells, they should have trained for years to channel the basic forces..." Smiling, Mika sat back. " That vampire was far beyond me...it was cocky and I got lucky... I need an edge, if I am going to live in this town... I need to practice... And learn."

Going to the back of the Library, Mika Pulled severa volumes from the shelf. Introduction to Mystical Forces, A Witches Guide to Herbs and Natural elements, Hell's Spawns, and Rashonk's Guide to Powerful Magi. It was going to be a very, very busy time in Sunnydale... He would be prepared for all he could...

"""  
 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews. This was a lot of fun to write, I like it so much It might turn into Greylord Mika's history.. of course I would change details like Location and people but you get the Idea.**

 **Mika in this will learn Magic slowly but by a** certain **point he will gain** noticable **power... enjoy.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika**


	100. Cost of Creation, Child of Balance

**A Buffy Idea where the Spell that Makes Dawn creates a Male Duplicate. Like when Buffy was brought into this world once more, Demon was made for balance. This Duplicate would be souless since hte key energy was Dawn's Soul, they never made one for her... he would be utterly ruthless, evil in a way that even Angelus is not... and he would be someone to fear...**

 **He would Slowly become Darker and Darker, no one would know as he is a skilled actor... they would only find out after Joyce dies and a sliver of his true self is seen...**

 **He would be practicing magic behind everyone's back, and might be turned into a vamp since he has no soul and thus would not change from being a vamp...**

 **Thoughts?It was something that popped into my brain the other day...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S he would be entirely Human, just souless...**


	101. Kevin Khione

**Kevin's body ached as another cough ripped it's way though his mouth, he barely managed to hide the sound despite the fear he felt. Ever since Zoey turned into a Vamprye ( The Lucky Bitch), they had freaked out about even the slightest cold or cough they had. Kevin had allergies, always had, so this was a pain in the ass. Not that anyone seemed to care, Their Grandma was all about Zoey, Mom was all about John, John was all about his ego and religion, thier sister was all about the nearest penis she could impale herself on, and of course Zoey was a vamprye but even if she wasn't Zoey was deeply entitled and didn't really give a damn about him. He was alone, utterly alone...**

" Stop Brooding, Kevin." He Mumbled to himself, as he was want to. " Your not Sasuke Uchiha or Kakashi, we are not him." The Duck Haried Brooder popped in his head, from one of his favorite Animes, making him relax and sigh. Naturally his Mother and John failed to notice, too busy ranting about Zoey and Vampyres. ' Why are they even going to see Zoey, why are they taking me? John Hates Zoey, Vampyres and anything that isn't him... and mom doesn't have her own opinion. They are just going to make a scene... why am I even here? Oh yeah, I caught John sleeping with my baby sitter... I wonder how long I can use that against him?'

He doubted it would be very long, John would find something to threaten him with... or would remember that mom was too weak and obsessed with John to really believe any slander against him. Still, he could enjoy the power while it lasted, even if meant he had to visit his stupid sister.

" Kevin, we are almost here, I want you on your best behavior. No Talking to the Vampyres, without me around, and do not eat anything they give you. I don't trust them." John's fake, Fatherly tone made Kevin want to puke, but kept himself quiet and just nodded. He had no interest in actually taking to John, that would be a waste of his time and just make the man more angry. He didn't feel like doing that...John was scary when he was angry, he hadn't actually Hit Kevin but he knew that it could happen one day. John was the kind of person...

As they exited the Car, Kevin was amazed by how beautiful the School was, even the Nude Statue of Nyx that John scoffed at and called a demon's tool. The place smelt like food and horses and the Herbs his Grandma burned at her house. Speaking of his Grandma, she hustled behind them all a flutter about seeing Zoey, it made his heart hurt. Why was Zoey so special that Grandma had to ignore him?

Suppressing his anger and hurt, he turned his gaze to the collection of people ahead of him... and gasped. They were all so beautiful, their delicate Saphire marks scrawled into beautiful patterns. One women, with Grey eyes and the body of a dancer, had knots with Horses rearing around Celtic marks. Another had vines and birds, and another had Dragons blowing fire into their crescent. His favorite was the most dramatic, a filigree tattoo covered in Runes, swirling in contrast against Dark Olive skin... Wait, he recognized that skin. " Zoey's marks are beautiful..." He didn't care that John Scowled, that his mom looked disgusted, and that his Grandma Proudly smiled at him... it was true, Zoey's marks were perfect. Not quite as Dramatic as a normal Vampyre Tattoo's, but just as beautiful. It reminded him vaguely of Silk patterns he saw on a women's scarf, he wanted to draw them...

His Eyes shifted to the rest of Zoey, and he almost gasped. She seemed different, for one her Olive skin almost glowed with a sheen that was blinding, her already thick Jungle of Hair was even Thicker and shinier, her eyes were a bold contrast of Green and Brown that made the Artist in him scream out of pure jealousy. Zoey had always been beautiful, that much was obvious to anyone with eyes, but now she was like a Living Aphrodite... and honestly she outshown everyone in the room bar the Lady just behind her. Much like Zoey all of her features were extreme, her Forest Green eyes and Aburn Hair, her Wavey Tattoos and perfect lips, all melding perfectly with her Creamy Literally glowing Skin. If they somehow had a child, their child would be worshipped as a God or Goddess of beauty even in Modern times...

' Yeah, I need to stop reading to much Mythology... damn you God of War for getting me interested.' He suddenly was forced to bite back cough that racked his body and made his vision blurry. His Parents didn't notice, but Grandma did, she had a knowing proud look in her eyes that made him angry. She wasn't allowed to feel proud, she never gave a damn about him before! Besides, why the hell would she be proud of him anyway, all he had done is struggle to choke out a cough?

Ignoring her weirdness, he turned and gave Zoey a Smile... when he was hit with a nostalgia, he hadn't seen her in a month, even talked to her, so why would he feel happy about seeing her. Ugh he hated feeling, it was so confusing..." Hi Zoey... Are, uh, are you enjoying yourself here?" John's glare made him cringe but he didn't care. Even if his current knowledge about John's infidelity failed, he had a few other tricks that would keep John in his place. Such as his trips to sniff his sister's panties, or porn collection he had hidden in the Garage. Really his options were not as Limited as one might think.

His Sister Smiled, blinking at him for a moment and released their grandmother ( when had they hugged, he really needed to get out of his fantasy world sometimes, he missed so much!) long enough to give him an awkward hug. " I love it hear, I've made a lot of friends." It was clear, from her tone, that she felt as awkward as he did. That made him happy, it was her fault for isolating herself from him and Sarah!

" No Hug for your Mother?" John's words had a strange effect on them both, in perfect synchronization, they gritted their teeth then scowled at him with the same annoyed expression. It was so similar that Grandma giggle and their Mom gasped, while John actually recoiled for a moment. Zoey was intimidating when she wanted to be, something he knew she never realized.

" Ugh" Another cough racked him, letting him miss the battle between then. To be honest, he could only hold it back so long, but eventually he collapsed and started to hack up blood, so the argument stopped and a cold hand rubbed his back and he struggle to stay concious. " What is wrong with me..." He managed to push the coughs away long enough to hear the most beautiful voice coldy geld John ( Metaphorically speaking... unfortunately.)

" This child is grievously sick, call an Ambulance if you must but I am versed in all forms of healing and have mastered them over the last Century. I will ensure he survives, I do not care if you are his family he will live while he is in my home." Energy smashed all over him, power that made his skin tingle. Opening his eyes, he managed to focus on the voice, it was the Women that was as beautiful as Zoey. She was a glowing warrior, a goddess of children that would rip John into Nothing if he said the wrong thing.

His stupid stepfather snarled, actually snarled at her. " He will be given to God, not tainted by your evil!"

" Shut the fuck up John." Everyone gasped, looking at Kevin who leaned against the Women's large breasts. " I don't believe in your God, And Vampyres are known for having high standards, I'll take my shots with her..." He tried to stand, swaying lightly and leaning against the women who rubbed his chest, taking the pain away.

Grandma stepped in front of John, who made a threatening move ( Ignoring his sobbing mother). It didn't matter that Grandma was tiny, and old, she gave what had to be the single most intimidating stare he had ever seen. " Back off Sooli, you have no sway on this child, not even legally. He is Vampyre, or... he will be." Grandma held her head high, nodding to someone that he couldn't see right away but assumed was a vampyre...

He was right of course, the person was beautiful and mysterious, and in his current state was hard to see. " Kevin Heffer, Night has Chosen thee, Thy Death Shall be their Birth. Night Calls to thee,Harken to her sweet voice, Your Destiny awaits you at the House of Night." Pain erupted around his forehead, and Darkness took him.

 **Neferet hadn't expected this, Zoey's younger Brother was a Fledgling, a powerful one like her. Even before he was Marked, in that brief moment, his Mind was difficult to read. He had a strong mind, one warped by a lot of Pain... Misery that went past went Living with a fool like that Pig John. That man was all she hated about Men, about Humans, distilled into a person... his wife was the same, but in reverse, a weak minion with no ability to make her own opinion.**

It pleased her, knowing that she had access to someone who could be used to break Zoey, should the little Chit become a true threat... emotional blackmail was a favorite of hers, it caused so much delicious agony... the mere thought of it brought her immeasurable pleasure...

Under the guise of evaluating the boy, Neferet gazed upon his. Despite only being Fourteen, he had the marks of a Powerful Man. Standing at Five Feet Five Inches, the boy was tall for his age. His Hair was the exact shade Zoey had, just as thick and beautiful. His skin was a beautiful Olive a few shades lighter then Zoey's, and like his sister he had a strong, Long Nose.. unlike her he had freckles, clearly from his Deadbeat father. His Jaw was strong, going well with his Long face. However his are really what caught her interest, they were Green, not Forest like hers, but more like Jade. Really, he was a beautiful child who could become a beautiful man...

" Child, how do you feel?" She didn't really care but she had to keep up pretenses...

He took in several breaths, before shuddering. " Good... Much better... Much, Much Better..." He stood, turning to her fully, ignoring his sobbing mother and sneering stepfather. " I read some where, after Zoey turned, that we get to chose our names... is that true?"

Eager to manipulate the boy, she nodded. " What would you like your Name to be?"

" Kevin... Kevin Khione...I like the snow." His flush made her smile, her plans were going beautifully.

" Then from now on, you shall be know as Kevin Khione, so shall it be!"

* * *

 **Chapter end, Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **It was a random idea I was tinkering with... all thoughts are welcome.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **""""**


	102. Hellish Berskerer

**Prologue**

 **Hell was pain, heat and insanity... the essence of agony boiling in the air, filling your entire being with pain beyond measure. Within the Realm of Hell, Everything was designed to cause and prolong Suffering. Fires and Lava that healed your body while also inflicting agonizing pain, spiritual energy that crushed your Soul and drove your Spirit into Madness... it was never meant to be see by the Living. This concept was not enforced, a fact Mika learned some time ago, the Day his Father pulled him into hell...**

 **It was pure agony, every moment drove his mind closer and closer to madness...**

"""Flashback"""""

 _" AH!" Mika screamed, clawing and pawing at the ground, struggling to pull himself from his father's grip. This just made his Father, now a Monstrous Growing Bull like beast, laugh cruelly. " Let go, your already Dead!" Mika's foot slammed into his father's eye, repeatedly, as he tried to rip his leg from his father's Teeth. " Don't make me kill you again!" It would have been intimidating had he been older then Eleven and bigger then his four foot six inch height._

 _" Your in no place to make threats you little shit!" With a single snap of his Neck, Dominic tossed Mika into a wall, shattering all of his ribs and cracking his spine. " You got me killed, I was strangled in my dead in my bead by my Jailmate. He Whispered in my ear the entire time, child abusers didn't have the right to live." His voice darkened, turning from his normal angry tone into a terrifying growl. " Your my property, I own you even in Death. I can do anything I want to you!"_

 _Blood dribbled from Mika's Lips and pain exploded through his body, but still he managed to give his father a cocky smirk. " And Yet... you still a little bitch, having to get your rocks off by hurting defenseless me. So intimidating." Leaning Back, Mika didn't bother to stop his father as he impaled Mia with one of his horns, he didn't even flinch as he was raised off of the Ground by the Horn now in his Shoulder." You'll get your own, one day you'll piss of the wrong person. Pity I won't get the chance to watch your Death..." Darkness lingered around the edges of his vision, he was ready to die._

 _" Put that Child DOWN!" A Cocky, sure Human voice echoed faintly in Mika's ears, forcing him to open his eyes long enough to see a Katana slice through his father's Horn, before slicing sharply through his father's Mask. Mika landed harshly on the ground, unable to move as he father lashed out and grabbed his ankle with his Teeth, just in time to watch a massive Red Gate explode from the Ground. Skulls embedded on the door ripped it open, before something pulled his father inside... Mika grunted as he was dragged into the Dark Void, watching the Sword Welding Man crying out in shock, trying to save him._

 _Mika expected the pain to fade as he passed out from bloodloss, but it did not. In fact, it just got worse as he slammed into the Ground... then it vanished as he was lifted from the ground by a Hulking Grey beast. Fear pushed past anything, causing Mika to struggle and lash out... only to freeze when he noticed, on the ground behind him... his body, Impaled by his Father's Horn and Slumped with Gazed eyes. Tiny, minute breathe rattles escaped his lips, flecks of blood spattering the world with each breathe._

 _" GARAGHHHHH!" The Creature's bellow rang out fiercely, Mika cringed from the Horrible sound, before it shot away into the distance. Horrible heat and anger exploded around him, like the very air was trying to destroy him. It hurt so much, like snow whipping into your face... only it burned, like ash and smoke and hate. It only got worse as the creature fell past a massive series of White blocks covered in miserable looking creatures... eventually erupting out of a Massive Plum of Lava. Lightning struck all around him, Trees forged from the Bones of many creatures covered the area. It was ashy and hot, and Mika nearly fainted just being there..._

 _Within Moments, he was dangling from chains along side his father, drifting in and out of consciousness._

 _He wasn't sure how long he was there when the chains broke, all he did know was that they broke the Moment he spoke. " I am innocent of any crimes that would sentence me into hell..." He collapsed laying on the ground as he fell, not an ounce of energy within him... not until the hulking grey creatures returned from the Plumes of Lava. He rolled under the creature's grabbing hands, diving into the plume, shooting out in an area more rocky and open. He collasped again as pain wracked his body, the many wounds he had suffered from his rough treatment and being hung by his Wrists, healed until there was not even scars..._

 _Terrified, he rushed away at speeds he never knew he was capable of, diving into a small cave he found. Sleep took a long time, but eventually it came to him..._

 _""""Flashback End""""_

From that day, it was all about survival, fighting the Hulking Grey creatures, Or Kushanda as he learned they were called, as best he could... which most consisted of Fleeing. At first he just ran from them, ducking under their big, clumsy forms but as time progressed he got strong enough to out run them. Of course that wasn't enough to fight the Tobigata, the prisoners of Hell, who brutally attacked him every day. They hated him, as they hated each other, wanting to rip him apart so they could vent their suffering... and they had powers unlike anything he had ever seen, so really running could only do so much.

Some could control fire, some could detach their limbs, or unleash massive blasts of energy that demolished entire cubes and such. Some looked Human, and others looked monstrous as his father had. They attacked without mercy, and so he was eventually forced to defend himself... where he learned a few things. The First was that he was very durable now, maybe it was because his spirits... he really wasn't sure, but he rarely felt pain anymore bar when he felt the power of the air. Second, was that everything creature in Hell felt like something, you could gauge how strong they were by their overwhelming presence was...The last fact discovered was that he was very, very strong.

He discovered his strength by accident, when he lashed out and punched one of his many attackers in the face, cracking his mask and sending him flying. Harnessing his strength took time, his body had never been so powerful and it was so sudden it took a considerable amount of time. Oddly the chains, which still were attached to his wrists and dangled to his knees, helped him with this. They became powerful weapons, horribly durable and painful whips he could use to attack anyone around him. He could even use them to swing from place to place, attaching his chains to various objects. The Chains actually grew sometimes, when he was indanger and filled with what he would consider adrenilne if he was still alive. After some time, he managed to force them to grow, they glowed a dark Purple and became thinner, stretching vast lengths... after some practice anyway. At this point he could actually bisect the weaker Tobigato, and knock the stronger ones away long enough for him to run away.

Despite all of this, he wanted out... no, he needed out. Which is why he spent every minute of every day traveling the circles of hell, struggling to find his body. It was his link to the real world, he could almost feel it's presence at times, that familiar warmth that only life could bring. He was sure it was in the hands of the Kushanada, or at least were guarding his body from the Tobigato. He knew, perhaps instinctively, that his connection to his body was fading, should it cease to exist another being could use it to return to the outside world. He could not let that happen, not because he wanted to protect the living but because he wanted to get his ass out of hell. He didn't care about the suffering of others, he couldn't anymore...

He had to reach his body, soon, before the energy of this world severed their link and he was doomed to remain in Hell...

Forever.

''''Fours Years into Hell"""

" It is near... Come on, come on, come on..." Mika bit his lip, climbing higher and higher on the cube in front of him, approaching the Gate of Hell. There, in front of him was his body... it had grown, as he had... it looked nearly fifteen, but that didn't mean much to Mika since Time was unceartian in Hell. Scars covered his body, and he was incredibly thing but remarkably still alive. His Father's Horn still linger in his Shoulder, but oddly there seemed to be no permanent damage... actually the Shoulder was healing around the Horn, it was quite incredible. " Okay... there are six Kushanda, I cannot allow them to capture me. Last time they returned me to my old prison." He shuddered, the memory overwhelming him for a moment.

Clenching his fist, he shattered a large portion of rock from the Cube he was on, tossing it with all he had towards one of the Kushanada, knocking it into it's Brother's and starting a frenzy. It bellowed and screamed and raged, they shot out, looking for the Source of the Rock. Only one remained, clearly smarter then the other's if only barely. He could take it...

In One Motion, he flipped over the edge and shot towards his body, lashing out with one of his chains, catching the Creature's throat. In One Dramatic Motion, he yanked it backwards and to the side. It managed to roll over and jump at him, but it was too late, he had reached his body. Energy exploded from them, blasting the creature away and knocking Mika into a corridor of Dark energy before spitting him out into what looked like an Open Canyon.

" Blue Skies... I'm out..." He cried, openly sobbing and hugging the ground, ignoring the horn in his shoulder. " I'm free..."

" Old Man, who is this?" A Child's voice shook him from his stupor, making him realize he was surroned by immensely powerful beings. In One motion, he flipped to his feet and removed the Horn, holding it out threateningly at those nearby. He saw Four People, a Large tan man with a goofy mustache and hair who possessed a powerful Aura... a red haired boy with a grumpy expression, holding a large Club... Man with Clogs and a goofy hat, power exuded from this man in waves... but oddly it was the last person, a little girl who drew his attention Most. She was cute, clearly afraid of him, but she was filled with the power of Hell.

The World around him Dimmed for a second before it turned bloody... and he passed out... all he knew, before he left, was the image of that Scared little girl... and how angry he felt that she was afraid.

" **" ARGHHH!" Urahara lashed out with an open palm, stopping the strange boy's charge for a moment before he was sent flying backwards. It was like being hit by Ururu, only much harder. " AHHHH!" With Speed easily matching a Lieutenant, the boy smashed his entire body into Tessai blasting the man away into a distant outcropping of Rock. Thanks to their Spiritual energy, neither were hurt but it stunned them long enough to watch Jinta attempt to smash the boy only to be backhanded away.**

Using a Flashstep, Urahara appeared behind the boy and unleashed a silent Kido to bind him. The energy shot towards the unsuspecting boy, and would have bound him, had it not been for Ururu, who deflected the blast with a large piece of Rock she uplifted from the Ground. " Ururu, what are you Doing?" The girl's eyes were not glossy, as per her slaughter mode. Instead slitted like an animals, reflecting the snarl that escaped her lips.

" DO NOT TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Power filled the area, cracking the ground fiercely as she screamed. He expected she would attack, however instead of that, she turned around and throw her arms around the boy's neck and both collasped, energy fading as they held each other close. Even unconscious, the boy's body shifted until he was hovering protectively over Ururu. It was clear that he would be getting the apart... not until they woke up...

Clearing his throat, Uruhara approached the unconscious children, gasping lightly. He recognized this boy, he had vanished four Years ago, after his father died in prison. The Area around where he was last seen showed signs of Hallow Battle. He had suspected the boy to be a vicitm of the Hallows but that was clearly wrong, the boy's energy was far from a Hallows... it was still Human, only Warped and chaotic... he had never seen anything like it. " We need to get them upstairs... Tessai, get Jinta and make sure he is okay."

The Man grunted, doing as Urahara asked without question. A Silent question echoed between them... what the hell happened to this boy and what had he become...

But most importantly, why had Ururu called him brother? Was there a connection, were they related... perhaps it would explain her Slaughter Mode? Regardless, he would not rest until he found out. He would not allow such a threat to roam about unchecked... he could not allow such power in the hands of anyone he could not trust, especially someone Like Aizen or Mayrui, both of whom would use the boy and Ururu... he could never allow that...

Ever.

BOOM. A Loud Crash behind him, told him that the Gate had been destroyed, not that he was really surprised. When he had sent Ichigo and his group to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia, it had started to glow the color of Blood, shaking it's entire surface before shooting the boy out in a flash of immense energy. Really, he could only count his blessings, the boy's powers could have killed Jinta or Ururu, or caused the ceiling to collapse. He could reforge the gate, he could not resurrect his kids...

For that he was grateful...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **This Chapter was something fun, exciting and deep to write... Mika's past is actually very fleshed out, we will see it in PTSD flashbacks...**

 **He is connected to Ururu but it is not by blood, but a shared experience... you'll see what I mean soon...**

 **All suggestions for Powers are Welcome...I have a few ideas, based On Orohime whom is both the same and the exact opposite of Mika ( You will see what I mean as this goes on)... and on the powers of hell. It can reduce a soul into ash if it destroys a souls hope entirely, so maybe emotional Powers... not sure...  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	103. Counsler

**" It is Nice to meet you Mrs. Gautier, Nickolas." Nikolas Gautier shivered, not from the Surprisingly young new counselor, but from his Mother's angry stance. Like always, she expected the worst of him. Naturally it didn't help that he had, technically, cost his mother her job two days before. Still she got a job, thanks to his boss, so really she didn't have too much reason to be angry with him. Too much of a reason..." My name Is Mika Shreeve, you Can call me Mika. Now I know you may be wondering why I called you down here, well the answer is quite simple. I want to give Nick a completely clean slate." Yeah, it was safe to say that Nick was completely thrown.**

His eyes turned to the six, massive thick, files on Mika's Desk... they all had his name on them. His Mother puffed up at the mere sight of them, turning to give him another death glare. He clenched, closing his own eyes in misery. Most of those files contained proof that his teachers loathed him, giving him punishments for half assed reasons and spite. Most of the Students hated him and mocked him, and his Mother, and he wasn't allowed to so much as be annoyed by that without being punished for it.

" Uh, Mr. Shreeve, why are you giving my Nicky a Clean Slate? Not that I am ungrateful, but that is a lot to erase. " The down right embarrasment in her voice made Nick want to wretch, and hide somewhere underneath the heaviest rock he could find.

The Answer they recieved blew Nick away. " Because Peters was a moron, with a temper problem and a mission to persecut any one who isn't filthy rich. Your son was but one of many victims to his vile behavior." His Mom was gaping, looking like a stunned goldfish. " After his Death, I was called to help with the greif counsling since many people were either attacked or new somone whom was attacked. When I was going through the files, looking for the students with the most vunerabilities and who may need counsling more then the others, I realized that all of the Scholarship kids had ridicilous records. Punishments for everything, From back talking to assult... it varied slightly but only they had it. It was too conveniant, so I presented my case to the school board, and am now premoting a full on investigation onto these records. Your son's records were by far the worse, so I took the time to go through video footage and honestly only about half of the Fight he was in, did he throw the first blow and that is only after being repeatedly prevoked. The Teachers ignore the downright sociopathic behavior many of the Student's showcase, it is quiet problamatic. We already had Nick's French and English Teachers removed from the School for showcasing tremendous bias and predijuce towards those of Creole and Cajun descent. Honestly Nickolas, this school owes you a great debt, clearing your personal record was the least we could do."

The words alone would have thrown him off, but the Down right warm smile he received tossed him to another universe, Far, Far away. His mom may have been worse off, he could practically smell her wheels spinning so fast they were making scorch marks in her brain. She never could be told that she was in the wrong, she had never been able to process it. It was satisfying in a way that disgusted him, especially when the tears followed...

" Uh, Why... why would he do that. I'm so sorry Nicky." Her sudden begging forgiveness threw him for a serious loop, even his damn of sarcastic quips and fluffy comments went dry. Why was she being so nice when just a moment ago, she was glaring at him in intense anger. He was sure she was bipolar, not that he would ever mention that... he enjoyed living thank you very much. The Wrathful midget who birthed him would return him to her body, via massive chewing on his hide.

" Actually ma'm, there is another reason I called you. " The Kind, warm tone, shifted substantially, turning cautious but also oddly cold. It made his hairs stick on end. " It has been brought to my attention that Nick, more often then not is forced to go hungry while at school, he comes to school covered in sweat and honestly he is quite malnourished. Many people on the Board considered calling CPS to have him removed from your home, which is in a building known for cockroaches and worse."

Panic bombard Nicks, he stammered and stuttered, Horror stories exploded from his memories. Horror stories his mother told him about the System, about how lucky he was to be with her, something he firmly agreed with. " No, I'm Fine, You can't take me from my mom." This, this was the worst fear he had and it overwhelmed him entirely. Black dots exploded around the edges of his vision, he couldn't even breathe...

Then it all went away, calm rushed through him as a cold, strong hand touched his shoulder. As his vision cleared, Mika Shreeve's kind face appeared. " Nickolas, you need to calm down, you are not be removed from your mother's care. I only said that to show you how bad the situation already is." Glad, Nick did as he always did, and turned his head towards his sobbing Mother, cringing once again in Guilt. " Nick, I need you to go outside, your not in trouble, I simply need to calm your mother down long enough to explain the entiritey of the situation. There is no one else outside of the Room, if you need to cry you can so without fear anyone will see or hear you."

Hesitantly he stood, reaching out towards his Mother, feeling lower then dog shit as he walked out of the Room. God, he was worthless...

 **The Moment Nickolas Gautier closed the Door, Mika turned his head and shut up Cherise's annoying sobs with a single jab to her mind. She disgusted him on levels that simply surpass damn near any other being had met. " Listen to me Cherise, If I had my way, I would boil your blood and simply take Nickolas from you. You have no business being a parent, your near psychotic determination to destroy your son's mental well being is as astounding as it is terrifying. The kid is entirely unable to feel actual anger towards you despite the fact that you see him as his father half of the time, and a huge issue the rest of it. You, like most abusers, mask you abuse with pretense of intense love... and the really sad part is that you actually believe that what you are doing is for the best... you disgust... that being said, I have to thank you for creating the perfect battery. The Raw Emotional energy wafting off of the boy is unlike anything I have ever come across. Anger, Fear, Intense Self loathing, desire... a bevy of emotions that fuel me entirely. He alone makes it so very much worth it... of course I cannot allow you to remember this, not that you would be able to. Your Mind is frighteningly weak...which is why her obsession with region didn't surprise him. " With that, he blasted her memories, and put on a kind but stern face. " Ms. Gautier, I need you to calm down and listen to me. I understand that your life hasn't been easy, but the general lack of care your son has received thus far in his life in inexcusable. Did you at least attempt to look for bettering paying work, wither that was still as an exotic Dancer at a better paying club, or literally any place that paid you better. Or try to look into his many fights, at least ascertain the real reason for them? Honestly, did you even try to be a parent past controlling every action he committed?"**

Naturally Cherise was thrown back by his cruel, cold words, but her own temper rose and she stood to yell at him. " I did all I could, do you have a child, I assure you that being a parent is incredibly difficult! I had Nicki at Fourteen, I had to figure this all out on my own, I grew up with Nicki!"

" Your right, I don't have kids, but nothing I just said really have anything solely to do with children. If you see someone your taking care of is getting nto fights, you learn why to see if you can find a way around it. The fact that nothing has been done on your side, through the school I mean, shows little interest or care. As for the Money, correct me if I am wrong but your Catholic?" Cherise nodded, huffing lightly." Then more then likely, you gave money to the church? Money that could have been used to by food, clothes or More?" She nodded again, though it was clear she wasn't as bold as before, guilt twinkling in her eyes. " The little money you had, to take care of your child, was wasted on so called Holy Obligation? Of course that leads me to my next point, I am sure you could have gotten a much better paid job literally anywhere. Your Son has missed School Lunches Fourth Seven Times in the last year alone, according the school Physical he is about thirty pounds underweight and shows signs of extreme malnutrition."All of the air leg Cherise, she collapsed back onto the chair, with tears in her eyes. " Why didn't you attempt to get Government assistance, yes some of the people in the various government buildings are not the kindest, but it would have been a large help."

The answer burst from her chest before she could stop it. " We can't accept Charity! You don't get anything in this world for free.'

One eye roll later, and Mika debunked that part of her speech. " Of course you don't that is what Taxes are for. Government assistance would have massively helped in your efforts to raise your son, that you didn't bother is unacceptable and honestly distressing to me. Your excuse of not accepting Charity, makes absolutely no sense since you Holy Obligations is a charity, that is mostly used to better the Church. Your Pride almost cost you your son." He ignored her sniffling, deciding to instead grab several files from his desk. " These files are applications to government assistance of various types... still, Nickolas said that you have a new job. Depending on it's pay, you may not need all of this. Regardless, I want you to take them anyways, just in case. As for Nick, I guess you can say that you are under probation. I want to speak to your son three days a week, for at least an hour a day, to assess his mental state and get a firm grasp as to the abuse of his teachers and peers. Should I see improvement, I won't call CPS, should I see nothing... I will personally call CPS."

The Exquisite anguish that pumped through the air, from Cherise's body, made him shiver in anticipation. He dived into her mind fully, only to rip his way out in anger. Even now, she was comparing this whole incident to her being kicked out of School! Was she incapable of not being overtaken by self pity?

Overwhelmed by Disgust, he set clear orders in her mind. " Send in Nickolas, and read through those files." She obeyed without question, her mind to weak to even detect his influence. Nickolas would be able to detect such influence, that is, had Mika been able to enter his mind in any manner. He was one mental blah, a wall of mental power unlike anything Mika had come across in his Nine years of practicing Magic. If his specialty wasn't drawing on Emotional energy for spells, Mika doubted he would ever be able to detect that Nickolas was in fact supernatural in some way. A Ripple of Red Lights informed Mika that Nickolas was entering his Office, the heavily spelled walls drawing and storing the immeasurable emotional energy that wafted off of the boy. " I'm Sorry for all of this, but I truly believe that Honesty is the best path to go in such cases. Your Mother needed to know that she was messing up, terribly, before it reached an Apex."

The glare he received was definitely beyond normal anger. " You know nothing about my Mom, or me. You have no right to judge or run your Mouth, or call CPS." Nickolas was shaking, his knuckles breaking against his skin as he clenched in an attempt to not explode. Mika knew he couldn't allow the boy to be violent, so he tweaked the spells on the wall, so they started to drain Nikolas directly, forcing him to calm down slightly.

" I know enough, the Safety and Well-being of you and every other student is my business. Your hardly the only person I am worried about, your just the worst off currently. Of course, it doesn't help your case that I am aware that your Supernatural, and that your Mother isn't." The boy's stiff, scared look confirmed all Mika needed to hear. " Don't bother screaming or trying to leave this room, it is spelled to prevent that. "With a Single thought, he banished Nickolas into the chair behind him. " Now, would you care to explain what you are? I know that this building is filled to the Brim with Werehunters, and at least three Psychics, but you... you I can't pinpoint. All I can really gather is that your not entirely Human, your Aura is far too advanced for that."

Just as expected, Nickolas' aura spiked, but it was contained by the spells on his walls. Truthfully, Mika was ranked third among all North America Witches, and Fifth among all Fully Human Magic users in America. He wouldn't have been dumb enough to risk New Orleans, Home of many retired gods and one of the many epicenters of Magic, without such skill. He was far from Stupid...

 **Nick Shivered, he had just gotten a grip on the fact that he was a demon, or half demon... the little control he had on his life had pretty much faded into nothing, leaving him breathless and angry." I'm...I'm Half Demon, but Other then that I'm not sure. " He knew no one could figure out what he was, after Ash had not a clue and Nick was pretty sure he was top of the Line Powerful, like one of his Cars! Lying would save his ass, and at least buy him enough time to escape alive. " I only found out a few days ago, before that I thought I was like every other Catholic boy, minus the Naked party time with the Priests."**

Cold, Cobalt eyes stared at him intensely before softening. " I believe you... And I want to help. No not because I am super generous or kind, but because your power is intense and losing control could have problematic effects. You ever consider practicing Witchcraft?" Oh, the horrors his mother would inflict on him should she know. " All magic is the same, it just has unique filters based on species and such. I can teach you the basics when you come for your sessions, help you get some control over your powers. In return, you tell no one about me. I only want to help the kids here stay safe, I can't do that if my secret is spilled out for the world to know. "

He almost said no... but the idea of learning to control his powers, to fight back against all of the horrors he knew would be attacking him... it was too tempting. " Can I give it some thought?"

" Yes, I'll see you every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school for one hour. We can talk about the assholes in this school while I teach you the basics of the Craft, I may even throw in some combat training if you behave." The Grin he got was taunting, but in a playful sort of way that eased some of his tension. " Now get out of here, I have to beat some sense into that Flaming Moron Stone. I need time to prepare..."

Despite how he felt, Nick burst into Laughter, happy that an adult agreed with him on Stone... it was nice, to see that someone may actually care... still he wouldn't trust him, he had no clue whom the guy actually was, and honestly his mama hadn't raised any fools.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think... Yes, I hate Cherise. This is a few days after the First book, but before the Coach turns out to be Evil...**

 **I hate Cherise, she annoys me on all levels...**

 **I usually let Mika grow where he is, but honestly that just doesn't work here. Not with all of the powers Nick is going to face in the series...he is no match for Ash, Ambrose of Adrian... but he is a serious threat to even Caleb. Yes this is possible, but it is rare...  
**

 **If I ever did another version of this though... I would Make Mika Nick's age, sending his conciousness back in time, piggy backing on the Older Nick's Signal so to speak to ensure his time isn't hell...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	104. A New Instructor

**P.S I hate Sue Sylvester but she has made some immensely awesome points in the series...About Obesity, Religion and Abuse... I want to focus on those sides of her... without ignoring the bad...**

 **I am going to get flak for saying this, but Zavid's ideas mess well with my own... especially on Obesity, Religion and the like.**

 **Last, am I the only one who noticed that all of the back up dancers in the series were actual students? I am not even talking about Fantasy sequences...so a lot of people loved Dancing in that school, it was all about peer pressure which really hit a cord...**

* * *

" Sue Sylvester?" Zavid asked the Blonde lady in front of him, remembering her face from a magizine. " I was told you would help me Organize my Assembly." She turned around, sneering at him a little before giving an honest Smile.

" Zavid Perry? Thats a weird name, an Irish Arab... that like a Vampire with a Soul." Zavid couldn't help but snort, he got that a lot. His Mother had been a reformed Muslim from Iran and his Father a reformed Catholic from Ireland, he has his mother's Dark Skin and Father's Red Hair and green eyes. It through a lot of people off, they swore he colored his hair. " Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I'm glad your hear, it is about time the School board did something about all the fatties in this school."

She was harsh, but she had a point. There were some incredibly obese kids in this building, it was honestly disgusting. How people could ignore such a blatant epidemic, especially regarding their children... honestly, it was abuse of the highest level. " What brought this on though? The Super Intendent looked, ready to cry actually."

Sue gestured for him to sit at one of the Tables in the Faculty room. " About a Week ago, a Student's Father was hospitalized from a Heart attack. Kurt, the student, has been trying to have his father eat healthy but it never stuck. I..." She took in a depth breath, hiding a single honest tear. " I love these kids, like they were my own. I may not always show it, but Now... Now I know that I have to do something. I don't ever want these kids to suffer like Kurt has suffered, or his father has suffered. Especially when it is so easy to prevent that kind of suffering."

Reaching over, Zavid grabbed her hand. " Then it is a wonderful thing that I have funding from the School to start some health Programs Sue... plus you have a Glee Club, a Football Team, Cheerleaders, and a variety of other places where it will be easy to make some changes. Actually, I think I need to perform some physicals, on a variety of students. I will not be sharing any of the information though, well to you I will since you are on the School board." Sue squeezed his hand before her tough facade kicked in and she pulled her hand away. " Anyway, If I am going to do this, we need to reach the students. I remember being their age, having someone give you advice is like having your teeth drilled. You suffer through it but ignore as much as you can. I was thinking about starting with the Gleeclub, the Football team, and the Cheerleaders. Each group is active right now, So it wouldn't be hard to get them to work together on this."

She Grimaced, but nodded. " I Can get Will and Bieste to help, the Counselor, a ginger marmoset named Erma, would be all to eager to help as well. Will might put up a bit of a fight, he is allergic to change and some of his glee kids... well they're fatties unwilling to put the kind of effort and pain needed to get into shape."

" Then it's a good thing that I actually have permission to remove them from any extra curricular activities until they lose weight."

Sue's grin was delicious.

''''

" Can I have your attention everyone?" Zavid shuddered at Figgin's voice, he could tell the man had no connection with his students in the sliest. According to Sue, and every report he had read on the School, Figgins was a moron who was out of touch with both American culture and anything with a pulse. " Today, we have the Honor of welcoming Doctor Zavid Perry, An Expert in Physical Health, Nutrition and Adolescent Care. He has agreed to teach Health at our school, an begin several classes to challenge the growing Epidemic of Obesity in the United States. So please, bring your hands together for Doctor Zavid Perry."

The Applause was half assed, with the exception of one very loud clapper who happened to be loudly cheering him. Walking onto the Stage, Zavid's eyes met those of a Very Handsome Women. She had curly hair and the body of a Gurella, but he found her sexy. Her Thick, Muscles thighs and strong body made him thinking of Vickings sacking a peaceful metropolis...She was cheering loudly, bellowing out in a cheer. Yeah, it became his goal to get her number.

" Thank you for that Very warm Welcome, Especially you Coach." The Women Flushed a little but nodded in eager enthusiasm, verifying that she was Indeed Shannon Beiste the Football coach. " Now I know that most of you couldn't care less about what I am going to say, I remember being a teenager after all... but I ask that you listen anyway for this could save your life. Obesity is a growing issue, especially with teenagers. Not only can it cause major Health issues, like Heart problems, Diabetes, various cancers... it also makes your life a lot harder. Walking up the stairs exhausts you, random aches and pains appear all over your body, your skin stretches out creating stretch marks and the older you get the harder it is to reverse that.

Now, I'm not going to ask that you all have massive turnarounds, becoming the Example of health and beauty... but I am going to ask that you pay attention and learn how to take care of yourselves so that you don't end up in an early grave. Now, before I get to the traumatizing Slides, I will just say that there are going to be a few clubs, so to speak to help curb this issue. Over the next week, several of you will be getting a Physical and if you fail you will be forced into one of those clubs depending on your liking. Failure to attend will be met with expulsion from any extra curricular activities Including Sports or the Arts."

Murmurs exploded around the Room, showing that nobody liked what he said. Before he could shut them up, the Sexy coach Roared at them. " ENOUGH, sit down and listen to this man. He is trying to help you, so stop looking like a bunch of boneless sheep dogs!" Her weird expression made everyone stare, but they listened anyway out of fear.

" Thank you coach, you are beyond helpful." He put up a dashing grin, making her blush which was downright sexy. " Now since I have your undivided attention thanks to your terrifiyingly perfect Coach, I Can tell you the clubs. The First is a Dance Club, I know many of you may not be interested in dance but it is a wonderful cardio exercise that can help you lose wight, work on coordination and gain muscle tone. Next is a Water Workout class, this is a series of exercises in the water. Even walking in water is a wonderful way to lose weight and gain muscle tone since you have to push past the water. This class is mostly going to be for those who are too big to handle the other classes, the water cradles your body and helps with the movements. The Last Class is a Taking advantage of the Weightroom and track. It starts at Six in the Morning, and goes until Seven thirty, giving you enough time to get showered and dressed.

* * *

 **" Can you believe that Bullshit?" Mercedes was beyond angry, she wanted to punch something in the face. " Who is he to tell us what we should look like?" She hated people talking about her weight, she loved her body and the way she looked. Who cared if her parents begged her to lose weight, or at least try...she wanted to just live her life.**

Apparently Santana didn't agree. " Listen Wheezy, nobody cares about your Love for your fat body. It is disgusting, Unhealthy and you look like a Rhino with a pig nose." Mercedes was about to rip Santana's silicone implants out when the smell of the Football players caught her attention. Each and every single abusive one of them waltzed into their choir room, sulking and being obnoxious while Coach Beiste herded them inside. The Cheerio's followed right after with Coach Sylvester behind them screaming abuses at them. " What are they doing here?"

Beiste was the one to speak up. " Doctor Perry wanted our three groups to come here to talk about organizing the Classes."

" Yeah, Dad is really excited to Start." Everyone turned to the Door where a Sweet looking boy stood. He was Dressed in a Simple Black Hood and nice Black Jeans that went well with his Neon purple Hair. His skin was dark, almost as Dark as Mercedes's skin but it had that same shininess that Santana's had. Mercedes has a hard time looking away from his Dark Lips... he was a very pretty boy. " He has been working on those plans for months... Oh, Mr. Shue? I'm Devon Perry, I came to join the Glee Club."

" GAY!" Mercedes whipped her head towards the Footballers, glaring hatefully at them but no one was able to say anything as The Cute New Kid had David Karofsky by the jaw, Squeezing so tightly that David actually yelped in pain.

" Listen Sweatheart, I am bi, My dad is Bi and neither of us put up with bullshit of anykind. You want to be a Neanderthal, do just that, but hurt anybody or harass anybody and I will break your Fucking Jaw. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" The growl the boy let off was both the hottest and the scariest thing Mercedes has ever heard, it matched the boy's intimidating glare perfectly." Now, Just to make sure my Point goes across. " In that Moment, the new kid Kissed David Harshly before tossing him back hard enough to tip his chair is over. " The name's Devon by the way, nice to meet you."

Mercedes knew he would fit in perfectly... or get kicked out in the week. She also started plotting, plotting to get Devon interested in Kurt. He was Hot and didn't deal with Bullies, just what Kurt needed. If the Lovestruck look in Kurt's eyes meant anything, she was sure it woudn't be hard...

* * *

 **:"::: Omake"""**

 **This is an exerpt I had for a Bisexual Guy with Severe Bipolar... it was my original Glee idea... I Wanted to showcase mental Illness. I am actually bipolar myself, and this is how It feels to lose control over your temper, bar blacking outl**

 **" Hey, what the Hell was that?" Devon's entire body shook, he felt the all too familar heat rising from his body. His vision started to go grey, but still he focused on the Asshole who just shoved and threatened the Cute Gay Kid. His skin itched and his muscle twitched... before he knee it, he was slamming his foot into the Bully's knee. " DO YOU LIKE IT!" Grabbing a fistfull of curly hair, he slammed his knee into the Bully's face again, again and again.**

 **Dropping his blood head, Devan quickly ripped off his belt and wrapped it around the Bully's throat, squuezing it tightly. " IF you are going to act like Beast, your going to be treated like one!" Yanking him up, he dragged the now choking bully towards the terrified Gay Kid. " KISS HIS FEET, LICK THEM LIKE THE GOOD DOG YOU ARE!" Pain, faint and distant, echoed as his throat ripped itself apart from the yelling but he didn't care. " Get your tongue in the grills, really show how sorry you are!"**

 **The Bully was sobing, licking in fear as blood dripped down his face but it wasn't enough for Devan. Again and again, he slammed the Bully's face into ground, he wanted to stop but he couldn't... he had to hurt him... he wanted to stop, he had to stop but he just couldn't...**

 **) The Idea is that He would, with the Help of Santana, work to overcome his temper, anxiety and depression... oddly enough, it also inspired Devon in the Main story.**

* * *

 **Chapter end, Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **I am proud of this story... enjoy.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	105. A Different Huntress

" Breakfast, get your asses down here." Sierra bellowed at her siblings, rolling her eyes as Elena screamed back that they only needed coffee. " I Don't Care Elena, get your ass down here, I made breakfast and I will beat your asses if you don't eat them." Predictabley, Jeremy hustled down the stairs to inhale her food, which she withheld until she got a kiss on her cheek and a fierce hug. She missed the Sweet side of Jeremy, before their parents died and he fell into his truley terrible depression. Drugs, Alcohol and Vicki Donivan was all that kept him afloat most days... or at least it had until she had intervened and really got on his case. She made it clear to him that she would not make it if he died from an Overdose, and thus a pack was born. He could smoke pot (Which she shared with him, seeing as she took it to relax), and drink in moderation but no hardcore drugs and he had to use protection with Vicki. With that he still ate well, worked out with her to vent their agression and overall started to enjoy life again. He had bulked up quiet a bit over the summer, making him even more handsome then had already was.

Elena, who hurried down the stairs due to Sierra's orders, nibbled at the smaller breakfast in front of her. She was still mad, having caught Sierra smoking pot with Jeremy. That fight had lasted almost three hours, with Sierra pointing out that at least she got him to reduce the intake of drugs he was taking while Elena didn't have any of it. They stopped talking for a few days, but Sierra refused to lose her Twin in anyway and thus forced her sister to talk to her. They had lost enough family, they couldn't afford to lose each other. IT had helped that she bribed her sister with Jewish Stew ( her favorite meal) and the Promise that she would try to wean Jeremy off. Not that she would bother, since she really didn't like Elena despite loving her sister.

As her Siblings marched out of the House, Sierra bent over and let out a weary sigh. Jenna, her favorite aunt, may be sweet and trying her hardest to take care of them but she was no parent. Sierra had little choice but to step into that role along side her Aunt and take care of her annoying siblings. She didn't have it in her to be serious when it counted...

"""" This sibling would not put up with Stefan of Damon, would protect her family from anything and banish elena for loving Stefan despite not knowing him...

Jeremy is not a Full blown druggie because of his sister...

SHE WILL FOCUS ON KEEPING THE HUMANS SAFE, BAR THE COUNCIL AND WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL IF SHE HAS TO... HATES MAGIC FOR ALL OF THE BAD IT CAUSES

* * *

P.S I UPDATED OMNIBUS BUT IT WON'T SHOW ON MY NEWLY UPDATED STORIES...IT IS UPDATED THOUGH...


	106. Hunter by Blood, Monster by Choice

**I did some research on Paper Routes... a professional can make up to 1500 a month with a larger route, while others only make about 75 dollars a month. So I did some calculations and that figures into this story.**

 **I was going to make My Oc Matt's Little brother but I had a better idea... enjoy.**

 **Maxwell is based on me now, no how he looks but a lot of his personality... I can't use myself at his age since I was obnoxious with no control over my mouth of Bipolar moodswings. It took a lot of time, so I decided to honor my own hard work.**

'''

* * *

 **Have you ever woken up somewhere strange, no idea how you got there or why you** where **there? Were you completely sober, sporting a very hard erection, and having wet dreams about people being torn apart by what seemed to be Human? If so then you understand how strange my day was when I woke up on one of the many back-roads in Mystic Falls, wearing only my boxers... of course I didn't scream, flinch or really react with more then a sigh since this had happened before...several times over the last summer. The First time I woke up on Wickery Bridge, then I woke up in a Cemetery on the graves of Grayson ( My Old Doctor) and Miranda Gilbert, and of** course **I could never forget my sudden discovery of** a church ruins **in the Forest. Each time I woke up feeling refreshed and bubbling with energy, so Much so that I was able to sprint back to my House unseen. That energy** faded, **until I would wake up once again in weird places, having weird dreams all the while.**

Still I said nothing, it just felt right to me despite how weird it was. Instinct was stronger then thought, besides I knew that if I said a damn word I would be put into a Loony bin. I didn't want my Foster Parents, the Lovely assholes known as Carol and Richard Lockwood, to disown me. They took me in last Fall in an attempt to boost Richards's reputation. I didn't really like my foster family with Richard being a condescending Dick, Carol being a Judgy Drunk an Tyler being an angry tool, so I tended to stay away as much as possible which is why I got a Job. Being only twelve all I was allowed to get was a paper route. It didn't pay that much to be honest, only about three hundred per month but it was enough to start a good savings fund for me in the future. I did however send about half of my money to My Cousin Matt, his stupid Sister was a druggie like their mother and I knew that Matty was suffering thanks to that. The Money, a Hundred and fifty per month, was enough to make sure Matty could take of himself. Of course Matty believed it was from his Mother...his favorite cousian was too proud to have accepted the money otherwise...

I guess I should probably explain why I was Fostered by the Lockwoods, since it is rather important. Matty, my favorite cousin, was best buds with Tyler Lockwood. After my Mom died in a Work accident ( I didn't miss her abusive ass), Matty started to cry about how I would go into Foster care and how he could never see me again and so on. Tyler's Dad Richard, who was Mayor, overheard this and decided to Foster me to better his chances of Reelection. I didn't mind that, I never had, one of the perks of growing up with an abusive parent is that you learn to go with the flow and not really care too much about what people think. Your own survival is all that matters...besides I have gotten a lot healthier thanks to better food and that ability to work out. I wasn't very big naturally unlike Matty, my Dad had been a petite Cajun man who died of cancer six years ago, and I took after him in my appearance and size. Though I might grow, who knows right? I'm only twelve after all...

Anyway, Hustling my Tiny butt back to the Lockwood's mansion wasn't that hard having done it several times over the Summer. I liked to be alone, crowds made me uncomfortable as did Richard's aggression, so walking around the woods made me feel better. Tyler really hated that I stole his parents attention even more then their Mayoral Duties already did so he made a point to stay away from me, Carol was usually too drunk to do much and Richard only was nice in public. He tended to praise my academic achievements, I was already in My Junior Year, and my willingness ot have a job so young but at home he was demeaning and cruel. I was used to that so really it wasn't a huge issue...

I couldn't wait to leave these idiots, leave the shithole that was Mystic Falls, and I honestly didn't need to wait that long.

'''

" How you holding up Matty?" I wrapped my arms around my awesome cousin, burying my head into his stomach. I loved me some Matty... I hated Elena Gilbert for dumping him, she was never right for Matty, far too caught up in her Smothering personality and constant neediness. Matty needed someone who would out him first, which Elena could never do, someone who wasn't needy. Her whole family was like that, needy and annoying with Jeremy probably being the worst of it. HE slept with my cousin Vicki, who was a terrible influence in general, drugging it up with her and drinking more then any human aught to be capable of. I hated Jeremy though, more then I disliked Elena, since he encouraged Vicki to waste the little money she had on Drugs which should have been used to take care of Matt and herself.

Matty sighed. " I'm fine Maxy" Oh yeah, that is my name by the way, Maxwell Davis, and I tend to talk to myself a lot... I got the idea reading Harry potter, loving the Inner Monologue thing so I kept it to deal with my Life.

" Really, why does it look like your about to start belting out an Adele song?" Matty just rolled his eyes at me, pulling out the rest of his stuff from his Locker. Then they headed to class, which they had together. " So, since you refuse to talk about dropping Elena's dead weight, how about we chat about my skipping up to Eleventh grade? Is that awkward for you?"

Matty shoved him slightly before bringing him tightly against his side. " Not at all, your a brainiac Maxy, any chance you have to get out of Mystic Falls the better."

We stayed like that, until class started, bickering about a bunch of different subjects, goofing around and being generally obnoxious ( I was trying to make him smile, which I succeeded in cause I'm awesome.) This ended not when the bell went off but when a boy walked into the room and I let out what could have been seen as a porn level moan had I not muffled it with my bag. My eyes were wide, and my body shivered with more energy then that one time I drank a full pot of coffee with Sugar and Creamer. Only my brain was as active as my body and the Gitterness didn't make my heart hurt. I felt good... completely and utterly good.

The boy was tall, with Green eyes and a large brooding forehead. His hair was kind of brown with a touch of copper in it, and it was styled nicley. He was very handsome but I couldn't help but think he looked like he needed to poop. Leaning over Matty, I smiled at the boy. " Hello, I'm Max and this is Matty. Your new right?"

Pretty boy just nodded. " I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

" Any relations to the So called Founders?" I did my research, Matty's dad's family and the Bennets had been here a long time before the Founders even stepped foot in America.

Impressed, Stefan nodded. " Distant, Zack's my uncle. I've been staying with him since the Summer Started."

They would have continued the conversation but their annoying teacher, Tanner, walked into the Room. " It was nice talking to you, Stefan." Holding my hand out, I shook hands with Stefan... and promptly fainted dead away.

* * *

 **" AHH, Stop, your too loud, I can't hear what your trying to say!" Sheila buckled, holding her head and trying to stem the flow of blood from her nose as the Spirits bombarded her thoughts with shouts and screams. " One at the time, please, I can't hear you!" The Spirit's screams dissipated and she could just barely make out the words. " Evil... Dark... Vile... I thought they were dead, extinct... how can one be alive?... Dormancy? There are still others? I have to warn Bonnie... someone, tell Abby please, I can't find her but she has to know!**

Struggling to stand, Sheila ran to her desk and pulled out a Map of Mystic Falls and closed her eyes. No words were needed, the Spirits were flowing their powers through her and would direct the spell so long as she stood for them. Within Moments, the spell lead her towards it's location. " Mystic Fall's Hospital... Room Six B, ICU... Maxwell Davis... What is he?"

Shaking her fear and exhaustion, Sheila grabbed several pots filled with herbs and hurried out of her Office. She had to hurry, before this being obtained his actual power, before he knew what he really was. Bonnie would never stand a chance, fighting what was literally the Natural enemy of all Witches, the being who's very existence was designed to kill them and disable their power. Thankfully these beings, unless witches who could start off with incredible power, these beings had to grow into their power fully to be of a real threat.

* * *

 **" God, my head... " Pain and blood leaked from every pore in my body, but still I managed to focus enough to sit up straight when Pain exploded throughout each and every sense he had followed by images. A Burn on my left hand, a Child tearing it's way through my womb, a thrum of a Junkies withdrawal thrumming through my veins, the smell of vomit and decay on my teeth, Blood dripping from my fingertips as I once again slit my wrists... a Hundred screams in my ears coming from my own mouths. A hundred scents rushing through a hundred Noses... I had to escape.**

Slowly Tearing pieces of of the Bed Sheet, I Wrapped it around my Elbow as I slowly pulled my IV out. Images slammed into my brain, making me shake and lose focus for a split second as I tried to put my clothes on. I found my phone, typing a message for Matt, telling him that I was going to leave the Hospital. It took me eight tries to type that message, but I barely managed to get it out. Climbing out of my Window wasn't hard, I was used to that, getting across the parking lot with Pain screaming in my head... yeah not so much.

I reached the woods, about a hundred yards from the Hospital when finally I collapsed, free of the horrible canopy of voices and sounds in my head. The Silence hurt worse then the influx of sensation oddly enough, so I curled up into a ball and just laid there until a woman's voice drew my attention. " Shouldn't you be in your bed, Child?" I managed to sit up and look at the beautiful women in front of me. She was familiar, being Bonnie Bennet's grandma and basically the person who raised her and went to all of her school functions. She was looking at me with a deep seated sadness, Misery oozing from every poor to the point I could kind of taste it. Actually, I could actually smell it, a pungent scent that made him think of losing my Mother. " It hurts doesn't it, I imagine that it's a lot for you... I was hoping to bind your powers before they blossomed, but they already have. I am so sorry... but I cannot allow you to live. The Spirits demand your life..."

Sadness was overwhelming. " No... why would you want to kill me... what am I even?" That stopped her, which gave me a second to reach behind me and grab a Rock tightly. Images of Sheila holding a Knife flashed in my brain, I knew that it was real. " Your going to kill me.. you have a knife in your left hand. Your a Witch, and the Spirits are in your head, whispering soft things to you." I couldn't explain explain how I knew it, the words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. The Knowledge flitted into my brain and I knew I was right. " What are the Spirits and How the hell do I know this... I'm a Tsi Sigili, a Demon who feeds on Death and Pain and Psychic energy. Your Powers run on Psychic Energy, I'm your natural predator." The Knowing continued and I knew the truths of my words, it felt as natural as breathing. I knew I was going to die...I refused to let that become a reality. " I'm not going die..."

With speed I didn't know I had, I slammed the rock into her head, screaming as if I had been blindsided from a rock. I managed to push the agony aside to stand and sprint away, fearing whatever the hell was happening. I knew that I couldn't say a damn word to anyone, they wouldn't believe and if half of what I saw when Sheila came after me was true, then there was so much more to this town. Vampires and Witches, Images of bloodshed and terror that would wash through the streets. Death and violence and horrors unlike anything I could have expected... What what so specifically terrifying was beyond me, I needed to focus and think about what happened.

' I'll tell the Lockwoods I have been sleep walking, I used to do it as a kid. No one will question it, I need to talk to Stefan. I don't know if anyone else is Supernatural, but he made me pass out... He must be somethin' " AGHHHH" My Throat burned, I clawed at my neck and was suprised to not feel any blood even though I could feel it dripping it down my chest just as I could feel sharp fangs digging into my Artery. Dizziness born from what I knew was bloodloss washed throughout my body, the fear was so familiar that Started to focus on it. It hurt too much at first, but something changed... the pain died awake and a tired warmth washed over me. I focused on that Warmth, that familar connection entirely and before I knew it I saw Matt holding me telling me to hold on, to stay awake. " Vicki.. I'm in Vicki's Mind... What happened to her..."

With everything I had, I pushed forward and moved Vicki's hand's until they were holding Matty's face. " Matty... What happened to me..." Vicki and I spoke as one, and I knew that she wanted to know the answer as much as I did. " An Animal..." I could see it now, Dark and blurry and so I focused merging my body's strength with Vicki and together we made the image visible. It was a man, beautiful with a chiseled face and eyes bluer then anything I had ever seen. He was beautiful, truly... and I knew the truth, he was a vampire and he attacked Vicki and fed on her.

" I need to get home... I can't think here... no... I feed on Death, on Pain... that's why I kept on sleep walking, I was feeding on the pain of Grayson and Miranda's Death, the loss and fear they had. And those people, Mauled to death, it wasn't an animal. It was the Guy... I need more power...maybe... come on, I know local history, this town is obsessed with such history... where would there be a lot of Death and Pain... without overloading me like the Hospital did. Think...Grayson's Practice. A lot of sick people were taken care of there, and Grayson died so it would be powerful... I hope. God, I need internet... thank you Modern world and Data on my phone."

 **Sheila struggled to stand, wiping the blood from her temple, ignoring the ache as best she could. She deserved that, how could she blame anyone for saving their own lives. Still this made everything difficult, the boy had developed a grasp of his power already. More so, he lived with the Lockwoods and even inactivated, their wolfish powers would allow them to sense her. She had to go about this a different way, she had no way of killing him without a piece of his flesh or blood. Not that she could survive such a spell, and she couldn't risk Death until she trained Bonnie in how to use some of her power.**

" Spirits... I cannot kill him on my own, he has read my mind and he will have to means to become immune to magic soon enough. What powers will the child have?" Whispers upon whispers shot through her mind and she knew the boy's powers. " Psychic, capable of feeding on the Lifeforce of others through their minds... he can disrupt spells with a thought by stealing the intent from them. The more he consumes, the stronger he will become both Physically and Mystically. He is still mortal, and can die... But Herbs can still hurt him. They turn his Psychic energy into Magic which he can channel. But he's young, with no teachers and powers that can easily turn on him..."

Magic, not her power but that of the Spirits, eased her pain and she could actually feel the gash and bruise seal up. Strength returned to her and she knew that the Spirits were on her side, they would help her to destroy the boy before he become strong enough to tap into the Fullness of his power. Before he could kill Bonnie and her, like his instincts would demand. He was, after all, a Psychic Vampire for all intents and purposes. He was a predator, a Monster by nature and that would mean that she was not save and never would be...

* * *

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **I love this idea, Maxwell is not all powerful by any means just a natural predator to Witches... I always wondered if they had one. So I made one for them, a perfect inversion who can deal with them as perfectly as possible. They have some other abilities of lesser importance, and many weaknesses that we will see later.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika,**


	107. Oc Ideas

There are so few Good OCs, that are not overpowered or annoying, that I decided to create several here for common use. I will be using some in place of Mika, whom is going into Semi retirement

* * *

...

Celeste- Daughter of Menysome, the Titaness of Memory, Remembrance and the Creator of the Written Word as well as Mother of the Muses and a Prophetic Goddess. Celeste possesses what many could consider Bipolar disorder due to her perfect memory, she literally cannot see any being with remembering every good and bad thing they have ever done to her. Entering Camp Halfblood two years before Percy, she is placed into Hermes Cabin and befriends Luke whom she senses kinship with. Never able to escape her memories, she loathes the gods for she can never forget the crimes they bore on their own children...

Powers- Perfect Memory and Perception to deal with her memory. Perfect Recall of said Memories. Can control, Influence or alter memories or restore them. Immune to the River Lethe's Memory stealing powers. Can restore the Consciousness of Ghosts or dispel their memories and force them to be reborn, which is one of her Mother's tasks. Can Share memories or view them, from people or Objects. Some low grade Emphatic abilities since Emotions are used to categorize and organize Memories. Deeply intelligent and capable of learning at High speeds.

Not Dyslexic thanks to her Mother being the creator of written Language or is super Dyslexic since her Mother only created Greek Language? Debate? Possible control over written records as those are kind of memories as well.

Weaknesses- Distracted by her Memories which are too realistic and often hit her like Hallucinations. Swayed by her Memories, which cause Moodswings. The River Lethe negates all of her powers even if it cannot wipe her Mind. Overwhelmed by other's memories, especially painful or happy ones.

Weapons- Probably a Bow... Maybe Magic

Plot Points- May be Luke's Lover- Lieutenant to Kronos among the Demigods- Would become real threat by taking memories away from Humans and thus weaken the gods.- Makes A God Fade by bombarding them with the ill Memories of those they have abused...

* * *

Lila Mikelson- Daughter of Aura, Titanness of Breezes and the Morning Air who was turned into a River, and a Werewolf. A child of a Prophecy created to punish the Gods by allowing a New Pantheon to rise. Inheriting her Mother's Curse ( Being insane and being turned into a river) and her Father's ( Being a wolf, Immune to Silver and capable of passing on his curse via a Bite) she is able to undo the curses of the Gods and turn those beings into much greater beings. Monster and God and More.

Powers- Control over air, some Hunting skills as her Mother was a huntress, stronger sense of smell since that is both Hunting and Air related. Strong body from her father, shapeshiting into a Wolf from her Father, capable of freeing others from their curses with a Bite. Telepathic connection to those that she bites, can sense curses...

Plot point- She would first stumble upon Medusa during her time with Percy, having replaced Grover as his best freind thanks to a plot by her grandfather Lleantos to hide her powers with Percy's Divine aura. Biting Medusa unravels the magic and rewrites it, making Medusa a Fullblown goddess ( Medusa's Mother and Father were both Gods, Keto and Phorcyus). Medusa takes her Aura, who passes out, and they soon learn of a Prophecy

"In the Name of your Cruelty, Evil and Greed... there shall be a New Group who shall Succeed...Blessed by a Child born from Murderous means, Maddening power unshackling your greatest enemies. Through Blood and Pain she will set free those hurt by your collective cruelty... And in the end, you all shall die... and a new Pantheon shall Rise on by. Your Names shall fade and you will be, Forgotten Eternally."

The Gods mean to kill her, but some wish to use her to strike out at the gods including Apollo, Ares, Atlas, Minerva and many others... She may be raped at one time, to produce an very powerful child...

* * *

 **Twin of Percy**

Irish or Regular twin or just younger sibling or Percy Jackson- They can be Clearsighted or the child of a Lesser god/Nymph... they may oppose the Gods or have their own path or Destiny like their Brother?

Less of an idea, more of a random thought...

My favorite is a Clearsighted Irish twin who ( Unknowing the truth) Hates his brother for getting them kicked out of School and mother for marrying Gabe. After learning the Truth, he or she is still resentful that their entire life was made horrible thanks to his Mother and Brother. Selfish by nature, the Sibling may oppose their brother by hating the gods or acting as a voice of reason much needed...

* * *

 **Inuyasha stories**

Nami- Descendant of Shiori of the Bat Clan, Shiori is a classmate of Kagome who decided to bring over her School work and help tutor her. However she soon hears the cries of Shippo, through the well and hurries to it. With the Help her ancestor, Shiori, she is able to pass on through and Save Shippo from the Wolves attacking him. Thanks to Shiori, she unlocks her Dormant powers and creates a powerful Barrier. Shortly afterwards she falls into a brief, three day coma where her hair turns white and she gains tiny fangs. She decides to help Kagome and her Friends, having developed a deep love for Shippo and wanting to ensure his safety on the trip.

She is a Kind tomboyish girl, who hates bullies but is not perfect. She has a temper and tends to be sarcastic and even judgmental...

Powers- She can create powerful Barriers that exhaust her though get better over time. Her sense of Hearing is far greater then any human, rivaling the strength of Inuyasha's nose though it hurts her greatly until she gets used to it. Her nose is stronger then a humans, as is her body though not by much. Over time she develops a craving for blood that if she gives into it, augments her Demonic Nature.

She may get a tool created by Totosai to help focus her powers...

She falls in love with Sango, which is not returned. She hates Miroku, is Inuyasha's closest non-romantic freind and loves shippo Like Family. She loses her respect for Kagome after seeing her abusive personality and usage of the Beads for petty reasons. She empathizes with Inuyasha's point of view and roots for him to find love outside of Kagome or Kikyo. She may eventually fall for Kikyo as well and it may be returned as well...

* * *

Not an Oc, but a Fun Idea- Sota Higarashi- Reincarnation of Kaede, he has potent spiritual powers and the rare ability to heal with his spiritual energy. He accompanies Kagome after the Koh mask where he reveals his own spiritual powers by killing the Koh Mask on his own by accident. He provides Warmth and relief to his friends, his best freind is Shippo and he looks up to Inuyahsa. He would get into a lot of trouble, as everyone tends to be overprotective but he proves to be capable in ways Kagome is not...

Powers- Potent Spiritual powers far greater then a Sealed Miroku but weaker then even a Sealed Kagome. As a Reward for Kaede's good deeds in life, he can Use his powers to heal wounds at the expense of feeling the person's pain. Much like his sister he can feel the Shikon Jewel, however unlike his sister what he feels is the misery birthed by the Jewel. He Uses a bow as well, but also takes up using a Sling and Knife. He becomes a capable medic over time...he may take his powers more seriously then his sister, fighting with all he has to survive...

Personality- He hates the Dark and being left alone, but is willing to deal with it if that means saving people. Far more intelligent and perceptive then his sister, he tends to make people uncomfortable with what he discovers. Exposure to a Hallucination somewhere reveals he has a Darkside that makes him quite dangerous. He is jealous of his sister though he hides it well...

* * *

Savitar- Reincarnation of Naraku and Onigumo, he showcases either no power or great power that comes in spurts? Unsure really... He is Kagome's cousian, Twin or freind and is not evil. His struggle with his Darker side becomes a major plot point.

Powers- If he has powers, they are not spiritual but mental. A curse upon his soul is empathy, to help his Soul grow in ways it could not in life times past. He can sense the Jewel due to his Past life's connection to it, and is capable of Casting Dark Magic. May be able to command and sense the Incarnations of Naraku...

Or along with his Curse of Empathy, he is blessed with the power to command powerful Dark Magic innately and it becomes an issue of fighting the corruption within his Soul...

Personality- A Trouble kid from troubled times, he struggles with his Darkside and Temper. He feels everything at a heightened pace and is easily provoked, but is trying to work on his flaws as best he can. He is afraid to reveal the truth to Kagome or Inuyasha, after discovering the truth when he found Onigumo's cave when he tried to save Kagome from falling in the well. He sees his past life in flashes and is horrified...

Like his Past self, he is immeasurably intelligent but not cowardly or afraid to get his hands dirty. He feels compelled to make up for his past life as best he can...

He would learn to fight like a Samurai and protect Kagome and Inuyasha whom Naraku hurt the most. Would come to hate Kagome but Love Kikyo...

* * *

Derrick- A Distant descendant of Sango and Miroku, blessed with Miroku's Spiritual Powers. He is not a pervert but is definitely appreciative of beauty. Due to his lineage he is partailly aware of the Demonic Reality and so on. He may track Kagome, recognizing her from old Texts

* * *

Reincarnation of Tessiga or Tensaga- Born from the Piece of Ino-Taosho's Spirit in the Sword, they have the power of whatever sword more or less... inspired by the Creation of many of the shinto Gods during the Death of Izanami and of course Fi and Girahim from Skyward Sword.

If I go this route, I lean towards Tensaga- the Child would be blessed with the power of barriers, healing others, sensing Death, Empathy and more...

* * *

Incarnation of Kagome and Kikyo- When Kikyo calls back her Soul From Kikyo, after Kikyo tries to drag Inuyasha into Hell, the Pieces of their Soul coellece with several other of Kikyo's Souls ( And the Dark Magic in Kikyo's new body) into another girl like a Nobody from the Kingdom Heart Series or one of Naraku's Incarnations or kind of like the Shikigami...

Possesses powerful Spiritual powers that are weaker then Kagome's, she can sense the Shikon Jewel and Naraku. She may posses other powers, unique to her... she looks like Kagome, but her Hair is a Dark Blue.. she also possesses the body of a ten year old girl so she isn't physically strong. She can sense Kagome and Kikyo. I am thinking she gets a sword at some point, or learns to fight like Kohaku does ( given his size and age)

Her entire plot revolves around discovering whom she actually is, gaining independence as a person and realizing that she does not have to be ruled by her past lives. She is afraid of being reabsorbed or losing her identity to her Memories...I do know, that after some point she will go to Kaede for help and learn to control her powers... she may possess unique spiritual powers like healing or something that Kagome or Kikyo doesn't have... Regardless, he lifeforce is tied to Kagome and Kikyo, which she wishes to be ree of but will protect them to serve her own life...

Unlike Kagome or Kikyo her affections towards Inuyasha are faint and not potent enough to matter. Being the Daughter, more of less, of Kikyo and Kagome she takes after then in quite a few ways. She is compassionate but has a temper, is a little obsessive and can get jealous...

* * *

Possible Random Ideas for Characters

\- A Child of The Water God? Water powers and what not...

_ A Pure Human who becomes a Samurai to help Kagome and her friends

\- The Reincarnation of Inuyahsa's Mother or Father?

\- Shippo's Descendants?

* * *

 **I will be writing one of the Inuyasha Stories, you guys get to vote... either message me your thoughts or put it in Review.**

 **Personally, I am leaning Towards Kagome and Kikyo's Incarnation- Shiori's Descendant or Naraku's future Life...**

 **Choose well, for I am not deleting these stories. I have gotten better at planning and will keep them away from the main charecters long enouhg to develop them and their purpose...**

:::

* * *

I hope this helps, if so feel free to use them just give me credit...

I Want to write one of the Inuyasha stories, you guys get to pick which one...

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.


	108. More Oc Ideas for Percy Jackson Plus

Everytime I see a Child of Hestia or Hera Fanfiction, the kids is uber over powered and given all sorts of blessings... so this is what I made up to counter that...

Hestia- Born not of Blood, but by accident. She gathered the energy from a loving Family and used it to birth a child, like Athena using mortal ingenuity... or Perhaps using a Spermbank?

The Child would be beautiful, with Brown Hair and redish brown eyes. She would smell like smoke and good food...

From her mother, she would inherit the Ability to radiate peace and tranqulity, Grant Sanctuary from the Gods or bless a home with such a power, sense the Connections between family, Summon The Hearth fire not to Hurt but to purify and sacrifice, cook incredibley welll and so on... She would possesses control over her dreams, not quite to the aspect of a Child of the Underworld or Hyponos or Morpheous but far above average thanks to her Mother's Potent Mental poweress... as a rare power, her child may have control over fire that is beneath a child of Hephestus... Her children could enter any realm as Hestia is beloved by all... they would possess an immunity or at least resistance to fire... Also they may be able to absorb negativity, augment other people's powers through their fire and sacrifice ( Hestia is the Goddess of the Sacrifical flame...

She would more then likely hate violence and would do all she could to negate suffering. As a fatal flaw, she would either hold grudges ( Which Hestia holds towards her father and Zeus, hence why she has no kids) or would be an enabler.

More then likely those who desired Hestia would desire her...Perhaps a destiny tied to healing the rift caused by the Gods?

However since this is Cliche, I can better see a child blessed as her follower. Perhaps a clearsighted mortal, maybe a freind of Percy, being given a similar blessing to Hunters of Artemis ... maybe she becomes a Greek version of the Vestal Virgins? That seems more likely and more realistic...

Daughter of Hera

Born of Hera and a Spermbank supply? Or created like Pandora, with Hera using her blood to make her a child of her bloodline? As for why, perhaps during couples therapy ( A Canon thing) Hera's Therapist said to Walk a mile in her Husband's Shoes... so she created a child while stills staying faithful... inspired by her creation of Argus.

Regardless, this child would be born to suffer as Hera had countless enemies created from her own wrong doings. From the moment she enters the Greek world, she would be hated and assulted b just about everyone... Dionysius would hate her since Hera caused his Mother's Death, Zeus for all the crap she inflicted on his kids and lovers, Apollo for what Hera did to his Mother Leto. Hecate for what She did to her Daughter Lamia, and so many others...

Her Path would not be a fun one, she would more then likely be forced to abadon the Camp for her own safety though I think Hestia may protect her...who knows right? This story would focus on both the Daughter and Hera...I would insert her in the Third Book with Artemis offering her to become a Huntress before they learn of her bloodline...

Power- Potent Physical Strength surpassing children of Ares and coming close to Heracles as a Human since it was Hera's breast Milk that allowed Heracles to become so powerful. Empathy, mostly related to the Family Unit, as well as the ability to absorb tension. Potent Mental poweress, as Hera possesses these as well. As Hera is a rain goddess, she could make it rain and would have some control over the ground. She would have the ability to create curses, which Hera was famous for, but that would be situational and would require something to mimic the consequnces...

She may be able to create order and cleanliness, something Hera is known for, as well as cook incredibley well. As Hera is considered one of the Most intelligent and Beautiful Goddesses, this would translate into her Daughter making her Immensley intelligent, capable of creating clever plans ( As Hera did with Punishments or to end Conflicts like she did with Aphrodite). HEr Daughter would have beautify rivaling any child of Aphrodite...she would be almost immune to the Mist since, like her Mother, she could see the bigger picture however as a side effect she would be almost unable to manipulate the Mist...

Personality - She would have a great temper, Like her Mother but lack her mother's innate cruelty. Living a human life, she would be far less of a hypocrite and seek to help others as she feels responsible for them. She would be deeply intelligent and commanding by nature, much like the children of Zeus...Her fatal flaw could either be her temper, or perhaps her deisre to make up for her mother's monsterous deeds...

As for her Weapons... perhaps her Mother gives her a Lotus Staff, or something of that Nature... though, going with her physical strength I can see her using Celestial Bronze knuckles...

Side note, she would more then likely join the Titans for her own saftey... also Argus would have some connection to them through their Mother...

Daughter or Son of Eos- There are more then likely many, since she was cursed by Aphrodite...

They would be beautful with rosey skin and lustful dispostions... they would have the power to revive plant life as it was the Dew their mother brought that restored the plants. She would have power over light weaker then the children of Apollo. The Light of the Dawn would augament their powers, making them early risers. They may be able to make others more beautiful as Dawn is often considered the most beautiful time of day... they could heal others with the Dew of their mother at least to some degree...they would have a perfect sense of time... they have the ability to create new beginings, like their mother does with the creation of a new day. They would be immune to the Glare of Light... Grasshopers would be drawn to them as one of Eos's lovers was turned into a grasshoper by mistake... as the Herald of the Sun, Eos' children can augament and sense those tied to the Sun... As the Mother of the Wind, Eos' children have the ability to commune with those tied to the Winds and may be able to see Air Magic...Time magic would be less potetant against them as they are tied to the Passage of time through their Mother and sibligns ( the Horae)

Plot Points- Not sure to be honest, however what I can say is that their plot would start around Thalia's poisoning and may be able to slow the posions progress as Sunlight and Dew helps plant life...

"""  
Children of Styx- Capable of entering the Underworld with ease, Capable of breathing underwater and controlling it to a lesser degree then a child of the Sea. They are immune to their Mother's River's acidic effect, can turn water acidic like their mother's River, can sense Hatred and Oaths... they may be blessed, to a lesser degree, with durability and battle proweress liek those that bathe in Styx's river... they would be able to enforce their mother's Oaths...They would have some control over Darker emotions, usually hatred, and be able to Shadow travel though it is more exhausting then it would be to a child of Hades...

They would be loyal, fiercely defensive of Oaths and hate those that break their word. They would bear a delicate, Nymph like presence and be feared by the living for they radiate the level of Hatred their Mother does...

( I really like the idea of one of these kids becoming freinds with Percy or Thalia or Jason since they are the children of Broken oaths...)

Daughter of Medusa- Born from a Blind Man and Medusa, the child is one of true Love and that was powerful. Medusa ended her own life to ensure her child could be born, as her body would no allow her to give birth. Her Child is immune to her powers, and is as beautiful as her old self was... She has a persuasive voice, immunity to Most poisons ( A Diluted ability from her Mother's Gorgon Blood) and is in fact posionus through her blood... She can command and commune with snakes, since she lacks Snake hair herself... her body is durable, like her Mothers. She can induce terror through a glare but it takes time to master... she is considered a Monster, but her Human side makes her a unique bred of creature... She can undo her Mother's Powers, restoring those turned into stone and her mere presence helps her mother overcome the insanity birthed by immesurable lonlienss...

Possible powers - The Child inherits the magic of her Divine Grandparents since Medusa was the children of Two Gods ( Keto and Phorcyus), granting her control over Sea Monsters, Sea Creatures and the ability to control water.

She has to be intelligent, as Medusa was a priestess of Athena and I cannot believe she would allow a dumb priestess in her midst

She may, at some point, grow powerful Nails like her Mother's Talons... there may be other traits from her mother like larger teeth ( Not tusks), enhanced strength and more...

She may be able to speak to Monsters unable to speak the Human tongue?

Path- She would be destined, destined to help her Mother but to ask as a bastion for those hurt by the gods. She would not seek to kill the gods, as they are their best choice for the time being, but to limit the damage... the Fates would protect her from outright destruction but she would still have an enemy in Athena...Posiden, out of Guilt, may help her in some ways and would let her sleep in his Cabin...

Techincially Kikyo and Kagome both died in the past seperate from Kagome's first lifetime... so it is possible that there are two versions of Kagome and Kikyo's Reincarnation born into the Modern World like Kagome! So random thought, some with those powers going back into the past...

To prevent an annoying paradox, the gods merge the souls and create a new soul out of it entirely... that soul could be reborn as a different being...

Reincarnation of Tsubaki- Blessed with power equal to a sealed Kagome, struggles with Inner Darkness and jealousy issues... Hates that everyone fawns over Kagome and becomes a rival of sorts for her...  
Her Sould is damaged from the actiosn of her past life, so that plays some part in her life...

She dislikes Kagome, Miroku and Sango for their abuse towards Inuyasha and for their laziness... She would dedicate her time to breaking the spell on Inuyasha and convincing him that their so called freinds are assholes. They would develop either Sibling or Lover like bonds...

She would use a spear and be more practical, concious and intelligent then Kagome which would cause a lot of conflict. She cannot sense the Jewel...

Child of Sujin, the Lake Goddess- Breathes Underwater and controls Water... control over aquatic life... can purify and negate demonic and spiritual Powers...

Not sure of what else she would have, but still it is interesting...


	109. The Price Must be paid for

**I screamed, batting my arms as my father rammed a sword into Finn's heart. Least favorite sibling or not, I couldn't bear the thought of my family dying at Mikel's hands. This is why I learned magic in secret, to protect my family from Mikel, but I can't do anything to stop him! I died... which is why Mikel is killing them... Poor Klaus...Tears fell down my face as I watched My worthless father killed my beloved Siblings. " You monsters!How dare you hurt them haven't you hurt us all enough!" I Beat at him, or at least tried to but Mikel felt nothing as he drove his Sword through my Sister's, Rebekah's, body. " What is the point... Why can I only watch why my father destroy's everything."**

Despair bombarded my soul... then light overcame me. " I'm a Witch... I have free reign over this purgatory... Think, you know how to summon spirits, you stole that from Ayana's Books. Ah... Ander... what are the rest of the words..." Taking in a deep breath, I spoke the words in my head, going over them again and again...making sure to memorize them perfectly... I could not afford to mess this up, if I did I would destroy the spell my mother was casting. " Ah ander, trekk til meg andene jeg soker... Ah ander, trekk til meg andene jeg soker...Ah ander, trekk til meg andene jeg soker...Ah ander, trekk til meg andene jeg soker." I focused on my Family, On Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah... I focused on them with all I had, ignoring the blood ( which really shouldn't be there at all) as it dripped down my nose and eyes. " Ah ander, trekk til meg andene jeg soker... Ah ander, trekk til meg andene jeg soker..."

" Henrik!" Nikalus' beautiful voice drew my attention, and I looked up smiling at their beautiful faces. " I'm so sorry..." I didn't care, I barrled into my brother and held him as tight as I could, enjoying his warm flesh against my skin. Rebekah, Kol and Elijah all embraced me, wrapping around each other.

Pulling away from Nik, I swung my fist as hard as I could into his throat, enjoying Nik's stunned choking. " Shut up Klaus, I took you there, I... A Year ago, after Father... after father Nearly Killed you, when he whipped you blood and you were so close to death that I..." My throat swelled and I could barely breathe. " I Saw you bleeding on the floor... you never knew, but I healed your wounds, as best I could anyway... I cleaned you up and banaged you before Mikel could kill you. I knew, knew that Mikel would kill you one day... So I learned Witchcraft, stealing Mother and Ayana's books... I studied often, and practiced every night and day... I knew you were not father's by blood, it was obvious based on how much he seemed to loathe you. I took your blood that day and cast a spell to find your real father. I found him, he is a wolf named Ansel... he is a good man, kind and loving. He has other children, I hoped he could use his strength to kill Mikel...I wasn't strong enough yet, I think I may be a bastard too actually, my strength is great but not anywhere what Mother's is... Not that any of you will remeber this. The Spell Mother is casting, I read about it... she made it a long time ago, well... actually she was given it from another witch on the other side, one who knew the creator of Silas. She modified it, dragging your essence hear while you transition... " Kissing Klaus' forhead, I sighed and stepped backwards. " My spell is being torn away, Mother's spell is overpowering mine... you won't remember this, since only Kol is a Witch... I'm so sorry... I love you all... Goodbye..."

Tearful and Miserable, I closed my eyes and began to chant once again. I was a Witch, a Powerful Witch ( even if I paled compared to my mother) and I would not stand by unable to touch my family or save them. I would do anything, anything to save my family from our Father...

 **New Orleans- Modern Day**

It was with considerable disgust that I entered New Orleans, the Mystical energy of my wretched siblings drawing me ever nearer. I hated them, so much had changed over the last thousand years... I had to shake the memories from my mind as best I could, but the weight of them was far too mighty for me to do so. I Loved them once, they were my everything and Now... Now I was going to kill them... I was going to sever the bonds they bore to their bloodlines, then hand them over to those that despised them...

I would raise Hope of course, after placing her in a stillborn infant I had brought back to life. There was no need for her to suffer the agony of being a Mikelson...she was just a babe after all..

It pained me, so much to realize how deep I had fallen but this my story... my path... and it was my siblings who had forged my path with their evil deeds...

The Past had to be Paid for... too much bad Karma had built up over the millennia and it was about to spill over. All I could do was ensure my siblings didn't take anyone down with them with their reign of terror ended...

* * *

 **Welcome the** the Greatest **Story I may have written... it starts Season three of the Originals, staring Henrik Mikelson... Each Chapter will start with or have multiple flashbacks to his Long life, so we can see what has shaped him into the Man he is today...**

 **Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika...**


	110. Promethus- A Modern Day Frankenstien

**" So, where are we going John?" I Was nervous, naturally... John made me uncomfortable, always had... for the few times his Brother Greyson had taken me into his home while treating me for whatever Illness I had inherited from my mother. He was quiet, shifty and that just set me on edge... my being adopted into the Gilbert family three days after he died didn't change anything. If anything it made it worse since I had never trusted Greyson, he never explained what the hell made me so sick and why I was never allowed to stop taking my pills... or why I had to be given massive transfusions of Blood twice a Month. I had stopped taking my medication when Greyson died, even though he had somehow set it up so I could still get them. I flushed them down the toilet one at a time, using the money I saved up with my paper routes to have my Meds tested by an outside source. The tests hadn't come back yet... sadly...but they would, along with several tests on vials of my blood.**

Perhaps my Paranoia was unwarranted, but fourteen years in foster care, dealing with broken children and cruel adults had taught me that no one was to be trusted and that information is power. It was how adults kept children in line, even when they abused them...I didn't trust liars or people who withheld any information, no matter how much they may have helped me. I didn't trust anybody...

" Greyson, in his will, asked me to teach you self defense and to reveal a few... family secrets to you... It will take some time of course, bt by the Summers end you shall know all you need to. You will probably hate my brother,... I can't blame you for that really... What Greyson did was unforgivable... it will be a while until I can forgive him personally...what he did... it went against everything our family has ever believed in... "

I knew... " What did he do exactly?" Anger welled up inside of me, along side Dread and without meaning to I reached out and grasped Johns arm and squeezed so hard a Loud crack filled the Car. I froze, the sound of Johns gasp and the crack made me shake in honest terror... how did I do that? I am five feet tall and weight less them 125 pounds, there was no way I could have been able to do that.

" You haven't been taking your pills... ah... " John pulled over, gasping and holding his arm. " They were muscle relaxants and Anti Psychotics, they kept you calm... your body, your strong...so much stronger then you know... Greyson... when he met your mom, she had AIDs... he gave her Vampire blood, yes they exist... the blood was given to you and your Mom, it changed your body... you became dependent on it so he kept on giving it to you... your body changed, your body absorbed it purely over nine months and that made you no longer Human... without the Drugs, your losing control. We don't know what you are exactly, whatever you are you have a temper like Vampires do... and your incredibly strong... without the Drugs you will start to change, but you need more blood... more vampire blood... I'm taking you hunting...so you can kill and feed... "

Anger shot through me and I slammed into the Window, My Fingers wrapping around his throat, I growled. The Horrors in his eyes, the terror filled me with this sick, primal joy and I wanted to hurt him. " Why didn't he help me... what am I?"

Clawing at his throat, at my hand, John struggled to breath and that struggle filled me with pleasure. " I... I don.. Know... Sorry...Please... let... e...me... hel..."

" Why should I ah...what tha.." My vision went blurry as sharp pain slashed through my arm, I collapsed against John and struggled to breathe..." What was that...I'm so tired... I'm sorry John..." my anger faded and oddly despite being dizzy, I felt more focused. " What was that?"

Once he was done coughing, John nodded sadly. " Vervain... it hurts vampires, stops their ability to control people's minds... it isn't enough to hurt you, but Greyson realized that it keeps you calm and human. It was in the cocktail of drugs he gave you... I know about you sending your drugs in for testing... I already put your money back in your account, it was the least of what I could do... I'm not good at this Nik, but I am truly sorry for what my brother did to you... I promise I will do whatever I can to help you... but I need your promise that you will keep Elena Safe, Like you she is cursed against her will and that will result in the deaths of a lot of people around her... Agree to help her, and I will help you discover all there is to learn about whatever you are now... do we have a deal?"

I stared at him for several moments... then nodded. " Yes, we do... now take us to a Hospital, your arm is broken." I tried not to feel bad, but really I didn't..." So when you say Vampire.. do you mean Blade, Buffy or Twilight?

* * *

 **Chapter End... Tell me what you think in the reviews and prepare for a bombarding of new Story ideas from a lot of generes...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord...**

 **Mika.**


	111. Betrayal

**My Name Is Barry Allen and I am alone... Two Days ago, I abandoned my friends emotionally, letting go of them entirely. I had come to realize, if slowly, that they were more a hindrance then a help but more then that... so much more then that, I realized that they could not be trusted. When I needed them most they locked me away in our Metaprison, alone with only my pain... the One time, the one time I allowed myself to feel my own emotions bar what I felt I had to feel as a Hero, they locked me away. Harry had actually taken my Powers away, locked Zoom in hope he would destroy on his world and yet all was forgiven by all... Cisco betrayed my identity to save his Brother Dante whom he didn't even Like, and in fact was not close to at all...**

I almost forgave them, I really did but then Harry Wells told me he believed in me... that... that destroyed it, all of my love. Just a few hours ago they had no faith in me, hell they locked me up because of their lack of Faith... that hurt... Hurt in ways I never realized could hurt...

I moved away from Central city... I am planning on making a cure for Cisco's powers then force feeding it to him so he can't find me... then I plan on revealing, publically, all of what Harry Wells did to Earth Two so he can never show his face there safely... Same with Jesse actually... For Caitlin... I am going to let everyone know she slept with Zoom and that she was on his side...

Then there was Joe and Iris... I had simple plans for them, easy ones really... I am going to Lock them both up in Cages like they did with me and cover it in my dad's Photos, reminding them that their betrayal was by far the Worst... Then, when they are Free, I will reveal my identity to the World and tell everyone how they betrayed me, all of them.

For the first time in my Life, I am done with letting other's abuse and control all I do... I am going to live my Life for me, not for anyone else...

I have plans too, you know... I'll spend a few years in Earth Two, learn all I can then teach it to my Earth while Helping new Metas rehabilitate themselves. While I do this I am going to Modify my body, make it so that I can't be taken down by the Corrupt Governments. I will take the Meta's with me, I realized that I only paid attention to the Bad ones, how many much be as terrified and abused as I have been? Probably a lot...

Hopefully I can find an uninhabited Earth I can move to, make it home for me and those that come with me. Routinely going to Earth to save all those tired of the Bullshit, the pain, the Using... that comes with our Lives...We can learn to use our Powers to Fullest, without having to do extreme good or evil just to be accepted. Where we can grow as one...

I will free us from Humans...

I will free my self... from myself...

I am the Flash, I am Barry Allen...

... And I am Free...

* * *

 **Chapter end, Short but sweet... I loved to write that. This is not a** oneshot **, but a series of** oneshots **from all series from the point of view of one** charecter **who deserves better... like Meg Griffin...**

 **Next on my agenda is creating a Meta that isn't a Hero or a Villan, but a Robin Hood figure to Other Metas, freeing them from Eiling and the Flash and everyone else! All thoughts are Welcome...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika...**


	112. Gaia

shootingcuz  
1500495154 . chapter 56

I always wished that you would write ideal Naruto and maybe do a slight crossover with Percy Jackson added in.

In a story I read, the Shinju was actually a fragment of Gaia's Power that was sent to a planet similar to Earth so when Kaguya consumed the Chakra fruit, she became a Pseudo Demi Primordial Child of Gaia and her children were first generation Legacys. All ninja that came afterward were either direct descendants with Gaia blood within them or were descendants of those blessed with gaias's power as a result of chakra being shared with the world.

The more powerful ninjas were those that were direct descendants, those that inherited a powerful soul of past generations, or those that held a fragment of gaia (Biju) within their being.

( My Thoughts to this?... what about the power being from Ouranus, when he was being killed by his kids? He sent his essence to a world where he could survive at somepoint... only issue there is that Kaguya ate his fruit before he could be restored...


	113. Broken Sister

Another idea, part of the vote as well... A Girl or boy, given the other half of Kurama because Kushina didn't want Naruto alone... Daughter of Criminals she has a high amount of chakra so she can handle Kurama's essence better then most...she comes to loathe Naruto, believing him weak for becoming the villages bitch... her path would be very different since she never grew up with naruto... She is hated for her parents by the public but by the Ninjas it is due to her being the other host for Kurama...

Fire and Water type- Extreme personality, hates authority and has a very cruel but honest way of seeing the world. Graduates with Lee's class. Lives on the other side of the village, away from Naruto. Super clean apartment, no decorations, no attachments...

Probably trained by Raido to become a new Gaurd to the Hokage, something to give her attachments... this works the otherway though... she acts as a back up, to put Naruto down but because she is not Uzumaki or any special bloodline the Power is killing her... she hates being disposable and that drives her to want to live, to do anything to survive...


	114. Ghosts of Wave

My fulfillment of my promise to make a series where Naruto actually grows, using canon events... I am actually quite proud of this.

* * *

Naruto was familiar with Nightmares, he had them all of the time. Usually they were of Fruit attacking him, him becoming Hokage naked, or the villagers staring at him with those cold, cruel eyes...these Nightmares were different, scarier...

They all started in Wave, with him meeting Haku in the woods and hearing his story. He always thought of himself and how much he would do to save his precious people, people like Iruka and the Old Man... then it changed, to his battle on the Bridge... Sasuke all but dead on the ground, Sakura screaming in Misery and Kakashi ramming his bright hand into Haku... only it wasn't Haku anymore, it was Naruto himself... and it wasn't Kakashi, it the Old man... and it wasn't Zabuza he was protecting but Iruka... then it changed, Iruka switched places with the old man, then Sakura, Sasuke, all of his classmates, random villagers... the only thing that didn't change was himself, he was always Haku...

The dream changed again, with a Dead Haku staring at him...laying on the ground for a moment before poofing away, leaving Naruto looking down at himself dead and bloody... Haku stood above him, screaming at the Old man, Iruka, whomever he was protecting at the time...  
" He... he really Liked you... he liked you that Much...Even so, you don't feel anything at all. You really, Honestly, don't feel anything at all. When a person becomes as strong as you, deos that person really behave like you? He threw his life away for you! He didn't even Fulfill his own dreams, and yet... to die as a tool... That's... That's too painful... "

Everything changed one more time, Naruto watched himself on the ground... eyes red and slitted, talking to a Raging Haku. " You Told me that you'll become the best Ninja in your village, and make everyone respect you...if someone comes along and accepts you for who you are, no one could be more important to you then that person... Even though he knew I had the Kyuubi in me, the Third and Iruka took me in. My power,that everyone hated... they wanted it, wanted me to use it to keep the village safe... I was so happy, So happy to be worthy of someone's love... If being a Hokage meant being loved by them, if keeping the village safe meant I would be loved... the I would do that, for as long as I need to... no matter what..."

Then he woke up, crying, holding his arms and shaking. " No... No ... It's not true... it's not the same... They love me, I am going to become Hokage and they are going to love me..." Haku's broken, desperate eyes, talking about Zabuza flashed before Naruto's eyes, making him drop his arms... " No... No they don't. I'm a hypocrite... I yelled at Haku for Loving Zabuza, being his Tool... But I'm no better...The village hates me for something I can't control like Haku's did for his Ice powers. The Old man doesn't really do much, same with Iruka... I'm alone and I'm their tool...No, No I'm NOT!" Fingers gripping into Fists, Naruto gritted his teeth and stood from his bed, marching over to his Closet and getting dressed in his Jumpsuit. " I am going to listen to me Dammit. I am going to live for myself...But, I guess I need a new dream... How? I always wanted to be Hokage... I still want to be strong, the Strongest Ninja ever. I want to show them all, I am not stupid and slow and evil. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to find a new Dream, a New Nindo!" He turned to leap out of the window, then stopped..." I don't want to use the kyuubi's power... i hate it... I hated how angry, how... evil I was... I need to get stronger, so I can fight the Kyuubi... I can't ever be that person again... "

Leaping out of the Window made his way to the Nearest Training feild.. it was time to complete his Nindo..

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **I got the idea from Obito giving Kakashi the Sharingan when he fought Kaguya, only they just made Naruto look at something he wasn't brave enough to face on his own... a Truth Naruto needed to Learn, one Zabuza and Haku both noticed in their own way..From Zabuza is was how complacent the Leaf is ( He acutally tells Kakashi as much) and how he treated Haku... they didn't want this boy to suffer the same. He needs to stand on his own two feet... They were not literally there, just in memory... Ghosts of them... so to speak...  
**

 **This will not be an instantly mature Naruto, or instantly powerful Naruto... this will be a Naruto grow's story... I do want some thoughts on skills, Wind is a definite as is taijutusu but I want something unique... he won't be using Shadow clones to get stronger for a while or ever... I'll explain that in the next chapter.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika**


	115. A Queen's Gamble

**Still... I couldn't deny, the nature here was intense. Tall grass, taller then I was, covered a large hillside with a massive Pine Tree Adding fifty plus feet to the already steep hill. It didn't seemed cared for though, I couldn't help but notice a lot of dead needles and pieces of bark around it. One of my Foster Dads, Sunny, was really into gardening so I learned a lot before he kicked me out for not believing in God. Stupid, I know. " Bad vibes..." Waves of misery wafted from the Tree, making me sick to my stomach. I had trouble focusing as my stomach raged, bringing my head into it's argument. When I reached the Tree I stumble, vomiting up my Strawberry Milk and Streetvender taco, which did not taste as good coming up. " Ugh, I can feel it making my tongue waxy with Grease..."**

Wiping my mouth, pretty used to puking my guts out whenever I sensed really bad vibes, I struggled to my feet... only to gap at the wonderful sight in front of me. A Massive House, far bigger then any I had ever seen outside of apartment complexes, with a weather vane ontop. It was like a Barn house but even bigger... I could feel lots of good vibes from that place, it was a happy home but one filled to the brim with stress and sadness and something I really couldn't identify...

To my Right, I saw a Small Lake that led into a River, Winding it's way to the Sea, with several buildings all around it. Distant Cabins that really couldn't see but could feel a lot of mixed emotions from, actually it made me dizzy so I turned away, instead looking at a massive climbing wall... that apparent was either Neon or on fire? Yeah, I wasn't really sure... but I had a feeling it was the later. " Holy fuzzballs... this is amazing... still not worth losing my money." A Familiar Vibe washed over me, shaking me from my Money induced whinefest. " Mr. Brunner?" Calm, Pride, Ease and unshakable depression mixed with a hidden Coffee Buzz... My Latin Teacher was impossible to ignore. His vibe drowned out all others, making his the only class I could really focus in without taking a handful of Xanax ( They diagnosed me as Depressed, I wasn't... just crazy and able to feel vibes.)

Happy with myself, I marched straight to my annoying teacher, eager to give him a proper chewing out. I mean really, it had to be his idea to send me to this Camp, his being here was way to convenient for anything else.

I found him in his wheel chair by the Farm house, playing a card game with... Floating cards? No, that wasn't right... I could feel vibes washing over from them... They were happy and nervous... " Mr. Brunner?"

It was actually kind of funny, watching my Teacher whip around in fear, spilling cards all over the Floor, jaw on the floor... or it would have been, had that happened. Instead I found myself facing the sharp tip of an arrow as My Teacher Glared at me. The Glare vanished, as did the bow and arrow, only to be replaced by the gaping I expected. " KaraMegan, what are you doing here?"

" Ugh, Please don't call me that, Why they let someone name me after two comic book characters is beyond me... oh, the room is spinning... you might want to catch me." And with that I passed out, not having a damn clue as to what the hell happened...Why I passed out was beyond me, it really was, I was feeling fine beforehand... Mr. Brunner's Vibe helped keep the other meaner vibes from overwhelming me. I did however wake up in a dream. I knew it was a dream cause I couldn't really move, and everything was real fuzzy.

I saw a Women, well, three women... two of them were sobbing, holding another close to them. I couldn't see their faces, only their bodies... but it was the tears that really caught my eyes. They Glowed softly, making everything else fade away... even when they set the Other women on fire. It guess they were cremating her, but I couldn't tell... all I could see was the Tears, glowing in the fire... in the ash... swirling over and over until I heard one very familiar sound, a sound that shattered my dream and sent me into Deep sleep...

It was the annoying, piercing screech of a babies cry...Their first gasping rattle of breath as they entered the angry, hurtful world...

* * *

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the Review.**

 **Who is her Divine Parent? Any guesses are welcome... The Title is misleading on purpose.**

 **Love,**

 **your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika**


	116. Murder

**Dedicated to SpencerandHanna for asking me to create this one shot... if you use this idea, please give due credit.**

* * *

 **" AHHHHH" Meg rolled her eyes, not even enjoying the pain her worthless father felt as she pulled on the Barb wiring she wrapped around his fat rolls. " Please, Stop... I didn't do nothing. I didn't do NothiARchhgghhgh." Okay this time a tiny chuckle escaped her lips, watching her father choke on the blood that ran into his mouth. It was Funny in the best way, a satisfying warmth that rushed through her entire body. Punishing her abuser, the monster who made her life hell... if only she had done this sooner...**

" Painful, I know... imagine what Connie felt... when you raped her... pushing your three inch toothpick into her tight body over and well.. only like three times right? Your stamina isn't all that impressive... Hearing you and your cunt slamming into each other like a dysfunctional jackhammer against a sloppy, overused bear carcass. It was disgusting then, I can only imagine how Connie felt... your sweaty, waxy flesh suffocating her with each breath... pathetic really... " Pulling out a taser Meg, wrapping the barb wire around the metal wires. Then, reaching behind her, she grabbed a bottle filled with her piss. Shaking it up spilled it all over her father, enjoying the horrified screams as her piss burned along the various cuts in his body. " If you think that hurts, then this will be a real treat."

Turning the taser on it's lowest setting, having bought it special by trading in her grandma's Liposuction coupons, Meg nearly dropped her the damn thing as her father's scream slammed into her. High pitched and whiny... the perfect sound for a weak creature like her father. Every cell in her body cried out in pure joy ,the sound relishing her beyond human belief.

" I could draw this out... I really want too... but I am afraid I have a date with Death." Ramming the Taser to high, Meg watched her father writhe in agony before collapsing,... completely and utterly fried. Without pause, Meg lashed out and coldcocked Death in the face the moment he appeared, grabbing the Scythe, bisecting the Immortal without care. He turned to ash before her, letting power rush through her adolescent body. She was now immortal... and she knew her path. Reaching out, Meg grabbed her father's soul and tossed it downwards, letting it crashed into Hell... then she sent a single letter the same way... begging Satan to have as much Fun as possible. The Chuckle resonating around her told her that her wish was delightfully answered. Crazy as she was, Satan had Eons experience in making people Suffer. " It's okay Connie... you can show yourself."

A Shimmery blue figure blurred into view, the sobbing figure of her highschool tormentor. " Thank you Meg... I'm so sorry... what... I was less then a Bitch... why did you help me?"

" I was assaulted by my dad a lot, not rape... he shot me once, beat me up, hit me with a bat, locked me in the basement... that powerlessness... I know it. I was going to kill myself Connie, but when I learned what he did to you... I realized that I couldn't do that. I had to fight back... I had to be free... and he had to be punished, punished for his crimes against literally everyone... he isn't the only one, I have a lot of work to do... Grim was an idiot, letting my father get away with a lot... Good bye Connie, I hope you have better luck in your next life then you did in this one." Pieces of skin broke off of Meg's hand as he touched Connie's spirit, burning away until all was left was Bones and her Pink hat. She donned the previous death's Robe, vanishing along side Connie...

She had work to do, and it would be a long time before she was done...

Nothing could have excited her more.

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews below.**

 **Keep in Mind Peter is actually a rapist in Canon...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	117. Regression

A Naruto fic with a change... Minato was late to save Naruto and he died, with no Naruto, he is forced to try again to seal Kyuubi in Kushina, somehow the power of Kyubi and the seal make Kushina regress to a baby still having her memories, and when the Sandaime find her, he thinks is Kushina and Minato daughter. Of course as Kushina grow up she began to see that the idea of hero that Minato wanted is not there as everyone treat her like the original Naruto. Kushina decides to not let others know who she is and began to grow up.

By setokayba2n


	118. Teen Wolf Villians

**Teen Wolf Idea**  
 **One of the issues with the series, after void stiles, is the poor villains... Meredith was pretty cool but then she was the victim of Uncle Peter... it took the wind from her sails and made her pointless. Had she just been a mentally ill banshee, she would have carried a lot more weight and that would have made life grand for the series. A stark reminder of what we all are capable and what a mind broken can do...**

 **All of the villains were impersonal, having no real flavor to them and it kind of made me sad... So here is what I came up with to create a great Villain...**

* * *

Danielle Walker- Victim of child abuse her powers allowed her to flee her Mother's abuse, taking her mother's life by absorbing her pain. She isn't evil... but touching her mother's mind tainted her with a dash of her mother's negativity...

She feels the magic of beacon hills, the power of the Nematon and the many deaths of the Chimera's and is drawn ever closer. For a season she is a minor character, here and there being sweet and getting therapy, but through the Nazi Season ( I have yet to actually see any of season 6) she gets really sick. She can see bits and pieces, memories of Deaths she has never experienced... she sees Results of the Deadpool, she sees the Busdriver from season 1, she see's peter being set on fire... at first we think she is a banshee... she has to be right? With all she is seeing, the sleep walking and immunity to Mountain ash... she even hears whispers in her head...

Then it gets weirder... While they ( Pack) are trying to remember Stiles, Danielle never forgot him. They met for a second, but she wonders where he went and why people are changing their lives. She hadn't noticed at first, the weirdness and her PTSD was too much... " She believes her hallucinations are PTSD... and in fact she does have PTSD, which we see in visual and sound type effect"... but now it is getting weird.

Desperate for Answers she reaches out to Lydia, whom she overhears talking about Stiles... she touches the girl to talk to her... and passes out. For the a few episodes she is in a coma, but what we see is a bevey of horrifying hallucinations. Touching Lydia connected her to all of the deaths Lydia ever sensed, all at once. The taint of their selves, their good and bad press against her mind... it is too much...

When she awakens she quickly realizes she has changed. Hair hair is turning weight from the strain, she is cold with low blood pressure, and she has trouble letting people touch her... she hates it, it is pure agony to touch anyone. She hears all they are... all they can be. Their pain sticks with her... She hates it...

She also loves it... it is empowering... incredible, knowing so much... she feels strong when she touches people... it gets harder and harder to push away...

Them Stiles Returns, and she mets both him and Chris argent and all hell brakes loose. Their combined pain is too much, the Guilt they feel and the inner darkness lingering in their hearts... Consumed by her addiction she goes on a bender, stealing the pain of everyone she can find, rendering the entirety of Echien house Comatose. Without pain to define your memories, idenity and sense of self they are lost in memories. Hallucinations that swallow them whole...

Still, Nothing compared to the pain she tasted in chris argent and Stiles... and so she gets close to them, acting as a shoulder to cry on, forcing them into horrible depression, feeding on the ensuing pain. She is a Monster, and she knows it and she doesn't care...

Until Chris argent, unable to take his losses with her drowing him in depression, takes his own life after killing his father and and several others. Shocked and horrified, the Pack struggles to deal with this... only for Stiles to start showing signs of Void stiles, the parts of himself brought to light fromt he Nogitsune's presence.

Coming to life, Danielle's uses him to create more pain, shattering his love for Scott and breaking apart the pack, both drunk on the darkness...They hookup in a drunken, drugged state of agony, completing stiles transition into Tsi Sigili...

Scott cannot do what needs to be done, none of them can... only Mama McCall realizes what is happening, she talks to Deaton and together they confront Daniielle and Stiles... A fight ensues, Guns and Tazers versus dark power and cruelty. It is fierce, but soon Deaton is killed, Stiles tapping into years of hidden rage towards the old Druid.

Fleeing, Melissa tells the pack the truth, they realized what the two Monsters were...

Cherokee Demons/Witches that kill with their minds and feed on Death and Pain... they are lovers of solitude living away from the tribe... Unlike the others however these two are Addicted to the agony they felt, in order to deal with their own pain and rage ( Which has always been repressed in service of others) trapped within.

The Pack struggles to fight the two monsters, the Tsi sigili who thwart them at every turn, using their influence over emotions to turn the entire school against the pack...what's worse, no wolf powers can work on the Tsi Sigili, their influence over emotions are too great, they can shut off or control Wolves, for they draw power from rage.

Scott tries to reach out, like he did with Duecalion, but he cannot... Stiles thought ahead, luring Jackson and Aiden together and taking their lives, feeding on their agony until there was nothing left. He forced Issac to take his own life... trapped in the memories of his father's abuse and Allison's Death.

Alone and broken, Scott comes to realize that he has to break his motto... he has to kill...

Taking a Bat Made of Mountian ash and soaked in his blood in honor of Marie Valet and Stiles, Scott goes after his freind... a long fight ensues, with Scott being injured many times. He cannot talk to his friend, nothing works... until he slams the bat against Stile's head.. over and over until only a puddle is left..

Broken, Scott journey's to find the girl... only to be unable to find her. She sensed Stile's death, he still loved Scott and that meant that Scott could kill him. Tsi Sigili gained power from Isolation, from severing ties to those who broke them... Scott was Stile's best freind, his anchor and that made him his weakness...

Danielle has no weakness... she is immortal... and Scott has to live with that... he chases her, trying to capture her, unaware that by obsessing so hard over her that he is losing his powers... he is becoming a Mania, a spirit of insanity...

It takes years, he tries to go home to see his Mother, only to find himself unable to touch her... he fades right through her and they both know...

He is no more the Alpha... He is no more the wolf... he is the Mission... the broken man obsessed over the one who broke his best freind...

That would have been great to see, a Villain with power, Consequences, actual ties to real life problems like abuse, drug use, addiction, PTSD, Trauma, pain and more... Someone dies and the pack dissolves, unable to handle the power of reality...

Love did not save the day, it is what kills them...At the hands of a broken villian, once an innocent child... one we see unraveling before our eyes...

That would be Great...

* * *

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


End file.
